


Into the Deeps

by Solasnagreine



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baby Spock (Star Trek), F/M, Romance, Star Trek References, Vulcan, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 137,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solasnagreine/pseuds/Solasnagreine
Summary: Healer Sorrd has been assigned to the Vulcan Embassy on Earth, some adventures ensue. Rated 'T', some chapters may be 'M'.Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to CBS, Paramount and others. I own nothing but the original characters. No copyright infringements intended.I've used memory-alpha/beta and Vulcan dictionary@starbase10 for background information etc.WARNING: Not much plot going on here!
Relationships: Amanda Grayson - Relationship, Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Amanda Spock, Original Male Vulcan Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Sarek & Spock, Sarek (Star Trek)/Other(s)
Comments: 129
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1 - Hakausu Sordd

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story of any description, well since high school. I have enjoyed Star Trek for years, however, I am in no way an expert on the subject so if things are not correct, then please forgive me. I have not studied literature, so there may be things that upset the purists, that is not an insult! Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but please be nice.

**Chapter 1 - Hakausu Sordd**

Hakausu Sorrd put on his outer robe before stepping out on to the veranda with a mug of Vulcan white _tei_ in his hand. It was 5.00am, the sun was just starting to rise over the ocean, it was going to be another agreeable day. He took a deep breath of the fresh sea air before making his way to a wicker chair. He had awoken two hours previously to meditate. This was his routine first thing in the morning and last thing at night. He had been taught the discipline from a very young age as part of Surak's doctrine of logic. It aided him in maintaining an inner peace and calm, and of course it helped to keep, what could sometimes be very turbulent emotions under control.

Sordd was a healer attached to the Vulcan Embassy on Earth. Assigned the position two years ago he had brought his young family to Earth where they had been residing ever since. The new post had brought dramatic changes to his family on top of everything else they had gone through in the past three years, however, finally they were beginning to adjust to a new norm.

Over the last 6.5 standard days they had been staying in the 'Four Seasons Complex' a series of apartments close to the coast. Staff and families from the Embassy were arriving on rotation, staying for seven standard days, before returning to the Embassy. It was yet another attempt to improve friendship and understanding between Vulcans and Terrans.

T'Shahel, his daughter, and Avarak, his son, were currently sleeping in their rooms. He would give them another thirty minutes before waking them up for the day. Meanwhile he would spend the time sitting, listening to the surf rolling up the shore. This had a particularly calming effect upon him which he had to admit had come as a pleasant surprise. Vulcan was a harsh, desert planet with barely 25% of its surface containing water. In contrast about 71% of Earth's surface was covered with water, the oceans holding the vast majority of that precious resource. Generally speaking Vulcans did not know how to swim, it was unnecessary where they lived. A tinge of fear arose up inside, to get caught in the ocean and not be able to swim… his fear was not logical, he would not be in the ocean, so that emotion was pushed away.

Fifteen minutes passed. In the distance he could see some humans swimming out from the shore. He had noticed them the first morning after he had arrived and had been quietly impressed with their skill. He had looked on as they manoeuvred what looked like a narrow plank in the water. It was quite fascinating, everything they were doing stemmed back to the basic laws of physics. On enquiry he had been informed that they were surfers. Apparently the ultimate goal of their pursuit was to ride and progress along the wave using a surfboard, it was great fun the human had insisted! Sorrd had simply raised an eyebrow.

He heard someone opening the door of his room and quietly walking across the floorboards, well they were endeavouring to be quiet! He turned around and saw that it was his _sa-fu_ Avarak. He was dressed in his sleeping robe, his silky black hair, which at the best of times was hard to tame, was ruffled from his nights unconsciousness. Sorrd allowed the edges of his lips to rise slightly to show him that he was pleased. It was 5.28.5am and Avarak had managed, without any assistance, to awake himself early.

As per Vulcan custom he said good morning to his son. " _Ha'tha tl'lu,_ Avarak!"

Avarak tilted his head as he replied, " _Ha'tha tl'lu, a'nirih!_ " 

Avarak sat down on the wicker chair beside his _a'nirih_ . They sat in silence, looking out at the ocean. The upper limb of the sun was breaking upon the horizon bathing the earth and sea around with a golden hue of light. There were streams of pink, purple, orange, yellow and red across the sky. Sorrd never tired of the beauty of the universe, and he had to admit the Terran solar system and Earth could put on a spectacular show.

Sordd looked back at the surfers. "Avarak can you tell me why the surfers need to paddle out to sea to catch the waves?"

Avarak thought for a moment and then replied. "The Vulcans _wuhkuh-to-gav-tor-tal_ , first law of physics, states that an object will remain at rest or in uniform motion in a straight line unless acted upon by an external force. The waves of the sea tend to stay in motion, while objects like the surfboard are at rest. In order to move the board the surfer has to oppose the motion of the wave by pushing against it. That is why a surfer has to paddle out to catch a wave."

" _Rom_ , well done, Avarak, you have answered well. So, can you explain how they make a turn on the board?"

It took Avarak a bit more time to think of the answer. "The _rehkuh-to-gav-tor-tal_ , the third law of physics, states that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. When the rider pushes down one edge of the board by shifting their mass, that edge pushes into the water, which then pushes back up against the board due to upthrust and as a result the board turns. The way the surfer distributes their mass on the board will have an effect on their direction and speed over the water."

"R _om,_ Avarak, you are progressing well in your studies."

A broad smile began to form on Avarak's face, he was pleased with the praise. Sorrd gently raised an eyebrow. Immediately Avarak endeavoured to put his face into a more neutral position.

"We can study this further later in the day," Sordd said as he rose from the chair. "Let us go and wake your sister up. It is time for your morning mediation and then we will have _asal-yem_ , first meal. Perhaps you can partake of some Plomeek soup..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakausu - healer, doctor  
> Ha'tha tl'lu a'nirih - Good morning  
> A'nirih - Father


	2. Avarak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is no end to education. It is not that you read a book, pass an examination, and finish with education. The whole of life, from the moment you are born to the moment you die, is a process of learning.” – Jiddu Krishnamurti
> 
> Avarak's interests and "logical" pursuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. 
> 
> "The Keethera was, as approximately translated from Vulcan, a "structure of harmony." Constructing a keethera was a Vulcan meditation technique requiring precise balance and spatial acuity. It helped to focus thought and refine mental control. The structure, involving a group of building blocks, was different each time and dependent on the state of mind of the builder."  
> https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Keethera

**Chapter 2 - Avarak**

Vulcans had deduced that if their children were not sufficiently stimulated and challenged there would invariably be a breakdown of emotional control, and Avarak at the age of five was no exception. These were his formative years, between the ages of birth and seven, and his brain was experiencing its greatest development and growth. The lessons learned in childhood regarding proper social, emotional, academic and behavioural knowledge were the foundations that would help him to succeed through his lifetime.

Thus, his day was filled with various activities including: studying the arts, cookery, languages, mathematics, music, philosophy, reading, science, social studies, survival skills, the Vulcan martial art of _Suus Mahnm_ , and writing. Physical pursuits were also encouraged due to their preventative, protective and therapeutic value. The study of these subjects was tailored to Avarak's particular learning styles and preferences. Avarak, being a child of Vulcan, was primarily a 'Logical Learner.' He favoured logic and reasoning, he liked to classify and categorise information and solve problems by applying mathematics. He was also a 'Naturalist Learner,' processing information by working with and experiencing nature. His preference was to touch, feel and hold, preferably outdoors where appropriate, and he learned much through scientific experimentation, using his logic and reasoning skills to draw conclusions.

The priority over all was mediation and lessons in logic. The philosopher and scientist Surak maintained that 'the root cause for all the problems on Vulcan lay in the uncontrolled outpouring of the people's emotions.' Thus, his followers swore to live their lives by an ethical system based purely on logic principles. As followers of Surak his parents had encouraged the development of Avarak’s lifelong devotion towards logic from a very early age, careful and gentle methods had been utilised to train their son in primary logic. They had also endeavoured to teach him how to control and repress his very real and strong emotions so that his behaviour was guided by rational considerations alone. Avarak would continue to be assisted and schooled in these disciplines throughout his lifetime.

On reaching the age of seven Avarak would undergo the _Kahs-wan_ , a Vulcan maturity test. He would have to survive for ten days, alone, without food, water or weapons in The Vulcan's Forge. It was important that by this age he was solid in the path of logic, and in the art of meditation, as he would need these skills to survive in the inhospitable environment.

Vulcans parents were not cruel and Avarak was also afforded much freedom to pursue his own interests. These included studying plants, animals, natural events, weather patterns and so on.

*’*

Avarak was wearing his grey meditation robe. He was kneeling in a meditative stance. His back was ramrod straight, his eyes were closed and the palms of his hands were laid face down upon his thighs. Before him was a bowl dispersing calming incense. Around the room were a number of lit candles. He was slowly breathing in and out with a rhythm that his father had taught him long ago. In his mind he was building a structure, a stable structure, with different shaped and coloured blocks while outwardly he repeated one of his mantras.

_“Structure.” red block, red block_   
_“Logic.” orange block_   
_“Function.” yellow block_   
_“Control.” green block, blue block_   
_“Control. A structure cannot stand without a foundation” indigo block_   
_“Logic is the foundation of function.” violet block_   
_“Function is the essence of control.” white block_   
_“I am in control. I am in control.” white block_   
_“Control brings peace.”_

He opened his eyes, his gaze was cool and calm. His father was sitting across the room from him mirroring his stance, he nodded and they both slowly arose. They carefully extinguished the incense and the candles around the room before Avarak put on his blue excursion uniform. He endeavoured to calm his hair, but usually there was one part that would stick out in an untidy manner, not very becoming for a Vulcan. He smoothed his uniform, at least it conformed to his wishes.

When his father saw that he was ready he finally spoke, “Let us go and partake of the _asal-yem_.” Avarak nodded his head in agreement and they left the room. 

On their way to the cafeteria they collected T’Shahel from her room. She had been meditating alone as she was of an age where she did not need as much assistance. She was also wearing an excursion uniform, consisting of a dark green jumpsuit trimmed with horizontal ribbing on the upper arms and sides. They arrived at the cafeteria and Avarak opted for Plomeek soup, which a chef from the Embassy made fresh every morning. This was Avaraks preferred dish; orange in colour with a broth-like consistency made from the Plomeek plant which was native to Vulcan.

They quietly discussed their various activities for the day. His father was going to be working in the clinic the whole day, his sister was going on a field trip with her class, and Avarak had classes in the morning and afternoon. After _asal-yem_ was over they went their separate ways...

*'*

Avarak walked toward the room that was currently being used as a classroom. His Vulcan tutor Selok was already there, with a number of other students including his friend Saros.

Selok raised his right hand with the _ta'al_ , the Vulcan salute, and Avarak mirrored.

“ _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , Live long and prosper, Avarak,” Selok gave the traditional Vulcan greeting.   
  
“Sochya eh dif, Peace and long life, _Osu_ Selok,” Avarak replied with a small bow of the head before moving to his desk.

Selok was there to guide Avarak in his studies for the day. If he were living on Vulcan Avarak would now be old enough to attend the Vulcan Learning Centre. At the VLC they used learning domes programmed to display information on the subjects the students were studying, and then the students would answer automated questions. The learning was highly personalised, the computer programmed to go at the pace of the child, challenging, stretching, and reinforcing as appropriate. Avarak’s data PADD has been programmed to perform a similar function. The information was displayed on the screen and he had to answer questions as he progressed through the different subjects. Where he needed clarification, Selok would step in and give assistance, while always encouraging critical thinking and logic. Sometimes the learning consisted of looking at one subject at a time. On other occasions the PADD would ask questions on multiple subjects. This afforded variety and stimulation so that the young Vulcan mind would not get bored, and be driven to a loss of emotional control.

In the morning Avarak was instructed in the art of _Suus Mahnm_ followed by studies in mathematics, music and philosophy.

Mid meal was at 12.30pm, Avarak opted for _t'mirak_ rice and a glass of water. He decided, with his friend Saros, that they would partake of the meal outside in an eating area at the front of the 'Four Seasons Complex'. The sun by now was at its highest point, it was a cloudless day. The sky was a deep azure colour and the temperature, on the cool side for a Vulcan, was at 30°C. Saros and Avarak were talking away, mainly about the things they had studied that morning. Suddenly, they were distracted by some human children off in the distance. They observed their behaviour for a while and after some discussion together they came to the conclusion that they must be participating in some kind of science experiment.

“Fascinating!” they both said in unison, as they returned to eating their meal.

After returning to the classroom both Avarak and Saros continued their schooling for the afternoon. It was when Avarak was studying physics that he deduced what the human children must have been doing and he began to formulate a plan for his own.

One of the behavioural challenges that Avarak faced was his inability to concentrate on the matter in hand when he had an idea for scientific experimentation. He had not quite mastered his control in this area despite his best attempts. Selok, noted at 2.15.3pm that Avarak’s learning was not affording the favourable results that it had in the morning. This was the precise moment in time that Avarak had come up with his idea.

In Avarak’s eyes the afternoon had been a favourable one, in between learning High Vulcan, Earth Standard and physics his mind had been occupied with the practicalities of the science experiment. The lessons in physics adding fuel to his fire. There were a number of things he had to consider... the primary one being how he could leave the apartments without anyone noticing. On weighing things up he had decided that the logical thing to do would be to carry the experiment out after end-meal and not before. Before end-meal he was under Selok’s supervision and it would be more difficult for him to slip away. After end meal his father would be working in the clinic and some of the older Vulcan children, including his older sister T’Shahel, would be supervising him. (It was Vulcan custom for older children to supervise younger children.) He did not need to worry about T’Shahel as she was more interested in her bondmate Delvok than watching him. ‘ _Spa’ash!_ ’ he said to himself inwardly while screwing up his face at the thought of it.

The apartments were being guarded by a security contingent from the Embassy. They would be more challenging to evade. He had been monitoring the positions of both the security personnel and cameras since he had arrived a few days ago. He had discovered a corridor that did not appear to be guarded and he decided that this would be more than suitable for his planned escape. Once he had passed though there he would turn left and exit through a window on the ground floor. All he had to do then was use the cover of the plants in the garden and climb over a small wall that would lead him to the beach.

So, it was decided, after end meal he would slip out and continue in his scientific pursuits. Logic dictated it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asal-yem - first meal  
> osu - sir


	3. Avarak’s Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Insufficient facts always invite danger” Mr Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**Chapter 3 - Avarak’s Experiment**

So far things were going according to plan, apart from a near miss with one of the security guards at the complex whom he had managed to evade. Avarak, was now making his way down to the shore. In the west the sun was getting lower in the sky. Earlier in the day the sky had been a brilliant azure but now it had turned to a smokey red and orange. The waves were gently breaking on the beach then ebbing away, having that very calming effect that he had come to appreciate.

He took off his shoes and tentatively put his feet in the water. He had heard that the oceans of the earth could be very cold, going as low as -1.8°C in the Arctic regions. He had deduced it would not be as cold here, due to the heat of the sun during the day. However, he thought it best to be cautious. He was surprised by the temperature of the water, it was about 24°C. Not as uncomfortable as he had anticipated, it just took him few moments to adjust his bio controls accordingly. As each wave broke, dense plumes of tiny bubbles formed within the surface of the water. This was a very strange sensation to Avarak and he took a moment to analyse the feeling. It felt like his feet were being tickled. He also noted that the silicon dioxide was mixing with both the water and the bubbles and moving around his toes.

“Interesting,” he said to himself. “Now to the task in hand.”

The aim of his experiment was to calculate the velocity of the waves. In order to do this he needed to know the frequency of the waves and the length between them. When he was planning the experiment he had deduced that the best way to calculate the frequency was by jumping over each wave as it came in. This was the activity the human children were involved in earlier that day which had catalysed the idea for his own experiment. While jumping over the waves, he would also inwardly calculate the length of each one, peak to peak. He would then average his results later. He thought it was regrettable that he could not compare his results with the human children as he knew that with increased sample size the probability of finding a statistically significant result was also increased.

Avarak began the experiment. Every time a wave came in he jumped over it. By five jumps he was totally absorbed in his activity, possibly the most absorbed he had been out of all the activities he had participated in since mid meal. What he did not realise was that he was gradually getting deeper and deeper into the water. He was now knee deep. He jumped again and was nearly knocked off his feet because the current was strong but he managed to gain a footing on the sandbank. He realised in that moment that he had perhaps failed to consider all the facts when planning the activity. He decided he needed to pay more attention to his surroundings and be more careful as he proceeded. In the distance he heard a voice calling his name... He turned and saw his sister T’Shahel coming along the beach.

“What was she doing here?” he thought and then frowned. She called him again, asking for him to come back to shore. He ignored her. She was always bossing him about and he had important scientific discoveries to make.

Avarak turned back to his task and just at that moment he saw a large wave coming toward him. There was no time to get out of its way and it knocked him off his feet and it sent him spinning under the water... He gasped, shocked by the force and coolness of the wave. It began to pull him away from the safety of the shore... Avarak bobbed up and gasped for some more air. He could feel the robes that he was wearing pulling him down into the water... His logic told him to take them off and with a struggle he managed... Another wave crashed over his head pushing him down again. The force was astounding. He came to the surface again but he was really floundering, somehow he mustered the strength to cry for “GOL'NEV! HELP!”

Another wave slammed over his head. He held his breath and the seconds began to tick by... He began to wonder if he was going to surface again... Fear and panic ripped through the core of his being. Thoughts of his mother and father flashed through his head. His life on Vulcan and then his life on Earth.... The ocean popped him up again and he gasped for more breath. The water was too deep at this moment for him to be able to touch the bottom and he saw that he was being carried out further and further from the shore... Tears started to stream from his eyes... The emotions were overwhelming him as well as the sea... He was losing control of everything he knew... “a structure cannot stand without a foundation,” his foundations were being swept away... Another wave crashed over his head sending him spinning underwater again pushing him further and deeper into the darkness of the ocean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of physics  
> Wavelength = λ = Length between wave crests (or troughs)  
> Wave speed = v  
> Frequency = f  
> λ = v / f


	4. Swept Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emotions run deep within our race. In many ways more deeply than in humans. Logic offers a serenity humans seldom experience." Ambassador Sarek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**Chapter 4 - Swept Away**

It was getting close to sunset and Mimi was just packing up for the day. A week of fresh air and long days on the beach were taking their toll on the boys so Rachel, her sister, had taken them back to the lodge to fix supper before getting them ready for bed.

Mimi looked around one more time. The beach was nearly empty. The life guards had packed up an hour ago and now there only remained a few stragglers on the sands. Her curiosity was peaked when she saw a young Vulcan child playing in the shallows. She had never seen a Vulcan in the flesh, her experience of them solely being what was portrayed by the media. You only ever saw images of the adults, they always came across as being very dour and unhappy. The child was wearing a brown robe, not exactly beach attire! He had jet black hair, cut in the typical Vulcan fashion, he also had the trademark serious look on his face. Walking towards him was a young Vulcan girl. She was wearing a dark green jumpsuit, her deep brunette hair was tied up in a braid which was falling down her back. She was calling for him to come back to shore, which he was blatantly ignoring. Mimi smiled to herself, maybe children are the same the universe over.

She turned back to what she was doing. She began to think about the news reels she had seen with species from lots of different planets. Vulcans, Betazoids, Andorians… there was one thing the Vulcans had going for them... If there was a best uniform competition they would win it! Mimi picked up her belongings and started to walk up the beach towards the lodge.

Suddenly, from behind her she heard a shout. Quickly turning around she could see the young girl shouting in a panic close to the water's edge. The young boy was nowhere to be seen. Mimi started to run towards the girl as quickly as she could.

“What's happened?" she asked in a concerned voice.

“Avarak... Avarak is in the water and I can’t see him, a wave knocked him over...” The young girl pointed to where she had last seen him. Mimi looked up to where she was pointing and couldn't see anything other than the waves of the ocean.

Mimi turned to the young Vulcan while she began to quickly remove her cover up. “Run and get help... be quick!” The Vulcan girl bowed her head slightly before turning and running up the beach as fast as she could. 

Mimi scanned the ocean to try and see where he had gone... Eventually he surfaced and she could hear a cry, “ _Gol’nev!_ Help!” He then disappeared again. Mimi grabbed her board and ran full speed into the ocean... she began punching through the waves, the sound of rushing water filled her ears. She tried to use the rip current to help her... She kept looking out for him... He surfaced again, his arms flailing but he was rapidly getting smaller as the very same rip that was carrying her was carrying him also out to sea.

Mimi managed to keep him in sight for a while, however, the swell was making that task difficult. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep her eyes on him… Where had he gone?…. She scanned the ocean all around with no result. She moved round in circles trying to see him again. Her stomach sank inside, making her want to vomit... She needed to find him… Seconds ticked by, but it felt like hours… She turned round again… Out of nowhere a head popped up out of the waves about ten meters away, there he was…

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” she shouted as loudly as she could as she paddled as fast as she could towards him. “I’m coming!” Suddenly she was able to grab hold of his neck. She hauled him up onto the board, boy he was heavy! He was coughing and spluttering... finding it hard to breathe.

“Hold on," Mimi instructed, "hold on! Try and relax! You are going to be ok!” His breathing was all over the place, and tears were streaming from his eyes…

“It’s ok! You are going to be ok!" she said encouragingly. "What’s your name?” 

“Avarak,” he managed to say through a cough and a splutter.

“Ok, Avarak. You are going to be alright. Look at me!” Using two fingers Mimi pointed at his eyes and then to hers. “It's going to be ok! Just take some deep breaths." Mimi began to relax a little bit herself when his breathing rate began to normalise. "That's it...” she smiled at him.

He looked dazed and overwhelmed. He was also beginning to shiver. She knew she had to get him back to shore as quickly as possible.

“We are going to move toward the palm trees over there,” Mimi pointed. He petted his lip, trying not to cry any more. A look of total confusion filled his face. He pointed to where he had been on the shore.

Mimi shook her head, “We need to get out of the rip. We won't have the energy to just turn round and go back to shore. We need to go that way," she pointed again towards the palm trees. "It will save us a lot of energy," she continued in a reassuring tone. "We cannot battle against the sea, because we won't win!”

She saw his eyebrows move down in a frown.

Deciding there was not time to debate the issue Mimi began to turn the board in the direction of the palm trees. “Come on! Let's go!" she cheered. "Can you lie face down on the board? Facing the front?” Avarak, deciding it was logical to just do what he was being told, nodded his head and then manoeuvred himself into position.

“Hold on tight!” Mimi commanded.

Mimi started to work her way back in. They began to make slow and steady progress towards the surf zone. They were getting thrown around a bit, but they were making headway.

“Avarak,” Mimi shouted over the noise of the sea, “when I tell you to hold your breath don’t breathe again until I say so, do you understand?”

"Yes _T'Sai_!" He shouted back while nodding his head in the affirmative. 

From the crests she could see people on the beach following their progress – by this stage they were a good 400m down from their start point.

“We are going to go in on the third wave that is coming. You must hold on really tight!” She could see him tighten his hands… The sound of the wave was thunderous as it took them into shore but before they knew it they were standing waist-deep in water with helping hands dragging them towards the beach.

She sat him on the shore trying to make sure that he was ok. He was shivering and his skin was cold and was starting to go a very pale green. His lips were turning a yellow colour and his eyes were starting to glaze over. He was trying to be stoic and brave but he was obviously upset and in shock. She wrapped him in some towels as best as she could. 

“Avarak, where is your mum or dad?” Mimi asked him kindly.

He looked up into her eyes. “My _sa-mekh..._ my father, is at the 'Four Seasons Complex,'” he replied at a whisper.

Mimi smiled at him. “How old are you Avarak?” she asked him to try and take his mind of things. 

“I’m 5.32 years old.”

Mimi smiled at this, another similar trait to human children! “Wow, you are being really brave for a 5.32 years old!” A small smile began to make an appearance as the side of his lips but it quickly disappeared to be replaced with a frown. 

" _Sa-mekh_ is coming," Avarak announced.

Mimi turned around to see the Vulcan girl, who had run for help, approaching with two Vulcan males and a Vulcan female. The male closes to the girl looked like he was in his early 30s, although it was hard to tell with Vulcans. He was tall and broad shouldered. His hair was jet black just like Avarak's. He was carrying a small case and wore a sleek, dark purple metallic uniform with a sweeping collar. Down the front of the uniform there were a number of Vulcan glyphs, none of which Mimi understood. The other two Vulcans were following close behind. The male looked like he was in his mid 40s, again he was tall and broad shouldered, with jet black hair. He wore a sleek black and grey uniform without a collar. The female was obviously a security officer, wearing a metallic silver uniform with ribbing running down the chest and back, and black gloves. She had a certain air about her that said no messing.

On their approach they were all assessing the situation in their own way. The first Vulcan looked toward Avarak, and then her, and then back to him. The other male Vulcan was taking in a more general view of the scene. The female Vulcan, was taking more interest in the members of the small crowd that had gathered around. She proceeded to start to disperse them, and no one was arguing with her.

The first Vulcan approached Mimi and Avarak. “I’m _Hakausu_ , Healer, Sorrd. Avarak's father,” he said in a neutral tone.

Mimi stepped back a few steps to give him room. He immediately knelt down on the sand and began to attend to his son. He was speaking to him in Vulcan, repeating phrases over and over again. He opened his bag and took out a tricorder, which he proceeded to move up and down his sons body. When he had completed the scan he loaded up a hypospray and injected it in Avarak's neck. All the while repeating the Vulcan phrases. All of these things started to have the desired effect on Avarak. He was looking a lot less shocked, his breathing had returned to a more normal rate, a slight green colour started to come back to his face, and he began to stop shivering.

Eventually _Hakausu_ Sorrd spoke again. “Avarak, we will return to the complex in a moment. I need to talk to the _T’Sai_ first.” Avarak nodded his head in understanding. 

The Vulcan male stood up and turned toward Mimi. She could now see that his eyes were a light grey colour. They began to look her up and down, her cheeks began to flush red under his gaze. Eventually his eyes rested on her eyes. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was like he was looking straight into her soul, butterflies began to dance in her stomach. Mimi couldn't hold his gaze, so she turned to look at Avarak.

He spoke, “ _T’Sai_ , thank you for your assistance this evening. Can I request your name?”

She looked towards him again, “It’s Margaret Scott, but friends call me Mimi,” she quickly looked away again. “Will Avarak be ok?”

He tilted his head in the usual Vulcan fashion. “He has obviously had a very traumatic experience, however, he will recover... Are you well yourself?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered a bit abruptly. He was making her very nervous. Then in a more gentle tone, “Yes, I’m fine thank you... Would you let me know how Avarak is in the morning? I will probably be worrying about him tonight, and it would just be nice to know that he's ok.”

The Vulcan male nodded his head. “That is a reasonable request. Can we share contact details?”

Mimi nodded her head. “I will just go and get it, I won't be long.” She needed to get away from that gaze... She ran up the beach to collect her belongings. It was then that she began to realise how cold she was feeling. She quickly put on her cover-up then rummaged through her bag for an extra layer to put on. When she returned to where Avarak was sitting, _Hakausu_ Sorrd was talking again to his son and to the other male Vulcan. By this point there was no one else on the beach apart from her and the small Vulcan party. The member of security having been efficient in her duties.

When _Hakausu_ Sorrd saw her approaching he retrieved his personal data PADD from his bag, and walked toward her. They quickly shared their details and he agreed to contact her in the morning. 

Bowing deeply he said, "Thank you again Ms Scott, for assisting Avarak... for saving his life. I am indebted to you.” He looked intently at her, scanning analysing every part of her face.

Mimi's cheeks flushed again, "I'm just glad I was here and was able to help. He will be ok, won't he?"

"I will monitor him through the night, and over the coming days. Initial scans do detect that he will make a full recovery." Aware of the tendancy of some humans to worry he added, "You do not need to worry about him tonight. It would be... illogic if you do," he raised his eyebrow.

She walked up to Avarak. He looked up at her with his deep brown eyes and before she could say anything he said, " _Shaya tonat_ _T'Sai,_ thank you for helping me tonight."

Mimi gave him a broad smile before replying. “Avarak, keep being brave! OK?”

He nodded his head and she gave him a little wink.

“I'm going to head now, my family will be wondering where I have been... Good night,” she said while looking around at them all.

They all nodded their heads in reply. _Hakausu_ Sordd was the spokesman for them all, “Good night Ms Scott. _Shaya tonat_!”

Mimi gathered her bags and her surfboard before turning and walking up the beach to the lodge. What she didn't see was _Hakausu_ Sordd continuing to watch her until she was out of sight. 

*'*

 _Hakausu_ Sorrd lifted his son into his arms and began to carry him up the beach T’Shahel, followed at his left side carrying his small bag, and the male Vulcan joined him on his right. The female Vulcan followed behind the whole group, ensuring their safety.

Avarak was the first to speak “ _Sa-mekh_ , father, I am sorry for what I have done...” at the confession he began to start to cry again. “I’m sorry for crying...”

“The cause is sufficient Avarak,” he said calmly while holding him closer.

*'*

When they arrived back at the complex, the male Vulcan attended to T’Shahel while Sorrd took Avarak to his room. He would check in on his daughter later. Avarak took a warm shower before changing into a fresh night robe. Sordd then prepared them both a cup of hot Vulcan _tei_. He also allowed his son to have some _krei'la_ biscuits. After the cup of tea, which helped further heat Avarak to a more normal temperature, his emotional control totally collapsed...

His father began to speak again to him in Vulcan with a soothing and calm voice, using the phrases he had used earlier. He indicated for Avarak to move to his meditation mat.

Sorrd lit the incense and the candles around the room while Avarak put himself into his familiar meditative stance, the same one he had used that morning. Tears were still flowing down his face. His father took up a similar position opposite. Under instruction from his father and with much effort he began to slow his breathing down and he fell once again into the familiar rhythm.

“Begin your mantra Avarak,” Sordd said softly.

_Avarak began to build a stable structure in his mind._

_“Structure,” he said._

_“Logic,” he shook his head in frustration._

_He tried again, “Structure.”_

_“Logic,” it was not working, a burst of anger flared up inside!_

_Sorrd placed his fingers on the psi points of his son and gently brushed against the outskirts of his mind._ _“Let me see your thoughts, let me see what happened.”  
_

_Avarak replayed what had happened, from mid meal, the human children jumping over the waves, his plans for a science experiment, wanting his fathers approval,... his father interjected here "you do not have to want that which you already have, although we will have to have further discussion on what this actually means..." leaving the complex, being at the shore, disobeying T’Shahel, being swept away… the emotion, the fear, the turmoil, the lack of control.. and now the frustration and anger..._

_“The blocks are not always fitting, and when they do the ocean sweeps them away,” Avarak protested._

_Sordd replied, “It is not the ocean that is sweeping the blocks away, it is your emotions._ _You have allowed fear to grip you, fear is illogical._ _You do not have to accept it, you must control your feelings so they do not control you._ _Use your mind, use your logic to push the fear away._ _My son, logic alone will provide the control and the serenity you are looking for, try the mantra again…”_

_Avarak took a deep breath and tried to centre himself again._

_“Structure.”_

_“Logic.”_

_Sordd could see the structure his son was building, the bricks starting to fit together, he could also see the rise of emotions, he guided him and strengthened him showing how to push them away… after some time Avarak was able to build the structure again..._

_“Function, Control, Control, A structure cannot stand without a foundation, Logic is the foundation of function, Function is the essence of control, I am in control. I am in control, Control brings peace.”_

Sordd helped him to fall into a healing trance. Finally a peaceful look filled his face. Sordd carefully picked him up and placed him on his bed. He then placed a light blanket over him and made sure his toy sehlat was at his side...

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa-mekh - Father  
> T'Sai - lady  
> Gol’nev - help  
> Shaya tonat - thank you


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When emotion brings us ghosts from the past only logic can root us in the present.” Ambassador Sarek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount. I own nothing but the original characters. No copyright infringements intended.

**Chapter 5 - First Impressions**

Sordd returned to Avarak's room after he had checked upon his daughter. She had been shaken by the ordeal, however, having had more years of training regarding emotional control and logic it was easier for her to regain her serenity.

Avarak was sleeping peacefully on his bed, not having moved from the position that Sordd had placed him in earlier that night. He ran a scan with his tricorder, the earlier scan on the beach had indicated that there was no sea water in Avarak's lungs, ruling out the possibility of secondary drowning. However, his core body temperature had been more of a concern. This further scan indicated that it was now within normal parameters. His pulse rate, breathing rate, oxygen saturation, and carbon dioxide levels were all within a more agreeable range. Sordd let out a quiet sigh, he did not want to lose another ashau, loved one.

Sordd lit the candles and incense again. His own emotions were fighting to gain control of him. It was time for him to have some much needed meditation... He slipped into the rhythm without even thinking...

_He recounted the events of the evening: Working in the clinic, suddenly he felt 'fear' running through his familial bond. T’Shahel and Avarak… Then there was panic, was it their panic or was it his? He grabbed his medical bag and began to run... In the foyer, T’Shahel, was talking to his brother and a member of security… She was safe! A wave of relief rolled over him… There was a look of obvious distress on her face, despite being Vulcan she was young and these outward displays were to be expected. Where was Avarak? Swept away by a wave… Fear had gripped his own heart; he had pushed it away. Surak says 'Dakh pthak. Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak.' (Cast out fear. There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear) They ran down to the shore… scanning the sea... further panic; he pushed it away he needed to have control… In the distance someone coming to shore... with his son... Another wave of relief rolled over him… A crowd of people… Running to where they were… Looking at his son… Looking at her… Looking at her! Sordd spent quite some time analysing that particular part of the evening before moving on... Avarak, further analysis... Speaking calming Vulcan phrases, which were calming HIM now... His kanu, his children, were safe..._

_His thoughts ran to their mother, his ashaya, T’Alaro “lady of beloved Vulcan” his ashayam, beloved. His k’hat’n’dlawa, the one who is ‘half of my heart and soul' the one who had cooled his flames... T’Alaro... Her soft brunette hair, her deep blue eyes, her sparkle, her grace, she was his, he was hers, his ashaya, the mother of his kanu, she who had carried his children... Their T’Shahel so like her mother, their Avarak so like him... Could he go to her? Could he touch her? No he could not… There was a gulf between... the hole in his Katra that she had filled… that no other could fill… Would it be logical… what would T’Alaro say? What would she want him to do? What of the children?_

_'When emotion brings us memories from the past only logic can root us in the present.'_

_She gracefully stood up and turned around to face him. The setting sun was bathing her in its golden glow. She had deep blue eyes, still and filled with peace, so like T’Alaro. Waves of chestnut brown hair falling down to her waist, again like T'Alaro. A beautiful woman by any standard, slim and toned. Her lips, her smile! His katra was reaching out to her… Would she reply? She has family... Family, maybe she is bound to a human mate…_

_His brothers words, “The eyes tell it all, they do not lie, I can see it in yours I saw it in hers.”_

_Kaiidth, what is, is._

*'*

Mimi walked back to the lodge in a bit of a daze. Not really sure what had just happened. She couldn't stop replaying things in her mind. By the time she got back, her nephews were in bed. She went into the living room and plonked herself down on a couch. Rachel came through from the kitchen.

“It’s late, where have you been? I've been worried!” she said in a concerned tone. 

“I don't know where to begin,” Mimi clapped both hands across her face and started to rub her forehead. “Oh my word!”

Rachel’s interest was peaked, “Let me get you something to drink Mimi, and then we can talk... Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?”

“A tea would be wonderful!” Mimi pushed her head into the back of the couch, trying to think, trying to make sense of everything...

Rachel went back through to the kitchen and quickly made the tea before coming and sitting down on the couch. “Well, tell me what's happened?”

“You are not going to believe this!” Mimi exclaimed. Mimi proceeded to tell her about everything that had happened on the beach. The Vulcan boy, rescuing him from the sea. Meeting the Vulcan Doctor. Meeting the Vulcan Doctor! “Rachel, it's bad, it's really bad. I can't tell you how he makes me feel, he's … there are no words... His eyes just went through me... His gentle voice it makes me melt just thinking about it… Then when I was cold and he stood so close I could feel the heat come off him... I'm totally in love. I've never felt this way before. You know I have had boyfriends, but this is different, this is so very different… I want to be with him for the rest of my life, just even the thought of that sends a ripple through me, he is just….”

“So what's bad so bad about all that?" Rachel asked. 

“He's married Rachel, he has two children!” Mimi answered. 

“Ohh, yes. That is a problem! I didn't think of that... I'm sorry Mimi… I’m sorry you feel this way about him….”

“I know, I know. It pains me to even think about it. His kids are the cutest you have ever seen. I just need to let it go... Forget about it… There will be other fish in the sea.”

“I have to be honest Mimi, I've never heard you talk about anyone the way you are talking about this man," Rachel paused for a moment. "What if he is divorced?”

Mimi turned to look at her, “Vulcans are married for life Rachel,” she chuckled. “A bit like swans! I wonder if they can die from broken hearts? I read that swans can. Anyway, I just need to forget it...”

Rachel put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. “There will be the right one out there for you. They will come along one of these days.” Rachel's mind drifted back to someone else whom Mimi had fallen in love with... Her jaw clenched slightly at the thought of it... 

Mimi sighed, “Maybe…”

“What will be will be. Come on Mimi, we better get off to bed, it will be another busy day tomorrow...”

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashaya - love  
> ashayam - beloved  
> kanu - children  
> k’hat’n’dlawa - half of my heart and soul


	6. You Can’t Blame Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can’t blame gravity for falling in love." Albert Einstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.
> 
> Gravity, or gravitation, is a natural phenomenon by which all things with mass or energy—including planets, stars, galaxies, and even light—are brought toward one another. On Earth, gravity gives weight to physical objects, and the Moon's gravity causes the ocean tides.

### Chapter 6 - You Can’t Blame Gravity

The smell of fresh ground coffee filled the kitchen. Mimi was up early, sleep having escaped her the whole night. There was no point staying in bed when she felt like this! She began to prepare breakfast for the family, homemade pancakes, as well as making a picnic for later on in the day. Her emotions were in turmoil, replaying everything that had taken place the night before. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get _Hakausu_ Sordd out of her mind, she had never felt this way before about anyone. She had fallen in love, hook line and sinker, and of all things he was a Vulcan. Did they even know about love? She had her doubts. Did they have any emotions? Not by the look on their faces… They must love she thought to herself. They had children … he had children… agghh!! She should never have asked him to message her, it would be better not to hear from him again...

Mimi's personal data PADD chirped like a little bird.

_0600 hours, Local Time._

_Ms Scott,_

_As per your request last night I’m writing to inform you that both Avarak and T’Shahel have had a peaceful night's sleep. Avarak has fully recovered from the accident last night. Would it be agreeable to you if we could meet you today? Avarak would like to convey his thanks to you for your assistance last night. I trust that you have not suffered any adverse effects from the ordeal. If you require any assistance do not hesitate to ask._

_Here to serve,_

_Hakausu Sordd_

Mimi breathed a sigh of relief that both Avarak and T’Shahel were well. She was thinking about how to reply, the butterflies starting to dance again in her stomach. Although she wanted to see Avarak again, obviously his father would be there also and that was going to be difficult to deal with…. Mimi started to feel flustered again at the thought of it...

Her sister Rachel came into the kitchen. “What's up Mimi? You don't look yourself.”

“Nothing really, I didn't have a great night's sleep...” Mimi bit her lip nervously. “I've just had a message from _Hakausu_ Sordd, letting me know Avarak is ok this morning.”

“That's fantastic news!” Rachel exclaimed. “What's the matter sis?”

“ _Hakausu_ Sordd is wondering if we can meet today, so Avarak can thank me...” she looked into Rachel's eyes. “I just don't know what to say in reply.”

“Well that's easy, you say yes. It will be good for you to see Avarak... I can't see what the problem is!”

“The problem is _Hakausu_ Sordd will also be there. I think it would be best if we avoid each other.”

“Don't be so silly, of course you should meet up, it's a one off, then you can draw a line under the whole thing and move on,” Rachel replied encouragingly. 

Mimi sighed. “I suppose you're right... I would like to see Avarak again... just to make sure he's really ok.” She stared out the window, deep in thought. If she was being honest with herself she knew she also wanted to see _Hakausu_ Sordd again, but she thought it best not to admit that openly... not yet.

Rachel picked up Mimi's PADD and handed it to her, “Well get to it, send him the message!” she winked mischievously.

_0630 hours, Local Time._

_Hakausu Sordd,_

_Thank you for the update regarding Avarak and T’Shahel. It's good to know that they are both well. With regard to meeting again, it would be great to see Avarak, although there is no need for him to thank me! I will be at the beach for most of the day, from 0800-1600 hours, you will be able to find me at the south end near the rock-pools. My nephews enjoy exploring there! Let me know a time that fits your schedule._

_Kind Regards,_

_Mimi_

_p.s Please call me Mimi!_

She didn't even have time to put the PADD down when it chirped again. 

_0631 hours, Local Time._

_Ms Scott,_

_We will be there at 1030 hours._

_Here to serve,_

_Hakausu Sordd_

Mimi laughed to herself, quick reply!

*'*

It was another beautiful day. The sun was making its journey across a cloudless blue sky; the sea was softly dousing the warm sands with its coolness. This was a quiet beach due to its location on the island. Even with that in mind Mimi and Rachel managed to pick a more secluded spot where they set up camp for the day. Peter and Adam were already away exploring the rock-pools. Every so often they would appear, wanting to show off what they had found. Either that or they appeared looking for food! Mimi and Rachel took it in turns to swim or surf in the ocean. In between they spent time lying on the sun loungers letting the warm sun beat down on their skin, letting the heat sink into their bones.

Mimi looked up and she saw a small group of Vulcans walking towards them, _Hakausu_ Sordd, Avarak, T’Shahel and the same male and female Vulcans from the previous evening. She checked her watch and it was 1025 hours precisely.

“Rachel, they are coming...” Mimi said in a fluster.

Rachel sat up and looked at them intently, and then she looked at Mimi. “What are you doing Mimi?” she asked. 

“What do you mean what are you doing?”

“Why are you putting your cover-up on?” Rachel teased.

Mimi rolled her eyes, “Look at them, they are dressed for the Arctic! … I just … I just want to look a bit more decent.”

“Decent! It's never bothered you before! We are on a beach, look around you…” Rachel waved her hands in a sweeping motion, “ you're wearing shorts and a tankini, your one of the most decently dressed people in a ten mile radius... barring the Vulcans of course…” she laughed.

Mimi slapped Rachel lightly on the arm, "Stop it!”

They both stood up. Mimi smiled broadly towards Avarak and T’Shahel, pleased to see them both. They were wearing excursion uniforms, burgundy and dark blue respectively. Her eyes moved to the adult Vulcans. The two male Vulcans were wearing sleek black and dark grey uniforms without collars, if there wasn't an age difference they could have passed for twins. The female security officer was wearing her metallic silver uniform, this was opened at the front, just left of her chest she was wearing a silver IDIC pendant.

“Hi there... how are you doing this morning?” Mimi said nervously.

 _Hakausu_ Sordd bowed slightly and then raised a _ta'al_. “ _T'nar pak sorat y'rani_ , Greetings," he replied. "We are adequate thank you," speaking on behalf of the whole group. There proceeded to be a very awkward silence for sometime. Mimi was looking at Sordd and Sordd was looking at Mimi. Neither could think how to take the conversation forward.

The unknown male Vulcan, becoming perplexed by the situation, spoke up. “Sordd, we did not have time to make formal introductions last night, perhaps now would be an appropriate opportunity?” he suggested.

Sordd turned toward him, “That would be logical," he answered. "Ms Scott, and... “ he looked toward Rachel.

“Rachel …. Rachel Robertson, I’m Mimi's sister.” She put out her hand to shake his, he looked at it, hesitating... “Ohh, I'm so sorry I forgot that you don't shake hands, please forgive me,” she drew her hand back and slapped her forehead.

All five Vuclans raised an eyebrow.

“Ms Scott, and Ms Robertson, this is my brother Sarek, my daughter T’Shahel, and my son Avarak,” he motioned to them each in turn, “T’Vol, is part of our Vulcan Security detail.” He pointed over to where she was standing, she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

There was another long pause. It was dawning on Sarek that his brother, for reasons only known to himself, was not functioning in a logical manner and following the protocols of engaging inhabitants of Earth. He decided it would be down to him to take the conversation forward again.

He turned to Mimi, “I would like to thank you for your assistance last night in ensuring the safety of my _sa-bath_ , nephew, Avarak. I am led to believe that Avarak has something he would like to relay to you,” he turned to him tilting his head slightly, “Avarak?”

Avarak stepped forward, Mimi knelt down to his level. “ _T’Sai_ , _sa-mekh,_ father, spoke to me this morning. I did not sufficiently calculate the dangers involved in the experiment I wanted to carry out and because of that I put my own life, and other people's lives at risk. I want to apologise for this error, for my lack of logic. Thank you for your assistance in helping me and making sure that I was brought back to safety.” Although Avarak was only 5.32 years old he was a very articulate child, and of course he had rehearsed what he was going to say. 

“Your apology is accepted!” Mimi winked. “Please call me Mimi. That goes for everyone,” looking up towards them all.

Rachel knelt down beside Avarak, “My sister told me how brave you were last night Avarak, and you T’Shahel for getting help so quickly,” she looked up toward T’Shahel, who smiled ever so slightly.

Avarak bowed his head, a green flush running to his ears, they could tell he was trying to stop it. Mimi looked closely at him, the child standing before her was not the same as the one she had been dealing with the previous night. He was so calm and serene as though nothing had happened. He wasn't high from excitement and he wasn't low, just neutral. Not the expected reaction after the kind of trauma he had endured.

At that moment Peter and Adam approached. “Mum, Aunt Mimi, look what we found in the rock pools…” they shouted across the beach. They held up a yellow bucket with water sloshing over the top. As they came closer they both glanced over at the Vulcans, a slight look of confusion on their faces which was replaced by that of intense interest.

“Peter and Adam, this is Avarak, the boy I rescued last night," Mimi said. "His sister T’Shahel, his father _Hakausu_ Sorrd, his uncle Sarek and T’Vol.”

The boys turned and with broad smiles said “Hello!” in unison. They placed the bucket on the ground and Peter carefully lifted up a small crab, “Look what we found, a crab!”

Avarak moved forward to take a closer look, eyes wide in fascination. He looked up to his father, who nodded his consent.

“What kind of crab is it?” Avarak asked.

“It’s a juvenile yellow rock crab, _Metacarcinus anthonyi._ The males can reach 165mm and the females reach 148mm,” said Peter.

Avarak raised an eyebrow, “Fascinating!”

Mimi glanced at _Hakausu_ Sordd. She could see a small smile from at the corner of his lips, so they do smile even if it's only a little one.

Adam then spoke, “We also found some sea palm, it's a type of seaweed.”

“It’s latin name is _Postelsia palmaeformis_ ,” Peter butted in wanting to get there first. “There are lots of uses of seaweed, you can eat some of them, they are used in pharmaceuticals and for thickening ice cream.”

“Ice cream, what is ice cream?” Avarak asked.

Adam looked stunned. “Ice cream is a frozen food, a dessert. You haven't had ice cream?”

“No I have not!” Avarak replied with an expressionless face.

Adam spoke again “How old are you?”

“I’m 5.32 years.” Avarak responded. 

“How could you not have had ice cream?” Adam was shocked. 

Mimi then spoke, “Adam, Maybe they don't have ice cream on Vulcan, I’m sure Avarak could try some later if he wants to?”

“If you haven't had ice cream, then you haven't lived!” Adam declared while shaking his head trying to comprehend the fact that there were people who had never had ice cream.

“I quite definitely have experienced life. Currently my pulse rate is…” Avarak retorted.

“Avarak!” Sordd intervened, “Adam is using hyperbole, his statement is not to be taken literally. He can see quite clearly that you are alive.”

Peter, ever the diplomat, intervened “Would you like to hold any of these things Avarak?” he asked. 

“Yes," he nodded his head vigorously. “Can I hold the crab first?” Inwardly pleased that they were getting back to business. 

“Put your thumb and one finger either side of the crab's shell, just below the base of the pincer legs. When you have a good grip 'under the armpits', you can pick the crab up without being pinched.” Peter showed him how to do it.

Avarak knew to put up some shields just in case the crab happened to be an emotional creature, and then he carefully picked it up. He began to study it intently, eventually handing it back.

“Here is some of the seaweed.” Adam took a piece of seaweed from the bucket of water and handed it over to Avarak.

Avarak frowned, “It feels spongy.” 

“We would call it squishy, but spongy is a good description as well.” Adam said encouragingly. 

Peter turned to his mum, “Can Avarak come and explore with us?”

Everyone turned to look at _Hakausu_ Sordd. Avarak looked at him intensely with a a pleading in his eyes.

Rachel spoke “I'm happy with that, if it's ok with _Hakausu_ Sordd?”

Mimi jumped in, “Peter is 12, Adam is 8 and they are very sensible boys. The rock pools are over there,” she pointed, “Rachel and I will be here.”

Sordd quickly analysed the situation, “That would be agreeable. Educationally I can see the benefits. You can explore for 1 hour. Then you need to return here for 1200 hours precisely, so we can return to the 'Four Seasons' in time for mid meal.”

The adults and T'Shahel all looked on as Avarak followed Peter and Adam to the rock pools.

Mimi and Rachel said their goodbyes to the Vulcans and then settled back down to the important task of topping up their tans, and contemplating what had just happened. Mimi had one hour to get her thoughts together before he returned.

About forty minutes later Rachel stood up, “I’m away to get something to drink, do you want anything?”

“Your what?” Mimi replied with a shocked tone.

Rachel looked down at Mimi, “I’m thirsty, I'm away to get something to drink, do you want tea, coffee, water or something else?” 

Mimi glanced up at her with a worried look on her face. “You can't go just now, he will be back soon.”

“Who will be back soon?” Rachel's eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“ _Hakausu_ Sordd of course! You can't leave me here on my own...”

“Watch me...” Rachel winked and turned to walk up the beach.

“You better be quick or you are a dead woman Rachel!” Mimi shouted up the beach at her before shaking her head in disbelief...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakausu - healer  
> T'nar pak sorat y'rani - Formal Vulcan greeting  
> Sa-bath - nephew  
> Sa-mekh - father


	7. Magnetism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you start loving, your character becomes like the positive side of a magnet and the one you love becomes negative, that pulls people close to you in union, and becomes very difficult to separate.” Michael Bassey Johnson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.
> 
> magnetic attraction - attraction for iron; associated with electric currents as well as magnets; characterised by fields of force. magnetic force, magnetism.  
> attraction, attractive force - the force by which one object attracts another.  
> (https://www.thefreedictionary.com/magnetic+attraction)

**Chapter 7 - Magnetism**

As Sordd was walking back along the beach to pick up his son Avarak, he was deep in contemplation. He had been encouraged with the reply to his message that morning. She had signed off using her name Mimi, which would indicate that she saw him at least as being a friend. His brother Sarek, who had been party to the events the previous evening and who had closely observed his reaction to Mimi and her reaction to him, had encouraged him to pursue her. As a result he had given him some pointers and advice regarding what to say to her, after all he had been successful in his pursuit of T’Sai Amanda. Sarek had taken the liberty so send him some information regarding strategies for obtaining a human wife. This involved something called 'dating' and 'courting' with the potential for marriage. 

The first step in the process was 'dating', apparently the main purpose of dating was for two people to meet together for companionship, usually in a social context. It went far beyond being friends. The aim was to assess the other's suitability as a prospective partner. The second step was 'courtship.' As far as he could tell this was a period of development towards an intimate relationship where a couple got to know each other more deeply and decide if there would be an engagement followed by a marriage, or not, as the case may be. There seemed to be no set time limit for either dating or courtship and the lines were blurred regarding where one became the other. Why did humans always make things so complicated? Both dating and courtship were wholly unnecessary as far as Sordd could see. Where was the logic in expending precious time and energy going through these rituals for an unspecified time, with the potential that the union would not be successful? Did their _katra_ not tell them from the beginning that it would be a suitable match? 

In some cultures on Earth there was the practice of arranged marriages, which seemed to bear a resemblance to the practice on Vulcan where male and female are bonded as children. The actual marriage ceremony took place at a later date. Again, this was often during an unspecified time frame. He needed to clarify with Ms Scott regarding her bound or unbound state before he could pursue her further. If she was bound he would walk away and he would remain unbound for the rest of his life, his decision on that matter was final. Although he had to admit a situation that was not entirely favourable, _kaifrakaif,_ it is what it is! He could not envisage opening his _katra_ to anyone else but her. The choice was out of his hands, his _katra_ had decided it! If she was unbound he would ask her out for a 'date,' as it was human custom. Only because it was human custom.

When they arrived that morning to meet up with Ms Scott words had escaped him. His logic had escaped him. He could not take his eyes off her; her chestnut hair was shining in the sun, the dust of freckles across her nose and cheeks, her deep blue eyes. Fortunately his brother Sarek was there and he had instigated conversation, if he had not, who knew how long they would have stood there without anything being said?

He was pleased to have been introduced to some of her family. Rachel, her sister, had the same eyes as Mimi, deep blue, and her hair was a copper colour, very exotic by Vulcan standards. Her nephews, he inwardly smiled as nephews worked in his favour, Peter and Adam came across as being polite and well educated. Peter had green eyes and the same tone of copper coloured hair as his mother. Adam on the other hand had blue eyes, like his mother, and blonde hair. Genetics was… fascinating!

Sordd looked up. She was 23m away from his current location, and she was alone. Providential! He was fifteen minutes early, that would be adequate time to state his intentions.

On his approach, so as not to startle her, he spoke in a soft and gentle voice, “Excuse me for interrupting Ms Scott…”

She jumped, a bit startled and then turned over. “Hi there… you're early!” she said, a bit flustered, “I’m sorry... I must have dozed off..."

Sordd stood bolt upright, his hand folded behind his back. “I apologise if I have startled you. That was not my intention. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions in private so I calculated that I needed to be fifteen minutes early in order to do so,” he said in a neutral tone.

“Oh right! My sister, my sister, she's just away to get some drinks.” She looked around to see if her sister was on her way back, she was not, then she looked up at him. 

“Indeed...” he inclined his head slightly. 

There was now the usual period of silence between them. Mimi was looking up intently into his eyes, and he was reciprocating. He was trying to find the words that he needed to speak, he now had 12.25 minutes.

Mimi broke the silence, “You wanted to ask me some questions?”

“Affirmative!” he paused again. 

Mimi smiled at him, encouragingly, "Well... ask away!” 

He liked it when she smiled, it made her eyes sparkle, he would meditate on this further later. He took a deep breath, “Are you bound?” he asked.

“Am I bound? What do you mean?” she replied, with a look of confusion on her face.

“Bound! It means do you have a mate? Are you married? Do you have a husband?” he replied calmly. 

“Well no… I don't… I don’t, in answer to all those questions," she replied. "Why do you ask?”

Sordd breathed a sigh of relief, but to human eyes this would not have been noticed. This was advantageous. A step in the right direction. Now he just needed to use the right words...

“I wanted to check before proceeding to the first step," he replied.

Mimi looked even more confused. "The first step?" 

"Yes, the first step. I would like you to become she who is my wife. I have come to request a date," he continued in his neutral tone.

Mimi's cheeks blushed a deeper red than he had seen thus far, and she bit her lip. He was unsure what this meant. There was another long pause then Mimi started to giggle. 

“Are you well Ms Scott?” he enquired.

“Yes, I'm fine,” she said while gasping for breath. The tears started to flow out of her eyes.

A look of confusion and concern appeared on Sordd's face, which was not one of his usual outward Vulcan reactions. "Are you sure you are well? I can give medical assistance if it is required.” 

“Yes,” she gasped for breath. “Yes, I'm fine …. Your, your question is just a bit.... blunt and very funny. Are you sure you're not a comedian?”

“I am definitely not a comedian. Vulcans don't joke! I am a Vulcan Hakausu, a Doctor of medicine if you will." His brows furrowed at the strange response to his question. "Can you clarify for me Ms Scott, what have I said to garner such an emotional response?”

Mimi endeavoured to pull it together before speaking again. “Well, normally you don't just dive right in there and say 'I would like you to become she who is my wife and have come to request a date' it's not a normal human pick up line.”

He frowned further. He would have to discuss this with Sarek later, he had informed him that this phrase would work! He raised an eyebrow, "I’m not human!... What would have been a more appropriate way of phrasing things?”

Mimi took a very deep breath, trying to bring her breathing under control. An admirable quality Sordd thought to himself. “Well, maybe something like, I would like to spend some time with you. Would you like to go out for dinner?” she snorted again, trying not to laugh, this was too funny!

“Interesting! However, it is only logical for me to state my intentions from the outset. I do not merely want to spend some time with you, although that would be agreeable. I desire you to be my wife. That is why I have requested a date. Is dating not a human custom? A precursor to marriage?” The conversation was turning into an unmitigated disaster. 

“You want to be my husband?” Mimi said.

Sordd tilted his head before replying, “Yes, I believe I have stated my intention clearly.”

"But how do you know that we are compatible?" Mimi asked. 

Sordd raised a single eyebrow. “My _katra_ , my soul if you will, has told me we are compatible. Vulcan marriage is a lifelong commitment if that will put your mind at ease.”

"Well at least we are agreed there, I also believe marriage is a lifelong commitment." She looked up again and smiled at him, “Can I ask you a personal question _Ha-ka-usu_ Sordd?” She halted at the pronunciation. 

He nodded his head, “Of course... speak freely." 

“Please don't be offended, but if you don't mind me asking, are you not married?”

“No offence is taken. That is a highly logical question under the circumstances." He paused, controlling himself. "She who was my wife died three years ago."

He could see her countenance pale. “I’m sorry about that _Ha-ka-usu_ Sordd.” He watched as her eyes softened and began to well again with water. Fascinating! “I'm sorry to hear that… is she the mother of T’Shahel and Avarak?” she asked, at almost a whisper.

“Yes,” he nodded. Sordd was quietly amazed how Mimi could flip from one emotional state to another. 

“That's not easy.” She looked down and bit her lip again. 

Sordd took a deep breath and changed his stance a little before speaking again. "What is, is, it cannot be changed.” 

There was silence for a few moments as they were both lost in their thoughts.

Mimi finally broke the silence,“I would like to spend some time with you, to get to know you a bit more. It may not be the Vulcan custom, but I would find it helpful."

“If you would find it helpful then it is agreeable to me. Would that constitute you accepting my offer of a date?” he enquired. 

Mimi smiled again, “Yes, ok, you win! I am agreeing to a date with you... without the marriage part!”

Sordd nodded his head again, it was logical on his part to make this concession. "That is more than agreeable.“ He started to relax, slightly. "I have noted that for first dates humans frequent a choice of cafes, tea shops, bars, restaurants and ice cream parlours. Do you have a preference?”

Mimi tilted her head, “No I don't have any preference, you are the one asking me out for a date so you choose.”

Sorrd thought for a moment. If they went for a coffee or tea house that could last for as short as 30 minutes. A bar, an hour. A restaurant however, would require between 1- 2 hours minimum, and then perhaps a bar afterwards. He opted for the restaurant. 

“Would tomorrow evening at 1730 hours fit into your schedule Ms Scott? We could have dinner in a restaurant, if that is agreeable?”

“That would be perfect!" She replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Will I meet you here or is there somewhere else that is more preferable?” he asked.

“How about I come to the 'Four Seasons' and we can go from there?”

“That's logical, Ms Scott.”

"Please call me Mimi!” 

“If I am to call you Mimi, I would prefer that you call me Sordd."

"Ok, thats a deal!" she said with a widening grin. “Why don't you sit down until the boys come back?”

He nodded in agreement and sat down beside her... Silence ensued.

*'*

The boys arrived at 1200 hours on the dot. They heard them before they could see them. They had two buckets filled with their findings. Avarak was wet up to the knees, obviously having had another foray into the water and he had a sore looking gash on the palm of his hand. He had slipped on one of the rocks. Peter had reliably informed him that it wasn't the rock that had caused the injury but the buckshot barnacle, which grew on the rocks. He showed the injury to his father, who assured him that it only required some antiseptic and a few seconds treatment using a dermal regenerator. The next twenty minutes were filled with the boys taking turns to tell Mimi and Sordd about the different specimens they had found. 

Sordd studied his son. He was content and relaxed with the human boys. It was also interesting to note that Avarak kept looking to both him and Mimi for reassurance. He had only ever seen his son look at another female this way before and that was… that was T’Alaro… A wave of peace and contentment rolled over him, he would have to meditate upon this later in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katra - similar to soul  
> kaifrakaif - it is what it is  
> T’Sai - lady


	8. This Storm Will Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avarak experiences another emotional storm. It's tough being a Vulcan kid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1

**Chapter 8 - This Storm Will Pass**

It was early evening and Mimi was walking towards the 'Four Seasons,' where the Vulcans were staying. She was returning a water bottle that Avarak had left on the beach earlier in the day. She rounded the corner and immediately spotted Avarak sitting on a rock just outside the reception area. He was looking intently at his personal data PADD. As she moved closer she could see that something was bothering him, although in true Vulcan form he was trying to keep a straight face.

“Hi Avarak, how are you doing?” Mimi asked kindly. 

“He looked up at her, “I’m adequate _T’Sai_ Mimi,” and then he glanced down again at his PADD.

She tilted her head, “Are you sure about that?”

He looked up again but did not say anything. She saw a storm was raging in his eyes.

Mimi sat down on the rock beside him. “What's bothering you Avarak?”

Avarak sighed a deep sigh, “Nothing!” 

“Well I think there is something wrong. Tell me what is bothering you. Please, I might be able to help,” she said encouragingly. 

He let out an even larger sigh... “ _Sa-mekh_ ," he looked up before continuing, "I mean father, has told me that because I am old enough now I can download 'Fortnite' onto my data PADD. I’m 5.33 years old.” He looked up at her and puffed up his chest as if to confirm the point.

“Well that's really exciting... so what's wrong?” she probed. 

“Nothing is wrong... except, except, that I asked T’Sala, T’Mor, Sevek, and Turak if I could add them, to be on their team, and they said they didn’t want to add me because I was just a baby, and I will have an adverse effect on their statistics.” His cheek visibly twitched.

Mimi frowned at this. ‘Oh dear…. that is a shame…. Has anyone added you?”

“T’Shahel, but she is my sister so it doesn't really count, and Saros, he is my friend... I need more teammates though and we are not allowed to add anyone who we don't know in person.” He sighed again, his cheeks were flushing and she could see him clench one of his fists.

Mimi nodded her head in understanding. “I see…Would it help to talk things through?”

Avarak looked up at her, “What do you mean?”

“To talk through what is upsetting you?” 

“Upset is illogical...” he said, his knuckles were now turning white.

“Well it might help to look at it logically then…” She turned her head towards him. “So for point one, are you a baby Avarak?”

“No, I am 5.33 years old. I stopped being a baby 3.83 years ago. Spock is a baby!” he replied neutrally.

“So T’Sala, T’Mor, Sevek and Turak, they are, they are mistaken aren’t they?”

Avarak nodded his head.

“Sometimes people can say things that hurt us inside, and hurt would be illogical... So maybe it's best just to let it go, especially, like in this instance, where what they have said is just not true. Where what they have said is illogical. What do you think?” she continued to probe. 

“I think that is logical,” his head was still bowed down though.

“For point 2. They say that you will adversely affect their statistics. Do you think this is a correct statement?”

“Affirmative,” he responded. 

“Why?’

“Because I don’t know how to participate in the game,” his fist clenched again.

“So on that point they are correct. You have never participated so the likelihood is you will lose for quite some time and in a squad game it could adversely affect their statistics. What do you think the solution could be?”

Avarak sat and thought for a few minutes. “I could participate in solo games...” He shook his head, then his jaw clenched in anger. 

“Yes you could. That way you could learn from your mistakes without it affecting anyone else," Mimi agreed continuing in her gentle tone. "However, the reality is that sometimes you can learn more from participating with other people so you learn from their mistakes as well as your own. In a squad game there is also the advantage of being able to help each other.” Mimi looked down at him, feeling heart sorry. It would seem that Vulcan children could be just as cruel as human children. “I have another solution for you.”

He looked up at her and his eyes blinked a few times in quick succession.

“Do you want to be on my team?” she smiled at him.

His eyes widened, “Do you participate in Fortnite?”

“Who doesn’t?" she laughed. "Can you think of anyone?” 

Avarak thought for a few moments... “ _Ko-mekh-il_ T'Rama, she does not participate.”

“ _Ko-mekh-il_ ,” Mimi raised an eyebrow. “I’m not familiar with that word what does it mean?”

“ _Ko-mekh-il_ means grandmother. _Pid-Kom_ T’Pau, does not participate either. _Pid-Kom_ means clan matriarch.” He looked up at Mimi with bright eyes.

“Ok then... what about your grandfather?”

“ _Sa-mekh’al_ Skon? Yes he participates, and _Sa-mekh,_ _Sa-kuk_ Sarek, _Ko-kuk_ Manda, my tutor Selok,...” he began to reel off a long list of Vulcans who participated.

Mimi held up her hand, “Ok, Ok, I get the picture! … So, do you want to be on my team? I’m sure Peter can add you as well.”

“I will adversely affect your statistics,” he replied in a defeated tone. 

“It's only a game Avarak! The statistics are really not that important. Yes I like to win but at the end of the day it doesn’t matter... And you have to learn how to play and one of the best ways to do that is by having others there to help you. So, last offer, do you want to be on my team?”

He looked up, his eyes were wide, “Yes, _T'Sai_ Mimi,” a small smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

“When are you allowed to play... I mean participate?” she asked. 

“Between 1615-1645 hours,” he replied. 

“Well lets meet here tomorrow at 1615 hours, I will bring Peter as well. Here is your water bottle, you left it at the beach."

Avarak tilted his head, a very slight smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

Mimi smiled at him again, "You had better go in as it must be near your bedtime!”

Avarak arose, his countenance visibly brightened, the storm in his eyes having passed. “ _Shaya tonat_ , thank you, _T'Sai_ Mimi.” He raised a _ta'al_. Mimi raised one in reply.

“Good night Avarak,” Mimi smiled again.

  
“ _Rom Mu-yor_ , Good night, Mimi,” he replied with a slight bow, then he turned and walked back into the complex. Mimi waited for some time, inwardly smiling to herself. She really liked Avarak...

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T’Sai - lady  
> Ko’mekh-il - grandmother  
> Pid-Kom - matriarch  
> Sa-mekh’al - grandfather  
> Sa-mekh - father  
> Sa-kuk - uncle  
> Ko-kuk - aunt  
> shaya tonat - thank you  
> Rom Mu-yor - good night
> 
> \-----


	9. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology - a regretful acknowledgement of an offence or failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1
> 
> A couple more chapters and then there will be a much needed heart to heart. -_Q

**Chapter 9 - Apology**

Mimi's data PADD chirped like a little bird.

_0900 hours, Local Time._

_T’Sai Mimi,_   
_Could you tell me of any dietary requirements before I book a restaurant for this evening?_   
_Sordd_

_0905 hours, Local Time._

_Sordd,_   
_I’m vegetarian, apart from that I have no other dietary requirements. I hope that is not an inconvenience?_   
_Looking forward to seeing you tonight._   
_Mimi_

_0906 hours, Local Time._

_T’Sai Mimi,_   
_I am also vegetarian. I will see you at 1730 hours._   
_Sordd_

*'*

It was a pleasant warm afternoon, just the right temperature and Mimi and Peter were walking towards the complex. She was early as she had agreed to meet Avarak and play a few games of Fortnite with him. Mimi had that butterfly feeling in her stomach again. The conversation she had with Sordd yesterday could only be described as bizarre, and she hoped that that was not a precursor of things to come. She had only met him a couple of nights ago and he was already talking about being married, a bondmate he had called it. She admitted to herself that she found him to be highly attractive, there was something different about him that she liked. However, to be talking about marriage after only a few hours! Mimi wasn't sure she could commit to someone who had no emotions... she had seen some emotional response in his son Avarak, but she wasn't sure if Vulcans maybe grew out of emotions or something. That afternoon she had tried to do some research on Vulcan customs and culture but to be frank the information was limited. Mimi hoped that she would be able to get more information out of him this evening... just even a little would help.

When they arrived Avarak was sitting patiently on the same rock that he had been on the previous evening. Mimi let Peter talk him through the basics of the game, while she sat and watched the world go by. There was quite a lot of coming and going, mainly Vulcans entering and leaving the complex as well as the occasional member of staff... After they had all added each other they had time to play a few games. In the middle of their third game Avarak put his PADD down on his lap.

“Are you alright?” Peter asked while attempting to eliminate one of the opponents.

“I am adequate," he nodded. "Thirty minutes have passed and it is time for me to stop participating” 

Peter frowned. “Really, in the middle of a game?” he asked in a shocked tone.

“Ha, yes! If I do not stop now S _a-mekh_ will confiscate the game. I am allowed to participate for only thirty minutes a day. He has said so.”

“Oh wow, that's disciplined of you!” Peter exclaimed while successfully eliminating the opponent. 

Mimi put down her PADD as well. “Maybe you can finish it off Peter?”

Peter nodded in agreement while still pressing numerous buttons in quick succession.

“What time is your dinner Avarak?” Mimi asked. 

“End meal is at 1730 hours. As you and father are going out for dinner, _Ko-kuk_ Manda," he looked up at her, "Aunt Manda, is supervising me this evening. She has said that I can help her with Spock.”

Mimi smiled down at him. “I'm sure that will be fun!” 

“Indeed, it is satisfying to spend time with _Ko-kuk_ Manda,” a small smile creeped onto the edges of his lips.

Peter let out a sigh, he didn't win the game! “Avarak, we could play tomorrow if you want to, same time, same place?” he looked at him with eager eyes.

Avarak bowed. “That would be agreeable,” he agreed with just as eager eyes. “I had better go now. Thank you for letting me participate with you. _Rom-mu-yor_.” He gave a slight bow, turned and returned to the complex. 

“Good night Avarak!” Peter and Mimi replied. 

*'*

After Mimi sent Peter back to the lodge, she entered the 'Four Seasons' complex. It was 1730 hours on the dot and she couldn't see Sordd anywhere. She thought this was unusual as her previous dealings with him told her he was a very punctual person. A Vulcan lady with a warm open face was sitting at reception. Mimi approached.

“My name is Margaret Scott, I have an appointment with _Ha-ka-usu_ Sordd.'' She thought it best not to use the word date.

“Ms Scott,” her eyes looked kindly towards Mimi, but there was not a trace of any other emotion on her face. “ _Hakausu_ Sordd is caught up with a medical emergency, he will be a few minutes late. He sends his apologies. If you would like you could sit in the reception area?” she pointed over to some comfortable looking seats.

“Thank you,” Mimi replied with a little nod.

Mimi found a seat that was in a more secluded spot, and sat and waited patiently. A few moments later four Vulcan children approached her. Two females and two males. She looked up at them and smiled. The one who appeared to be the oldest spoke up first.

“Good evening _T’Sai_ ,” he raised a ta'al and bowed deeply.

“Good evening,” she answered. “How can I help you?”

“My name is Turak. This is T’Sala, T’Mor and Sevek. It has come to our attention that you participate in the game called Fortnite. We have asked out parents for permission and as a result we were wondering if it would be agreeable for you to add us as teammates?”

She looked at them all while raising both of her eyebrows. “Well that's interesting…” she deliberately paused for an uncomfortable period of time. “I’m not sure about that as I don't really want there to be an adverse effect on my statistics and I don't know how well you play the game. I also don't add people I do not know.”

Turak’s ears flushed at the tips, as did the ears of the other children.

“Do you think I should be concerned about statistics in a game Turak?” Mimi probed. 

“No, _T’Sai,_ they don't matter as it is only a game… It is not logical to be concerned about them,” he replied flatly. The flush on his cheeks getting deeper.

“Very interesting observation. I think you know what I'm getting at Turak, T’Sala, T’Mor, and Sevek. Don't you?” She looked them straight in the eye, each one in turn.

“Yes, _T’Sai_ ” they all spoke in unison, bowing their heads.

“What do you think you need to do to remedy the situation?” she enquired. 

“We need to apologise to Avarak?” The spokesman for the group said.

“Yes, I think so.” She gave a faint smile. They turned on their heels and endeavoured to seek Avarak out.

Sordd approached her from behind, “What do they need to apologise for?” he asked. 

Mimi sighed, “Being unkind...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa-mekh - father  
> rom-mu-yor - goodnight


	10. Stage 1 - First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strength of a magnetic field almost always increases as the objects come closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1
> 
> This is a bit longer than usual. I don't know Italian, so apologies for any mistakes!  
> There is a lot of blushing and looking into each others eyes in this chapter, I'm sorry I can't think of other ways of putting it.

**Chapter 10 - Stage 1 - First Date**

Mimi turned around to see Sordd more clearly. He was standing ramrod straight with his hands behind his back. He was wearing a dark grey robe that went down to his feet, it was sleek yet billowing at the same time, over the robe he was wearing a matching tunic, which went down to his knees. Neither the robe or the tunic had a collar, and on the left hand side of his chest he was wearing an broach. Why did even just what he was wearing make her stomach flip?

“I need to apologise for being late, there was an emergency in the clinic,” Sordd said softly.

“No need to apologise, I've enjoyed sitting here. I hope everything is ok?” Mimi enquired.

“The situation is under control,” he responded.

Mimi rose from the seat, “Where are we headed to for dinner?”

Sordd began to lead her out of the complex. “There is an Italian restaurant in the village. I have booked a table for 1800 hours. It’s a pleasant evening so I thought we could walk there. Is that agreeable to you?” 

“Yes, very much so, I like being outdoors! Italian is one of my favourites!” Mimi replied with a large grin on her face. 

Sordd tilted his head, he made the mental note that Italian was one of her 'favourites.' He followed close behind her, studying her every move. He could not take his eyes off her, although he was trying not to make it obvious. She was wearing a floor length turquoise tropical print informal dress. It had a halter neck, was form fitting at the top and loose flowing at the bottom, with no sleeves. It was cut to flow over her body and gave the appearance that she was floating as she moved. She also had a shawl that she was currently using to cover her bare arms. Her hair had been tied up into an intricate braid, leaving her bare neck and shoulders exposed. 

“ _T'Sai_ Mimi, I find your attire this evening most agreeable.” He watched as her cheeks flushed red.

She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, “Just agreeable?” she teased. 

“I did say most agreeable! The colour very much compliments your hair and eyes.”

“Thank you Sordd,” she blushed even further. “I very much like what you are wearing this evening also. The broach on your lapel is beautiful. Is it symbolic of anything?"

“‘ _Ih-dihk_ ’ means ‘infinite diversity in infinite combinations, in the Vulcan language it is ‘ _Kol-Ut-Shan’_. It is a symbol of Vulcan equality philosophy,” he neutrally. He made another mental note. She had described the broach as being beautiful, indicating that it was agreeable to her... Perhaps he could obtain one for her as a gift.

"I like the design of it. I've seen them in the news and have always wondered if there was a meaning behind it..." 

They continued their leisurely walk to the restaurant. The air was still warm and there was still a golden glow from the sun which had not yet set on the horizon. The path they were following was quite narrow, lined on both sides by various species of plants. The elegant genestra flower with its small white fragrant blooms; white, pink, yellow and orange lilies with their prominent flowers, and strong fragrance, and there were also vivid bougainvillea with their magenta bracts to name but a few.

They were quietly discussing the events of the day when Mimi suddenly became aware that they were being followed. Subconsciously she moved closer and closer to Sordd... Eventually she stole a glance behind her, “Sordd, I think someone is following us.”

He glanced back, “Don't be concerned, that is Senek, he is a member of security.”

Mimi looked surprised. “You have security?”

“On occasion yes. However, not as often as my brother," he replied calmly. "He is here to ensure our safety.” Sordd did not want to say to her that there had been heightened security alert that afternoon.

Shortly afterwards they arrived at the restaurant. Sordd opened the door and allowed Mimi to go in first. An Italian man was at the front desk, “Buonasera, signora e signore! How can I help you?”

Sordd spoke. “Good evening, we have a table booked for 1800 hours. A table for two. The booking is under Sordd.”

He checked through his diary and scored his name. “Ahh Si, come this way…” he answered 

The waiter picked up two menus and beckoned them both to follow him. He led them to a balcony, which looked out towards the ocean. The balcony was covered with Jasmine flowers which were giving off an intense rich and sweet fragrance. There were only a few tables and he led them to one which was the most secluded. He pulled out a chair for Mimi to take her seat and then he did the same for Sordd. He then handed them each a menu.

“The specials this evening are ‘Creamy Vegetable Risotto,’ the main ingredients being asparagus, shallot, arborio rice and white wine, topped with parmesan cheese. Our other special is ‘Penne Primavera,’ consisting of sun dried tomato, olive, garlic and napoli sauce. Would you like to see the wine menu Signore?” He moved to hand the menu to Sordd. Sordd looked at Mimi who shook her head to say no.

Sordd declined the offer. “No, thank you." 

“Would you like to order drinks? … Signora?“ The waiter looked at Mimi first, “I would like still water please.”

“Signore?” he looked towards Sordd.

“I would also take still water. Thank you.”

“Prego! I will leave you for a few minutes to decide what you would like to eat.” Mimi watched as the waiter disappeared into the main part of the restaurant. 

They both scanned down the menu. “It's hard to make decisions sometimes,” Mimi commented. ”What are you thinking of getting?”

He looked up at her. “I’m going to order ‘Linguine al Pesto.’”

Mimi scanned down the menu again, “Where is that on the menu?” 

Sordd turned his menu so Mimi could see it and he pointed, “It's half way down under the pasta section."

Mimi flipped back to have a look on her own menu. “Hmm, that sounds really nice,” she looked up to meet his gaze.

“I’m sure it will be adequate, have you decided what you would like?”

“I think I will go for the ‘Vegetable Risotto.’ Would it be ok to order some ‘Focaccia al Rosmarino’? We could share it?” She looked up at him again with a broad smile on her face, as she did so she could see a flush of green across his cheek. “Have I said something wrong?” she blushed also.

Sordd quickly schooled himself and the green flush disappeared. “No you have said nothing wrong... it would be... agreeable to share with you.”

The waiter came back with a carafe of water and poured some out in the glasses for them. “Are you ready to order?” he looked at them both in turn.

Sordd spoke, “Yes. We would like to order the Vegetable Risotto, Focaccia al Rosmarino, and the Linguine al Pesto. Thank you.”

“Grazie Signore,” the waiter bowed his head and left the table.

Sordd was watching her as she sipped on her glass of water. She noticed and started to blush again, and then smiled. He liked it when she smiled, it caused her eyes to sparkle even more.

“Will Senek be ok waiting for us? It's a bit of a shame for him,” Mimi asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

“Senek has a table at the entrance of the restaurant. He will be... ok. He is fulfilling his duties.” She was obviously a very caring person, another admirable quality he thought. 

There was a a long silence. Mimi was trying not to be too nervous. She was scared that she was going to say something stupid. What if he realised that she was a complete idiot and then didn't want anything to do with her again? What if she did something that totally repulsed him? With every thought the nerves just got greater... Eventually she plucked up the courage to speak. “So tell me about yourself.” 

He tilted his head, “What would you like to know?”

“Well anything! I’ve only known you for I don't know, 48 hours and all I know about you is that you are a doctor, you have two children, you are from Vulcan, and you have decided that you want to marry me. That's about it really,” her eyes met his gaze again.

“We have known each other for 46 hours and 55.7 minutes,” he said with a neutral expression on his face.

Mimi let out a quiet laugh. “Ok! 46 hours and 55.7 minutes!” Where could she begin? “How old are you?”

“In Earth years I’m 31, in Vulcan years I’m 62.”

Mimi raised her brow. “Really, you don't look 62!”

“It is young by Vulcan standards. We can live to be over 200.”

Mimi's eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Wow! That's old! So, when is your birthday?”

“We do not celebrate birthdays,” he replied, maintaining his neutral tone.

“Oh, thats a shame! I like to celebrate people's birthdays. It can be fun... If you did celebrate birthdays, when would yours be?”

“It is difficult to calculate, due to different times for planetary rotations and orbits. However, taking all things into consideration the evening of the 16th of June would be the best approximation for my birth date.”

“That's just in three weeks, we need to have a party! Let's have a party? It will be great fun!”

“If that is what you wish.” He raised an eyebrow, and made a mental note to research human birthday customs. He needed to know what he had just agreed to.

Mimi rubbed her hands together.

“Are you cold?” he enquired.

“No, I’m just excited about planning your first birthday party!” He noted a look of mischief in her eyes.

“Indeed," he said with a slight nervousness in his voice. Desiring to take the focus of himself he decided to ask her a question. "How old are you _T’Sai_ ?”

“I’m 25, my birthday is September the 23rd." 

At this point in the conversation the waiter arrived with their food. The waiter arrived with their food. He placed the dishes on the table and then re-filled their glasses with water.

He then turned to Mimi, “Would signora like black pepper? Extra parmesan?” 

“Black pepper please,” Mimi looked up at him as he added the pepper to her dish. “Thank you.”

“Prego!” he said bowing his head.

The waiter turned to Sordd, “Signore?” 

“Yes, I would like both thank you,” he replied. 

The waiter added the black pepper and parmesan cheese to Sordd’s dish.

“Prego!” he bowed his head before leaving them again.

Mimi and Sordd both sat looking at the food in front of them. Both waiting for the other to go first.

Sordd spoke, “On Vulcan it is the custom for the guest to partake of the meal first.”

Mimi smiled at him, “Well I was waiting for you to start, although I'm not sure what the etiquette is on Earth. I think normally we would start together when everyone has been served.”

“Please begin _T’Sai_ Mimi,” he pointed toward her dish.

She took her fork and began to eat the risotto. “What does _T’Sai_ mean?”

He looked her in the eyes, “It means ‘lady.’"

“I’m hardly that!” she scoffed.

“The description is well suited,” he said in a warm tone, his face did not flinch. Slightly embarrassed she bowed her eyes and looked at the food. Sordd continued to look at her, confused by her emotions. He studied her even more closely. 

After some time Mimi gathered her courage again, “Would you like some focaccia?” She passed him the bread basket.

“Thank you.” As he reached out to take some his hand accidentally brushed against hers. A shock of pleasure moved up her spine, she quickly withdrew her hand.

“What was that?” she spoke in surprise.

“What was what?” Again his features did not flinch. Inwardly he was schooling himself very hard to maintain his emotional controls. He also needed to adjust his bio controls so his heart and breathing rate did not increase. He had caught a glimpse of something when they had made contact, her admiration ... her attraction to him... he noted that as well as her eyes dilating her pulse had increased as well.

She looked a bit flustered. “When our hands touched there I felt something...can I touch your hand again?” 

“As you please.” Sordd chided himself for his lack of control. He raised all of his emotional shields, there was part of him that did not want to do this, but he did not want to overwhelm her with his thoughts and emotions. He reached out his hand toward her. She extended her hand in kind and touched the palm of his hand and fingers. She felt nothing, other than that his hands were soft and smooth.

“Well that's weird, I'm sure I felt something when our hands brushed together,” she said with a confused look on her face. 

He simply raised an eyebrow, and quickly offered her some more water.

They continued for a while then Mimi broke the silence, “What is your educational background?”

He looked at her, “I attended the Vulcan Learning Centre in Kir’Shara from the age of five. I later graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy with degrees in Medical Science, Biology, Chemistry, Genetics, Mathematics, Microbiology and Pharmacology. I am a member of the Vulcan Council of Physicians and worked in the Vulcan Medical Institute until being transferred to Earth to work in the Embassy.” He said all of this in a matter of fact tone, without a hint of pride or arrogance. “What about you _T’Sai_ , what is your educational background? What is your career choice?”

Mimi thought that this was the moment when he would realise she was a complete dork, and didn't want anything more to do with her. He had achieved all of those things and he was only thirty one! She could feel her pulse increase and she began to feel very embarrassed.

“Mimi?” Sordd said, while raising both eyebrows.

She looked down at the table. “I went to a school and University in Britain. I have a joint degree in Chemistry and Biology, but I doubt it will be as in depth compared to what you have studied... I then gained a teaching qualification and am currently working in a High School in San Francisco... I am a supply teacher. I teach Science...” She said all of this while looking at a glass of water she was plaing with, too embarrassed to look up.

Sordd was confused with the reaction. He was concerned that she was not looking up, he wasn't sure what was wrong. “Teaching is an admirable profession Mimi... a caring profession...” He thought it would help if he changed the subject. “Do you have any hobbies Mimi?”

She looked up at this, she didn't think Vulcans would know what hobbies were. She started to feel more relaxed with the question, maybe it wasn't all about academics.

“Yes! I like outdoor pursuits, they help me to relax. Surfing, hillwalking, snowboarding and swimming. Which reminds me that it might be an idea for Avarak to learn to swim if he's going to spend time beside the water? I also like reading, particularly history. I appreciate music and I can play the guitar. I sometimes like to make things, crafting. What about you, do you have hobbies?”

“With regard to physical pursuits I am interested in hillwalking, rock climbing and the Vulcan martial art of _Suus Mahnml._ Since coming to Earth I have been learning the martial arts called Krav maga and Jiu-Jitsu. I ‘enjoy’ cooking, and I am also partial to a game of 3D chess. I play the _ka’athyra_ which is a Vulcan Lyre, my father taught me. I find transposing music from other worlds to be a compelling logical exercise, perhaps you could make some recommendations?”

Mimi's countenance visibly brightened at this suggestion. “I’m sure I could think of some things...”

Sordd relaxed a little when he saw her relax. “With regard to your suggestion of Avarak learning to swim I believe that would be a logical course of action.”

“Can you swim Sordd?” Mimi looked directly at him.

“No, I cannot.” Sordd began to tense again, although Mimi was unable to detect the shift in posture. 

“Would it not be logical for you to learn as well?”

He paused, Vulcans were not used to water, “Perhaps,” he replied. 

The waiter came and cleared their plates away. “Would you like the desert menu?”

Sordd looked again at Mimi and she nodded.

“Yes, please!” she said.

They had a quick scan of the menu then Mimi ordered a ‘coppa amarena’ and a cappuccino. Sordd ordered an espresso.

Mimi was playing with her glass again then she decided to bite the bullet. She looked him squarely in the eyes. “So, I have been trying to research Vulcan culture and customs, particularly regarding marriage and to be quite honest the information is sparse on all fronts." 

A dark green streak appeared across Sordd’s cheeks and Mimi noted that the tips of his ears turned a dark green colour as well. He remained silent. After a long pause he took a deep breath, “I would much prefer to discuss these things in private.”

Mimi raised both her eyebrows. “Ok, we can discuss it later. But I wont forget to ask you again!”

Sordd nodded his head, "Indeed." He was sure that she would not forget to ask again...

After finishing their meal, despite Mimi's protests, Sordd insisted on paying the bill. They stepped out of the restaurant into a clear moonlit night. 

“Would it be agreeable to you to come back to my apartment for a drink?” he said while endeavouring to remain calm. Inwardly hoping that her answer would be yes. 

Mimi looked at her watch. It was only 2015 hours, she had plenty of time to go to Sordd’s and then get back to the lodge before the security gates were closed. It would also give her time to try and extract the information that she was desperately trying to find out.

“Yes, that would be a nice thing to do,” she answered. They started their way back to the 'Four Seasons'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a better idea of what Sordd was wearing in this chapter, its something like this: https://www.livingly.com/runway/Gareth+Pugh/Paris+Fashion+Week+Fall+2010/gBdq66umZ7E
> 
> For Mimis hair something like this;  
> https://therighthairstyles.com/crown-braids/


	11. The Heart of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart of the matter - The most important, basic, or fundamental essence or elements of an issue, problem, or matter at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
> It's a long one, for me anyway. I relied heavily on memory alpha for this, link posted Chapter 1.

**Chapter 11 - The Heart of the Matter**

Sordd indicated for Mimi to sit on the couch, he went to the kitchen and poured Mimi half a glass of water, which he brought over to her. “Thank you,” she said.

Sordd was hovering beside her waiting ... she quickly drank it up and handed the glass back to him.

“What would you like to drink? I have Vulcan Spiced Tei, Vulcan Mocha or Vulcan White Tei, if you would prefer an alcoholic beverage I could order one from room service.”

“I would like to try one of the teas as I've never had any of them before, what would you recommend?” she asked. 

“For this time of the evening I would recommend the Vulcan White Tei,” he replied. 

“I'll take that then,” Mimi smiled up at him.

“I will blend it so it is more suitable for a human palate,” he bowed slightly then went into the small kitchen. Sordd began to open various containers carefully scooping out their contents into a small bowl, he then began to mix the ingredients together.

The atmosphere in the apartment was peaceful. While Sordd was making the tea Mimi looked around, it was spacious, light and decorated in a minimalist fashion. He kept it very tidy with nothing out of place. The flooring was solid wood with a number of rugs tastefully placed and there were a few pictures on the walls. There was a living area with a couple of couches, a small table between them. There was also a small kitchen, a sliding Shoji door could be used to partition it off from the living area. To the left of the kitchen there were two doors, with no indication of what lay behind. On the wall opposite the kitchen there was another Shoji door separating the living area from the bedroom and to the left of the bedroom there was a restroom. In the corner there was what Mimi thought must have been a meditation mat, with an incense burner beside it and a number of candles. She suddenly got inspiration concerning birthday gifts. Opposite to the door they had entered on coming into the apartment there was a balcony, looking out onto gardens and in the distance she could see the ocean.

“This is a really nice apartment!” Mimi commented. 

“It is more than adequate for my needs,” he said, looking over towards her.

“Are T’Shahel and Avarak close by?”

“They are in suites adjoining this one,” he pointed to the two doors to the left of the kitchen.

There was a pause before Mimi spoke again. “Thank you for dinner this evening, I really enjoyed it, and enjoyed getting to know you a bit more.”

He was bringing over a tray with two cups and a teapot, “It was a most agreeable evening,” he replied. He set the tray on the table between the couches. “The best way to brew Vulcan White Tei dates back to pre reformation times. You must always use freshly drawn cold water, it contains more oxygen which helps the flavour develop. Once the water has been boiled it is left to cool for four minutes, while this is happening the teapot is heated with some of the boiling water. When the water has been cooled sufficiently it is then ready to be poured over the tei leaves. Unlike Vulcan Spiced Tei, Vulcan White Tei is very delicate,” he looked up and stared intently in her eyes, “it needs to be cared for in order to receive the full benefits,” he looked back down to what he was doing. “The tei is then infused for a further three minutes to obtain the maximum flavour,” he poured some tei out into the two cups. He lifted one up and gave it to Mimi.

“It smells nice!” Mimi said, there was another pause. “Do I drink first?”

“Affirmative,” he replied nodding towards her.

“It's light and slightly sweet, with some flavours I do not recognise, I like it!” she exclaimed. 

“I’m … pleased you like it,” he replied. 

“I see you like candles, I know what to get you for your birthday now!”

“The candles aid me in meditation," he said neutrally. 

“Do you meditate a lot?” she asked.

“Twice a day, early morning and late evening, when possible. All Vulcans are schooled in meditation, it helps us to maintain inner peace and calm.” As they continued to sip their tea he studied her face intently.

“Sordd, can I be honest with you?” she asked. 

“Of course, I would want nothing less than honesty.”

“I really like you, but I need more to go on before making a deeper commitment. Yesterday you were talking about wanting to marry me and we had only known each other for, I don’t know 14 hours?”

“We had known each other for 16 hours and 52.57 minutes,” there was not a flinch on his face.

“Well it's all going very fast,” Mimi replied while hugging the cup that she was holding.

“You are human, I understand that you need time to come to such an important decision. That is why I invited you for a date, it is your custom, so we can get to know each other… However, my mind has already been made up!” he smiled a smile that wasn't a smile, it showed more through his eyes. 

“I need more information Sordd. I tried to research but as you know the information is sparse, Vulcans are renowned for being highly secretive about, well about everything. My endeavours to research your culture have just compounded that. There seems to be no way for me to find out anything other than by asking you. I couldn't even find out whether, well, I mean I don't even know that we are, if we are,“ she looked down at the floor, if we are biologically... compatible.”

“We are biologically compatible T’Sai, my brother Sarek and sister in law Amanda are testament to that fact. they have a son called Spock. I can arrange for you to meet Amanda and Spock if you would like?”

Her face lit up, “I would really like that!”

“I will speak to her in the morning, are you ok for me to share your contact details with her so you can arrange a meeting?" he asked. 

Mimi smiled again, “Of course, I think it would be helpful to speak to her!”

They both sipped on their tei quietly for a few more minutes, then Sordd refilled the cups.

Mimi took a deep breath, “Sordd, can we continue the discussion from the restaurant?”

His ears and cheeks flushed a deep green again.

“Sordd, you are a doctor, why are you getting so embarrassed about this? What's the big secret?”

“It is considered to be a very private matter within Vulcan society, it is rarely discussed even among Vulcans.” he answered. 

“Well if you want to marry me you are going to have to speak about it," she replied. 

He sighed, and paused for a very long time. “I will speak about these things but only on the condition that it does not go further than this room.”

Mimi rolled her eyes. “Ok, I'm listening, and I promise not to tell anyone!”

He put his two hands together, as though about to start meditation. He took a deep breath. Inwardly he was centring himself and repeating a short mantra so that he had emotional control. The facts, she wants the facts, it was logical on many counts, least of all that he could not expect her to be his bondmate without her knowing what she was being asked to do, she was going to find out sooner or later.

“Very well," he began, "Vulcan’s practice arranged marriage, a Vulcan high priestess links a Vulcan boy and a Vulcan girl telepathically, during koon-ut-la, when the male is aged seven. Koon-ut-la is roughly translated as a betrothal ceremony, there is no real equivalent word in the human language, the telepathic base bond is less than a full marriage, but more than a betrothal or engagement..." Sordd continued talking for quite sometime...

*'*'*'*

Sordd continued, "If you were to become she who is my wife, you would be mine and only mine, I conversely would be yours and only yours,” he paused again and opened his eyes. “If you were to become my bondmate, you would become my k’hat’n’dlawa, the one who is ‘half of my heart and soul’, my ashayam which meand ‘beloved’, you would fill the hole in my katra, I would cherish you, take care of you, protect you, so far as I was able I would see that no harm befall you. If you would be my wife, I would give you all that I am and all that I have.”

Mimi needed time to think, time to process everything he had just said to her and ohh she had so many more questions but did not know how to voice them ...

Sordd looked at Mimi, she said nothing, his jaw twitched, maybe she would run away after hearing what she had just heard.

Mimi's PADD beeped. She looked in her bag, thankful for something that broke the silence between them.

0015 hours, _Local Time._

_Hi Mimi,_   
_Just wondering where you are and checking you are ok?_   
_Love_   
_Rachel xx_

Mimi checked her watch, “Sorrd, it's 0015,” looking up at him with a look of panic on her face. “The gates to my compound will be closed! I won't be able to get in!”

Sordd raised an eyebrow.

“What am I going to do?” she bit her lip.

“The logical thing for you to do would be to stay at the hotel for the evening, but you might not want to...” there was the vulnerability again, and she found it so attractive, warming in her heart was a desire to protect him.

“Sordd, I just need time to think… time to process what you have just shared with me.” she replied. His shoulders relaxed, it was only now that she became aware of how tense he had been while he was speaking. “I cant stay the night, people will think…” she looked embarrassed.

The neutral look on his face had returned, “It is of no consequence what people think. There is no logical alternative, if the security gates are closed to your compound and there is no way of entering then you need to stay here, you cannot sleep outside! Let me call reception, and I will arrange a room for you."

“Are you sure that is ok?”

“Of course it is ok. I will not have you sleeping outside!” he replied. Sordd quickly called reception and booked a spare room, on put it on his account. 

“I will get you one of my robes so that you can change out of your evening wear, there are toiletries and towels supplied by the complex in the rooms.”

“Are you sure that is ok?” Mimi was still unsure, she did not want to impose on him. 

“I insist! It is partly my fault that so much time has passed,” he walked into the bedroom and came back with one of his robes. “This is clean, it will be too large for you, but it will suffice for one evening. I will go and collect the room card from reception."

“I'll quickly message Rachel to let her know,” she smiled at him.

0020 hours, _Local Time._

_Hi Rachel,_   
_I’m ok, lost track of time! I'm going to stay at 'The Four Seasons' this evening, Sordd has been able to acquire a spare room._   
_Love you,_   
_Mimi xx_

It was not long before Sordd returned with the room card. 

“Sordd, I'm so sorry for causing you problems,” Mimi said, genuinely annoyed that she was causing him hassle. 

“Mimi, it is not a problem! It is late, and you are tired, may I make the suggestion that you retire?”

"Ok. And thank you," she said. 

Sordd led her to the room, which was the next floor up. The room was a double room, with similar layout to Sordd's but obviously a lot smaller as it was not for a family.

He handed her a small package, "You will need these in the morning," he said, "Would 0800 hours be agreeable for breakfast?"

"Yes, and thank you again," Mimi replied, she then pecked him on the cheek. He quickly blinked a couple of times and his ears flushed before he managed to school himself. 

Sordd raised a _ta'al_ , "Peace and long life, T'Sai Mimi," he said. "Good night." 

“Thank you Sordd,” Mimi hesitated, “Thank you for being so honest with me this evening.” She reached up and pecked him on the cheek again. “Good night,” she gave him a huge smile. 

*'*

Mimi changed into his robe, it was far too big for her, but she liked it anyway. She cleaned her face then washed her teeth. It took her some time to undo the braid in her hair. When she had finished she stepped back into the living area and then decided to just go straight to bed. 

Mimi lay down. She bit her lip, there was so much she needed to process after the conversation that they had just had, but quite frankly she was now just exhausted because of the emotion of it all. She was reminded of the vulnerability she saw in him when he was telling her about _pon farr,_ that he might die because of it, the love of her heart went out to him. She breathed in and became aware of the smell of sandalwood and some kind of spice, it must be what his robes were washed in... she breathed in again and fell sound asleep.

*'*

Sordd changed into his meditation robe then moved into the living area and walked to the corner of the room where his meditation mat lay. He methodically lit the candles and then the incense burner. He was in much need of deep meditation after the events of the evening, indeed after the events of the last few days. He knelt and took up his meditative stance.

_H_ _e turned immediately to the mathematical equations what always steadied him, anchored him once more into logic and control..._

_... Eventually after 5.52 hours of meditation he found the serenity that he had been looking for._

Sordd stood up, he put out the candles and the incense burner. He quietly went for a sonic shower and then clothed himself in some of his more formal robes making himself ready for the day ahead.

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta'al - Vulcan salute  
> T'Sai - lady


	12. A Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 12 - A Step Closer**

Mimi began to stir. She took in a deep breath as she stretched, trying to wake herself up, that smell, the sandalwood and other spices! She felt immensely comfortable and at peace... Suddenly a sense of panic went through her. What would people think? What would the Vulcans think? She went red with embarrassment at the thought of it. maybe she could sneak out early... She checked the time on her watch it was nearly 6am, too late. Even if no one in the complex saw her the surfers certainly would.

She put her head back on the pillow, it was then that is dawned on her, for the first time in she couldn't remember how long she had awoken without a migraine. Without the nightmare. A smile formed on her face. She took a deep breath and stretched lazily again. 

When she did finally get up, she walked into the living area to find her clothes untidily on the ground where she had left them. She must have been tired! On the couch was the small bag that Sordd had given her the previous evening, well early morning really. She opened it up to find some new clothes which were similar to her normal beach attire, shorts, a tank top, a cover up and some flip flops, all the perfect size. He had obviously purchased them from the shop in the complex when he had gone to get the room card. She sat down and looked at them, they were similar in colour to what she had been wearing the previous evening. She smiled and then got herself ready for the day...

Sometime later Mimi heard a knock at the door. She rose from her seat to go and answer it. Standing before her was Sordd, absolutely immaculate, not a hair was out of place, his robes smooth without a crease. The deep serenity that had escaped him last night had returned to his face. He was calm and in total control. Mimi marvelled at how perfect he looked. 

*'*

Sordd was unsure of the response he might get after the conversation he had had with Mimi the previous evening. He was inwardly relieved when she smiled at him as she answered the door, there was a welcome there. Smiles were good, for humans anyway. He waited patiently as she gathered her things, thankful of the oportunity to study her further. She was wearing her hair down in a loose ponytail. The clothes he had purchased for her the previous evening looked more than agreeable on her. He was inwardly satisfied with his choice. 

“Good morning, I hope you slept well?" he said while raising a _ta'al_.

"Yes, I did," she replied with a smile. 

"Are you ready to go for morning meal?" he enquired.

Mimi bit her lip.

Sordd had noticed that she seemed to do this on occasion, he would have to research this human behaviour later.

“Maybe it would be best to skip the morning meal?” she suggested.

She had used the word ‘skip’ he was sure she could not have meant jumping over a rope, nor could it be stepping from one foot to the other with a hop or bounce, neither could it be the computing term meaning passing over part of a sequence of data or instructions. He concluded that in the context of the conversation she was planning on not partaking of morning meal altogether. He frowned.

“It is the most important meal of the day _T’Sai_. What would be your logic in not partaking of it?” he asked with a note of concern in his voice.

He watched as her cheeks flushed red. She was embarrassed again, he was unsure why...

“Well… if I go for breakfast then everyone will know that I stayed the night and they might think ...” her cheeks flushed even deeper. “It's not the kind of reputation I want to have… and what will T’Shahel and Avarak think of me staying the night?" her eyes looked down at her feet.

“As I told you last night it is of no consequence what other people think. With regard to the other Vulcans in the complex it is none of their business, and Vulcans respect privacy. I have already explained the situation to T’Shahel and Avarak. They are aware that you stayed in one of the hotel rooms for the evening because the security gates of your compound were closed. They see the logic in the decision that was made.”

“Are you sure?” she was still biting her lip.

“It is not the Vulcan way to probe into other people's affairs.” The corner of his lips slightly rose in what was a smile but not quite a smile, it looked like he was trying to encourage her. Sordd motioned for her to leave the room and they both started to walk along the corridor. 

*'*

Avarak and T'Shahel, dressed in their excursion uniforms, were waiting patiently in Sordd's room. When they saw Mimi they both stood up and raised a _ta'al_ toward her.

"Good morning, _T'Sai_ Mimi. Live long and prosper," they both said.

She mirrored them in reply, "Good morning, live long and prosper." Sordd was pleased with her attempt at raising the _ta'al_ but you would not know it from the expressoin on his face. 

They walked down to the restaurant for breakfast. Durning the walk along the corridor, Mimi was beginning to feel incredibly nervous again. It suddenly hit her that there were children involved. She felt she got on well with Avarak, they had clicked from the start, but T’Shahel was a different matter. She had thus far had little to no interaction with this young woman. Mimi bit her lip again... what if T’Shahel did not like her... Mimi began to feel sick. She knew that she would never be able to replace their mother, that was not something she would even attempt to do... She hoped they didn't think that that is what was in her mind... She simply wanted to be their friend… Mimi pulled herself up in her thoughts, she was speaking to herself as though she had already decided that she was going to marry Sordd! It was too early to make that kind of decision...

On approaching the restaurant, much to her relief, Mimi could hardly hear a sound, so she thought the room must nearly be empty. However, when she got to the door she saw that it was almost full, the majority of the Vulcans simply opting to eat their food in silence. The children went in first, eager to partake of their first meal of the day. Mimi hesitated at the door, her stomach was churning inside and it was not from hunger. Sordd placed his hand at the small of her back and pressed gently. She felt a small ripple of peace move to her core followed by a warm safe feeling.

“What is your concern, _T’Sai?_ he asked quietly.

“It's what they will all think,” she whispered nervously.

“Trust me Mimi when I say that my people respect privacy. It is seen to be illogical for a Vulcan to come to a conclusion when they do not have all the facts. No one in the room, apart from T’Shahel and Avarak, have the facts. If they do come to a conclusion without the facts then their logic is unsound and that is anathema to any Vulcan.”

She turned and looked in his eyes, he nodded his head encouragingly in the direction of the restaurant and gave her a gentle push from behind. She felt that same ripple go through her again. Mimi took a deep breath and decided just to hold her head up high. They walked in, a few Vulcans briefly looked up and then quickly went back to eating their meal. The majority did not stir, minding their own business. Mimi visibly started to relax at the lack of a reaction, no one was staring at her, no one was staring at them...

Sordd explained all of the food options available. He and the children were opting for plomeek soup. Mimi decided that she was going to play it safe by having fruit salad, honey and greek yoghurt. The children both had glasses of water and Mimi had a cappuccino. Sordd opted for a Vulcan mocha.

They sat down and ate the meal in silence. Mimi was still on edge and kept discretely scanning the room, then she chided herself realising that maybe she was being the judgmental one.

Sordd spoke first, “T’Shahel and Avarak I have been in discussion with _T’Sai_ Mimi, and we came to the conclusion that it would be logical for you both to learn to swim. Would that be agreeable to you both?” he asked them.

Avarak's eyes lit up, he was the first to speak, “Ah Sanu, Sa’mekh, yes please Father, that would be more than agreeable!” there was a definite level of excitement in his voice, his father simply raised an eyebrow, and Avarak tried to reign himself in.

T’Shahel spoke next, calm and collected. “That would be agreeable Sa’mekh, especially in light of what happened on Sunday evening concerning Avarak. Would it be acceptable for my friends to learn as well? It is something I have been discussing with them.”

Sordd turned to Mimi, “Would that be possible _T’Sai_? Obviously after obtaining consent from their parents.”

Mimi turned to look at Sordd. “Yes I'm sure that is something Rachel and I could work out between us. How many children are we talking about?” 

“On the current rotation there are eight males and ten females, they would have to be tutored in separate groups,” he answered.

Mimi smiled, “I’m sure we can make that work.” She noted that there was a note of pleasure in T’Shahel’s eyes, but her face remained totally neutral. Avarak on the other hand was finding it difficult to contain his excitement. “Maybe we can convince your father that it would be logical for him to learn to swim as well, what do you think T’Shahel? Avarak?” Mimi winked at them.

Both the children raised an eyebrow, T’Shahel spoke for them both, “That sounds logical _T’Sai_ Mimi. What do you think Sa’mekh?” everyone turned to look at him.

Sordd, with a neutral face and neutral tone replied, “It will depend on my schedule.” 

T’Shahel spoke again, “Sa’mekh, can I ask _T’Sai_ Mimi concerning what we spoke of earlier?”

Sordd looked at his daughter, “Certainly, you do not need to ask for permission.” 

T’Shahel turned to Mimi. “I was wondering if it would be agreeable for you to show me how to put my hair up in the braid you were wearing last night?" she asked politely. "My friend T’Mor saw you and she told me it was aesthetically pleasing.”

Mimi smiled broadly, “I would love to do that T’Shahel! I can make arrangements with your father for a suitable time.” Mimi turned to Sordd and he nodded. At this T’Shahel’s face started to show some emotions, which she quickly schooled away.

They then had a short chat concerning their various activities of the day. Sordd was going to a meeting in the Embassy and would not be back until late. Avarak was going on a field trip and T’Shahel was continuing with her various studies. Mimi was going to be supervising her nephews.

*'*

Later, back in Sordd's apartment, Mimi lifted up her bags and turned to Sordd. “I was wondering if you would like to go for coffee sometime?” 

He was gathering his various data PADD's into a bag, getting ready for the meeting at the Embassy. He looked up, “That would be agreeable. I have some meetings scheduled at the Embassy over the next two days and business I need to attend to here. I will not be available until Saturday afternoon. Would that fit in with your schedule?”

“Yes, I'm on vacation at the moment so my schedule is more or less free apart from occasionally having to supervise the boys. Saturday sounds great, I will look forward to it,” she beamed. 

They walked down to the entrance of the complex, about to go their separate ways. 

“Thank you again for last night, for dinner, out chat, the clothes, everything!” Mimi grinned. 

"Thank you for your company," Sordd replied, giving nothing away. He raised a _ta'al._ “Live long and prosper _T’Sai_ Mimi.”

She turned to him and reciprocated the _ta'al_ then put her hand down back at her side.

He inclined his head and spoke again, “Mimi, on departing from one another's company it is Vulcan custom for the recipient to reply, ‘Peace and long life.’”

"Oh, ok I didn't know that!" Mimi raised the _ta'al_ again and said, “Peace and long life, Sordd.”

He nodded his head in approval then they parted their ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Sanu Sa’mekh - yes please father
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely feedback, if anyone has any suggestions on how I can improve the story please let me know, even on a grammatical level input would be appreciated.


	13. T'Alaro - Lady of Beloved Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't fight what's been given to you. Open your mind and your heart, and the way will become clear.” Surak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - See Chapter 1

**Chapter 13 - T'Alaro - Lady of Beloved Vulcan**

The sun had run its course for the day and it was now beginning to set below the horizon. The sky was always beautiful at this time of the day, and this evening was no exception; purple hue had blended into pink and now there was a dark red. In the background there was the soothing sound of the waves lapping on the beach. Sordd and Mimi had just finished having tea in a local cafe and he was now walking her back to her lodge.

Sordd had an air of calm and serenity, he was confidently walking along the path with his hands behind his back. Mimi on the other hand was anxiously fidgeting with her bag. She was struggling with what she was feeling deep down, the feeling that she loved him. But with it came a fear of the unknown. She was also trying to pluck up the courage to broach what they had been speaking about on Tuesday evening.

She turned her head towards him as they were walking along, “Sordd, I have some questions relating to our conversation on Tuesday night, can you help me with them?”

He continued to look straight ahead. “Mimi, you can ask me anything at any time and I will try to assist you as best as I can... I think it would be logical for me to provide you with some further reading material which you may find helpful.“ He turned to look at her, “It is not readily available to people outside of Vulcan, I will send it to your PADD.”

She looked at him again, “Are you ok that I need time, time for us to get to know each other before making a commitment to marriage?”

“If you need time, you can have it. As much as you need…” he glanced at her again.

“But what if I decide it's not going to work for both of us?” she asked.

Sordd inwardly flinched. “I will respect your decision, it would be .... regrettable. However, I do not want you to be a... caged bird. You are free to come, you are free to go...” He stopped walking and turned to her. She stopped and met his gaze. “I do conclude that you desire me… am I correct in my analysis?” Mimi's cheeks flushed, a most fascinating response Sordd thought to himself.

She looked away, trying to hide her feelings, “Yes, you are,” she acknowledged. 

He inclined his head. “Surak says, 'Don’t fight what's been given to you, open your mind and your heart and the way will become clear.' If it is time that you need to come to a decision that you already know the answer to, I will give you that time...”

They both turned and continued to walk down the path.

Mimi picked up the conversation, “Vulcans come across as having no emotions. Staid and solemn. But, from what you said on Tuesday night you do have them, how emotional are you Sordd?"

“ _T’Sai_ , Vulcans have very deep emotions. While we endeavour not to express them or release them, we still have them. Before the ‘Time of Awakening’ Vulcans were by nature barbaric and savage people. Surak preached the way of logic rather than emotion and it brought stability and peace to our society. Only Vulcans who follow the discipline of _kolinahr_ have completely purged all emotion from their minds,” he replied.

It was almost as though Mimi was thinking of every argument she could for their relationship not to work. “You know I'm an emotional person, as a human I'm used to letting my emotions out. I would find it hard to suppress them, to fit in with your culture."

He turned to look at her again, “Mimi, allowances will be made for you, you cannot be expected to be something that you are not.”

She moved closer to him, “You don't have to answer the following if you don't want to, but can you tell me about T’Alaro? What was she like?”

He turned again to Mimi, and looked her in the eyes, studying and analysing. He stood silent for a moment. “Let us sit over here.” He motioned towards a bench that was in a secluded spot, surrounded by shrubs and trees, with an outlook onto the sea. They both sat down, and turned to look at each other. Mimi put her hand up on the back rail of the bench, nearly touching him but not quite.

“T’Alaro, ‘Lady of beloved Vulcan', had long soft brunette hair, high cheekbones, and deep blue eyes. Her _katra_ was filled with peace and kindness. She was graceful and elegant, T’Shahel is her double.” Mimi noted a small smile appeared at the corner of his lips. “We were bound when we were both seven years old, both coming from two of the oldest clans on Vulcan. Over the years, we spent some time together getting to know each other. This was wise on the count of our parents as many couples rarely see each other between the bonding ceremony and marriage ceremony. As a result the bond that we had was strong when it came to the time of our marriage, the threads of our lives had already begun to bind together into a tight cord. When we were married she became part of my identity, as are my children.... incomplete without them. T’Alaro was faithful!” He looked out at the ocean, lost in thought.

“What happened to her?” Mimi whispered. 

He continued to watch the ocean. “There was an accident at her work, a number of complications, nothing could be done...” He flinched, even now the memory was painful. Mimi moved her hand so that it was gently touching his arm.

“Were you able to see her Sordd?” she asked kindly. 

“Yes," he replied. "We were able to have a short time together… it was … it was painful… being pulled apart and having no control over what was happening … a part of my being was torn away…. and then she was falling into the deeps…I would have gone with her if it had not been for our children..." He turned to look at Mimi, "She helped me to see the logic of not following her...”

Mimi felt a knot in her heart and her eyes were filled with tears. From what he was saying he could have died... “How did the children cope with it all?”

“Their maternal bond was torn. Due to the severing of my bond with T’Alaro, because of the trauma of it I was unable to fully assist the children in ways I would have liked to.” He turned to look at Mimi again. “In times like that clan members will use their bonds to strengthen, to support, to feed peace and calm, serenity... to help those who are grieving deeply. Part of the logic behind me being assigned to Earth was so that they could be beside their _Sa-kuk_ Sarek. They have always had a particularly strong bond with him and he was able to assist them..."

"Some Vulcans go into a rage and become bitter, they allow their emotions to consume them in their grief, it is not Surak's way. With logic and discipline of the emotions I found serenity. As have the T’Shahel and Avarak. Yet there remains a hole in my _katra_ , when one who was so cherished is no longer there... Mimi, until I met you I thought that hole would never be filled again… but now… now I have hope…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katra - soul  
> Sa-kuk - Uncle  
> T’Sai - lady
> 
> Baby S'chn T'gai Spock is coming up soon :-)


	14. S'chn T'gai Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock was born on January 6, 2230 in the city of Shi’Kahr on the planet Vulcan. His mother was Amanda Grayson, a human school teacher, and his father, Sarek, was a Vulcan scientist and diplomat. 
> 
> “... Of my friend, I can only say this … of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most … Human.”  
> James T. Kirk, 2285 (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 14 - S'chn T'gai Spock**

Mimi stood up and went to answer the door. Outside a young woman was standing with a Vulcan baby hanging from her hop. The woman had sparkling brown eyes, brown hair, and a broad smile. She was wearing a galaxy blue jumpsuit of Vulcan design and slung over her left shoulder she had a large bag. The Vulcan baby had brown eyes just like his mother's, jet black hair, the cutest Vulcan ears, and baby chubby cheeks. He gave her a broad smile as well, just like his mothers. He was wearing a light blue miniature version of the excursion uniforms that Mimi had seen T’Shahel and Avarak wear.

Mimi spoke, “Hi there. Amanda?”

The woman nodded, "Yes," she answered.

Mimi opened the door wide.“Great to meet you. Please come in.”

Amanda stepped over the threshold, then Mimi led her over to the seating area. She had cleared the surfaces earlier so there wasn't anything Spock could get his hands on.

“Is it ok if I lay out his play mat?” Amanda asked. 

Mimi pushed a small coffee table out the way. “Yes, of course! Make yourself at home,” she replied. They both took a few minutes to organise things so it was a bit safer for a baby.

“Amanda, would you like something to drink?” Mimi asked warmly. 

“A glass of water please and maybe a coffee?” Amanda answered as she took out a couple of toys from Spock's bag.

“Yep, no problem. Does Spock need anything?” Mimi looked towards Spock as she said this. 

Amanda shook her head. “No, I have his drink and snack in my bag.”

When Mimi returned to the sitting area with the drinks, Spock was seated contentedly on his mat building towers with lots of coloured bricks. Every time he managed to place one on top of the other he clapped with glee, looking at his mother for encouragement. “ _Pid,_ _Pid!_ ” he chortled.

Mimi smiled at him, he was a real cutie. “What does ' _Pid_ ' mean?“ 

“It means ‘higher’ in Vulcan. It is one of his favourite words and games... I need to warn you that Spock is due a nap, so he might have a meltdown at some point!” 

Mimi raised her eyebrows. “I understand, I have a lot of nieces and nephews,” she replied with a kind tone to her voice. 

Spock continued to play with the bricks. He held a red brick up in his right hand, “ _Sbah!_ ” he smiled. He then picked up a green brick with his left hand, “ _yar-kur!_ ” He then proceeded to try and push both bricks into his mouth at once, saliva covering the bricks and his hands.

Amanda knelt down to intervene, “Only one at a time Spock!”

Spock frowned at her.

Mimi's heart was melting, he was beyond cute, “Amanda, he is absolutely adorable.”

“I’m obviously biased, but yes he is adorable, just like his father!” she kissed him on the forehead and smiled. Both women sat and watched him for a while as they were sipping on their coffees.

Spock rolled himself onto his all fours and then carefully stood up, wobbling on his two feet with the green brick still in his hand. He toddled over to Mimi and handed it to her smiling, “ _Yar-kur_!” he said.

Mimi smiled back at him. “Thank you,'' she said in reply.

He hesitated before slowly turning around, trying to maintain his balance. He went back to the pile of bricks, picked up a yellow one, “ _Kin-kur_!” he chortled again and went over to his mother and handed it to her.

“ _Lesek,_ thank you,” she replied. He then plonked himself back on the ground and crawled over to the pile and started to build more towers. After a while he quietly began humming to himself. Every so often he would turn round to check that his mother was still there.

“So Mimi, how are things going between you and Sordd?” Amanda enquired.

“Fast, very fast!” she looked down at the floor. “Maybe too fast if I'm honest.” 

“Vulcans do seem to move that way when they have made up their mind about something,” Amanda smiled and looked kindly towards Mimi.

Mimi looked up again, “He told me he wanted to marry me after we had known each other for about twelve hours. I mean 16 hours and 52.57 minutes!”

Amanda laughed!

Spock jumped with surprise and looked round, Amanda knelt down and stroked his face “It's ok _kan-bu_ , baby, your uncle has just been very naughty,” she giggled, “a bit like your father!” she winked at him. Amanda turned to Mimi, “Sarek used a similar line on me. I did tell him it wasn't appropriate to say that kind of thing after only knowing someone for a few hours, but sometimes Vulcans can be so stubborn. They think they know best because they have read it in some database, the one he used was the ‘Galactic Cultural Exchange Database’. If that is where Sordd is getting his information, well lets just say there are a lot of gaps!”

“You couldn't make it up!” Mimi said, ‘Sometimes I ask myself what planet is he from? and then remember its Vulcan,” both women laughed in unison.

Spock tentatively stood up again on his feet and toddled toward the bag that Amanda had been carrying, “ _Leitri_ , toys, komekh.” He turned to look at his mother, seeking permission to take out the toys. 

Amanda nodded. “Ok, you can get them out the bag.” Spock smiled when she nodded a yes. 

He sat down and began to play with the flap on the bag, which he eventually managed to open. He then began to pull out various toys, ducks, cows, horses and some other things that Mimi did not recognise.

“How and when did you meet Sarek, Amanda?” Mimi asked. 

“We met in 2228. I was teaching at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth, tasked with educating recent Vulcan arrivals concerning Earth's traditions and cultures. He was working at the Vulcan Embassy so our paths crossed. We were married soon after meeting, you could call it whirlwind romance, a bit like you and Sordd I suspect. Maybe their pick up line works after all! We set up home in Shi’Kahr on Vulcan. We move quite a bit between Earth and Vulcan depending on Sarek’s diplomatic duties,” she answered.

Spock held up a toy, “Sehlat!” He stood up again and toddled toward Mimi, holding it out to her. It looked like a bear with fangs, not very friendly, “Sehlat, l-Chaya!” his eyes began to water, he turned towards him mum, "l-Chaya!" and started to cry. 

“Oh Spock,” Amanda picked him up, his fingers grasping around the toy.

“l-Chaya is Spock's pet. He misses him whenever we are away from Vulcan. Please forgive him, Spock is always more emotional when he is tired.” Amanda sat back down on the couch. "Mimi, could you pass me his blanket out the bag.” Amanda pointed over towards Spock's bag, which was shaped like a spaceship. “The blanket is dark blue with gold and silver stars.”

Mimi looked in the bag and extracted it for her. “Thank you,” Amanda said. She smiled down at Spock who was still tearful. She gently rubbed his ears and then hitched him up on her shoulder wrapping the blanket over him. Amanda then started rubbing circles up and down his back, soothing him with gentle phrases, a mixture of Standard and Vulcan. He pushed three fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them, while his other hand was still grasping the Sehlat tightly. The tears were still flowing down his cheeks. Eventually they stopped and his eyes began to get sleepy, he was trying to fight it so Amanda started to humm softly, as she rocked him back and forward. The room was so quiet that Mimi could hear Spock purring softly. He eventually gave in and fell asleep, his head resting on Amanda's shoulder. When it was obvious that he was fast asleep the conversation opened up again, in hushed tones so as not to wake him up again.

Mimi was a bit confused by Spock's emotional display. "Amanda, isn't Spock showing emotion discouraged by Vulcans?” 

Amanda continued to gently rock Spock back and forward. “He is only a baby so allowances are made. Exploration of emotions is allowed in young children. As he grows older more will be expected of him and he will be trained in the paths of logic and trained in how to suppress and control them.” 

Mimi was slightly concerned, “Does that not bother you as a human, that he is expected to suppress emotion?”

“Not really, it is for his own well being," she replied. "As he is half Vulcan and half Human it is unclear how deeply his emotions run. It is for his own safety that he will be schooled in the Vulcan way. When he is older he will be able to choose which path he wants to tread.” Amanda stared into the distance thoughtfully. “Mimi, I suspect that what you are going through is a rollercoaster. Is there anything that you would like to ask that may help put your mind at ease?” 

“Well, one of my concerns is the lack of emotion. Sordd declares that he wants to be my husband but he hasn't at any time said that he loves me. I'm struggling a bit with that, does Sarek ‘love’ you?" 

“Sarek would not use that word, he never has and I don't think he ever will. Vulcans are trained to suppress and control emotions from a young age, it would not be fair of me to expect him to use the word ‘love’, it is a human way of expressing things and Sarek is not human. However, his actions speak louder than that words, as will Sordd's. Just because they do not use a particular word, does not mean that they don't have it. I wouldn't press Sordd on the issue Mimi,” she smiled at her gently as she continued to rock Spock in her arms. “If you do decide to marry Sordd, when there is a full Vulcan marital bond, you will know…”

“What about having children, how easy was it to have Spock?” Spock moved in Amanda’s arms, as if being aware that he was being spoken about, then he settled back down.

“The Vulcan Science Academy told us it was hard for a human woman to conceive from a Vulcan naturally. We had to use scientific technology, the finest Vulcan geneticists were involved in order for us to have him,” she hugged him closer. “It may be possible to conceive naturally. However, it has not happened before.”

“Amanda, I don't really know what to ask you... Is there anything I should know that would help guide me through this situation?"

Amanda smiles, there were so many things... "There are many cultural nuances, if he gives you half a glass of water, and expects you to drink it there and then he is making his intentions known. He is basically proposing to you, if you drink the water you are accepting that proposal.”

Mimi looked shocked, “He did that on our first date!”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “That wasn't fair! He has been really badly behaved with you Mimi, I will have words with him later! As it stands your response didn't count because you didn't know the hidden meaning, that is unless you are happy to accept the proposal?” Amanda winked at her. “You don't have to answer that question just now. Conversely if you offer him half a glass of water you are doing the same. On Vulcan water is scarce, a much valued resource, by offering water you are showing that you can provide for someones needs."

Amanda continued, "On a similar note if you were to make him dinner, that is akin to a marriage proposal, again you are saying that you are willing to provide for his needs. When it was clear to both Sarek and I that things were going to work I made him dinner to encourage him to propose. If you decide that you do want to marry Sordd and he is taking his time about proposing, invite him round for dinner and make sure that you make it. Vulcan men are very open to suggestion, particularly regarding the pursuit of a mate,” she winked again.

“Well that's interesting, because whenever he has been round he has insisted on making dinner for me,” Mimi replied.

“He's trying to win you Mimi, he will smother you with kindness. I'm not sure how they come to terms with that regarding Vulcan logic. Sometimes their logic is puzzling,” she said honestly. 

Spock began to squirm again, he sleepily tilted his head from right to left, then his eyes opened. He took the fingers out his mouth and lifted up his head, “ _K’avon, ko-mekh!_ Hungry, mummy,” he said.

“Ok _Kan-bu_ , I will get you something. Will you sit with Mimi?” Amanda smiled encouragingly. 

“Mimi!” He turned toward Mimi and grinned.

Amanda stood up and walked across the room. “Can I heat his milk in the kitchen?” 

“Yes, of course,” Mimi replied. 

Amanda walked toward her, Spock reached out his hands as though to give her a big hug, “Mimi … Mimi” he grinned and started to wriggle in Amanda’s arms, she placed him on Mimi's lap, picked up some toys and put them on the couch.

Mimi was taken aback with how heavy he was, and how trusting. His skin was soft and he had a slight scent of Vulcan spices, not as strong as she had smelt on Sordd’s robes, but there was the hint of it there none the less.

He sat happily in her lap, “Sehlat, l-Chaya!” he held up the toy which was still in his hand. “l-Chaya good!” he looked intently in her eyes.

Mimi smiled broadly and said, “l-Chaya,” she then opened her palm to see if he would give her the toy. He placed it there then giggled again.

“l-Chaya good,” he said again, “Spock good,” he grinned.

“I’m sure you are sweetie,” she smiled back.

He then opened his palm, Mimi returned the toy. He pointed to one of the toys on the couch. “Duck, _Kin-kur_ duck, yellow duck!”

Mimi reached over and gave him the yellow duck, he then stuffed both of them in his mouth like he had done with the bricks and started sucking on them as though trying to abate his hunger.

Amanda returned with the heated milk and she reached out to give it to him. “Spock, you will have to let go of the animals if you want to have your milk,” she said matter-of-factly.

Spock frowned, looking between the milk, the duck and the Sehlat. He made his choice and threw the duck away. He reached out and took the bottle from Amanda then leaned back on Mimi's chest contentedly drinking his milk.

“Mimi, do you want to marry Sordd?” Amanda asked, no point beating about the bush she thought.

“Yes, I think I do. It's just all very sudden though, and what if he changes his mind,” she responded. 

Amanda raised her eyebrow. “I can assure you he will not change his mind!”

“I'm also worried about the children, I don't know if they both like me, if they will accept me,” she said with a note of concern in her voice. 

“They like you Mimi," Amanda replied, "especially Avarak. They will see the logic in the situation, and for a Vulcan that is more important than their feelings and emotions on a matter. As long as they can see the logic, they will be ok about it all.”

Mimi looked at her and just smiled, breathing deeply inside, she hoped her words were true.

Without anyone noticing Spock had discarded the Sehlat. He suddenly placed his free hand on Mimi's face and pressed in, she was quite taken aback as she could suddenly feel his emotions brushing against her mind.

“Spock _Rai!_ No!” Amanda quickly moved forward and peeled his hand from Mimi's face, “I’m so sorry Mimi, he shouldn't be doing that! Spock is _Et'liwh_ , bad, for touching Mimi's face!”

“Spock not _Et'liwh_ , Spock _rom_ , Spock good!” he said, his big brown eyes widening.

“Don't touch Mimi's face, it's not _rom_ ,” Amanda insisted. 

He frowned again then looked like he was deep in thought. “Spock _rom_ , Spock be _rom!_ ” he smiled with a plea in his eyes for forgiveness.

“Yes, Spock be good,” Amanda sighed.

Settling down again, Spock continued to drink his milk. Mimi could hear him purr again in contentment. She looked down at him, he was so beautiful, so warm against her, so content, the maternal instinct tugging at her heart, maybe it could be possible…. She decided there and then, “If he asks, the answer will be yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> Kan-bu - baby  
> Leitri - toys  
> Ko-mekh - mother  
> Ka-avon - hungry  
> Et'liwh - Bad - that which is below standard or expectations as of ethics or decency; below average in quality or performance  
> Rom - good


	15. Reprimand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sordd is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.

**Chapter 15 - Reprimand**

Sordd was in his apartment working on a research paper for an up and coming medical conference. There was a knock at the door, this was intriguing as he was not expecting any visitors, he knew it was neither T'Shahel or Avarak as they were on field trips and would not be back until just before end-meal. He stood up and walked towards the door. When he opened it he saw Amanda was outside with Spock sitting on her hip.

"Are you available for a small chat Sordd?" Amanda asked with a smile on her face.

"Certainly come in _T'Sai_ Amanda," he motioned for her to come over the threshold.

Spock turned his head round at the sound of his Uncle's voice, he grinned broadly and began wriggling on her hip with excitement. Reaching out to grab hold of him. " _Sa-kuk_ Sordd!" he squealed with laughter, " _Sa-kuk_!" Amanda flew him over, landing him safely in Sordd's strong arms.

They moved over to the couches and sat down. Sordd started to playfully bounce Spock up and down on his knee and he began to sing him a short Vulcan song, " _Rukau! Rukau!_ _kan-bu fi' t'nash-veh mal-nef, Rukau! Rukau! Veh! Dahkuh! Rehkuh!_ " on three Sordd lifted Spock high up into the air and Spock chortled in delight.

"Has Spock been _rom_ today?" Sordd searched his nephew's eyes.

"Spock _rom_!" he replied, with a slight glance over to his mother.

"Spock is a bit like his father and his uncle," Amanda stated. "He can sometimes be quite naughty." 

" _Sa-kuk, et'liwh_!" Spock put his hand up to Sordd's face.

Sordd frowned, "I am not _et'liwh_ Spock."

" _Sa-kuk, et'liwh_!" Spock said again as if to reinforce the point.

"Amanda, why is Spock saying that I am _et'liwh_? What has happened?" He looked towards Amanda while settling Spock onto his lap. Amanda reached into her bag and produced a snack. Spock accepted it, put l-Chaya down and then he began to study the wrapper intently.

"Well that's part of my reason for wanting a chat with you. You have been badly behaved in your dealings with Mimi," she said with a stern tone. 

Sordd raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" 

Amanda raised her eyebrow in turn, "Don't plead ignorance Sordd. Half glasses of water? You have not been playing fair," she answered. 

"It was logical to offer she who I intend to be my wife a glass of water, and she accepted!" he said flatly. 

Spock continued to sit quietly, still attempting to get into the snack.

"She accepted the glass of water without knowing the cultural significance, so it does not count. Mimi is human she accepts the offer of water all the time. She had no idea that you were in proposing to her!" Amanda retorted. 

"How do you know she wasn't aware of the cultural significance?" Sordd asked. 

"Because there is nothing in the public domain concerning these things. She couldn't possibly know! You have to concede that you were wrong to do this," Amanda insisted. 

"I concede nothing _T'Sai_ Amanda," Sordd's face remained emotionless.

"You and Sarek are like peas in a pod, stubborn as anything! Anyway I have enlightened Mimi on a few things," Amanda said with smile. 

He raised an eyebrow again, "Have you indeed."

"Yes, I've given her some pointers on what to expect in the future, and their hidden meanings! I have also given her some advice regarding what some of her actions may suggest to a Vulcan male pursuing a mate!"

Sordd raised both eyebrows at this. "What kind of actions?" he managed to keep a neutral tone to his voice.

"For example, if she asks you round for dinner, on Earth that would be like having another date, but on Vulcan it is seen as a marriage proposal. It's only fair she knows Sordd," Amanda insisted. 

Sordd remained silent.

"I think your silence speaks volumes!" 

Sordd continued to sit in silence contemplating Amanda's words. Spock, who had finished his snack, decided he had had enough of the conversation, after all he was with Uncle Sordd and that meant playing games. He turned around to look at Sordd, _"Hash-tor Sa-kuk._ " He grinned, " _Hash-tor!_ Fly!"

Sordd, thankful for the reprieve, raised an eyebrow, "You want to _hash-tor_?" he asked. 

Spock's eyes grew wide, "Ha, Hash-tor!"

"You will have to let go of l-Chaya if you want to _Hash-tor_ ," Sordd instructed.

Spock handed him the toy, which he placed on the couch. Sordd stood and carried Spock to the centre of the room where there was more space, he turned him around so they were facing each other. Spock let out a squeal in anticipation and started kicking his legs. Holding Spock tightly, Sordd said, " _Veh!_ One!" He bent down and lifted Spock up again in a fluid motion, " _Dahkuh!_ Two!" he repeated the step, " _Rehkuh!_ Three!" On three Sordd threw him up high into the air, Spock squealed again with glee, then dropped back down into Sordd's strong embrace.

" _Va'ashiv!_ Again!" Spock cried, his eyes wide open and sparkling. Sordd repeated the game as per his nephews request.

"Sorrd, I do wish you wouldn't play that game, it makes me feel sick," Amanda said in a concerned voice. 

Sordd shifted so Spock was sitting on his hip and he looked over at Amanda. "He is in no danger _T'Sai_ Amanda. I have made the appropriate calculations. Spock is at a sufficient developmental stage, he possesses rudimentary muscular development to control his own head. The surface gravity on Earth is smaller than the surface gravity on Vulcan, Spock spends longer time in the air than he would on Vulcan making the game more 'agreeable' for him. I am also executing the manoeuvre correctly, by catching him under the armpits, thumbs at the front and eight fingers on his back," he replied in a neutral tone.

"I don't need to know the technicalities Sordd!" Amanda retorted. 

"I am Vulcan, _T'Sai_ Amanda. We embrace technicality," he replied in a neutral tone. 

"You shouldn't indulge Spock like you do!" Amanda insisted. 

"It is not an indulgence. It builds trust and it challenges Spock to take risks while keeping him safe. It also strengthens our familial bond," he turned to Spock and stroked him gently on the cheek.

Amanda just shook her head.

Spock was not pleased at the break in the proceedings and began to wriggle again, " _Hash-tor! Va'ashiv!_ " He demanded to fly!

"As you wish _Sa-bath_!" Spock flew up into the air once more.

" _Va'ashiv!_ " He cried, and so the game continued.

" _Pid! Pid!_ Higher! Higher!" Spock shrieked!

Amanda put her hand over her eyes, "I can't look. Sordd, Sordd please don't go higher, please stop!" the scream of laughter told Amanda that Sordd had not paid any heed to her request, Spock was giddy with glee.

After a sufficient amount of time Sordd sat back down on the couch. Spock was breathing heavily and exhausted with the excitement of the game.

Spock touched Sordd's face and smiled at his Uncle. " _Sa-kuk_ Sordd, _Rom_ ," he declared. 

"Yes, _Sa-kuk_ Sordd, _rom._ Uncle Sordd is good." Sordd glanced over at Amanda with a pleased look in his eyes.

Amanda simply closed her eyes and shook her head again, sometimes she wondered why she even bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa-kuk - uncle
> 
> Et'liwh - bad or naughty
> 
> Va'ashiv - again
> 
> Hash-tor - fly
> 
> Ha - yes
> 
> Sa-bath - nephew
> 
> Rom - good
> 
> One - Veh
> 
> Two - Dahkuh
> 
> Three - Rehkuh
> 
> Vulcan Song Translation:
> 
> "Bouncing, bouncing, baby on my knee, bouncing, bouncing, one, two, three!"


	16. Consulatation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - See Chapter 1

**Chapter 16 - Consultation**

If you had the chance to look at Mimi's bedroom in the lodge where she was staying you would think a bomb had gone off. Just about every item of clothing she had brought with her on vacation was strewn across her bed and the floor: skirts, dresses, shirts, trousers, tops, shoes, sandals... Mimi had spent nearly two hours trying to decide what to wear. She had tried different combinations, different colour palettes, and different styles. Some items needed to be washed or pressed so were of no use. Other items were too short, too long, too tight, too loose, and too revealing. The list was endless as to why things were not suitable. Nothing seemed to work! Eventually she had a brain wave and borrowed something from Rachel a blue alaya print maxi skirt with a light drapey fabric matched with a white bardot top. It would have to do. As a result of the proceedings she was now running late and that was nearly as annoying as not being able to find something to wear.

She knocked on the door of Sordd's apartment and immediately walked in. He was expecting her after-all! Sordd was inwardly please to see her again but outwardly you would not have known. He took some time to study her... She had her hair down, rich, wavy, chestnut locks falling below her shoulders. He had never seen her with her hair down and he found it to be most gratifying. He stored the image away in his mind; he would meditate upon it later. He watched her every movement as she placed her bag on the couch and walked over and leaned on the kitchen counter.

“How was your day?” she asked him with a large grin on her face.

“It was agreeable," he replied neutrally. "I had more meetings at the Embassy. I arrived back 15 minutes ago. Did you have an agreeable day?”

“Yes, it was busy. Rachel had to go into town so I had the boys all day. They are great fun, but tiring. Have you had dinner?” she scanned the kitchen but couldn't see any food out.

“Yes, I partook of end meal at the Embassy. And you?

“Yes, I had something earlier.” Mimi looked down at her hands, slightly nervous about her next question. It was hard to know what Vulcans 'liked' and didn't 'like.' “I was having a think about your birthday party. Would afternoon tea with T’Shahel and Avarak be agreeable to you?” 

Sordd tilted his head in the inquisitive Vulcan fashion. “What is afternoon tea?”

“It's a British food tradition. It involves sitting down for an afternoon treat of tea, sandwiches, scones, and cake. It's a nice way to celebrate a birthday. I thought T’Shahel and Avarak might be able to help me with planning it? Of course there will be other surprises as well,” she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

Sordd frowned. “Surprises?”

Mimi looked at him and smiled broadly. “Yes!”

Sordd did not find surprises to be agreeable. “Surprises are... illogical!”

“Surprises are fun!” she teased.

“What would the surprises involve?” he enquired.

Mimi rolled her eyes. “Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!”

“I'm uncertain about the wisdom of surprises. Can you not enlighten me further?” he said, in almost a pleading tone but being Vulcan he wouldn't be pleading. 

“No, I can't, and I'm not answering any more questions on the matter!" Mimi said firmly. "Are you willing to proceed with the idea of having afternoon tea?”

He had to concede to her. “I believe that would be agreeable, and I'm sure that T’Shahel and Avarak will be able to assist you with the arrangements.”

Mimi looked pleased. Sordd made a mental note to research birthday customs and in particular surprises. “Would you like some Vulcan alam _tei_ , white tea?” 

“Yes, please. I would love some! Could I also have a glass of water?” She winked at him. Mimi knew the significance of asking him for a glass of water. She was certainly full of mischief this evening. 

Sordd nodded his head as he pointed over to the couch. “Take a seat on the couch I will be over in 2.47 minutes.”

Exactly 2.47 minutes later Sordd carried the tray from the kitchen, with the tea and a glass of water. He placed the tray on the table before sitting down beside Mimi. He turned towards her before speaking. “I have an apology to make.”

It was Mimi's turn to frown. “Really? What for?”

“I have not been completely admirable in my dealings with you. On our first date I offered you half a glass of water. I believe that _T'Sai_ Amanda has spoken to you about the meaning of it. My logic was... flawed. I should not have expected you to know the meaning. Forgive me for not making my intentions clear. I should have made you aware that it was a proposal.”

Mimi could see he was finding the situation very awkward. She laughed! “Sordd, you cannot be accused of not making your intentions clear. You made them quite clear from the very outset. As for the glass of water when I've had time to think about it, it's quite sweet!”

“So you forgive me?” he asked, looking up at her while pouring out the cups of tea.

“Of course I forgive you!” she leaned over and quickly pecked him on the cheek. She watched as his ears flushed green. He was obviously taken aback with the gesture then he smiled the smile that wasn't a smile. Mimi thought it was quite cute. 

" _Shaya tona_ t, thank you," he said. He then handed her the cup of tea and watched as she took a sip. He was inwardly pleased to see that she seemed to find the strength agreeable. He then continued to watch as she placed the cup down and reached into her bag to take out an old fashioned pill box. She emptied a couple of white tablets into her hand.

She looked up at him. "Sordd, can you pass me the water please?"

His face remained neutral but he was inwardly concerned. “Are you unwell Mimi?”

Mimi sighed. “I’m shattered tonight it's been such a busy day.”

“What have you broken?“ he asked flatly.

Mimi laughed softly, “It means I’m really tired. It feels like I’m broken in a million pieces. Not literally!” 

Sordd tilted his head. “Fascinating... So you need medication for tiredness?"

“No, tiredness makes my headache worse than usual. If I take these pills now it wont go into a migraine.”

Sordd raised an eyebrow in obvious concern. “Do you get them often?”

“Is this a private consultation Dr Sordd?” Mimi was now rubbing the side of her forehead with two fingers. He said nothing in answer to her question. ”I have a headache all the time. Sometimes it becomes a migraine. Water. Please!” Mimi reached out her hand for the glass. He held it firmly.

“That is a lot of pills Mimi. The long term effect may not be beneficial to your well being," he said with a note of concern in his voice.

Mimi continued to hold out her hand expectantly. “It will be ok, I’ve just learned to live with it. Please!"

If Sordd had been studying Mimi's every move before, he now took it to a new level as he tried to more accurately gauge her condition. "When did you first become symptomatic?”

Mimi sighed again. “I don't know, maybe about nine years ago,” she replied in an agitated tone. He noted that her cheek began to flush slightly. 

“Was there anything in particular to trigger them? Perhaps blunt force trauma or stress?"

Mimi saw a gentleness in his eyes, yet, at the same time he was scanning her with an intensity she had not seen before. Unable to hold his gaze she looked away from him and down at the cup of tea on the table. “I don't want to talk about it!”

He could see her jaw clench. Sordd inwardly sighed. He was far from satisfied concerning her response. Perhaps he could access her medical records... He quickly schooled that thought away he would wait until she was ready to talk. “If you would like to talk about it in the future you know that I am here to listen,” he said in a soft reassuring tone. 

Mimi smiled. “Ok... Can I have the water?”

“I have a solution other than medication if you would be open to it. I am adept in Vulcan neuro-pressure; it involves stimulating neural nodes and pressure points… There are various techniques. I'm sure it will alleviate your headache. Would you like to try it?”

Mimi hesitated at first very unsure about it. She wasn't really into alternative medicines, much preferring just to pop some pills... After some thought she decided it was maybe worth a try. “Ok, I’m open to trying new things. Tell me what I need to do,” she finally replied. 

Sordd rose to his feet. “You will need to tie your hair up.”

Mimi reached into her bag for a bauble then tied her hair up in a loose bun. He put the glass of water down on the tray.

“If you come over here and kneel down on this mat,” he said while pointing to his meditation area. Mimi walked over and knelt down. “Place your hands palm down on your thighs, as though you were going to meditate.” He showed her what he meant. When he was satisfied with her posture he stood up again. He emptied the incense burner and replaced what was inside with a small cone, which he proceeded to light. The room began to fill with the smell of lavender.

“You use lavender?” Mimi looked surprised.

“Yes. It is not native to Vulcan but after first contact with Earth it was only logical to import plants that possessed therapeutic properties, lavender being one of them.” He began to light the candles in the room. Their flickering flames began to create a softness, instantly making Mimi feel a warmth inside. She was already beginning to feel relaxed.

He studied her face. “Where exactly is the pain in your head?” he enquired.

Mimi pointed to just above her left eye. “So do Vulcans not take medication?” 

“Yes we do, however, medication is a last resort. There are a number of options open to a Vulcan and it very much depends on the type and severity of the ailment. Please close your eyes Mimi.”

Mimi did as he instructed her. She could hear him walking softly around the room.

“The preferred option is meditation. There is also the use of neuro pressure and if it is a more severe injury Vulcans can place themselves in a healing trance.” He knelt down behind her.

“After Avarak had his accident I aided him in entering a healing trance. In time he will be able to do this himself although there are occasions when even an adult Vulcan requires assistance... Particularly if emotional control has been compromised." Mimi continued to listen to him... he had such a soothing voice. "Alongside all of these options there is the use of medication. We are not averse to it. Indeed, Vulcan Scientists are at the forefront of researching new medicines, for our own species and for others also." 

Sordd took a deep breath. “So let us begin.” He began to speak even more softly, “At the end of every third breath I would like you to hold your breath for five seconds.”

Mimi turned round, disturbing the peace. “Sordd, I'm such a dork I will get in a fluster about that, trying to remember what breath I'm on!” she exclaimed.

Sordd tilted his head in slight confusion. “I do not know what a dork is, but I suspect that you are not one. However, if it helps you, you can follow my breathing pattern. Please face the front and close your eyes again.”

Mimi turned around to face the front again and closed her eyes. He leaned in closer, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck which she found a bit distracting... she tried her best to follow his breathing pattern.

Sordd carefully raised his shields to prevent telepathic contact. Then he began the Vulcan neuro-pressure. To begin with he moved one thumb up and down the back of her ear starting at the crook of her neck and moving just behind her ear lobe. Sordd frowned. “Mimi you are very tense. This concerns me greatly!”

“It's just life. It takes me a while to unwind and then by the time I have done that I need to wind back up again,” she replied softly.

“That’s not a good way to live a life, being constantly... ‘wound up.’” He had not heard the expression before, but he could deduce her meaning. He continued to apply pressure to her neck area.

“Yeah, you're right! It probably isn’t all that good for me!” Whatever he was doing it was already having an affect, she was starting to feel better already.

"It is not acceptable... we will have to have a discussion about it later... Try and relax as much as you can," he encouraged her. 

Sordd repeated the movement he had used previously. He then began to knead and roll the soft tissue along her shoulders and the back of her neck. His fingers and hands feathered across her applying pressure then releasing it again, with varying patterns and frequencies. Sometimes the pressure was quite hard then he would release and her muscles relaxed. Mimi could feel the tension flow out of her.

“This feels so good,” she said, becoming quite giddy with the sensation.

“How is your headache?“ 

“It's gone, it went almost immediately,” she answered.

“Would you like me to stop?”

“NO!" she said quite forcefully, "I mean no, no keep going, it feels amazing," she said more gently. Mimi continued to breathe in the smell of lavender which was making her feel even more relaxed.

“As you wish,” he replied as he continued to manipulate the tissues around her shoulders and neck. Mimi could hardly think. She was so relaxed now. More relaxed than she had felt for a long time. Safer than she had felt in a long time…


	17. Token of Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 17 - Token of Affection**

Mimi gradually began to come out of her slumber, she stretched and gave a large sigh. It slowly dawned on her that she had awoken without her usual companion of a nightmare. She also became aware that her headache was gone... A wave of relief rolled over her... She took a deep breath and lifted herself up on her elbows. It was only then that she realised she was not at the Lodge or at home. Instead she was sleeping on a couch in Sordd's apartment. Mimi looked over towards where he was sitting. He was reading his personal PADD, calm and serene as always. He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze... He began to study her carefully...

Still blinking from her slumber Mimi was the first to speak. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“180 minutes, or two human sleep cycles,” he answered.

Mimi raised her brow at his reply. “Wow! Thats a long time. What time is it anyway?”

“It is 10.45pm.”

“I'm sorry for falling asleep. Whatever you did, it was amazing,” she rolled her neck. “It’s a shame you couldn’t do it everyday.”

“It could be arranged," he replied flatly. The flatness of his tone hid the fact that the suggestion was more than agreeable to him. Perhaps in time... "Are you ready to walk back to the lodge?” 

Mimi carefully removed the light blanket that had been placed over her. “Yes, I’d better go back as its getting late,” she answered. A massive part of her did not really want to go but she had better.

"Very well.” Sordd stood up and went into the bedroom to retrieve his outer robe.

Mimi got herself up off the couch. “Sordd, do you have a jacket I could wear?" she asked. "I think it will be cool outside and I didn’t realise I was going to be so late.”

" _Ha_ , yes," he answered while looking through his closet and picking a short robe that would be suitable for her. He walked out of the bedroom. “Under the circumstances it is only right that I explain to you the cultural significance... The markings on these robes identify them as being mine and are normally only worn by myself or my immediate family. On Vulcan if you were to be seen wearing them it would indicate that you are my bondmate. Obviously the rule does not apply in the current situation as you are wearing them out of necessity. I only wanted to make you aware of the cultural meaning," he said in an almost apologetic tone. He hoped that Amanda would not see Mimi wearing them and jump to the wrong conclusion. "If you would prefer, I can get you something from the shop instead?”

Mimi grinned. “You have a lot of funny wee rules on Vulcan!" she said teasingly. "Who's to say that I'm not agreeable to the hidden meaning?” Mimi winked at him playfully. "Please show me how to put it on.” She held out her hand to take the garment. Sordd helped her to put it on. Although the material looked to be heavy in actual fact Mimi found it to be very light. The clasp was of Vulcan design and Mimi wasn't sure how it worked. Sordd fastened it for her. He stood back to admire her, inwardly he was very pleased.

Mimi spun round a few times. She loved the way the robe was light and floaty, she spun round again. “Thank you,” she said with another wide grin on her face. 

*'*

  
They made their way along the corridor of the hotel. As it was late in the evening and most people had retired the hallways were quiet. On their approach to the foyer they turned a corner and without warning Sordd suddenly came to a stop. Mimi kept walking for a couple more steps then realised that he wasn't with her, she also stopped. She turned round with a very confused look on her face. “What's wrong?” she asked him. She followed where he was looking with her eyes...

There were two Vulcans walking down the corridor towards them, a man and a woman. Mimi placed the woman, no the lady, in her late sixties or early seventies. It was hard to gauge. She had salt and pepper hair, and deep blue eyes. She didn't smile or register any emotion. She was wearing a charcoal hooded robe, heavily ornamented with beads, and Vulcan glyphs were running down the front. She was elegant and graceful.

The male Vulcan was of similar age to the woman. His hair was totally grey. Again he did not smile or register any emotion, his face remaining totally neutral. However, Mimi could see his grey eyes were dancing with mischief. He was wearing a pewter coloured robe with Vulcan glyphs around the collar. On his left middle finger he wore a very large ring, consisting of a rectangular red stone set in gold. On his right middle finger he wore a ring with a rectangular black stone set in platinum, again it was very large. He too had an elegance and grace about him. They both had the wisdom of years and were obviously people of high standing. They stopped just in front of where Mimi and Sordd were standing. And placed their hands behind their backs.

They both looked Sordd up and down, analysing him in the Vulcan way. Then their eyes settled upon Mimi. They were studying her intently. She could feel her neck begin to flush with embarrassment and it was moving up to her cheeks. They started with her hair and face then they moved down her body, paying particular focus on the robe she was wearing. They were obviously analysing her but there was no way of telling what they were thinking. Mimi felt very conspicuous and suddenly she wished the earth would open up and swallow her alive. She was very much in the wrong place at the wrong time. After what felt like an eternity to Mimi but was in actual fact only 3.29 seconds the lady Vulcan spoke.

“ _T'nash-veh sa-fu_ , my son, you need to school yourself.” Her tone was kind but firm. Sordd quickly removed what had been a look of surprise from his face.

“It is agreeable to see you _Ko-mekh_ , Mother.” He nodded towards her. “ _Sa-mekh_ , Father.” He nodded towards the male Vulcan. “I was not expecting you until next week.” His parents noted that his voice was agitated, Mimi did not. 

The male Vulcan spoke. “There was a change in our plans, hence why we have arrived unexpectedly.” He continued to study Mimi closely.

It was the female Vulcans turn to speak. “S _a-fu_ , where are your manners?" She inclined her head towards Sordd and raised an eyebrow. "Are you not going to introduce us to the young _T'Sai_?” 

Sordd having regained some of his composure spoke in his usual gentle voice, “Yes, _Ko-mekh_. This is _T’Sai_ Margaret.” He placed his hand at the small of Mimi's back. This did not go unnoticed by his parents. “She rescued Avarak when he was swept away by the ocean. _T’Sai_ Margaret, this is my _Ko-mekh_ , my mother, T’Rama daughter of Supek and my _Sa-mekh_ , my Father, Skon, son of Solkar.”

Mimi smiled nervously. It hadn't even occurred to her he would have parents. “Please call me Mimi, it is a pleasure to meet you,” she said with a nervous tone as he reached out her hand. Mimi quickly pulled it back again, “I’m sorry, I forget you don't shake hands,” she said apologetically. 

Skon stepped forward and reached out his hand towards her. He had always been a forward thinking Vulcan. “There is no need to say sorry, you are only being polite in accordance with your culture.”

Mimi tentatively held out her hand again towards him, he cupped her hand in both of his and he gently shook. She felt warmth flow to her which helped her to relax a bit. 

T'Rama spoke again, "Our family thanks you for your service _T'Sai_ Margaret," she said in a neutral tone. 

Mimi continued to smile nervously. 

Sordd was more than aware of Mimi's nervousness so he quickly formulated a plan to remove her from the current situation... “I must apologise for not being able to converse further with you. However, I need to ensure Mimi's safe return to her apartment before the security gates close. I will only be 33.26 minutes. You are welcome to use my room...”

T'Rama shook her head. “That is unnecessary, we have rooms allocated along the corridor. There are some matters that we desire to discuss with you Sordd. We will contact you to make the appropriate arrangements. Also, if it is agreeable to _T’Sai_ Margaret, we would seek further oportunity to converse with her also.” 

Mimi looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. “That would… that would be nice," she replied. Mimi wanted to smile, but wasn't sure if it was allowed and she didn't want to cause any offence. "Sordd has my contact details, he can give them to you.” She was now beginning to feel sick with nerves... 

“Very well, we will make arrangements in the morning,” T'Rama answered.

The elderly Vulcans both raised a _ta'al_ , “Live long and prosper,” they said. 

Both Sordd and Mimi raised a _ta'al._ Sordd replied, "Peace and long life." They briefly bowed their heads and then continued to walk down the corridor...

T'Rama and Skon watched them as they went on their way. They began to converse in Vulcan, "Skon, our S _a-fu_ is emotionally compromised…" Other Vulcans would not have seen this, but they were his parents after all.

Skon nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed my wife, he is." 

"We have seen that look before," T'Rama continued. "His eyes have the same look about them as Sarek's, when he was pursuing _T'Sai_ Amanda as a bondmate... And she is wearing his robe..."

"Fascinating, quite fascinating. We shall have to discuss this further in our room," Skon replied neutrally. He held out his index and middle finger towards his wife. She then rested her two fingers upon his and they proceeded to walk along the corridor to their room. 

*'*

The walk back to the lodge was on the whole silent, both contemplating what had just happened. When they finally arrived Mimi sighed inwardly, realising that she would have to part company with Sordd for the evening. She was just about to say goodnight when Sordd spoke.

“I have a gift for you Mimi.”

Mimi turned round, her face lit up with excitement. “Really?”

“Yes. I hope you will find it agreeable.” He reached inside his robe and produced a rectangular shaped gift wrapped in green paper. He handed it to her.

He noted the sparkle in her eyes. She looked at him for encouragement. “Can I open it?”

He raised a single eyebrow. “Of course that is the intention.”

Mimi studied the wrapped box feeling the texture of the paper, it felt like silk. She looked up at him again. “Even the paper is pretty!”

He motioned to her to open the gift. She carefully unwrapped it to find a rectangular pendant box made from wood that was deep red in colour. The lid of the box was etched with intricate Vulcan glyphs. Mimi ran her fingers over them. “What does it mean?”

“ _Kol-ut-shan,_ in standard it would translate to ‘Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.’ It symbolises the elements that create truth and beauty.” 

Mimi ran her fingers over the box again, it really was beautiful.

“Do you not wish to open the box?” he asked. 

“Yes of course!” she exclaimed. Mimi carefully flipped the box open. “Oh my Sordd, this is stunning!” Mimi reached up and kissed him on the lips she watched as his ears flushed green. “Thank you so much!” She quickly kissed him again.

Sordd had not anticipated such an alien response. His initial analysis was that lip to lip contact was more than agreeable. Of course he would have to experiment further to make sure his analysis was correct... 

“I designed it myself and I commissioned a jeweller on Vulcan to make it,” he said while carefully lifting the necklace out of the box.The chain was made of platinum. Hanging on the end was a medium sized locket, with a cut out filigree front. The filigree consisted of a mixture of Vulcan script, similar to the ones on the box, intertwined with Roses and Vulcan Orchids. Diamonds were set in the metal casing. Inside the locket there was a large turquoise centre stone. “The mineral is _Vokaya_ , it is unique to Vulcan.”

“It is beautiful, please put it on.” Mimi turned around and moved her hair out the way so that he could fasten the locket around her neck. He carefully raised his shields, although not entirely, to avoid telepathic contact. He then fastened the necklace around her neck gently brushing his skin against hers as he did so. Another agreeable sensation.

Mimi felt a flush of warmth and a tingling feeling flow down into her core. She held the locket in her hand, studying it. “Thank you again, it's really beautiful,” she whispered. Mimi turned around, reached up, her lips brushed once more onto his; softly and gently at first and then with more force. He didn't respond. Mimi pulled away thinking she had gone to far... "I'm sorry," she said in an apologetic tone while glancing down at the ground. 

Sordd met her gaze, he was unsure how to proceed... He placed one of his hands at the small of her back, drawing her to himself. He leaned in and began to kiss her again, tentatively, unsure of himself as it was so different to anything he had experienced, so exotic... He sensed that he must have been doing something right as he could feel her respond to his kisses with kisses of her own... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander Spock: Lt. Uhura wears a Vokaya amulet which I presented to her as a token of my affection and respect. 
> 
> Doctor McCoy: You gave your girlfriend radioactive jewelry? 
> 
> Commander Spock: The emissions are harmless, Doctor. But its unique signature makes it very easy to identify. 
> 
> Doctor McCoy: You gave your girlfriend a tracking device? 
> 
> Commander Spock: [realising] That was not my intention.
> 
> ‘Star Trek Beyond’


	18. Warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - See Chapter 1
> 
> Warning - This chapter may be upsetting to some readers as it highlights aspect of emotional and physical abuse. I do not condone abuse in any way shape or form. If you are struggling with this issue in real life, please get help.
> 
> Please skip the chapter, if you will find it to upsetting to read. I will post a brief description of what happens in the beginning notes of the next. :-) Take care!

**Chapter 18 - Warning**

  
At the best of times Rachel was prone to a fiery temper. When Mimi had informed her that she had decided to say yes if and when Sordd proposed to her it took her to a new level. She had seen it all before. Someone sweeping her sister off her feet showering her with kindness and expensive gifts. Talk of being married after only knowing each other for a few weeks. Rachel could remember all too clearly what happened the last time... She was furious. As a result she was standing in the foyer of the ‘Four Seasons’ trying to get past the unwavering Vulcan receptionist.

The Vulcan woman would be described as severe looking. She had dark brown hair cut in the standard Vulcan style, and cold brown eyes. If you thought Rachel's temper was being taken to a new level, it was nothing on the way this Vulcan woman took Vulcan neutrality to new levels. The receptionist looked Rachel up and down.

The Vulcan woman spoke with cooly. “You cannot see _Hakausu_ Sordd without an appointment, it is against Vulcan protocol.”

Rachel had already decided in her mind that she did not like this woman. Her neck was starting to flush red. This was due to a combination of her emotions and the fact that the thermostat in the hotel must have been broken. The heat in the foyer area was unbearable! Rachel replied in a raised voice. “I'm not interested in your Vulcan protocols, I want to see him now!”

The Vulcan was unflinching. “Mrs Robertson, you are registering at 105db. Normal human conversation registers at 60db. Vulcan hearing is more acute than that of humans. It is unnecessary of you to raise your voice." 

Rachel rolled her eyes. “I don't need a science lesson! I need to talk to Dr Sordd.”

“Mrs Robertson, the logical thing would be for you to schedule an appointment with him at a later date. That will obviously require security clearance. If the appointment goes through, by then you will have hopefully… calmed down,” the Vulcan woman replied impartially. 

Rachel moved closer to the woman. They were eyeball to eyeball. Her voice continued to get louder and louder. “You get him down here now or there is going to be trouble.”

The Vulcan woman was unperturbed, she had seen it all before with humans who were unable to control themselves. “Mrs Robertson, if you do not obtain emotional control I will have to call security to remove you from the building. As I have stated before, I cannot go against protocol. Would you like to make an appointment?”

Rachel threw up her hands in seeming defeat and stepped away from the desk. She took a deep breath. She needed to go about this in a different way... Rachel waited for a few minutes, trying to give the impression that she was calming down. When the receptionist was distracted by another query Rachel bolted around the woman's desk and started to run as fast as she could along the corridor. The Vulcan receptionist, whose reactions were very fast, followed in pursuit.

Rachel did not get far. She turned a corner and was abruptly stopped by T’Vol, whom she recognised from the beach, and an older Vulcan gentleman who happened to be walking towards the foyer area. There was no way around them as their bodies appeared to block the entire corridor. Both of them had overheard the altercation in the foyer, it was hard not to.

The receptionist caught up and grabbed hold of Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel squirmed under the touch. “Apologies _Osu_ , I will remove Mrs Robertson from the building now,” she said. 

The elderly Vulcan raised his hand. “There is no need. Let me have a word with Mrs Robertson.”

The receptionist, schooling the surprise off her face, backed off and returned to manning the desk.

The Vulcan male spoke again. “Can I be of assistance Mrs Robertson?” he asked in a kind and calm voice.

The Vulcans both looked so cool and calm. Rachel was sweating buckets. She tried to compose herself, she was not going to make it through to her intended target if she didn't. She took a deep breath and tried to speak as calmly as she could. “I need to talk to Dr Sordd. It is a personal matter concerning my sister Margaret Scott.”

The Vulcan male looked her up and down. It did not take a Master of Gol, with their heightened senses, to detect that the woman had been emotionally compromised in some way. He did note that she was endeavouring to control herself. He inclined his head very slightly, “Is your sister unwell?” he enquired. 

“No, she is OK. She's fine," Rachel replied. "I just need to talk to Dr Sordd.” Rachel decided puppy eyes might work. “Please!”

He noted the change in her eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Has _Hakausu_ Sordd erred?”

Rachel looked down while shaking her head, “No, no. Not yet...”

He paused, then spoke again. “So you are on a preventative course of action?”

Rachel looked him in the eyes. “Yes, something like that...”

He turned to T’Vol. “T’Vol, contact _Hakausu_ Sordd and ask him to come and escort Mrs Robertson to his apartment.” He said this with an air of mischief.

T’Vol raised an eyebrow, but followed his request.

“Thank you, Mr?” Rachel asked.

“I’m Skon, son of Solkar.” He held out his hand to shake hers.

Rachel was slightly taken aback by the gesture, knowing that Vulcans did not shake hands under normal circumstances. “My name is Rachel.” She held her hand out and he clasped it with both of his.

*'*

T’Vol spoke, “ _Osu_ , permission to speak my mind?”

Skon nodded his head. “Speak freely.”

“Mrs Robertson was obviously in an emotionally compromised state, yet you allowed her to see your son. I don't understand the logic.”

“My son is pursuing _T’Sai_ Margaret to be his bondmate. If he is successful in his pursuit he will need to manage the emotional outbursts of her family. It is logical for that process to begin sooner rather than later...”

T’Vol raised an eyebrow. “Fascinating!”

*'*

Sordd opened the door to his apartment. "Please come in _T'Sai_ Rachel.”

Rachel stepped into his apartment and immediately felt coolness, well in comparison to the corridors. What a relief!

“I think the thermostats are broken in the hotel,” she commented.

“The thermostats are functioning correctly. Why do you make that statement?” he asked.

“It's cooler outside at 31°C! The foyer and corridors are unbearably hot. In here its slightly cooler.”

Sordd nodded his head in understanding. “The thermostats have been set at a more agreeable temperature for Vulcan physiology. Before I left this room to escort you, I turned the thermostat down to a more suitable temperature for your physiology.” 

He really was kind Rachel thought… no he’s just trying to get round you.

"Would you like to take a seat?” Sordd pointed towards one of the couches.

"No thank you, I'm not planning on staying long." Although Rachel was considerably calmer and cooler than she had been in the foyer, there was still a way to go. She remained standing with a slightly aggressive posture.

Sordd wary of her stance, spoke in a neutral and calming tone. "How can I be of assistance?" he asked wondering what in all of Vulcan he had done now.

"I've come to talk about Mimi, I’m concerned about her." Her voice had that agitated tone again. She started to pace up and down the floor just like a Sehlat that had cornered its prey.

Sordd raised an eyebrow. “Has something happened?” 

“No, I mean yes, I mean no ... nothing recent,” she admitted. 

“Rachel, please take a seat.” Sordd insisted, he thought a seat might help to diffuse the situation.

“No, I'm ok!” she retorted. 

Sordd gently touched her bare arm and maintained a small amount of pressure. “Please,” he said gently, while he indicated towards the couches.

Rachel hesitated at first, “Ok, if you insist.” He guided her to the couch that was closer to an open window and she sat down.

Sordd was still standing. “Let me make you a drink and then we can talk about Mimi.”

Rachel was not in the mood. "No, I’m ok. I don't need anything to drink.”

He moved closer to her. With a kind but firm voice he spoke. “I insist. What would you like? Tea, coffee, water?”

“Iced tea,” Rachel said quite abruptly. 

“Iced tea?” Sordd raised an eyebrow, that was not the reply he was expecting.

“Yes, iced tea!” she smiled slightly as she said this.

At least there was a small smile he thought to himself. “I'm from Vulcan. I do not know how to make iced tea,” he said truthfully. 

“I thought Vulcans knew how to do everything!” Rachel said in a sarcastic tone.

“No, unfortunately we do not. Iced tea is not something a Vulcan would drink in ordinary circumstances. If ever. Can you please assist me in making the beverage?” he pointed towards the kitchen area.

Rachel let out a large sigh. “Ok!” she said as she stood up and walked toward the kitchen. “I will show you the quick version, which does not give as good results but it will suffice. Do you have Green Tea?”

“Yes, I do," he answered. "Loose tea or bags?”

“Bags please.” 

Sordd took a green container out of a cupboard and handed it to her.

“So we put two bags in a glass. Do you want to try one as well?” she looked at him expectantly.

In all honesty he didn't want to try iced tea, however, he concluded it may be logical for the sake of public relations. “Affirmative,” he answered as he handed her two glasses.

“So you pour in just enough boiling water to cover the tea bags and then we wait for three minutes. Do you have a timer?”

“I can let you know when three minutes are up,” he replied neutrally. 

“Really?” she said with a look of disbelief. 

He nodded, “ _Ha_ , affirmative.”

“Obviously if you want a stronger tea you leave it to brew for longer. Do you have an ice box?”

Sordd frowned.“An ice box?” 

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Yes, we are making iced tea. We will need ICE. Sometimes it's a separate compartment in a fridge. Do you have a fridge?” 

“Yes, I have a fridge, it's over here…” Sordd opened the fridge door for her.

Rachel bent down and had a quick scan. Everything in the fridge was meticulously placed in alphabetical order. She lifted her head up towards him and gave him a funny look. It was just weird. She opened the freezer compartment and took out the ice cubes.

They stood in silence for the next two minutes. Sordd noted that as each second passed by Rachel’s pulse rate and breathing rate decreased. He was tempted to allow the time to run on. However, that would not be a Vulcan thing to do. “Time is up Rachel.”

She gave him another strange look. “Did you swallow a clock at birth or something?"

“No, I have not swallowed a clock. It is due to Vulcan physiology and training,“ he said matter of factly. 

“Whatever you say!" she said. "Ok, so we remove the tea bags. I'm going to add one ice cube to make sure the glass doesn't shatter. Then I will stir it for a little while using a spoon. Once this has melted we will pile more ice in.” Sordd frowned again. “Then we will top it up with cold water. Sometimes people add sugar. I prefer mine without.”

She handed him one of the glasses. “There you are, good to go!” Another small smile appeared on her face.

Rachel and Sordd sat back down on the couches with the table between them.

“So how do you like the iced tea Dr Sordd?” she asked.

He braced himself and took a sip. “It's… cold.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes again, what was she dealing with here! She began to feel a bit sorry for him…They sat quietly for a few minutes drinking the tea. Rachel was relieved with the coolness of it she was beginning to feel her normal self again. Sordd simply adjusted his biocontrols to compensate for the change in temperature as the iced tea hit his system. He decided he would never partake of iced tea gain, if he could help it.

“Rachel, please tell me why you are so concerned about Mimi?” his voice was very quiet.

"My concern is you!” she answered emphatically. 

He looked genuinely shocked, well as shocked as a Vulcan would let themselves look. He was about to speak but Rachel continued.

“Initially I was over the moon when she came back to the lodge and started to tell me about you. When I met you on the beach the next day I honestly thought you could be the one for her. However, and its a big however, I've become increasingly uncomfortable with what I'm seeing. When she informed me this morning that she was going to say yes if you proposed to her..." Rachel's neck began to flush again.

"I don't understand," he said in genuine confusion. 

"I've seen it all before... Nine years ago she fell in love with someone who came across as being the perfect man. He showered her with kindness, he was polite and thoughtful. He ticked all the boxes and she thought he was amazing. We all thought he was amazing. A bit like you really..." Rachel looked him up and down. "They quickly became engaged and then things began to change."

Sordd could see her digging nails into the palms of her hands trying to control herself. He knew he had to be careful how he proceeded. He had managed to calm her somewhat and he did not want to heighten her emotions again, particularly the angry ones.

He spoke with a steady and calm voice. "Can you elaborate _T'Sai_? What kind of changes?"

Rachel took a deep breath... "When we were together as a family we began to notice small things but they sounded the alarm. He started calling her names... Then he would make false accusations about her, defaming her character in front of us. He humiliated her in private and in public. No matter what she did it wasn't good enough for him and she tried so hard to please him. He was definitely manipulating her emotions. And then bruises started to appear… I’m worried that the same will happen with you... That you will change and then she will change. I honestly can't face her going through that again...” tears started to prick her eyes, "Mimi began to change..."

Sordd was more than concerned with the revelation. “ _T’Sai_ Rachel, what happened to _T’Sai_ Margaret? How did she change?”

Rachel took another deep breath to try and steady herself. “She became ill with the stress of it all and was deeply unhappy. It happened in such a short amount of time. We tried to broach the subject with her but she brushed it all off. She began to do things against her character. She became more and more withdrawn. She stopped replying to messages and calls from family and friends. She stopped spending time with us. He totally isolated her from us to the point that she didn't talk to us for over a year...” the tears were now rolling down her cheek.

Sordd could not believe what he was hearing. Inwardly he began to speak one of his mantras to calm his own emotions. “How did it end Rachel?”

"Eventually there was a breakthrough when he tried to force her to do something she really didn't want to do... He had so messed with her head she required intense therapy to see that it was not her fault... It has taken a long time to recover and she isn't quite there yet…” Rachel looked Sordd straight in the eyes. “Please don’t let your relationship with her be a repeat of it!” there was a dangerous tone in her voice.

“ _T’Sai_ Rachel, please trust me when I say that I would not want any harm to befall Mimi.”

"She thinks that you are wonderful and there is part of me that really hopes that you are. I want to believe you...” Rachel’s emotions were conflicting again. “If you end up being like that monster. If you mess with her head. If you treat her in any way like he treated her... I tell you I will hunt you down and when I find you the consequences won't be pretty... If I can't do it myself I will hire someone to do it. Do you understand?" her neck was flushing again.

He paused before replying. "Yes Rachel, I understand," he said in all sincerity. " _T'Sai_ Rachel, I desire Mimi to be my wife. I would protect her. I would respect her. She would be my equal. I only want the best for her. If we were to be married she would become part of me and I would become part of her. In the same way that I would not want any harm to befall my children I would not want any harm to befall her."

Rachel's expression softened a little. "You had better be good to her and take care of her. A lot of people love her dearly." She began to wipe the tears from her face.

"I will be good to her," he said calmly. "I will take care of her. I also agree that she is precious. Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes,” she sniffed.

“Would I be correct in saying that Mimi’s headaches started around the time of these events taking place?” he enquired.

“Yes, and the nightmares...” 

Sordd did not flinch outwardly. “Thank you.” 

“Please don't tell Mimi I've been here. I only came because I wanted to make sure …”

He held up his hand, "Do not worry. Vulcans are discreet.”

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to RobertBruceScott for giving some suggestions on how to improve this chapter.


	19. Surprises are Illogical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1
> 
> For those who skipped the previous chapter, basically Rachel told Sordd about ex-boyfriend Mimi had who is a really bad piece of work. It has taken her a long time to recover from the relationship, although not fully as her migraines and nightmares are a throwback from it. As can be expected Sordd is not best pleased.

**Chapter 19 - Surprises are Illogical!**

After much meditation Sordd had come to the conclusion that there was only one logical course of action... speaking to Mimi face to face. Yes, he conceded, he could send her a message via PADD, however, messages sent via PADD tended to lead to misunderstandings. He certainly did not want any misunderstanding regarding the questions he currently had in his mind. The other logical reason for not sending a message to her PADD was that if he spoke to her face to face then he would be spending time in her presence. The laws of magnetism dictating that the closer they were in proximity to each other the stronger the force of attraction would become...

His birthday party was only a few days away and if he were human he would admit to the feeling of nervousness, however, he was not human. He had pressed Mimi on a number of occasions regarding the details of the party but she had been resolute in not giving away anything, other than it involving 'Afternoon tea.' The thought of which he did find quite agreeable. The element of 'surprise' irritated him immensely, another emotion that he had to school away. The concept of ‘surprises’ led to emotional responses, and for any Vulcan, emotional responses were to be avoided at all costs...

He knocked on the door of the lodge and then walked straight in. The short corridor opened out into a spacious and light open plan living area. At the far end of the room, there was a wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling patio door, which optimised light. Sordd noted that it was aesthetically pleasing. To the right of the patio door there was a comfortable looking corner sofa. A rug and coffee table had been placed into the gap made in front of it, giving a friendly and cosy feel. His eyes fell upon Mimi, who was currently curled up on the sofa reading her PADD. He studied her, committing everything to memory. She was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless white top. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. Sordd noted that she was wearing the vokaya pendant. He suppressed the smile.

She looked up, obviously delighted to see him. “Hi there!" she smiled broadly as he walked through the door. "How are you doing?”

“Satisfactory thank you. How are you today?” He walked towards where she was sitting, sat down beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek. This was still a very alien concept to him, not a part of the Vulcan culture. However, it always pleased she who he intended to be his wife, so he indulged it. If he was being honest with himself it also 'pleased' him. 

“I’m great, I've had a quiet day reading a book. It's called ‘Biodiversity - the History of Life on Earth.' I think Avarak might like it.” She showed him the cover. Which he studied with interest. “Would you like a brew, I was just going to make one?”

Sordd nodded his head. “An Earl Grey tea would be agreeable, thank you.” Since coming to Earth, Sordd had begun to sample the various varieties of tea and coffee that were on offer. Mimi had introduced him to the Earl Grey blend, its floral flavour with hints of lemon-y citrus and grapefruit, was most agreeable to his palate. He had also become quite partial to Lady Grey tea, which he found to have an even more delicate flavour than Vulcan _alam tei_.

Mimi stood up and went to the kitchen area, he followed her close behind. “How was your day?” she asked as she took two china mugs out of a cupboard. One had a periodic table glazed onto the surface, Mimi always gave this mug to Sordd. The other had roses, which was for her.

“It was a change over today with new staff arriving from the Embassy. Statistically change over days are quieter. As a result I was able to work on a research paper.”

Mimi looked interested. “What is the paper on?”

“I’m researching differing means of ATP and ADP synthesis in Humans and Vulcans.”

“Wow, that sounds complicated!" Mimi commented. 

He watched her as she made the tea. “It is quite fascinating!” he said neutrally. 

Mimi handed him the mug and they went back over to the couch. They sat down and began to sip their tea. Almost without thinking Sordd carefully undid her ponytail and started to play with her hair. He watched as Mimi visibly relaxed... The truth was she loved people playing with her hair; it reminded her of when she was a child and her Grandmother would sit and braid her hair on a Sunday afternoon. 

Sordd started to caress her hair with his hand, he had wanted to do this for quite some time. They were thick and soft. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

“How is your headache Mimi?” he asked softly, he knew he needed to proceed with caution.

She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. “It's still gone,” she smiled. Sordd inclined his head and smiled the smile that wasn't a smile.

“ _Rom_ , good.” After some time he spoke again. “Would it be agreeable for you to meet with my parents on Saturday? They would like to take the opportunity to formally thank you for your assistance with Avarak.”

She turned to look at him and bit her lip. “The thought of it makes me very nervous... What time were you thinking?”

“3pm at the ‘Four Seasons’ if that is agreeable to you," he replied soothingly. "Unless you want to meet somewhere else?” He wasn't looking directly at Mimi, but instead he was looking at her hair and the way it changed colour in the sunlight. He could definitely detect some blonde streaks and there was also a hint of red, like her sister Rachel's.

“No, the ‘Four Seasons’ is probably best. Less likely to be interrupted.” Already she could feel nerves building at the thought of meeting his parents again... 

Sordd raised an eyebrow. “Are your family around at the moment?”

“No, don't worry.” Mimi grinned. “They have gone into town and won't be back until late.”

"I see," Sordd said. Inwardly relived. 

“So, what about those swimming lessons?" Mimi asked in an almost teasing tone. "I could book the pool for the slot before T’Shahel and Avarak’s lessons. 8am tomorrow morning?” Mimi could feel him stiffen slightly. “You're not scared are you?”

“It would be illogical to be scared,” Sordd responded, carefully keeping his tone neutral in a mostly successful attempt to hide his agitation.

“Are you sure?” she teased.

He sighed inwardly. “8am tomorrow morning will suffice.”

Mimi smiled to herself.

He was still pulling at her hair, “I think your hair is getting lighter,” he commented. 

“The sun does that to it,” she replied then took another sip of her tea.

He inclined his head again. “Fascinating!”

Mimi closed her eyes. “I don't know how you manage it but you always make me feel so relaxed...”

“I could go into the scientific reasons why you are feeling the way you do but I will not.”

Mimi laughed.

“Mimi, I have some thing I would like to clarify with you if that is agreeable”

She smiled, her eyes still closed. “Yes, of course what is it?”

“It is regarding my birthday party,” he continued to pull her soft hair though his fingers.

Mimi opened her eyes, immediately on her guard. He had tried these tactics before. “Sordd that's not fair. You know it's a surprise and you've been fishing for information since I suggested it. I don't want to give anything away.”

“I am not fishing. I am trying to obtain information. Your comment is illogical Mimi,” he replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

She sighed. “It's a saying Sordd, but you know that don’t you?” she looked up at him and could see in his eyes that he was teasing.

“I would like to have some things clarified, please indulge me..." he requested. Mimi could have sworn he was trying to use puppy dog eyes on her. 

“Ok, but I'm not promising to clarify anything that I believe will spoil the surprise.” She looked up at him to see a particular look in his eyes which was always persuasive.

“I have been researching birthday customs and I have one main areas of concern. I have endeavoured to accommodate human traditions Mimi, in respect to your culture and background. However, I am concerned about the tradition of wearing a ‘birthday suit,’” his ears flushed. I am a Vulcan not a Betazoid."

Mimi jumped up and burst into a fit of giggles. By doing so she was now well out of his reach...

Sordd looked confused, which was becoming quite a common occurrence. “What is so amusing?” 

“You crack me up Sordd! That is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time and you have come out with some corkers before.” Tears of laughter started to roll down her cheeks and she grasped her sides because they were getting sore.

Sordd, who was himself so restrained, found the display of sudden emotion to be quite fascinating... 

A few minutes later she managed to pull herself together. “Sordd, where in all the world do you get your information?’

“I accessed the ‘Galactic Cultural Exchange Database,’” he said with not a hint of emotion on his face.

Mimi snorted. “Amanda told me about that. It sounds so …. authoritative. The database is flawed and you should maybe stop using it for your research purposes!”

Sordd blinked twice in quick succession, an indicator that he was further confused.“In what way is it flawed?” 

“It's flawed because it leads to misinterpretation.” Mimi laughed again. 

“I have to disagree with you Mimi. It is the way that humans use language that leads to misinterpretation,” he retorted. 

She chuckled to herself, she was not going to win this battle. “Sorrd… there are now words!” She pecked him on the cheek… “A ‘birthday suit’ refers to the lack of clothes worn when one is born. It does not mean that you have to be naked on your birthday. It's a term used for anyone that is naked at any time. For example some people sunbathe in their birthday suits, some people sleep in their birthday suits. It does not mean it is their actual birthday! For your birthday party I was going to suggest you wear something casual but smart.”

Mimi had not realised up until this point that he was tense, she watched as he visibly relaxed.

"I see,” he answered in a less agitated tone. “I confess that I am uncomfortable at the thought of being ‘surprised.’ The aim of a surprise is to garner an emotional response and Vulcans endeavour to suppress emotions.”

“Does it really bother you that much?” she looked at him with concern.

“To be bothered about something is illogical, however it does bring a feeling of… discomfort.” He looked straight at her, searching her out.

Mimi shifted herself so she was facing him. They were now looking at each other eye to eye. She placed her hand upon his chest. “Sordd, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Her eyes softened as they looked into his, she had held out for weeks not giving anything away and then suddenly he managed to disarm her... “For the party, it is going to be Afternoon Tea with you, T’Shahel, Avarak, and myself. Which I have already told you about. We will then have some ‘surprises’ in the form of gifts to give you and a birthday cake. Is that ok?” She watched as he relaxed even further. 

“That is more than agreeable, thank you Mimi...” He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alam tei - white tea  
> Brew - used in some regions of England to describe having a cup of tea.


	20. Getting in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming lessons, well at least trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 20 - Getting in the Water**

The next morning Sordd found himself standing at the edge of a swimming pool, ramrod straight. He was clothed in unusual Vulcan attire consisting of navy blue boarding shorts, a blue rash vest and grey sliders. Mimi was currently in the shallow end of the pool. She was wearing light red boarding shorts and a red and white striped tankini, her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. The pool Mimi had booked had the advantage of being heated. The water temperature was currently sitting at 31°C (88°F) instead of the usual 25°C (77°F). This was still on the cool side for a Vulcan, but hopefully more comfortable for them. 

Mimi had only ever seen Sordd dressed in Vulcan clothing, which made it difficult to determine a persons physique. His body turned out to be lean and well toned with noticeable muscle definition and shape, but not too much bulk. She also saw more clearly that his skin had a greenish hue.

“Sordd, you need to get in the water if you are going to learn to swim!” she teased.

Sordd just stood and blinked in rapid succession. He had been standing at the edge of the pool for the last fifteen minutes. Mimi had been trying to coax him in all that time... 

“Look, it's fun!” Mimi was bouncing up and down while treading water, letting the buoyancy take her… "What are you scared of?”

“I’m not scared. That would be illogical," he replied flatly. "There is no need to be able to swim on Vulcan. Also Vulcans have a greater density than humans, which increases the risk of sinking,” he continued in a matter of fact tone. His logic since meeting Mimi was on occasion far from being sound. This being a prime example. He was wondering how in all of Vulcan he had agreed to this in the first place.

“Yes, but you are not on Vulcan, you are on Earth. It's a great skill to have," she replied. "You have a larger lung capacity so you will not sink! We are also in the shallow end. Look!” Mimi stood up on her feet, the water came up to her waist. “You are taller than me, the water will come up to your mid thigh.”

Sordd did not move from the spot.

“We only have forty minutes now until the children come for their lessons. Avarak and T’Shahel have already learned breaststroke and are moving onto front crawl. It will be easy for you to learn. Please, come into the water,” Mimi smiled encouragingly. “The pool has been heated to 31°C if that helps with your decision.”

He inclined his head, “You could demonstrate how to swim and I could learn that way.” 

Mimi smiled again while shaking her head and waving her finger. “No, no, no. I'm not doing that. You need to get into the water! You need to get wet.” Mimi paused. "There might be a little reward if you get in the water!"

This peaked Sordd's interest. He wondered what the little reward might be... he flushed slightly. He was conflicted. He did see the logic of learning to swim, which is why he had allowed his children to do so. However, so much water was … disagreeable. Being Vulcan and being wet were not synonymous. He inwardly sighed. Sordd thought for 1.15 seconds, as both his son and daughter were learning to swim perhaps it would be logical for him to also learn to swim. He decided to get into the water...


	21. Avarak Negotiates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avarak negotiates a filed trip with his sa-mekh (father).

**Chapter 21 - Avarak Negotiates**

Sordd was sitting working in the clinic completing a number of reports for the Vulcan Medical Institute. He was interrupted by a brisk, sharp knock on the door. When he looked up Avarak and his friend Saros were standing before him. He studied them both in turn. Avarak had a gash on his forehead, the green coloured blood already starting to clot. He also had badly grazed left and right hands. His trip uniform had multiple rips the largest being a tear on the left knee which revealed a cut that was still bleeding. Saros was standing faithfully beside him. He had no injury to his forehead but both his hands were badly grazed and his left knee was also bleeding. Saros, despite the injuries, looked impeccable in his trip uniform, apart from a small rip at the left knee. His hair was in the style favoured by the Vulcan species, not a hair on his head was out of place. Avarak despite his best efforts always came across as being the more untidy of the two Vulcan children, and today was no different. It didn't help that his hair looked wild. Sordd looked with compassion upon his son. Avarak was so similar to him at that age. The struggle to look ordered and disciplined was real. He trusted that one day things would begin to fall into an ordered state for Avarak, as they had for him.

Sordd beckoned them to come in. "What has happened to you two?" he said in his usual calming and patient voice.

They had decided before entering the clinic that it was Saros's turn to be the spokesman. " _Hakausu_ Sordd," he said confidently. "We were climbing a palm tree. We lost our grip and gravity hastened our trip to the ground faster than we had anticipated."

Sordd simply raised an eyebrow. "Indeed..." he replied. "If you both sit up on the biobed I will run some scans." Sordd pressed a button on the side of the biobed and it lowered to an appropriate height for them both to sit on before raising it again. 

Saros spoke again. " _Hakausu_ Sordd, Avarak's injuries are more severe than my own. I deduce that he requires medical assistance first."

"Very well, on your recommendation I will scan him first." Sordd ran a tricorder scan on his son and then Saros to ensure that they had only minor injuries. "How is your pain level Saros?"

"It is nothing that I cannot manage _Hakausu_ ," he replied stoically. 

"Avarak, what about you?"

"It is manageable _sa-mekh_."

He could tell that there was more to their adventure than they were divulging, there usually was. "Why were you both climbing a palm tree?" The look in his eyes told the boys that it would be best to tell the truth, not that a Vulcan child would dare to lie!

It was Avarak's turn to be spokesman. "Sevel dared us to try and climb it. So we did," he said matter of factly.

Sordd frowned. "And what is a 'dare' Avarak?"

"We heard some human children use the word. It means you challenge someone to prove their courage."

"That sounds very illogical... You should not do something solely because someone is questioning your courage. That would be giving way to an emotion. As Vulcans you should seek to control your emotions," he said this in a kind but firm tone, looking at them both in turn.

Both boys flushed slightly and bowed their heads. There was silence for sometime as the rebuke sank in.

Avarak was next to speak, " _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor sa-mekh_ , I am sorry father, for getting injured again." The family had become accustomed to translating Vulcan into Standard for Mimi's benefit. Even when she was not present they continued to do so. 

Sordd looked at Avarak. "Accidents happen. If you had both assessed the situation in a logical manner instead of going on an emotional response it could have been prevented... There is a strange irony in the fact that I am a _Hakausu_ and you, my son, have more entries in the accident log per week than anyone else from the Embassy…" He turned to Saros, "For your information Saros you are a close second."

The boys turned to each other and both raised an eyebrow, they were slightly pleased with themselves. Sordd gave them a particular look to indicate that their response was not very appropriate. They both schooled themselves so that their faces had a more neutral expression.

"You both need treatment with a dermal regenerator,” Sordd said. He collected the piece of equipment and then began to treat the children.

Avarak spoke again, " _Sa-mekh_ , _T'Sai_ Mimi is taking her nephews Peter and Adam on a field trip. They are planning on walking a forest trail and to visit the 'pools' to swim in them. Would it be agreeable to you if I went with them?" he turned to his friend, "Saros would also like to go."

Sordd started to work on Avarak's knee which was still bleeding. "When is the trip?" 

"It's on Friday, they leave at 9am. I will need to take-mid meal with me as they will be away for the whole day."

"What subjects are you scheduled to study on Friday?" Sordd moved to treat the gash on his sons forehead. Avarak flinched a little as the process nipped. 

"I do not have any practical subjects," Avarak paused. "I'm scheduled to study High Vulcan and the philosophy of Surak in the morning. _Sa'mekh'al_ Skon, is willing to supervise me with these subjects. In the afternoon I'm scheduled to study Mathematics and Federations Standard. I thought going on a field trip with humans would aid with studying Standard. _Ko-kuk_ Manda is also willing to assist. So that leaves the Mathematics. Could you supervise that _sa-mekh_?" He looked up at his father with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Sordd looked down kindly at his son. "So you have everything planned Avarak?"

"It is only logical _sa-mekh,_ " he responded. "I still require your permission though." 

"I will allow you to go, on the condition that your S _a'mekh'al_ Skon and K _o-kuk_ Manda are satisfied that you have covered a sufficient amount of content. I will supervise the Mathematics. All of which needs to happen before Friday or you cannot go on the trip." As he was talking he moveed on to treating Saros's injuries.

"That is most agreeable _sa-mekh._ _Shaya tonat_ , thank you." Avarak had a contented look on his face. He immediately began to plan how he would get through his work before Friday.

Sordd turned to Saros. "Saros, you will have to seek permission from your own parents... What subjects have you to study on Friday?"

"I am timetabled to study the same as Avarak. I will discuss the trip with my parents after end-meal.”

"If your parents allow you to go on the trip, as I am supervising Avarak with his Mathematics, it would be logical for me to also supervise you."

" _Shaya tonat, Hakausu_ Sordd.” Saros managed to school the smile from his face. The probability of being allowed to go on the trip hand now increased.

When the treatment was finished both boys jumped off the biobed and started to leave the room to go to end-meal.

Sordd spoke. "Avarak," his son turned to look at him. "One final thing... No more dares!"

" _Ha, Sa-mekh_ , they are _riolozhikaik_!" he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakausu - Healer
> 
> Ni'droi'ik nar-tor - I am sorry
> 
> Sa-mekh - Father
> 
> Sa'mekh'al - Grandfather
> 
> Ko-kuk - Aunt
> 
> Shaya tonat - thank you
> 
> Ha - yes
> 
> Riolozhikaik - illogical - contradicting or disregarding the principles of logic; without logic; senseless


	22. Solai Halan - Field Trip (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avarak and Saros go on a field trip with Mimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - See Chapter 1

**Chapter 22 - Solai Halan - Field Trip (Part One)**

The group consisting of Mimi, Sordd, Peter, Adam, T'Shahel, Avarak, and Saros had spent the morning meandering along the trail, climbing higher and higher into the mountain passing numerous waterfalls and pools.

Mid-morning they had stopped at the top of one of the waterfalls, a sheer cliff face which dropped 60m into the valley below. Thousands of years of erosion had resulted in the formation of a rock pool right at the very edge, with a high lip. Avarak and Saros, who were wearing special wetsuits to keep them warm and afloat, had followed Peter and Adam into the pool. The boys all screamed with a mixture of fear and excitement as the force of the river pushed them to the edge before the lip brought them to an abrupt halt. The water rushed past them and flowed over the precipice.

Mimi looked towards Sordd, concerned for a moment that he would not be pleased with the display of emotion, although it was too late now. "Sordd, I hope Saros's parents will not be upset…"

He simply raised an eyebrow." _Kaiidth_. What is, is.”

From their position the boys could look over and watch the water cascade down the side of the cliff to the pool below or if they pulled back from the edge a little they could see the deep blue of the ocean in the distance appearing to meet and merge with the edge of the pool and become one. T'Shahel sat beside Mimi on a large rock taking in the view. She had quietly shadowed Mimi the entire morning, a sharp contrast to the exuberance of the boys.

When they came out of the pool all the boys were elated, talking ten to the dozen. Sordd showed a great deal of interest in what they all had to say. At the same time endeavouring to bring some semblance of control with his quiet manner. The boys each dried off then took their time to eat a snack. The whole group then continued upstream to explore more pools and waterfalls...

The sunlight pierced through the lush green rainforest illuminating the path before them. The trail was dense with moss and ferns. The boys shuttled back and forth between forging ahead up the trail and coming back to the main group who were walking at a more sedate pace. Overhead there was a rich canopy of green peppered with a brilliant display of vibrant colours from different flowers including the yellow flower of the Acacia tree, the purple-pink flower of the oha wai tree, and the mass of fiery red and yellow stamens of the 'Ohi'a lehua tree. Every so often a gentle wind would blow producing a heady scent from the various flowers. At every turn all of the children, but in particular Avarak and Saros, were filled with a sense of wonder at what was all around them. So very different to anything they had experienced on Vulcan. Sordd and T'Shahel were suitably impressed as well. However, their reaction was more restrained, in the usual Vulcan manner.

By midday they had reached a pool which was suitable for Avarak and Saros to swim in. It was a beautifully clear blue pool with the added benefit of a small natural beach. The group decided to stop here for the rest of the day.   
  


*’*

Avarak had just finished washing his hands in the river and had found himself a comfortable rock to sit on. Peter sat down beside him, they were fast becoming good friends. The other members of the group were scattered around sitting on various rocks.

"What are you having for lunch Avarak?" Peter asked, genuinely interested.

Avarak produced a flask out his bag. "I'm having _plomeek_ broth. Followed by _kaasa_. I also have some Vulcan green _tei_ and _yon-savas_ _krei'la_ for later."

"What is _kassa_ and _yoon-saaavas kreeei'la_?" Peter made his best attempt to pronounce the words but he didn't quite get there. 

Aravak raised an eyebrow at his pronunciation but said nothing. He then looked in his bag and produced something that had the appearance of a grapefruit except it was blue-green in colour. "This is _kaasa_ , it's a fruit. _Yon-savas krei'la_ are Vulcan biscuits. Would you like to try one?"

"Yes, I would love to try it!" Peter exclaimed quite excitedly as he had never tasted Vulcan food before.

Avarak looked in his bag again and produced a silver rectangular container. He opened it up and handed the container to Peter; inside were a number of light orange-red coloured biscuits cut into star shapes. Peter took one.

"What are they made from?" Peter asked while holding it in his hand for inspection.

Avarak began to count the ingredients out on his fingers. "They are made from butter, wheat, _yon-savas_ fruit syrup, and mixed spices."

Peter bit into the biscuit, he chewed for a few moments and then had a look of pleasant surprise on his face. "It's chewy. I can taste a hint of all-spice and then some other things I don't know. They are really nice."

" _Yon-savas_ syrup has a strong flavour its maybe that you are tasting. What are you having for mid-meal Peter?" Avarak looked up at him.

Peter looked in his bag. "I have Moroccan rice with harissa, dates and orange. I also have apples, chocolate and a traybake Aunt Mimi made for afterwards. Would you like some chocolate?"

Avarak tried to hide the sense of shock on his face. "You are allowed to have chocolate?"

Peter looked back at him slightly confused. "Yes. Of course!"

Avarak raised an eyebrow and then frowned. "I am not allowed to eat chocolate as it would make me drunk."

Peter shook his head in confusion. "It doesn't make me drunk!”

Avarak inclined his head in the Vulcan fashion. "Fascinating!" 

"Would you like to try Aunt Mimi's tray bake then?" Peter asked. "It's called 15's." 

Sometimes human food could be poisonous to a Vulcan, it was always best to check the ingredients. "What is is made from?"

"It's made from coconut, digestive biscuits, marshmallows, cherries, and condensed milk,” Peter replied.

"That would be acceptable," Avarak said. 

Peter handed him a small container with the traybake inside. "I warn you it's very sweet!"

Avarak took one of the pieces. It was shaped into a small ball. It was fairly solid, with a brown biscuit base interspersed with light pink, white, and dark red chunks, coated in coconut. He broke a small bit off and ate it. He was immediately struck with the sweetness and texture. "It is satisfying. It would go better with _tei_ than plomeek broth." He put the other bit in the silver container beside the other biscuits, "I will keep the rest for later."

Peter, who was now partial to Vulcan biscuits, spoke again. "Would you like to do another swap?"

Avarak tilted his head again. "What is a swap?" he asked.

"I give you one of my 15's and you would give me one of your Vulcan biscuits in return." Peter looked at Avarak hopefully.

Avarak's eyes lit up. "A swap! Yes, lets do that!" This now meant he could give his father a whole piece of the 15's. He was inwardly very pleased.

After they had completed the swaps they sat down and continued the rest of their meals in silence.

*’*

After lunch the boys were entertained by taking part in a scavenger hunt that Mimi had prepared. Peter was paired with Avarak and Adam was paired with Saros. They were currently collecting different objects into a bag. Sordd and T'Shahel were away gathering some flowers. T'Shahel wanted to try and make a flower garland which she had seen some humans wear. Mimi was sitting on a rock watching the world go by...

Suddenly Mimi's peace was interrupted. You could hear them before you saw them. The boys all returned at once, gasping and out of breath. Their faces were flushed scarlet red and a dark green respectively as a result of the exertion. They were all totally caked in mud, including Saros. Mimi looked them up and down and inwardly sighed. Boys would be boys! 

Mimi took control of the proceedings. "Ok, lets see what you have all got. I will read the items and you need to show me that you managed to collect them.” The boys sat down on the ground, not particularly caring that it was slightly wet. "First thing on the list is a leaf, there are bonus points if you can tell me what kind of plant it is from. Peter and Avarak go first.” 

Avarak held up a large leaf, it was wide, elongated and slightly rounded. The surface of the leaf was waxy, it was very flexible and had an olive green colour. Mimi suppressed a giggle. "Avarak can you stand up with that please?" Avarak stood up and held the leaf against himself. "How tall are you Avarak?" she asked.

He straightened himself up. "I'm 1.051m!" The leaf he was holding was at least double his height.

Mimi could't suppress the laugh. "I think you and Peter have managed to find the biggest leaf in the forest!" Avarak looked at Peter and simply raised an eyebrow. Peter smiled broadly.

"What kind of plant is it from?” Mimi asked.

"We think it's a banana leaf," Peter replied.

Mimi smiled at the two boys. "Well done!" She then turned to Adam and Saros. "What about Adam and Saros, what do you have to show us?"

Adam held up the leaf they had collected. It was long and slender with an oval shape. It measured about 8cm long and had a waxy bluish-green hue.

Mimi focused her attention on Saros. "Do you know what it is Saros?" 

"It's eucalyptus,” he replied neutrally.

"Well done! And interesting choice of leaf. A bonus point if someone can tell me an animal that eats eucalyptus?"

Adam was quickest off the mark, he put his hand up first. Mimi indicated for him to answer. "A koala bear!" he said excitedly. 

"Well done Adam!"

Avarak and Saros both made mental notes to research what a koala bear was.

"Another bonus point if someone can tell me what eucalyptus can be used for?" It was Avarak's turn to put his hand up first. "Ok Avarak, what do you think?"

"It can be used in medicines and it is also an essential oil,” he said confidently. 

"Fantastic Avarak!" Mimi smiled encouragingly.

She then looked back at her PADD. "Ok. Second thing on the list is a flower..."

They continued to work through the scavenger hunt list identifying various plants and animals from different feathers, seeds, grasses, mosses, tufts of fur etc... Saros had even found part of a broken egg shell. This brought no small degree of excitement among all the boys, Human and Vulcan alike. After some research on their PADD's they identified it as a Red-crested Cardinal eggshell.

*’*

By mid afternoon things had settled down into a more sedate pace for the whole group. This was after the dive bomb competition the boys had. Neither of the Vulcan children had ever heard of 'dive bombing,' but they quickly caught onto the idea of the game...

The boys were now swimming in the blue pool. Sordd and T'Shahel were sitting on a rock not too far away. T'Shahel had started on making her garland with the flowers they had collected. Mimi was sitting on the small beach reading a book on her PADD. Eventually she put it to the side laid down on her back and closed her eyes. All around her there was the sound of running water mixed with the songs from numerous birds singing in the canopy and the sound of children's laughter. It was idyllic… Mimi drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yon-savas - fire-fruit - a strongly flavoured yellow to red-coloured fruit  
> Krei'la - biscuits  
> Kaasa - fruit - blue-green fruit often made into juice  
> Gespar - fruit - native fruit that tastes tangy and piquant; lives in temperate zone of Kir Province


	23. Solai Halan - Field Trip (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please see Chapter 1

**Chapter 23 - Solai Halan - Field Trip (Part Two)**

Having decided that it would be logical for him to use the remaining time to explore some more of the forest, Avarak, came up from the pool and dried himself off. As quickly and quietly as he could he put on his excursion uniform and shoes. Trying not to disturb Mimi in the process…

Mimi propped herself up on her elbows. “Hey Avarak, what are you up to?”

A disappointed look appeared on his face. He had tried to be quiet! “I want to explore the forest.”

Mimi did not think this to be wise. It wasn't a good idea for Avarak to be exploring anywhere on his own, never mind a forest. “Would you like me to come with you?”

“I was going to ask _sa-mekh_ to come,” he paused. “Do you want to come too?” 

Mimi shook her head. “No it's ok. I will stay here beside the pool with the boys. If your _sa-mekh_ doesn't want to explore, come back and I will go with you.”

Avarak bowed his head. “That would be agreeable." He quickly turned and ran towards his father, who was a small distance away sitting on a rock beside T'Shahel.

*’*

“ _Sa-mekh_!” Avarak was impatiently hopping from one foot to the other.

Sordd looked at him, as the day progressed it was getting harder and harder for his son to control his emotions. ” _Ha_ , Avarak,” he said kindly.

Avarak looked up at his father, his deep brown eyes open as wide as they could go. “Would it be agreeable for you to explore the rocks with me?”

Sordd smiled the Vulcan smile that wasn't a smile. He was inwardly pleased that his son had asked permission, thus averting potential havoc. “That would be agreeable. Why do you want to explore the rocks?”

“There is an insect I would like to catch... I saw one on the rocks.”

Sordd stood up in one graceful movement. “It would be logical to start there. Lead the way...”

Avarak led Sordd to a small patch of stones and rocks situated by the forest trail. They were tucked in amongst some bold pink and yellow flowers with large sized heads. There were also some small white butterfly-like flowers. As they approached they could smell the fragrance, a combination of spices, which reminded them of some of the flowers on Vulcan. There was also a sweet tropical floral fragrance which was totally alien to both of them. 

They methodically started to turn over the stones, being careful to return them to their right place afterwards. The insects underneath quickly scurried away, it was of no consequence to Avarak as they were not the ones he was looking for. After 12.35 minutes of this activity Sordd became aware that his son was beginning to get very frustrated. He needed to take pre-emptive measures that would avoid any loss of emotional control. He placed his hand gently on his son's shoulder, “Avarak, I think it would be wise to have a five minute break. Let us sit over here in the quietness. Then we can formulate a plan before we start looking again.”

Avarak looked up at him, a look of frustration was on his face. He frowned then sighed. “ _Ha, Sa-mekh_ ,” he said in resignation. He sat down beside his father and tried to calm himself. It was difficult. Time was running out to catch this particular bug. Avarak began to fidget slightly, counting down the five minutes. Sordd sat quietly and at peace beside him.

Sordd took the time to have a look around. At first he took in some more of the beauty, sounds and smell of the forest... then his eyes fell on Peter, Adam and Saros who were still playing in the blue pool... T'Shahel, was working quietly on her flower garland... Mimi, was a small distance away lying down on the beach, her eyes were closed. He continued to watch her, a warm feeling grew inside as he did so... She stirred, sat up and looked at her data PADD... He noted a look of concern on her face and he quietly wondered what had caused the change. It would not be logical to draw conclusions without further data. Mimi returned to looking at her PADD. Exactly 2.25 minutes later she reached into her bag and took out two tablets… Sordd inwardly sighed.

“ _Sa-mekh. Glazhau_! Father. Look!” Avarak whispered beside him. Sordd turned towards his son who was currently pointing his finger towards a basalt rock that was about 1m away. A little insect was slowly crawling along the surface of the rock. Sordd watched Avarak quietly stand up and move toward the rock. A _V’Shar_ operative would be impressed with his stealth. He carefully placed his hand in the path of the insect and after a few moments of indecision the insect crawled onto his hand. He looked at it in fascination and then he quickly and carefully cupped his hands together. A broad smile appeared on his face. He returned to where Sordd was sitting, un-cupped his hand a little. “ _Sa-mekh. Glazhau!”_

Genuinely interested, Sordd had a closer look at the bug.

“Fascinating, Avarak... Go and ask Mimi what it is.” Sordd really knew what the insect was but he was concerned about Mimi, which is why he sent Avarak to see her. 

“ _Ha, Sa-mekh_!” He watched his son carefully scramble over the rocks towards where Mimi was on the beach.

*’*

“Mimi!” Avarak called excitedly. She hadn't heard him...

"Mimi!” he shouted again… He had finally reached her. “Are you ok?"

She looked up and smiled, "Yes, Avarak, I'm ok.”

He frowned. " _Sa-mekh_ can help..." 

"I'm really ok ... Show me what you have there sweetie,” she looked down at his hands.

The smile appeared on his face again. He looked down at his clasped hands, held them out and carefully opened them. Mimi had a little look in. Crawling inside was a little bug with a bright red dome shaped body and six short legs. The red body was littered with black spots.

"What is it _T'Sai_?" he asked excitedly.

"That is a ladybird, sometimes people call them lady bugs. Where did you find it?"

"On the rock over there. _Sa-mekh_ helped me.” He pointed to a rock that was sheltered under a banana tree. Mimi could see Sordd sitting beside it watching them. "I will go and show it to T'Shahel and Saros.”

"If you want to show T'Shahel and Saros you better cover it over again as they can fly."

He raised an eyebrow at this and quickly cupped his hand over it again. "Fascinating! I will need to tell _Sa-mekh_!” Avarak turned around to go and show the others.

"Remember and put it back where you found it Avarak!" Mimi reminded him.

He turned to make eye contact with her again. "I will _T'Sai!_ "

Mimi watched as he skipped excitedly over to the rock where T'Shahel was sitting to show her the bug. He opened his hand. The next instant he was jumping up and down again on the spot. The bug had flown away. He then ran and talked to his father for a few moments then ran back towards Mimi. He was certainly going to sleep well this evening!

"Do you not want to swim more in the pools?" Mimi asked him when he returned.

He looked down at her. "No, Mimi. I am tired. Can I sit beside you instead?" he smiled. 

"Of course you can. But first, can you let the boys know we have thirty more minutes then we need to go?"

Avarak ran off to tell them and quickly came back. She made some room on the rug she was sitting on and he sat down beside her. They both had a small snack and then sat in silence listening to the sounds of nature all around them...

*’*

Exactly thirty minutes later Saros informed Peter and Adam that time was up. They all scrambled out the water and began to dry themselves off and changed into clothing for going back down the trail. They looked like an absolute rabble. Mimi wasn't so concerned about her nephews, they always looked a bit of a mess, but she was concerned that Avarak and Saros were not to the usual Vulcan standard. Their trip uniforms were covered in mud from top to toe and their hair had that drip dry appearance with no two strands going in the same direction.

  
Mimi made eye contact with both Sordd and T'Shahel their raised eyebrows it all. To try and make them more presentable Mimi ran a comb through their hair. Saros’s hair fell neatly into place after running the comb through once. After much effort Avarak’s hair was finally tamed apart from a small tuft at the back. They then started their way back down the trail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiidth - What is, is.  
> Sa-mekh - Father  
> Ha - yes  
> Glazhau - Look  
> V'Shar - Vulcan Intelligence Agency


	24. Khaf-spol-tor-khaf-spol (Heart-to-Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi has a chat with Sordd's mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - See Chapter 1

**Chapter 24 - Khaf-spol-tor-khaf-spol (Heart-to-Heart)**

As Mimi followed Sordd along one of the corridors in the hotel the tension she was feeling increased with every step. They had already passed, unchallenged, through two security checkpoints on their way to T’Rama and Skon’s room. Mimi was kicking herself for not insisting they meet on more ‘neutral’ ground. It was too late now…

Mimi broke the silence. “Sordd!” she said nervously as she grabbed hold of the back of his robe. He stopped and turned. He noted she was biting her lip. He had come to recognise this as a sign of some kind of emotional turmoil, which could be positive or negative.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, purposefully touching his skin against hers so he could more accurately gauge the emotions she was feeling. “ _T’Sai_ Margaret, there is no need for you to be nervous. You have met my mother before.”

Mimi began to fidget with her hands, another obvious sign of nervousness. “That was briefly in a hotel lobby. I don't know what to say to her…”

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Start by saying hello. Just like you did with my father forty-four minutes ago.”

Forty-four minutes ago she had met Skon. He was warm and open, just like he had been the first evening they had met in the corridor. They had sat together having tea and talked for some time on a number of subjects including the field trip Mimi had taken the children on yesterday, Mimi’s work, and other interests they both had in common. He was very easy to talk to. He had added her as a friend on ‘Fortnite,’ on Avarak’s recommendation, despite Sordd warning him that her game play was ‘erratic and illogical.’

“That was different, there was a room full of people, including T’Shahel and Avarak. This time we will be alone…

He sometimes found Mimi to be incredibly confusing. She would move from being bold and confident to self doubting and insecure faster than the speed of light and then revert back again in just as quick a time frame. “My mother is not a _le-matya_ , she will not harm you.” He stroked her cheek with his index and forefingers. Mimi drew comfort from the touch and she began to relax, a little. He deduced that it was logical for him to continue in this fashion, they stood in the corridor until Sordd felt Mimi was sufficiently calm. “Be yourself Mimi,” he said encouragingly.

They continued down the corridor until Sordd stopped at a door. He knocked then entered, Mimi followed close behind...

The room was far more spacious than Sordd’s apartment, although of similar layout. The main differences were a glass ceiling, which allowed sunlight to filter through and illuminate the entire room naturally, and the floor that was made from terracotta tiles instead of solid wood flooring. Everything was tidy and in its right place. Mimi could detect the distinct smell of incense, sandalwood with a hint of magnolia. It was obvious T’Rama had just been meditating.

T’Rama was standing, with a natural elegance, at the window looking out towards the ocean view. She was wearing a deep blue robe. She turned around when Sordd and Mimi entered the room. The front of her robe was heavily ornamented with beads and Vulcan glyphs embroidered in gold. T’Rama’s piercing blue eyes immediately fell upon Mimi, who was trying her best to hide behind Sordd.

Sordd spoke first, “ _Ko-mekh_! Mother!” He bowed deeply.

“ _Sa-fu_ , son,” she replied with a warmth in her voice, translating the Vulcan word into Standard for Mimi’s benefit.

“As per your request I have brought _T’Sai_ Margaret to speak with you.” He was aware that Mimi was hiding behind him, without much success. He stepped slightly out of the way so that she could come into full view.

Mimi did not know what to say or do, frightened that it would be the wrong thing. She said and did nothing but breathe.

“Sordd leave us,” T'Rama looked towards him and nodded. Mimi was relieved that her gaze had moved from her to him, no matter how fleetingly.

Sordd bowed his head again. “As you desire _ko-mekh_.” He turned to leave the room, while he did so he discretely brushed his hand against Mimi’s, she felt a wave of peace flow over her at his touch. The exchange did not go unnoticed by his mother she refrained from commenting.

Mimi turned to watch him go, the fear she had felt earlier returning. She turned round again to meet T’Rama’s gaze.

T’Rama broke the silence between them. “Sit down child…” she indicated for Mimi to sit on one of the couches. “There is no need to be afraid, I do not bite.”

Mimi noted slight amusement in her tone and started to relax a bit. She smiled nervously and sat down on what was a very comfortable grey coloured couch with lots of cushions. T’Rama sat down on the couch opposite Mimi. An oak coffee table was between them. T’Rama maintained her elegant posture. Mimi tried her best to sit upright.

“I will not waste time with pleasantries. It is obvious that your relationship with Sordd is more than a mere... 'friendship'. I detected a change in my son before we met you in the hotel lobby, before he informed me of his pursuit...” Her voice was steady and calm, her deep blue eyes were piercing Mimi like a laser. Mimi wondered if she could read her thoughts.

“In answer to your question. Vulcans are touch telepaths, with varying degrees of ability. I’m sensitive enough to pick up stray thoughts and emotions without touch, as are both of my sons.” Mimi’s eyes widened at this revelation. “That does not mean I can read your mind. I could only do that if we were to make skin contact and then it would only be with your permission.”

Mimi blushed, wondering how many stray thoughts she had had when in Sordd’s company. She wondered about how many times they had made skin contact... Her blush deepened. Then she quickly tried not to think about that in case T'Rama knew that she was thinking about things that she shouldn't be thinking about.

T’Rama continued, unfazed by the bombardment of thoughts coming from Mimi. “A bond has already started to form between you and Sordd. It is a thin thread at the moment. It is there nonetheless. It is my understanding that humans often enter into casual relationships with members of the opposite sex. I’m interested to know what your intentions are. Is this a mere casual relationship or do you intend to bond with my son?”

Mimi bit her lip, she was taken aback that T’Rama had jumped straight in at the deep end. She felt very intimidated by this woman... She managed to muster a whisper, “If he asks me to marry him, my answer will be yes. However, he hasn't asked me as we are still dating… Although early on he stated that his intention was to marry me.” Mimi looked down at the oak table that was between them, unable to hold T’Rama’s gaze. Mimi paused before speaking again, “Would you object?” she looked up.

“My son is of age...” T’Rama replied matter-of-factly. Mimi wasn't sure if this response meant that there were no objections. T’Rama was incredibly difficult to read. “He has stated to me that his _katra_ finds you compatible. The more time you spend together the harder it will become for him to pull away. The harder it will become for you to pull away...” 

“I don't want to pull away,” Mimi replied in a calm and steady voice.

“That may well be. I want to ensure that you understand what you would be entering into if you were to bond with my son. The marriage bond is sacred to Vulcans. It is not a casual thing. Not something to be entered into lightly. You may not want to proceed with the relationship when you understand what it really means...” T’Rama’s eyes softened a little. “What I am about to speak of is for your own protection. I do not want you to be misinformed.”

Mimi found some boldness, she wasn't sure where from. “Sordd told me about _pon farr_ , if that is what you are referring too. He told me on our first date.”

There was obvious surprise in T’Rama’s face, which she schooled away quickly. “Fascinating!” He has obviously learned from the mistakes of his brother Sarek she thought to herself. “What did he say to you?”

Mimi blushed.

T’Rama’s voice was calm “I’m old, a clan mother. Nothing you say will embarrass me, I have heard it all before. What did he say to you?”

Mimi took a deep breath, she was a biology teacher for goodness sake this should not be embarrassing. “He told me about arranged marriages, the betrothal ceremony and the different kinds of bonds. The seven year cycle of _pon farr_. The effects of _pon farr_ being a neurochemical imbalance. Lack of emotional control and disregard of logic. That the male becomes very possessive. He also spoke about _plak tow_ and ritual battles.” This all rattled off Mimi’s tongue very quickly. She took another deep breath. “He also explained that the only thing that can satiate _pon farr_ is completing marital rights and that outweighs all other motivations… He told me his life would be in my hands.” Mimi paused, with more boldness she spoke, “T’Rama, I have fallen in love with Sordd. I would not want him to die.”

T’Rama raised a single eyebrow and said nothing. She was suitably impressed that her son had been so honest and open about the whole matter early on in the relationship, which was most logical of him. She was also suitably impressed with Mimi’s response, which she had also seen in Amanda… there seemed to be something about humans… she could not put her finger on it…

After some time she finally spoke. “He has been honest with you _T’Sai_ Margaret. You do understand that love is a very human emotion that Sordd will not be able to express in those words?”

Mimi said nothing but simply nodded her head. She knew this after her conversation with Amanda.

“You also need to understand _T’Sai_ that if you do become Sordd’s bondmate, being a telepath, he will want to explore your mind. Outside of the fires of _pon farr_ he will not probe your mind, unless you allow it. However during _pon farr_ he will be unable to control himself, he will want to penetrate your mind. You will be consumed by each other in every way, meaning that you will explore each other's thoughts and feelings. Are you willing for someone who is telepathically stronger than you to explore all of your thoughts and feelings, and be unable to stop them?”

Mimi sat in silence for a time weighing things up. She had not thought about that…“If it meant that he would survive, then yes,” she finally said.

T’Rama sat in silence again. For the first time in the conversation her eyes were focused on her fingertips, which were pressed together, instead of on Mimi.

“So you are still intending to say yes if he asks you. Bearing in mind that there are also children involved?”

“Yes T’Rama, and yes. I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to live without Sordd being in my life. I would also love to have T’Shahel and Avarak to be part of my family,” she had a determined tone in her voice.

There was another period of silence, which was not in any way uncomfortable. T’Rama’s eyes were still focused on her fingertips.

“You will need to learn to shield your thoughts. I will assist you in this, as will Sordd. I cannot determine your telepathic ability without melding with you, perhaps that will be something we will do at a later date, with your permission,” she briefly looked up at Mimi then returned her focus to her fingers. “Sordd is more gifted telepathically than I am myself, which is one of the reasons he became a healer. That will be helpful, particularly during the early stages when the bond is forming between you.

“Like the majority of adult Vulcans my son has immense emotional regulation, this did not come easy to him. However, even the most disciplined Vulcan can loose control when it concerns securing a bondmate. Given the opportunity he would probably allow his emotions to take over and he would sleep with you this evening. If you gave him the chance. Do not allow him to do that unless it is something you desire. Vulcan men are strong. Vulcan women need to be stronger… you need to be stronger," she looked up Mimi again. "Go at a pace which is comfortable for you, do not let him pressure you into anything you are not comfortable with.

“I will counsel my son regarding what we have discussed today. His next cycle is in 1.5 years. That will give you time to settle into a deeper bond, which will afford you some protection when his time comes.” T’Rama was beginning to taper off. “I will train you on how to carry out a Vulcan nerve pinch, it is a useful technique during _pon farr_ … In due time we will speak on these things again… unless you have any questions at the moment?” she looked toward Mimi; her eyes were a lot softer now.

“No, I don't think so,” Mimi replied, visibly a lot more relaxed and at ease.

“Let us both return to the conference room then.” T’Rama gracefully rose from the couch and led Mimi out the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ko-mekh - mother  
> Sa-fu - son


	25. Hiki mai ka mālie - Good Weather Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O'hets'za... It is a Vulcan kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please see chapter 1

**Chapter 25 - Hiki mai ka mālie - Good Weather Comes**

After what was a long and very intense afternoon Mimi was relieved to get back to the lodge. She entered the code that would get her past the entry door and she quietly slipped inside. Sordd, ever the gentleman, had walked her back to the lodge. He followed after her into the apartment.

Mimi took off her pashmina and threw it on the couch. She was dead beat and to top things off a migraine was beginning to make an appearance. Sordd picked up the scarf, folded it then placed it neatly on a cushion. He then followed Mimi into the kitchen area.

Mimi spoke, "I've been thinking about when we are both back in San Francisco.” She poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Will we still be able to see each other?"

"It would be logical to do so. We could make arrangements for you to visit me in the Embassy and if it is agreeable to you I would like to see your apartment.” He drank the water then handed back the glass.

Mimi smiled. "That's a relief. I wasn't sure if things would change a bit when we got back…” she reached into her bag and took out the box of pills.

He placed his hand over hers and spoke softly, "I would prefer if you did not take those.”

She looked up at him. She could feel the tension building in her head even as they were speaking. "If I take them now it will stop a full blown migraine.”

"They are unnecessary. You know I can assist you with managing the pain. You only need to make the request.” He kept one of his hands over hers and with the other he brushed his fingers against her face. Sordd searched her face. "My offer still stands, if you are ready to talk about the cause of them."

Mimi pulled away. "It's ok … it's just one of those things.” She quickly changed the subject. "Would you like some tea?"

Sordd inwardly sighed. He needed to be patient. "That would be agreeable,” he answered.

Mimi turned towards the cupboard, opened it and took out two mugs. "I have some questions about this afternoon if that's ok with you?”

He raised an eyebrow. "What are your questions?"

"Your mum explained that Vulcans are touch telepaths. How much do you know what I'm thinking?"

He detected nervousness in her voice. He inclined his head and spoke softly again, "I can pick up stray thoughts and can't help reading them because they are spilling out. To put your mind at ease, this does not happen as often as you may think. In time you could learn to shield your thoughts from me or from any telepath for that matter. When we make skin contact things become a lot clearer. I could read your mind but choose not to as that would be invading your privacy.” He paused she was obviously worried. "Mimi, there are things that you are not ready to discuss. I respect that and will not probe where you do not want me to probe.” He moved a step closer to her. "However, there are some other things that at a subconscious level you want me to know, but are perhaps embarrassed to admit...” he inclined his head.

Mimi blushed, "So how much do you know…about..."

"I know that you were attracted to me the first time we met … as I was to you…" He looked at her contemplatively. "Avarak picked that up also..."

"Avarak?" Mimi's eyes widened.

"Yes, and Sarek. They both have strong telepathic abilities..." he stepped even closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "They both find the developments agreeable. As do I.”

Mimi pulled away slightly. She had more questions...

"I noticed your mother and father pressing two fingers together a lot this afternoon. Does that have some kind of meaning, like the _ta'al_?"

Sordd's eyes became wide. "It is called an _ozh'esta_... It is a Vulcan kiss. In Vulcan culture it is an acceptable way of showing affection in public.”

It was Mimi's turn for her eyes to widen. "They were kissing in public? With their hands?"

"Affirmative…" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He deliberately brushed against her skin.

Mimi was intrigued. "How does that even work?"

"They were communicating telepathically through their bond, although physical touch is not necessary to do that in bonded couples.”

Mimi swithered for a while the butterflies started to dance in her stomach. "Can we try it?" it was obvious by now that the cups of tea were not going to be made anytime soon.

Sordd nodded. "Ha, as you wish.” He concentrated to slow down his breathing and heart rate until they were within more normal parameters, as they had both become slightly elevated. He also raised his shields slightly so that the telepathic contact would not be overwhelming for Mimi. He reached out his hand and lifted Mimi's. He folded down her fingers so that only her middle and index finger remained pointing out.

"When only the tips of the fingers touch," he took his other hand and pressed his own pointer and middle fingers against hers, "it shows affection in public.”

Mimi gasped and quickly pulled her fingers away. She had felt what was like a small spark of electricity. "That's intense!” she said.

Sordd noted a sparkle in her eyes. He maintained a neutral expression. "I have not finished _T'Sai,_ please mirror the stance again.”

Mimi tentatively held her fingers up, slightly bracing herself for another shock. He continued. "It is intense. It would be more so if we were fully bonded..." there was now a twinkle in his eye. "This is used in private, it is more intimate than a kiss..."

Sordd started again, pressing his two fingers against her two fingers. Mimi tried really hard to maintain the contact but what she was feeling was overwhelming. He ran his fingers up the front of her fingers, and then down the back, and back to the front. She became aware of his thoughts, his desires brushing against her mind, but not overwhelming her. She gasped again. By the time he had finished she felt well... she felt weak in the knees. She gripped the front of his robe to keep steady. Her headache was also gone...

Sordd caught her round the waist with his free hand and drew her closer to himself. He whispered, "It is custom _T'Sai_ for you to repeat the pattern.” He did not let her go...

She pressed her two fingers against his two fingers. She tried to remember the pattern he had used. "Don't overthink Mimi,” he said kindly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She looked up into his eyes and then she remembered. "Never mind..."

Mimi swallowed hard and tried again. Now that she was getting more used to the sensation and feeling, Sordd allowed his shields to lower slightly. This time she could feel her fingers begin to tingle. She ran them up the front of his, and then down the back, and back to the front. She couldn't fully describe what was coursing through her veins, warm, gentle, and so very good. She could feel herself melting into him. She put her forehead on his chest. It was at that point she became aware of him brushing against the outskirts of her mind… his thoughts... she looked up into his eyes again. “Your purring Sordd," she whispered.

"Indeed...” he said softly. “It is because I am content… you make me content. If you find it distressing I can stop?"

"No, don't do that. It's really cute,” Mimi grinned. "I think we had better stop though, in case things go too far…"

He looked down at her. His admiration for her increased due to her self control. "As you wish _T'Sai_.” However, he did not want things to end quite so soon. "Can we indulge in a human kiss before I leave for the evening?"


	26. a hiki mai no ka ‘ino - and bad weather comes too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hiki mai ka mālie, a hiki mai no ka ‘ino.” Hawaiian Proverb
> 
> “Good weather comes, and bad weather comes too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - See Chapter 1

**Chapter 26 - a hiki mai no ka ‘ino - and bad weather comes too.**

**T’Rama and Sordd Interview**

T'Rama poured out some Vulcan _yar-kur tei_ into and earthenware mug and then handed to her son. It was early, very early. He watched as she poured out a mug of _tei_ for herself. She was wearing formal robes, it was very rare that she didn't, consisting of an un-ornamented light pewter coloured tunic and a long hooded raku coloured robe. The robe was heavily ornamented with beads. Vulcan text ran down the right side of her tunic, indicating her Clan, which was Clan Surak, and her House, which was a High House or the dominant House of the Clan. The Vulcan text also indicated her status as Clan Matriarch. All in all she looked quite intimidating. She was also wearing a ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. It consisted of a very large Vulcan pearl, cultivated from Jumbo Vulcan Mollusks in the Thanar sea, mounted on two bold _haul-kur_ , silver, bands. The ring elegantly complimented the outfit she was wearing. T’Rama had an air of authority and calm around her, she always did.

Sordd waited for his mother to partake of the _tei_ first, it was custom. He was wearing a dark grey jumpsuit highlighted with light brown pattering. The collar and shoulders were trimmed with russet piping which also encircled his mid torso. His left collar had Vulcan text, indicating his Clan, House and status as a healer. His outer robe, also a russet colour, was folded neatly on the couch beside him.

They were in mid conversation. Sordd was speaking.“... do I have your blessing on the union _ko-mekh_?” there was the usual calm in his voice and his face was neutral.

“It is logical. _Sa-fu_ , you are of age to make these decisions. As it stands you have declared _shon-ha-lock_ , your _katra_ has spoken and that cannot be undone. After my interview with _T’Sai_ Margaret it is obvious that she reciprocates the... ‘feeling.’” T'Rama fell silent for a moment, contemplating. “I counsel you to conduct yourself in the correct manner. I do not want you to bring disgrace upon our clan.” Her tone was kind but firm.

“I’m endeavouring to follow Vulcan custom," Sordd replied. "However, it is logical to embrace some human customs as well...” His head inclined as he said this.

“In that which is essential you must not compromise. In that which is non essential you have autonomy," she responded. "I expect there to be a betrothal ceremony on Vulcan. It is the Vulcan way.” She looked at him with an intensity, which if you were not her son you would find incredibly uncomfortable. It was as though she was reading his very _katra_. 

“ _T’Sai_ Margaret and I have not discussed this yet. It is human custom for there to be a Terran marriage ceremony, which I intend to conform with if that is what she desires." He took a sip of his _tei._ "I will ensure our return to Vulcan for the appropriate Vulcan ceremonies. There are many things that have still to be discussed and agreed upon…”

“Indeed _sa-fu_!” T'Rama raised an eyebrow, the first sign of any emotional response throughout the whole conversation. The room fell silent again... “It is imperative that you train her on shielding her thoughts and emotions. My observations are that she has a fair degree of control. However, she may have the same flashes of emotion as her sister. Your _sa-mekh_ informed me of the incident in the hotel lobby.” Her eyebrow raised again. “ _T’Sai_ Margaret will need assistance in learning the disciplines... There are those on Vulcan who are not as tolerant as your _sa-mekh_ or myself. We will assist you with her training...”

“It is most kind of you to make this effort. Thank you _ko-mekh_ ,” Sordd replied neutrally.

“It is no effort, you are our _sa-fu._ ” Without warning T'Rama stood up, an indication that the interview was over.

Sordd stood up and raised a _ta'al._ “ _Dif-tor heh smusma ko-mekh._ Live long, and prosper, mother.” He gave a deep bow. 

T’Rama bowed slightly before replying. " _Sochya eh dif sa-fu_. Peace and long life, son."

*'*

**Rachel and Mimi Chat**

“I've had a number of them over the past few weeks," Mimi spoke in an agitated tone as she passed her data PADD to Rachel. "He seems to know exactly where I am and what I'm doing.” She reached into her bag and took out two tablets walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of water.

Rachel scrolled down reading the messages on the PADD, while sipping on a cup of coffee and occasionally biting into a piece of toast with Scottish Heather Honey spread on top. 

“Mimi, you need to show this to Healer Sordd. He could maybe help?” She looked up with a hopeful look in her eyes. She saw Mimi swallowing the tablets. “Maybe he could also help you with those headaches which seem to be getting worse instead of better.”

Mimi sighed deeply. “I know. It's just very embarrassing. I don't even know where to begin… He will think I’m crazy.” She walked back to the table. “We are having dinner tonight. Maybe I can speak to him about it... I'm just nervous.” She took a sip of water.

Rachel took her sisters hands in hers. “Mimi, I have a confession to make.” 

Mimi looked at her and frowned. “What have you done now?” 

Rachel paused, took a deep breath then replied, “I told Healer Sordd about Michael.”

Mimi's eyes went wide. “You did what?”

Rachel clasped Mimi’s hands tighter. “I had to," she said. "I was worried, I’m sorry. Please forgive me!” 

Mimi pulled her hands away and flushed with rage. “I can't believe you did that! When did you speak to him?”

“About four weeks ago. I'm sorry Mimi. I didn't intend to tell him, but it just tumbled out when I was talking to him. I was angry…” Rachel bit her lip.

“Well I'm the one thats angry now… Mimi stood up visibly distressed, tears were beginning to prick her eyes. "YOU are always meddling!” she shouted at her sister.

“I’m sorry...” Rachel spoke trying to stay calm. “ It might make it easier to talk to him tonight though?” 

Mimi shook her head in disbelief. “You ruin everything! I can't believe you told him!" She quickly began to put some things into her bag then made for the door. 

Rachel called after her, “Mimi I’m really sorry!”

“I need to go and clear my head...” she slammed the door behind her.

*'*

**Sordd and Sarek**

It was late afternoon Sordd and Sarek were sitting on Sarek’s balcony looking over the ocean. The beach was crowded and they could see a number of surfers in the distance. They were both drinking Vulcan _bar-kas tei._

“Do you have _ko-mekh's_ blessing?” Sarek asked in a flat tone.

Sordd finished taking a sip of his _tei_. “I spoke with her this morning and have her blessing," he replied. "The clan lines are secure so there are no real objections.” 

Sarek nodded his head in understanding. “What about T’Shahel and Avarak? What are their thoughts on the matter?"

“T’Shahel is generally silent on the matter, she is deep and thoughtful. She has told me she is not averse to the union. Over the last few weeks I have seen her and Mimi get closer. Avarak has made his thoughts quite clear. He stated this morning that he wanted me to bond with her," Sordd replied while inwardly suppressing the smile.

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “What are your plans for the foreseeable future?” he asked, genuinely interested. 

“When we return to the Embassy we will continue to see each other. The difficulty is knowing at which point it is acceptable to ask for her hand in marriage. The information you sent, although very enlightening, is sparse on the matter. It seems that human males have some kind of instinct for knowing when the time is right.” 

Sarek nodded his head again. “I believe it is custom to ask a female's hand in marriage on an anniversary or some sort of special occasion such as Valentine's day, Christmas day, or birthdays. Are there any anniversaries coming up?”

“It is her birthday in four weeks time. I was planning to take her out on a 'date' and ask her hand in marriage then. I will have known her for 7 weeks and 5 days. I am uncertain if by human standards that that is sufficient time to have known her. It is unfortunate that there is not a mathematical formula to assist,” he said dryly. 

“Indeed,” replied Sarek.

Sordd put his fingers together in a contemplative manner. “ _T’Sai_ Margaret has asked me for dinner this evening. She knows the significance of the gesture, _T'Sai_ Amanda informed her. I'm contemplating whether this evening would be an appropriate occasion.”

“It would seem logical if she knows the significance," Sarek commented. "Have you purchased an engagement ring?”

“ _Ha_ , yes. I designed it along with a matching necklace. I commissioned Kintuk of Shi'Kahr, our _Skan ek’zeru,_ to make it.” He paused for a few moments in contemplation.

"Their products are always agreeable," Sarek replied. He reached for the teapot. “Would you like more _tei_ ?” 

“ _Ha, shaya tonat_." Sordd handed his mug over for Sarek to fill... The decision was made.

*'*

Peter and Avarak were both running as fast as they could towards the complex where the Vulcans were staying. Peter was first to reach the reception area... He burst through the door, not caring who got in his way. There was a very imposing Vulcan woman sitting at the front desk. She looked him up and down.

“Please, I need to speak to Healer Sordd,” Peter blurted out in between deep breaths. 

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked in a calm voice.

“No, no I don't. There's been an accident!” his eyes wide with panic. 

The Vulcan woman's face remained totally neutral. She had become used to the emotional outbursts of humans... She recognised something in the boys face... “He is in a meeting and cannot be disturbed,” she replied flatly.

“Please, it's an emergency!” he pleaded with her. 

The woman was unperturbed. “I have instructions not to disturb him under any circumstances," she said. "I will contact the local emergency services if you require assistance?”

Avarak burst in next... He had also ran as fast as he could but couldn't quite keep up with Peter. He was panicked and as a result he reverted back to his native tongue, pretty much saying the same thing as Peter. “ _T'Lan, Nash-veh bolau stariben tor t'nash-veh sa-mekh_ ,” he took a deep breath. “T’Sai Margaret _et'liwh kisheya!_ ”

The face of the Vulcan lady at the desk softened slightly. “Where did the accident take place, Avarak?”

Breathing heavily he answered her question and pleaded for help. “ _Be' shahov. Etek bolau gol'nev._ ” He turned around and looked out the foyer window while pointing at the beach. He then looked back at her expectantly.

The receptionist nodded her head in understanding. “Give me one moment.'' She stood up and moved away from the desk. She tapped an IDIC on her lapel and she began to speak some words in Vulcan.

T’Vol, who happened to be in the lobby speaking to Senek, overheard the conversation. She approached the desk. Speaking in a quiet but firm voice, “Peter, Avarak can I be of assistance?” 

Peter turned and looked in her direction, a wave of relief coming over his face. “It’s Aunt Mimi, she has been an accident. I need to get Healer Sordd!” 

“ _Etek bolau gol'nev_ , T’Vol,” Avarak asked for help.

The receptionist returned to the desk. “ _Hakausu_ Sordd is on his way.”

The words were hardly out of her mouth when both Sordd and Sarek could be seen coming along the corridor, their robes billowing behind them as they both walked with hurried strides.

Sordd noted the state of both Peter and Avarak. Peter grabbed hold of his robe and tugged at it. “Healer Sordd, please come quickly Aunt Mimi is in trouble." 

Sordd could feel a wave of concern and emotion rise up, partly from Peter and partly from himself, he reflexively ignored it. Peter then turned and ran out the door glancing back to make sure they were following, “Quick, please!”

He followed after Peter, with Avarak, Sarek, T’Vol and Senek, following close behind. Although they were in an obvious rush their appearance remained calm and in control. He easily caught up with him, “Peter, what has happened?” 

“Mimi was surfing,” he gasped. “I think someone collided with her in the water... Mum told me to come and get you as fast as I could…” He continued to run along the beach to the sight of the accident.

They raced from the apartment block toward the beach, which would normally take ten minutes to walk. It took Sordd, Peter, T’Vol and Senek five minutes to run. Sarek went more at Avarak's pace to ensure that he was safe even then they were were not that far behind.

On his approach Sordd assessed the situation as best as he could. By the time they had got near, a large crowd had gathered around in a circle, making it very difficult for them to get through. T’Vol and Senek moved in making a passage for Sordd and Peter and keeping it clear until Sarek and Avarak arrived. After they walked through the crowd closed in behind them.

Sordd’s eyes darted over the faces of the crowd as he made his way into the centre of the circle. He spotted Rachel, tears were streaming down her face. Adam was also there, he now understood the human term ‘white as a sheet.’ Looks of concern were on both of their faces. Some members of the crowd had concerned looks on their faces, others did not. It was obvious that many were there just to be nosey. Finally in the centre of the circle his eyes settled on Mimi, her skin and hair were covered in sand. There was blood all down her left leg. The life guards had rolled her on her right side... He looked on as water foamed at her mouth... they rolled her back over onto the sand, her face was blue. There was no response...

***'***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yar-kur tei - green tea  
> Haul-kur - silver  
> Thanar - name of Vulcan's eastern sea  
> Ko-mekh - mother  
> Sa-fu - son  
> sa-mekh - father  
> Shon-ha-lock - love at first sight  
> Skan ek’zeru - family jeweller  
> bar-kas tei - spiced tea  
> T’Lan, Nash-veh bolau stariben tor t'nash-veh sa-mekh - I need to speak to my father.  
> T’Sai Margaret et'liwh kisheya - Lady Margaret has had an accident.  
> Be' shahov - Near the beach  
> Etek bolau gol'nev - we need help


	27. Protocols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - See Chapter 1

**Chapter 27 - Protocols**

Mimi was lying on her side again, water continuing to froth from her lungs. One of the lifeguard spoke, “Mimi sweetheart, if you can hear me can you squeeze your right hand... Mimi, try and squeeze your hand... ” There was no response. They rolled her back over onto the sand as they did so more water spilled out her mouth. Sordd could now see that they had already intubated her, he winced. Another lifeguard dried her off with a red towel then placed a square metallic looking gauze over her heart.

An artificial voice spoke. “ _Stop CPR... Stop now... Do not touch the patient...”_ those surrounding Mimi pulled away from her so as not to touch her body while the machine was analysing. _“Analysing heart rate... Do not touch the patient... No shock advised..._ ”

Sordd approached, “Can I be of assistance?” Outwardly he was calm and serene inwardly it was a different matter.

Mateo was 33 years old, 6’2” and 180lb with a beach body physique. He had his trademark surfer's hair, tousled and messy, bleached by the sun and soaked in sea water. He was wearing bright red boarding shorts and a red hoodie, with ‘LIFEGUARD’ written on the back. He didn't look up, so absorbed in dealing with the emergency. He was currently checking the flow rate of the ventilator. He spoke with a strong Kiwi accent. “It's ok mate. We've got this under control.” 

Sordd remained neutral but replied in a tone what would not be argued with. “I’m a doctor. Tell me what you want me to do so I can assist.” 

Mateo looked up to take him on, they had been trained well to deal with these situations and asked for help if they needed it. It annoyed him that random members of the public were always trying to interfere. He also couldn't guarantee that this man was genuinely a doctor. He changed his mind when he saw Sordd. It would be best not to argue with this man… this Vulcan. Instead he chose to ignore him, for the moment, getting back to dealing with the emergency.

Sordd’s jaw clenched, but only those with a trained eye could see it. He wanted to help, but knew he couldn't over step boundaries and protocols. If they were on Vulcan it would be a different matter, however, they were not on Vulcan. If he was bonded to Mimi it would be a different matter... He would have power over any medical decisions. However, he was not bonded to Mimi. Reluctantly he did not press forward, but he did stand his ground.

The crowd that had gathered around were extremely irritating to those who were genuinely concerned. The vast majority of them were simply gawking. Sarek picked this up in the atmosphere. He spoke to the security officers in Vulcan, instructing them to disperse the crowd, quickly and efficiently.

Kalani, a friend of Mimi’s, was another one of the lifeguards. She was 25 years old, 5’4”, 121Ibs, and totally ripped. Because her black curly hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, a stunning tattoo was revealed; a delicate rose and vine design which ran from her neckline across her shoulder and down her right forearm it stopped just above her elbow. She was wearing a bright red swimming suit with “LIFEGUARD” written on the front. She was wet and covered in sand. She had been one of the first lifeguards on the scene to help pull Mimi out of the water. Kalani was gently stroking Mimi’s forehead and talking with a soft Italian/American accent, “Mimi, please breathe _miele_. We need you to breathe...” 

Mateo spoke, “Does anyone know what happened?”

A female surfer stepped forward. “I saw a surfer go into the back of her and she fell off her board," she answered in an excited tone. "Then the wave dumped her. When Mimi popped up she was lying face down in the water. A few of us managed to get her on a board, and Jason,” she pointed toward a young man, “started mouth to mouth as she wasn't breathing. Kalani got to us first and helped bring her in...”

By this time the Vulcan security guards had cleared most of the onlookers, inwardly disgusted at the invasion of privacy. Her family, some of her surfer friends and a few lifeguards remained.

Mateo paused for a moment assessing the situation. “So her pulse is rapid, she's not breathing, there is an obvious injury on her left leg, and a gash on her forehead. We need to treat this as a possible spinal...” Mateo looked towards Sordd. “Ok mate, can you stabilise her neck?” Sordd nodded and stepped forward.

Sordd knelt down in the sand beside her head and carefully placed his hands securely at her neck cupping them up to her ears. If she came round she would not be able to move and potentially cause further damage. He gently brushed against the outskirts of her mind softly probing. He was met with a wall of resistance, fear and turmoil pushed him back. Now was not the time or the place to probe further. He slightly withdrew, yet still hovered in the background incase there came an opening. He began to speak to her in a mixture of Vulcan and Standard... words of encouragement. While he was doing this Kalani carefully placed a collar around her neck.

Mateo looked up. He was surprised to see more Vulcans standing close by. He was even more surprised to see only a handful of humans. He had no idea where everyone else had gone, usually there was a ‘ring of death’ surrounding a casualty. “We are going to need some help to put her on this board.” Sarek and Senek stepped forward before anyone else got the chance.

He looked at Sarek, “Can you go at her knee?” Sarek nodded in reply then knelt down on the sand beside her.

“I'll take her hip," Mateo informed the company.

He looked at Senek, "Can you take her shoulder?” Senek simply nodded then knelt down. 

Mateo turned towards Sordd. “Doctor can you steady her neck?”

"Affirmative," he replied calmly.

“On a count of three we will roll her onto her right side. Doctor if you can take the lead at maintaining spinal alignment?” He looked at Sordd again to make sure he understood. 

“Yes.” He nodded his head. Sordd checked that everyone was in place, “1, 2, 3, roll!” They smoothly rolled her onto her side, more water poured out her mouth, which they let drain. Kalani quickly checked for other injuries then placed the spinal board flush against Mimi's back.

“On your count doctor!” Mateo commanded.

“1, 2, 3, roll!” They smoothly rolled her back. Mateo activated an invisible force field to hold her in place.

A few moments later a message came over the Mateo's communicator. “&#!%, It's fifteen minutes before a medical flitter can arrive!” he said in frustration. 

“That is unacceptable!” Sordd said in a very firm voice.

“%$@*, I totally agree with you mate," Mateo responded, "but it's out of my hands. We are in a remote location here and they are overstretched today.”

Sordd turned to look at Rachel. “We need to move faster," he said with an almost pleading in his voice, but not quite as Vulcans do not plead. "Rachel, as next of kin for Mimi, please grant me medical power. We have a flitter at the complex. She could be on her way within five minutes. We can take her to the Vulcan Embassy. I will ensure she gets the best care possible. All I need is your permission.” 

Rachel looked at him, she was nervously biting her lip. “Please, Yes, do what you need to do, anything to help...”

He nodded in acknowledgement, “Thank you.”

Sordd looked up at the T’Vol. He did not need to say anything as she had heard the conversation. She tapped the IDIC on her lapel and spoke in Vulcan, summoning the flitter.


	28. "Burunik Nosh" - Critical Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avarak intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please see Chapter 1

**Chapter 28 - "Burunik Nosh" - Critical Condition**

On entering the flitter Sordd turned the lighting inside from ambient to green, this was to make the displays more visible. The pilot, Arev, had already started take off protocols, while T’Kar, a Vulcan nurse, locked Mimi's biobed in place. As soon as Mimi had been placed on the biobed it had lit up and started to output readings, making it clear that it was tracking every aspect of her health. This information was immediately transferred to larger monitors above the biobed, providing readouts from the various scans that were being performed continually. This information was also being transfer to medical centre at the Vulcan Embassy, which would be combined with the data obtained from Mimi’s medical records on Earth.

Sordd was irritated regarding the intubation tube, it was so very invasive. He wanted to remove it and place her in a healing trance, however, with her current mental state that was not possible. He began to study the readouts from the scans.

The central monitor was providing a 3D scan of Mimi’s body. It highlighted the areas of concern with varying shades of green, dark green being the most life threatening:

  * Pneumothorax - left lung
  * Two fractured ribs - left hand side
  * Spleen renal space free fluid, third level tear (dark green)
  * Small hemothorax
  * Abdomen - free fluid
  * Pelvic space - free fluid
  * Abdomen - slightly distended
  * Pelvis - stable
  * Femur fracture - left side



Other monitors were providing stats, automatically compensating for Mimi being human:

  * Blood pressure 90/60 - low
  * Tachycardia 147 - high
  * Pulse oximetry O2 84% - low (normal range is 95–100%)
  * End tidal CO2 Capnography 26 - low (normal range 35-45 mmHg)
  * Rate of ventilation 10bpm - normal - (range for ventilator 10-12bpm)



Sordd raised an eyebrow. All of the injures posed their own risks. However, intra abdominal injury with internal bleeding, could be fatal if not dealt with swiftly. Sordd turned to T’Kar, “Contact the embassy and request a theatre and _Tela’at Hakausu_ Sakht’s assistance, ‘CODE GREEN.’”

“ _Ha, Hakausu_ ,” T’Kar replied respectfully. She walked toward the communication panel and contacted the Embassy, “Mission 5 to Vulcan Embassy.”

“Mission 5, this is the Embassy. Proceed,” a male Vulcan replied. 

“CODE GREEN. Inbound, Twenty five year old human female. Requesting an operating theatre and trauma team. Hakausu Sordd is in attendance and requests Tela’at Hakausu Sakht assistance. ETA 8.57 minutes," T'Kar responded.

"Clearance to land on Flitterpad 2," the male responded. 

"Affirmative, Flitterpad 2," T'Kar confirmed while relaying the information to Arev. 

*'*

While T'Kar was calling in the emergency Sordd carefully inserted an IV line into a vein on Mimi's right arm. It was a primitive device but necessary, hypo sprays could only do so much. There was extensive internal bleeding and this was the most efficient way to deliver fluids into her body, helping to restore and maintain her tissue fluid and blood flow. Sordd continued to monitor her condition carefully, while endeavouring to regain his own emotional control. Outwardly you would not know that he was struggling, his face remaining calm and neutral, but inwardly there was a storm. He did not want to loose another...

The filter was moving at speed. Being a diplomatic vehicle they had clearance to use emergency lanes and travel at faster speeds than would normally be allowed. Arev, a highly skilled pilot, managed to make up some time and they arrived earlier than the initial ETA. He swiftly and smoothly landed the flitter on the flitterpad.

T’Kar unlocked the biobed from where it was being held in place. The flitter doors had already automatically opened and Sordd and T’Kar began to transport Mimi down the ramp.

Inwardly, Sordd breathed a sigh of relief when he saw _Tela’at Hakausu_ Sakht standing beside the trauma team. Elder Healer Sakht looked like he was in his early sixties, he was actually 150 years old. His hair was a silver grey colour and he had bright blue eyes. He was 6’, on the short side for a Vulcan. What he lacked in height he made up for with striking features married with a symmetrical face which made him deeply attractive to both Vulcans and Humans alike. Sakht had worked with humans for over one hundred years. His experience was going to be invaluable if Mimi was going to survive. 

Sakht spoke first, although he had spent many years on Earth he still retained his crisp _Rall_ accent, “We have received the scans and have accessed her medical records. Blood group AB-, Crystalloid solutions; 0.9% normal saline, Lactated Ringers and D5W and other IV medications have all been made available. A theatre room had been prepped for surgery,” he said neutrally.

“ _Shaya tonat, Tela’at_ Sakht," Sordd replied with a deep calm. "Your service honours me. It would be logical for you to take the lead. You are more experienced.”

Healer Sakht bowed his head. “As you desire Sordd. I will treat the ruptured spleen. Can you treat the pneumothorax?” 

Sordd nodded his head in agreement. “ _Ha_ , That is logical. The other injuries can be stabilised at a later point."

*'*

Before entering the theatre Sordd and Sakht performed a surgical scrub, decontaminating their hands, then donning a sterile surgical gown and pair of sterile gloves. The door of the theatre swished open to allow them entry. They were hit with the smell of antiseptic. The lighting inside was green as per Vulcan theatre protocol. As they stepped into the room they both adjusted their biocontrols, the temperature was cooler than normal for a Vulcan operating theatre. It had been adjusted to make it more suitable for Mimi's human physiology. The biobed was placed in the centre of the room. It continued its output of readings from continuous scans of her body, these were relayed to monitors around the room. Mimi had been prepped and was ready to go. Sordd and Sakht stepped forward and began to perform the required surgery.

*'*

The initial surgery to stabilise Mimi’s spleen and lung took just under an hour. When this was complete Mimi’s other injuries were attended to. _Hakausu_ Sakht had attempted a meld with Mimi to induce a healing trance, the preferred method of healing for a Vulcan. However, he had met the same resistance as Sordd. They both agreed that removing the ventilator would pose too great a risk on her already stressed system. They would review the situation in the morning after a night of full ventilatory support. Mimi was transferred to a private room in the medical centre.

  
*'*

Later that evenin Sordd was to be found in his office monitoring Mimi’s stats on one of his PADDs. Sakht had managed to show Sordd the logic of leaving Mimi in T’Kar's capable hands. He would be contacted immediately if Mimi’s condition deteriorated. After a few hours of meditation where, he was unable to gain the full benefits of the discipline, he had decided the most logical thing to do would be to go to his office and monitor the situation from there... Suddenly he became aware of a presence. He looked up, T'Vol was standing in the doorway.

“Excuse me, _Hakausu_ Sordd. I found this _pi'veh_ , little one, wandering the corridors in his evening robe. He is in need of emotional assistance,” she said neutrally, her expression unfazed.

From behind her legs appeared Avarak, two fingers stuck in his mouth and his toy sehlat in his hand. She stepped sideways to allow him entrance into the room.

Sordd repressed the smile at seeing his son. “ _Shaya tonat_ for your assistance T’Vol.”

“I am here to serve, _Hakausu_ Sordd.” She bowed slightly, turned and walked back along the corridor to continue her patrols.

Sordd beckoned Avarak to come in. He had left him four hours ago soundly asleep in his room. When Avarak was a baby he had sucked his fingers a lot. Now that he was a bit older he only did so under extreme emotional distress. Sordd lifted him up on his knee. “What is troubling you Avarak?” he asked softly.

Avarak dropped the sehlat. Instead of speaking, he placed his free hand on his father's face so he could speak telepathically. In the past Avarak had discovered that when he spoke out what he was feeling it was harder to keep control of his emotions. It was therefore logical to communicate with his father in this way.

_“You would like to see Mimi?” Sordd asked through the link._

_Avarak nodded his head. “Ha, Sa’mekh.”_

_Sordd paused assessing the situation. “As you desire pi'veh.”_

Sordd collected Avarak’s toy sehlat from the floor and stood up. Still holding his son in his arms and they went to Mimi’s room.

Sordd walked along the corridor carrying Avarak in his arms and the sehlat in his hand. “ _T’Sai_ Margaret is very unwell,” Sordd informed his son. “At the moment some medical equipment is helping her to breathe and she also has an IV which is giving her body some fluids that she needs. You are not to be frightened when you see these things, they are there to help.” Although Avarak was in the medical centre often, due to his own minor injuries, he had never seen anyone in intensive care. Hence why Sordd was explaining things to him. 

Sordd stopped at the door of Mimi's room. “She has some serious injuries down her left hand side, some of which is manifested in deep bruising. _Tela’at Hakausu_ Sakht and I are doing everything we can to help her to heal. Do you have any questions before we go in?” 

Avarak shook his head, “ _Nirsh, Sa’mekh._ No,” he spoke out loud.

As the doors opened Sordd could feel Avarak cling a bit tighter.

Avarak was immediately struck with the green lighting and a smell of antiseptic. He recognised the smell from the many times his own injuries had been cleaned. He also noted the room was also cooler than the Embassy corridors. Sordd gave him a few moments to acclimatise.

T’Kar, who was sitting beside the biobed, looked up when they came in. She gracefully stood up, gave Sordd a quick status report then left the room.

Sordd approached Mimi's side while speaking, “Tomorrow we will take Mimi off the ventilator,” he said in a reassuring tone. “If she allows, we will place her in a healing trance which will aid her recovery.”

Avarak turned to look at his father. " _Sa’mekh_ , why would Mimi not let you help?” There was a confused look in his big brown eyes.

“Mimi is frightened. She does not have the disciplines that we can call upon. She has had a major trauma. Sometimes that makes it hard for humans to accept help,” Sordd replied as he sat down on the seat beside the biobed.

Avarak frowned. He started to suck his fingers again as he tried to make sense of everything around him, the machines, the monitors., the strange beeping sounds.. He also tried to make sense of why Mimi was afraid... Suddenly, without asking permission, he reached over and touched her face with his free hand. Sordd moved to intervene, but then sensed it would be better not to. Avarak kept his hand on her face for a few minutes before removing it again. He leaned back into his father and Sordd watched as his sons face visibly relax. He sat in stunned silence. He could now detect a thin crack in the wall that Mimi had been holding up in her mind... This would bode well for the morning. 

After siting quietly for a while Sordd decided it was time for Avarak to resume his nocturnal rest. “It is time you should be sleeping Avarak.”

Avarak turned to him. “ _Sa’mekh_ , can I stay?” he asked softly.

“You can stay on the condition that you go to sleep. It is only 0100 hours, you still have 5 hours of nocturnal rest until you need to be awake.”

Avarak rested his head on his father's shoulder. He had stopped sucking his fingers and now just held onto his Sehlat. He was content now that he had seen Mimi. His breathing became more settled, he drifted off to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tela’at Hakausu - elder healer  
> Ha - yes


	29. Burunik hi Tihet Nosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burunik hi Tihet Nosh - Critical but Stable Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please see chapter 1
> 
> Sorry for being so long with the update, things have been a bit crazy. I'm struggling to get this one right. I'm just putting it out here because if I don't there might be no further forward movement...  
> Thanks again for all your kind words. :-)

**Chapter 29 - Burunik hi Tihet Nosh**

Throughout the night Mimi’s stats had fallen within normal ranges; her condition was now described as critical but stable. The most pressing concern at the moment was that she was still on mechanical ventilation, even in the 23rd century complications could arise. It was protocol to liberate the patient as soon as possible.

 _Hakausu_ Sakht had performed a very light meld that morning and concluded that she could be placed into a healing trance; her mind being more open than it had been the previous evening. She had also passed a spontaneous breathing trial that morning. With these things in mind and after some discussion, Sordd and Sakht agreed it was time to extubate.

Using a hypospray Sakht pushed medications into Mimi to reverse muscle relaxation and then he carefully removed the tape that was holding the ventilator in place. They both continued to monitor her stats. 

“Breathing well with good saturations,” Sakht said as he continued to administer medications.

As Mimi slowly began to come through to a place of consciousness she began to show signs of distress. Her heart rate, breathing rate and blood pressure all started to elevate...

*'*

_Mimi's nightmare continued... I_ _ts other hand wrapped around her neck and pressed hard. She was suffocating, she couldn't breathe... The only comfort she could draw on was that the nightmare would end soon. She would continue to fight the beast until it did ..._

*'*

Mimi’s panic and distress elevated further. She was struggling against every step of the procedure. Sakht gently but swiftly removed the tube out of her throat and then administered another hypospray to alleviate any discomfort. He then attempted to insert a nasal cannula. Mimi fought against it, not wanting anything covering her nose and mouth. Not wanting to cause further distress he left it, for the moment.

Sakht spoke again, “Sordd, initiate the healing meld. I will continue to monitor her stats.”

Sordd nodded in agreement. 

*'*

_He gently placed his fingers on Mimi's psi points and he brushed against the outskirts of her mind. There was still the wall of resistance there but not as strong as the previous day. (He could have forced his way in but that would have been a betrayal of trust.) He found the small crack that Avarak had made and gently pushed against it..._

_Mimi was agitated by the nightmare, she needed to get home to a place of safety… Here wherever here was, was not safe... Becoming aware of a presence on the outskirts of her mind, trying to push in, she held her defence, not sure if it was friend or foe…_

_Sordd pressed a little harder against the crack. And then waited patiently. There was no response. “Mimi,” he said softly so as not to startle her further._

_Mimi paused for a moment, nervous. It was a familiar presence, a familiar voice..._

_“Mimi," the voice spoked again._

_Mimi, unsure of what was really happening, was frightened... What was Sordd doing here? Why was he in her head? She wasn't sure she wanted Sordd to come any further than he already was. Not at the moment anyway. He would see she was messed up... the self doubt returning..._

_Sordd detected the hesitation, she was frightened. This was a logical response for someone who was not telepathic. He spoke softly again, “I mean you no harm T’Sai, I’m here to aid you in healing.”_

_The fact that Mimi was in need of healing came as a revelation to her. As far as she was concerned she was fit and healthy. She became distracted wondering what had happened…_

_Still pushing against the crack, Sordd endeavoured to refocus her thoughts, “Mimi. Please let me in. I am here to assist.”_

_There was a further pause, she was still hesitant... After quite some time Sordd was rewarded for his patience and efforts, the crack in the wall opened ever so slightly, just enough to let him through._

_“What has happened?” Mimi asked, a look of confusion on her face._

_Sordd walked towards her, “You have been in an accident,” he replied soothingly. “Ashayam, beloved, I am here to assist.”_

_Mimi winced, out of nowhere a sharp pain travelled down her left hand side. She also became aware of a pounding headache; not an unusual occurrence._

_Sordd slowly and carefully moved towards her, holding out his hand. “Mimi, I am able to assist with the pain. All I need is your permission.”_

_Mimi due to the immense confusion she was experiencing was about to refuse. Another wave of pain rolled over her. She winced again, if she was conscious it would have knocked her off her feet._

_Sordd tilted his head, continuing to walk toward her with an outstretched hand. “Let me control the pain,” he whispered._ _“Ashayam, please let me assist you…” he pushed a feeling of warmth and comfort towards her._

_Where Mimi was standing she suddenly felt a warmth hit her, like what you might feel on a summer evening. Close behind it was a wave of comfort. She instinctively knew it was coming from him. Vulcans really were different. She visibly relaxed a little. She knew she was safe, for the moment anyway..._

_Mimi did not speak but Sordd instinctively knew that she had given him permission. He stopped just in front of her and took her hands in his. She relaxed into his touch and closed her eyes. He began to gently probe further into her mind._

_“No one is going to harm you Ashayam,” he calmed her agitated thoughts. He needed to go further in order to control the pain... She welcomed his presence and as she did so the pain began to recede... She took a deep breath... A wave of peace then flowed over her. He wrapped her round in comfort and continued to probe deeper. “I’m going to place you in a healing trance Ashayam," he said softly, "you are safe... there is no need to be fearful..._ _”_

_Mimi relaxed into his words. She was safe, he had said it and she trusted him. He gently placed one of his hands around her back... With the next push into her mind he gained her bio controls, she fainted into his arms. Sordd laid her gently on the ground. He was taken aback. It was easier than he had anticipated... She was so trusting… He stabilised her pulse and breathing rate then placed her into a healing trance._

  
*'*

Sakht immediately detected the change. He concluded that Sordd had been successful in placing the young _T’Sai_ into a healing trance. He carefully inserted the nasal cannula, checked her IV site was secure and then he began to run a number of scans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burunik hi Tihet Nosh - critical but stable  
> Tela’at - elder  
> 


	30. Sahrafel - Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please Read Chapter 1

**Chapter 30 - Sahrafel - Trust**

It was the early hours of the morning. Sordd was sitting in Sakht's office at the Embassy partaking of some Vulcan white _tei,_ a logical choice for the early hours of the morning. It was nearly four days since Sordd had placed Mimi into a healing trance. On the whole she had been making excellent progress. Her wounds were healing, deep bruising was going down and her stats were remaining within normal parameters. There were a few exceptions.

"...There is a definite pattern Sordd," Sakht commented on some recent scans. REM was an unusual concept to a Vulcan, as they did not dream, however, they were aware of the significance to humans. "Do you know of any trauma?"

"Affirmative, _Tela’at_ ," Sordd replied. "She experienced a major trauma a number of years ago. I have endeavoured to discuss this with her but she has refused to engage in any conversation on the matter. When I initiated the meld for the healing trance I caught a fleeting glimpse of a nightmare. After monitoring her over the last few days it is obviously recurring. _T'Sai_ Margaret also suffers from headaches. I believe the two are linked."

"Indeed," Sakht replied in an interested tone. "It would be logical for us to..."

In unison Sordd and Sakht's data PADD’s beeped… They picked up their PADD’s respectively. Both of them raised an eyebrow. A few moments later their PADD’s beeped again. They both rose to their feet and quickly left the room...

*'*

 _Mimi began to come through to a place of consciousness… Her heart rate, breathing rate and blood pressure were all elevated._ _The nightmare continued... She tried to scream; the Beast clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her._

_“Shut up!” it hissed._

_She couldn't speak… She tried to get up but couldn’t move, paralysed by fear. Its other hand wrapped around her neck and pressed hard…She was suffocating, she couldn't breathe... The only comfort she could draw from was that the nightmare would end soon..._

“Beep-beep-beep!”

Mimi woke up with a start she briefly paused before a sigh of relief escaped her. The nightmare was over for another night. Slightly disoriented she looked around. For some reason the light in the room was a dim light green colour. She looked up and saw a row of monitors; she scanned from one to the other. The writing was in Vulcan; she couldn't understand any of it! Her eye then fell on a monitor that she could make sense of. A whole body scan. There were areas highlighted in different shades of green, the darkest being down her left side, lung, abdominal region, and leg. She took encouragement, green was good wasn't it?

I must be in a hospital, she thought. She didn't like hospitals... Mimi felt her breathing rate begin to elevate at the thought of it, she took a deep breath to try and calm her self. It was no use. She lay in the silence trying to piece things together. If everything was written in Vulcan then that could only mean one thing, Sordd. A data PADD message came into her mind the family were in danger. She needed to get out of here, away from the family, as quickly as she could… Home would be the best place, the safest place.

Agitated she sat up the bed automatically moved in response, which was fortunate, as she felt quite dizzy. Mimi quickly glanced around the room. She couldn't see her clothes anywhere. That would make things more difficult but not impossible. She looked down at what she was wearing. It looked like hospital attire consisting of a tunic that finished just above her ankles. It was decent enough. It was hard to tell what colour it was with the green light… it didn't matter it would have to do.

She had another scan of the room. There didn't seem to be any shoes. Again that didn't matter, she was used to walking barefoot. She would get a flitter so wouldn't have to walk far.

As her head became clearer she became aware of a tube near her nose. Annoyed with it she quickly pulled it out. Unbeknown to her this set off an alarm on Sordd and Sakht’s data PADD’s. It was then she noticed an IV line coming out of her right arm this posed a greater problem. There were reasons why Mimi was not a doctor and needles was one of them. She carefully peeled off a metallic looking gauze; beneath she could see where the needle was going into her vein. She tried not to think about the blood pumping around her body, that could make her faint which was the last thing she needed just now. It nipped as she tugged at it experimentally. It was sore but not too sore. She just needed to be brave. Taking a deep breath Mimi counted to three then yanked it out her arm. Blood started to trickle out of the puncture wound. The action of removing the IV triggered another alarm on the healer’s PADD’s. If she had been looking she would have seen several of the monitors flashing warnings, but she wasn't looking, she was too absorbed in wanting to get home as soon as she could.

Mimi swung herself off the biobed and tentatively put her feet on the floor. There were dull pains down her left hand side but it was nothing that she couldn't manage. No pain no gain she thought to herself. She was determined she needed to get out of this place as quickly as possible. She put up with it for the moment and take some pain medication when she got home.

As she approached the door it smoothly opened before her. The first thing that hit her was a wall of heat; it was a lot hotter in the corridor than in the room. The second thing that hit her was there were no windows in the corridor and it was dimly lit. She concluded it must be night time, either that or Vulcans were majorly into energy saving. She scanned both ways up and down the corridor. Fortunately there was no one to be seen, this would work to her advantage, the less people she had to deal with the better…

Mimi decided to go left, there was no particular reason why… She increased her pace and quickly glanced back, there was no one there. It didn’t mean she was safe though; she quickened her pace even more, well as much as she could without causing too much pain. It was then that she heard the footsteps approaching, she couldn’t see who it was because of the bend in the corridor. She panicked wondering if it would be him, he did say he would hunt her down... Mimi swithered, wondering if she should backtrack, there were footsteps in that direction also... She spotted a door to the left, she would hide in there... Mimi frantically tried to open the door, it wouldn’t budge. Gripped with fear she stood on the spot trying to work out what to do… the footsteps were getting closer from both directions… in a split second she decided to run…

Reaching the bend in the corridor she was confronted by Sordd and another Vulcan coming her way. Like a rabbit caught in headlights panic filled her eyes. Their bodies seemed to fill the entire corridor… she couldn’t get past... she needed to get past…

“Mimi,” Sordd said tenderly. In her confusion she ignored him, she needed to get through...

“ _T’Sai_ Margaret!” he said more firmly, trying to break into her thoughts. Mimi looked at the two Vulcans and frowned.

“Young _T’Sai_ , why are you out of your room?” Sakht asked in a warm but firm voice.

“There is someone coming," she said in a panic, looking back along the corridor as she did so. "I can't stay. I need to go home.” She wondered if the corridor she had come along would be an alternative escape route. The heat in the corridor was unbearable, she sighed and leaned against the wall… She looked up into Sordd’s eyes. “I need to leave now... I want to go home,” she said firmly.

Sordd tilted his head and frowned. “Mimi you are not well enough as evidenced by the fact that you are currently leaning against a wall.”

Mimi moved away from the wall. “I’m fine, it's just too hot!” her breathing was becoming laboured and the pain in her leg was getting worse. “I need to go home,” she looked up into Sordd's eyes again with a pleading in her own.

Both healers noted her eyes were beginning to prick with tears. Sakht endeavoured to take control of the situation. “That is something that we can sit down and discuss back in your room.” He tentatively took hold of one of her arms, being careful not to make skin-to-skin contact with her.

Mimi pulled her arm away and sighed in frustration, she could feel the tears begin to spill over in her eyes. She looked towards Sordd again and the dams opened.

Noting her distress, although not knowing the reasons why, Sordd moved to take hold of her other arm. She didn't pull away this time. He gently turned her in the direction of her room and they began to walk along the corridor.

Mimi bit her lip nervously, “Please help me to get home!” She flicked between looking at both Sordd and Sakht. It gradually dawned on her neither of them were going to help in her endeavour.

“ _T’Sai_ Margaret, you must stay,” Sakht said in a calming voice. “You are still very unwell. You should not be attempting to walk yet. You may cause further damage.”

Mimi looked down at her leg, not particularly caring about further damage, there were other things more worrying than that.

Sordd and Sakht slowly guided her back to the room. The doors opened as they approached, Mimi looked up and stiffened.

“No, that’s the wrong way...” she protested, more tears flowed from her eyes.

“Let us go in here and you can have a seat and then you can tell me your concerns,” Sordd replied to her protestations.

They tried to manoeuvre her toward the biobed she refused. They decided a compromise would be logical; they led her to one of the seats in the room.

Sakht spoke in Vulcan. “ _Hakausu Sordd kah-if-farr to gol'nev nash-kan_ ,” and then he returned to speaking in Standard for Mimi’s benefit. “I will leave you. Contact me if you require further assistance.”

“Affirmative, _Tela’at Hakausu_ ," Sordd replied neutrally.

*'*

Sordd knelt down, so he was at eye level with Mimi. Up until this point he had been careful not to make skin-to-skin contact. He gently placed his fingers on her wrist, so he could gauge better what she was 'feeling'.

“Mimi, tell me your concerns, you are worried about something. Is it Rachel? Is it your nephews? I can help you resolve anything that is causing you worry,” he said soothingly.

She looked him in the eyes, tears pricking her own. “Sordd, please help me to go home.”

He brushed a finger against her cheek, “You are not well enough to go home.”

She looked down at the floor as the tears started to spill over again. Sordd wondered where all the fluids could come from. He handed her some tissues that Rachel had brought in earlier in the week, at the time it seemed to be an illogical gesture.

“Mimi, look at me.” He tilted her head up. “Everything is going to be ok. Tell me your concerns.” He sensed turmoil, fear, and various other emotions that were running deeply. He gently wiped away some of the tears that were falling. “ _Ashayam_ , beloved, tell me, why are you scared? Why do you want to go home?” He traced his fingers from her temple to her jawbone. “I'm here to help you.”

Mimi leaned into his touch, which was so soft and gentle. She began to speak through the sobs, “I… I …” her eyes drifted back to the floor. “I can't stay here … he … he might find me… he might find you… he said he will hurt you… he will hurt the children if I stay... I need to go away from you...” she heaved.

Sordd inwardly sighed. He started to gently rub over the pulse point on her wrist, trying to relax her. “Who is 'he' Mimi?” he asked probingly.

Mimi shook her head. “No… I can't talk about it…” she was now fidgeting with her hands.

“Mimi,” he paused. “Is it Michael you are talking about?”

She looked up at him. Her eyes went wide then she nodded her head. “He said he would hurt you… the children... I need to leave you. He said he would get you even in the Embassy...” she started to shake violently.

Sordd continued to feed her calm through the touch of his hand upon her wrist. “It is safe in the Embassy,” he said in a reassuring voice. “He will not hurt me, or the children.” He made a mental note to ask T’Vol to assess the security of Mimi’s apartment. He caressed her cheek, “ _Ashayam_ , tell me what he did to you…”

Mimi shook her head vigorously, “I can't talk about it.”

“Can you show me what he did?” he asked.

Mimi frowned.

“Share your thoughts with me," he whispered. "That may be easier than trying to speak about it... Mimi, let me see your thoughts.”

Mimi shook her head again. “I don't know how to...”

“I will show you how...” he said soothingly. “Close your eyes _Ashayam_.”

Mimi bit her lip then closed her eyes. He gently placed his fingers on her psi points.

“ _Nahp, hif-bi tu throks_ ,” he whispered. “Your thoughts give them to me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kah-if-farr to gol'nev nash-kan - it is time to help this child  
> Tela’at Hakausu - elder healer  
> Ashayam - beloved  
> Nahp, hif-bi tu throks. - Your thoughts give them to me.


	31. T'Ankh'su - The Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1
> 
> Warning: This chapter may be upsetting to some readers as it highlights 'gas lighting,' or emotional abuse, and physical abuse. It is a bit darker than what has gone before. I do not condone abuse in any way shape or form. If you are struggling with this issue in real life, please get help. 
> 
> Please skip the chapter, if you will find it to upsetting to read. I will post a brief description of what happens in the beginning notes of the next. :-) Take care!

**Chapter 31: T'Ankh'su - The Warrior**

_Sordd was standing closely behind Mimi in the middle of a large room. There were a number of doors. White, ashen white, pale slate, flint, natural slate, monument grey, basically black, black, with other shades in between. They were spiralling downwards and the light on them grew dimmer and dimmer._

_Mimi walked towards the white door, she opened it... Sunshine spilled into the room... A man came into view, Sordd knew it must be Michael. He had a square jawline and oval-shaped face, blue eyes, medium thick eyebrows and thick brown hair. He was attractive, charming, kind, polite, and thoughtful. He showered her with affection and compliments. He got everything just right... A diamond ring... Happiness... Jot..._

_She proceeded to open the other doors..._

_*'*_

_Mimi, smiling and happy. "Hi Michael, how are you?" a quick peck on the cheek._

_"Who was that you were flirting with?" he asked accusingly._

_Confusion ... she wasn't flirting with anyone. She was only speaking to her work colleagues._ _"Who do you mean?"_

_The guy over there, "You flirt with him every day."_

_"He's a friend from work Michael. There is nothing going on between us..." she replied in a defensive tone._

_"If you want to marry me you need to stop that kind of thing… You also need to stop wearing those clothes they make you look like a floozy. I'm not marrying a floozy!" he said disparagingly._

_She looked down at what she was wearing. Rachel had said she looked amazing in these clothes. Did her sister lie to her? She looked up at him, biting her lip nervously. "I'm sorry..."_

_*'*_

_She was standing in the rain on the sidewalk, waiting. Fifteen minutes passed, she texted him, no reply. Half an hour passed, she's worried something has happened... She tries to call him, it went onto a messaging service. An hour later he's still not here. She's cold, wet and worried._

_Eventually she decides to walk home…_

_She sees him under a bridge..._

_"Where have you been?" he asked. "I'm freezing standing here!"_

_Mimi looked confused. "I was waiting on Taylor Street.”_

_"Why were you waiting there?" he asked angrily. "We agreed to meet here!"_

_"I'm sorry, I thought we were to meet on Taylor Street." She's nervous at his anger... She was sure he said Taylor Street. "Do you still want to get something?" she asked kindly._

" _No, it's too late now…" he replies, in a huff. He walks away._

_She follows after him, "Michael, I'm sorry, I made a mistake..."_

_He stopped and turned to look at her. "You're always making mistakes Mimi. For someone with such intellect, you can be incredibly stupid!"_

_"I'm sorry…" She bites her lip. He was right she was always making endless mistakes. It was always her fault. Why couldn’t she get anything right?_

_****_

_"Mimi, prove that you love me," he pleaded._

_"Michael, I don't want to do that until we are married," she replied. A hint of fear in her voice._

_"You do it with your other boyfriends," he retorted._

_"I promise you, I don't have any other boyfriends," she insists._

" _You are a bare faced liar!” he shouts. “I see the way you look at them..."_

_"Michael, I don't have any other boyfriends, please understand that they are just friends from work..." Why did he not believe what she said? Maybe it would be best not to talk to them outside of work ..._

_*'*_

_He was wearing her down. Nothing she did was good enough. One moment he would be kind and generous the next he would just flip. She couldn't get out. He said he would kill himself if she left…_

_*'*_

_He hit her, she was sure of it._ _"Why did you hit me?”_

_He looks at her as though she’s nuts. "Your crazy! I would never hit you. You fell down, I saw you fall down. I would never hurt you. It's all in your head Mimi... prove that it was me!"_

_She wasn't sure what was real anymore..._

_"If you leave I will track you down and kill you!" he threatened._ _Later he denied it, "I didn't say that, I would never say anything like that. You're crazy!"_

_Did he say it, or was this something else she imagined? Maybe she was crazy?_

_*'*_

_15 minutes to get home from work. It took 50._

_"Where have you been, why are you so late?" he demanded to know the answer._

_"The traffic was really bad...there was an accident," she replied, and it was true._

_He slapped her very hard and then grabbed her mouth. "I would rather you shut up than tell lies," he spat out._

_Things escalated. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He smashed through it in an absolute rage._

_"Things will get a lot worse if you don't stop lying to me." He grabbed her neck and pressed it tight..._

_"You imagined it, Mimi. You know your memory isn't good. I was out with friends last night. It couldn't have been me. Maybe it was a dream?" he insisted._

_It couldn't have been a dream... the bathroom door..._

_*'*_

_She continued to open the other doors, giving him glimpses into what had happened... Things moved from bad to worse. Mimi herself became more and more withdrawn, depressed, confused, isolated… She was the stupid one, the clumsy one, the one who couldn't stop flirting, the one who didn't appreciate him or show him her love. It was all her fault… Then there was the fear that he would hurt himself or hurt her, she was trapped with no way of escape..._

_Mimi walked towards the black door. Sordd could see her digging her nails into her palms and she was shaking with fear.. She turned to him for reassurance. Sordd stood behind her, placing his hands upon her arms. He whispered, "I'm here Ashayam... You are safe."_

_She went to open the door ... she turned the knob…_

_The ground gave way beneath them, sucking them down... there was nothing to grab hold of, they both continued to slip further and further down into a pit, the light got dimmer and dimmer..._

_*'*_

_... Mimi woke up, it felt like she was lying on a woodland floor, the hard roots under her back. It was a familiar place. She reached out her hand, Sordd wasn't there. She must have lost him in the fall... It was her own stupid fault she shouldn't have opened the door. She scanned around... Then she saw it! Two eyes staring back... She jumped to her feet. She needed to run... to get out of here..._

_Rain, soaking wet and cold, assaulted the earth, pouring through the tree canopy. Dirt was running like rivers along the woodland floor. She ran as fast as she could, the light was getting dimmer by the moment. Fear, crippling fear began to work its way through her being. She glanced back. Its eyes were locked on her. The Beast was chasing after her…._

_*'*_

_The Warrior awoke. He was lying on a woodland floor, the hard roots under his back. He reached out, Mimi, his Ashayam, wasn't there. He must have lost her in the fall. He instinctively jumped to his feet. His eyes scanned around... In the distance he could see her running through a dark wood, the rain soaking her through. Something else came into focus, a Beast was chasing her... Without hesitation the Warrior began to pursue..._

_*'*_

_Mimi took a sharp turn to the right, of the beaten path, hoping to throw it off in the thick of the trees. The branches caught against her clothes, whipping and scratching her face and bear arms. She needed to escape. She slipped in the wet mud, why was she so stupid? She struggled to her feet, she needed to get away as fast as she could, out of its reach. The faster she ran the slower she went. It was always the same she could never gain ground. The Beast was getting closer, catching at her heels..._

_*'*_

_The Warrior saw her dart into the right, the Beast following in close pursuit. He quickly followed... The branches caught on his clothes, whipping and scratching his face and bare arms, it was of no consequence. He needed to catch the Beast before it got her, his Ashaya. He saw her slip and fall, then get up again. The Beast was catching at her heels... The Warrior was swifter and gained more ground..._

_*'*_

_Mimi's lungs felt like they were about to explode with exhaustion. She could feel the Beast breathing down her neck. Thorns were cutting at her bare feet, they started to bleed, slowing her down. She tripped again over a root, she braced for the fall but the ground gave way. She slid down another embankment into a pit of mud. It sucked her in, filling her mouth and lungs, she spluttered it out. She turned to see where the Beast was but mud was in her eyes blinding her. She tried to wipe it away but it only seemed to make things worse. She couldn't see it but she could hear it moving around, circling her..._

_*'*_

_In the distance the Warrior saw her slip and move out of sight. The Beast followed. The Warrior got to the embankment and looked down. The Beast was circling her, ready to pounce..._

_*'*_

_Mimi tried to scream, the Beast clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her. "Shut up!" it hissed. She was now paralysed by fear. Its other hand wrapped around her neck and pressed hard. She was suffocating, she couldn't breathe..._

_Suddenly there was a commotion ... from behind the Beast she saw a Warrior... and the glint of a blade..._

_*'*_

_With his free hand the Warrior grabbed the Beast by its neck. One swift move and he pulled it away, hurtling it against a rock. The Warrior moved towards the Beast. He took his lirpa; a strike to its head with the club end. He spun the metal staff around and ran it through with the fan-shaped blade… The Beast lay dead!_

_*'*_

_The Warrior returned and knelt down beside her, his Ashayam. She was shaking with the cold and with fear, unable to move. "Than fam an'kharh. Tu ekman Ashayam. Do not fear, you are safe beloved." He tenderly tucked a stray hair behind her ear then took off his outer robe and carefully wrapped her in it, warming her. He gently lifted her up in his strong arms, drawing her closer to himself._

_"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you.." her voice cracked._

_He gently stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away. "Let it out Ashaya," he whispered, "I am here for you." The flood tides opened as years of fear and trauma and stress were released... He held her close as she cried it all out, encouraging her and comforting her through it all..._

_Eventually the tears subsided, she looked up into his eyes, "Nen lókdwenzish," she whispered._

_""Nen lókdwenzish, Mimi, Ashaya nam-tor, t'nash-veh," he tenderly replied._

_She buried her head in his chest._ _"Ha, t'nash-veh Ashaya," she answered softly. “Ha!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashaya - love  
> Ashayam - beloved  
> Than fam an'kharh. Tu ekman Ashayam. - Do not fear, you are safe beloved.  
> Nen lókdwenzish - I love you  
> Ashaya nam-tor t'nash-veh - My love, be mine.  
> Ha, t'nash-veh Ashaya - Yes, my love.
> 
>   
> Let's pretend there is some Vulcan mind meld thing going on where Mimi can understand and speak Vulcan.


	32. Contented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1
> 
> As promised in the previous Chapter: basically during the mind meld Sordd rescues Mimi, by killing a 'beast'. The chapter ends with the following:
> 
> The Warrior returned and knelt down beside her, his Ashayam. She was shaking with the cold and with fear, unable to move. "Than fam an'kharh. Tu ekman Ashayam." He tenderly tucked a stray hair behind her ear then took off his outer robe and carefully wrapped her in it, warming her. He gently lifted her up in his strong arms, drawing her closer to himself.
> 
> "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you.." her voice cracked.
> 
> He gently stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away. "Ashaya nam-tor, t'nash-veh." He whispered.
> 
> She buried her head in his chest. "Ah, t'nash-veh Ashaya." She replied. 
> 
> Translation -  
> Than fam an'kharh. Tu ekman Ashayam. - Do not fear, you are safe beloved.  
> Ashaya nam-tor t'nash-veh - My love, be mine.  
> Ah, t'nash-veh Ashaya - Yes, my love.

**Chapter 32 - Content**

Mimi was stunned she could hardly believe what had just happened. A weight had just rolled off her shoulder. She felt free for the first time in years. She opened her eyes. Sordd was kneeling in front of her, where he had been before he had initiated the mind meld. His eyes were closed. He looked so calm and serene, as always. Leaning in she kissed him gently, first on the cheek and then on the lips. He opened his eyes and he met hers, they were sparkling, speaking words that he could not say...

“I love you, Sordd,” she whispered. Mimi leaned in to kiss him again and he responded... Instinctively he raised his index and forefinger, she raised hers also, they gently pushed their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss.

Eventually he pulled away. “ _Ashayam_ , I must ensure that you have no adverse effects from your excursion along the corridor.”

Mimi frowned, “Can it not wait?”

“As much as I would like to proceed with our current activities I must insist that you allow me to check that you are ok.” Before she could object he pecked her quickly on the cheek then stood up to retrieve his tricorder. He knelt down beside her again and ran a quick scan. “Your blood sugar is low...” He refrained from telling her that that was due to her pulling out the IV. He loaded a hypospray and pressed it to her neck. “The bones in your leg have not fully knit together... I would recommend that you return to the bioboed as you do still require rest.”

Mimi sighed a deep sight.

“It will speed your recovery…” he said encouragingly. She gently placed her hand on his arm. Sordd looked down. It was becoming increasingly obvious to him that Mimi required a lot of physical contact. He did not object, the warmth was more than agreeable. Her touch also tingled which was quite fascinating. She gently started to stroke the back of his hand which distracted him from his course of action... He snapped out of it and looked from her hand to her face. "Mimi, you need rest..."

She smiled in defeat, she was not going to win this battle. “I need to wash first and change clothes. If that's ok? It will make me more comfortable!”

He raised an eyebrow. “It is logical for you to be as comfortable as possible.” He stood up in one graceful move then walked towards the wall. He pressed on part of it and a drawer opened. “Rachel brought you some fresh items of clothing, they are here.” He pressed on the wall to the left of the drawer containing the clothes and another drawer opened. “Your PADD and communicator are in this drawer.” He pushed them shut again. He opened another drawer that had fresh robes. “There are toiletry items in the sonic room and fresh towels. It would be preferable if you continue to wear hospital attire for the duration of your stay. If you do not object?” 

“I don't have any objections… How long do you think it will be until I am fully recovered?”

Sordd tilted his head. As humans put it, 'That was the million credit question.' It very much depended on Mimi's co-operation... “Mimi, that very much depends on whether you follow your doctor's advice,” he replied quite dryly. “In order that you do not injure yourself further by overexertion I must limit you to five minutes in the sonic." I will leave the room so that you have some privacy.

“Ok Doctor, five minutes!" she replied with a salute.

*'* 

Mimi quickly showered, put on clean robes, cleaned her teeth and generally freshened herself up. She then returned to the biobed.

Exactly ten minutes later Sordd returned to the room. He carefully replaced the IV, making sure the monitors were intact. As he was working away Mimi spoke, “Sordd there are lots of things I want to talk to you about…but to be honest I'm really tired now.”

“It is 0200 hours," he responded. "It is advisable for you to try and sleep again. We can discuss things in the morning after you have had some nocturnal rest.

Mimi nodded in agreement. 

*'* 

Hakausu Sakht and Sordd checked on Mimi at various points throughout the night. Everything had stabilised again. They both noted that her sleep pattern was a lot more restful than it had been over the last few days. After the final watch, satisfied that everything was ok, Sordd went to make sure Avarak and T’Shahel were up and getting ready for the day...


	33. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1

**Chapter 33 - Confirmation**

The next morning when Sordd entered Mimi's room he found her to be sitting up on her biobed, working through some messaged on her personal data PADD. The room was dark apart from the dim green emergency lighting. “Good morning _T’Sai_ Margaret,” he said while walking towards a panel on the wall. “There is a button here that will open the shutters. Would you like them open?"

Mimi watched him as he crossed the room. "Yes please!" Sordd pressed a button on the control panel and the shutters opened to reveal a view of the gardens in the Embassy grounds. Mimi sat up a little to peak out. It was a beautiful summer morning outside, the glass filtered the light so that it was not glaring. "That's a beautiful view." 

Sordd smiled inwardly as he looked out the window to take in the view. "I thought you would appreciate it. We can take a walk in the Embassy grounds when you are stronger." He turned and walked towards Mimi's bed. "How are you today?” 

Mimi smiled broadly, "I feel fantastic! How was your morning?”

Sordd quickly scanned Mimi with a medical tricorder and checked her IV. “It was uneventful. I completed some paperwork after my morning clinic. I decided that it would be logical to complete more paperwork while sitting in your company. If you do not object?”

She smiled even wider. “Of course I don't object, you are welcome any time. How are Avarak and T’Shahel?”

Sordd sat down on the seat beside her bed. “They are currently with their respective tutors. _T’Sai_ Amanda is going to supervise them this afternoon. They would like to visit you later. Perhaps after end-meal if that is agreeable to you?”

Mimi looked down into his eyes. “That will be something to look forward to...”

"I will communicate with _T'Sai_ Amanda and let her know." Sordd picked up his personal PADD and sent a message to Amanda to confirm the arrangements. 

They both started to work on their PADD’s...

Some time later Mimi spoke. “Sordd, can I clarify something with you?” 

He noted that she was fidgeting a little with the bed sheet. He looked up at her, “Of course Mimi.”

“It's about what happened last night… does it mean we… I mean I feel like we are engaged… Is that what you feel… I mean think? I’m just not sure because I'm not a Vulcan… and I don’t know how these things work.”

Sordd gave a smile that wasn't a smile. “I believe that you have agreed to be she who is my wife. That we are betrothed. Do you agree?”

Mimi breathed a sigh of relief, “Yes, I agree to that.”

Sordd spoke again. “I have been researching human wedding customs and I am open to having a ceremony on Earth if that is what you desire… I understand that it may be important to you… I hope that it would also be agreeable to you to have a ceremony on Vulcan as it would be important to me.”

Mimi nodded her head in agreement. “Well I would like to have a wedding back in Britain, where I grew up. That would also make mum and dad more than happy. And of course I’m happy to have a wedding on Vulcan as well. The question is when?”

Sordd was inwardly pleased with the way things were proceeding with his future bondmate, although it did not show on the outside, it would be logical to ensure she was as 'happy' as possible “Regarding the ceremony on Earth I will leave it to you to decide where and when. I have rarely taken time off work so have accumulated a number of days. There will be no objections from the Embassy, particularly when it regards securing a bondmate. The only constraints are that I must attend a medical conference in five months time, it will last for two weeks. I am also due to return to Vulcan in one standard year. Arrangements can be made for the Vulcan ceremony closer to that time. We will have to discuss that with my mother. _Ashayam_ ," he took her hand in his, "there is nothing I can do to change the timing of the Vulcan ceremony.” Mimi squeezed his hand. “We will also have to consider where we will live. If you want to stay on Earth, I can continue to work at the Embassy. If you prefer to move to Vulcan on a more permanent basis I can seek a transfer to the Vulcan Medical Centre. If we move to Vulcan you will have to consider what you want to do regarding employment, although you do not have to work if you do not want to...”

Mimi had not particularly thought about where they would live. “We can maybe decide where we are going to live permanently after we get married?”

“That would be logical,” he agreed.

Mimi bit her lip. She wanted to get married to him as soon as possible, she felt so content when she was with him. Also in light of her conversation with T’Rama, the sooner they got married the better. “Would mid September be ok with you or is that too soon?”

Sordd raised an eyebrow, this was better than he had anticipated. His research had shown that some couples took two years to make arrangements for their wedding. “I find that more than agreeable. It is only two months away, is there time to make arrangements?”

“Plenty of time,” Mimi replied with a smile, she gave him a little peck on the cheek.

*’*

Mimi looked down at her PADD and began to work her way through all of the messages. She occasionally spoke out, letting Sordd know some of the content.

“There are lots of get well soon messages...There is one from Kalani and Mateo,” she smiled… After a while she paused and looked up. “Sordd, how does Michael know I've been here for four days?” her voice was surprisingly calm and steady when she said this, normally messages from Michael would push her over the edge.

Sordd, who was working on his own PADD, turned to her. “Let me see _T’Sai_ ,” she promptly handed him the PADD.

“I don’t mind if you read them all ...” she _absent-mindedly_ placed her hand on his shoulder.

Sordd was very aware of Mimi’s hand upon his shoulder, it was not something a Vulcan would normally allow. However, he did not object as he was growing quite accustomed to her touch. He spent some time reading the messages, inwardly controlling his anger. “It seems that he has remotely installed a tracking device,” he tapped quickly on the PADD. Mimi sat mesmerised at how quickly he was typing. “I have disabled it and added some extra layers of security,” he looked up at her. “Saros’s father has greater expertise in this area. He could add further levels of security more advanced than what I have added. It would be advisable to have him check your communicator also. Would you object to me asking for his assistance _Ashayam_?”

Mimi looked back at him, “That would be more than helpful... What does _Ashayam_ mean?”

He flushed green on the tips of his ears. “It means … beloved,” he replied neutrally.

Mimi grinned and her eyes sparkled. “ _Ashayam_. I like that!”

“It is an appropriate description,” he replied while maintaining an outward calm. “Would you object to me asking T’Vol to check the security at your apartment?”

Mimi was slightly embarrassed. The area she lived in did not have the best reputation in town, however, her neighbours were amazing and looked out for her. She hesitated before answering.

“What is wrong _T’Sa_ i?” Sordd probed.

Mimi shook her head, he would find out soon enough. “Nothing.”

“Please Mimi, allow T’Vol to check the security. For your peace of mind and for mine. Alternatively, you could stay with me at the Embassy. My accommodation has a spare room. Or I could stay with you, if you have a spare room?”

“I don’t know what’s best, I need time to think things through... Let T’Vol check things over. Tell her it looks worse than it actually is.. my neighbours are amazing people.”

*’*

“Live long and prosper T’Vol,” Sordd raised a _ta'al_.

“Peace and long life. How can I be of assistance?” T'Vol responded.

“I would like you to run a security check on _T’Sai_ Margaret's apartment. I would also like you to find out everything you can about this man.” Sordd handed her a data PADD.

She looked at it and raised an eyebrow as she recognised him. “Affirmative. I come to serve _Hakausu_ Sordd. I will contact you with any updates.” 

Sordd bowed deeply. “ _Shaya tonat_ T’Vol, your service honours us.”

*’*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shaya tonat - thank you  
> Baby Spock will make an appearance in the next chapter :-)


	34. Crafting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making get well cards for Mimi :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1

**Chapter 34 - Crafting**

Avarak had just finished his studies for the day and he was now sitting up at a table in his fathers apartment at the Embassy, quietly working on painting a card for Mimi. 

“What is the purpose of the activity T’Amanda?” Sordd asked while looking over Avarak’s shoulder.

“It’s a get well soon card for Mimi,” Amanda replied, a smile on her face.

Sordd looked up towards her, “How does a card help someone get well soon?” he asked without changing his neutral expression.

Amanda looked at him the way she sometimes looked at Sarek when he had been bombarding her with questions regarding human customs, “Well it might cheer her up, make her feel more positive about things. It can get boring being stuck in a hospital room.”

Sordd contemplated the statement for a moment until he came to a logical conclusion. He was certain that due to recent developments his Ashayam would not be bored. 

“Fascinating,” he said, “however, I can assure you T’Sai Mimi will not get bored. She has a wedding to plan,” he said this as though it was an everyday occurrence.

Amanda threw up her hands in the air, “Sordd that's amazing!!” she shrieked. If she was living on Vulcan she would have reigned the emotion in, however, they were not on Vulcan. Avarak and T’Shahel both looked up, surprised at their Aunt's reaction. Spock who up until this point had been quietly playing on his play mat began to cry. Amanda quickly went toward him, knelt down and scooped him up. “I’m sorry for giving you a fright kan-bu. Everything is ok!" she stroked his cheek, which always helped to calm him down. "It’s good news. Sa-kuk Sordd and T’Sai Mimi are engaged,” she looked over at Sordd with a broad smile.

Amanda returned to the table with Spock hanging on her hip. “Sordd, that's really amazing, when did it happen?”

“0130 hours this morning,” he replied mater of factly.

“0130, you must be joking!” she retorted.

Sordd inclined his head, “Amanda, you should know by now that Vulcans do not joke.”

Spock interrupted the conversation, “Leitri Ko-mekh,” he said, pointing to his play mat. Amanda set him down on the floor again and he crawled away...

“Tell me about it, did you give her a ring?” she asked.

Sordd though it would be best not to go into the detail. “It is ... complicated,” he replied, “I have not given her a ring yet, but I intend to do so in the foreseeable future.”

“What about a wedding date, have you set one?” Amanda asked excitedly.

“Mid September of this standard year.”

“That's only a couple of months away!" she exclaimed. "There is so much to organise!” Amanda was helping Avarak mix some paint while talking to Sordd, “I can help if you would like?” she looked up at Sordd again.

“It is logical and agreeable to have the wedding in September. It would also be agreeable if you can assist in the arrangements,” he replied with a warmth in his voice.

“I will talk to Sarek about organising a bachelor party for you and I will organise a bachelorette party for Mimi,” Amanda looked at him again. "Mimi comes from Britain she will probably call them ‘stag nights’ and ‘hen nights’.”

“Why would an evening be organised with male deer and hens?" he asked intrigued, "I do not see the connection with getting married.” 

Amanda smiled, although it could be exasperating she also found it quite cute how Sarek and Sordd sometimes misunderstood the meanings of words. Drawing from her linguistic background she explained, “In early 14th century English, the females of any species were called hens. That is where the expression ‘hen night’ came from, a female only night. Likewise, stag used to mean a male of any species, hence a ‘stag night’ means males only. I will discuss it with Sarek, you don't need to worry about the arrangements,” she winked at him.

“Vulcans do not worry Amanda,” he replied matter of factly. It always amazed him that humans would use any opportunity for a party. He made a mental note to research stag nights and hen nights.

*'*

“Sordd can you bring Spock over while I mix this paint?” Amanda asked him.

“As you wish T’Amanda,” he replied.

Spock was currently playing with his bricks again. When his uncle approached, a broad smile appeared on his face.

“Hash-tor Sa-kuk!” Spock grinned, he wanted to fly again.

Sordd shook his head, “Not at the moment pi'veh, your Ko-mekh wants you to help make a card for Mimi.” He stooped down and lifted up Spock in one fell swoop. Spock giggled with glee, partly getting what he had asked for.

Sordd walked back to the kitchen with Spock swinging under his arms happily babbling away, “Mimi ... Sa-kuk Sordd.” 

Sordd placed him into a high seat at the table just beside where Avarak was working on his card.

“What colour do you want to use Spock?” Amanda asked him while stroking his soft black hair.

Spock, who was kicking his legs with excitement desperate to get hold of the paint, pointed to the purple paint, “Gahv-kur!” The kicking action was making him bounce up and down.

“Be patient Spock,” Amanda said, still stroking his hair. “Sordd, I’m going to put some paint on Spock’s hands, then we are going to press them on the card, to make butterfly wings. Can you hold his free hand so he doesn’t get paint everywhere?” she looked up at Sordd.

Sordd raised an eyebrow. “I believe that is within my skill set,” he replied.

Amanda carefully placed one of Spock’s hands in the paint, then quickly pressed it on the card. Spock tried to wrestle his hand free, however, Sordd managed to grab it before they all ended up covered in paint. Amanda repeated the process using his other hand, she then wiped Spock down. Afterwards she handed him some stickers which he placed randomly on the card. After he was finished with the stickers Spock clapped his hands in delight.

“Well done kan-bu!” Amanda kissed him on the cheek, “T’Sai Mimi will love it! She set him back down on the floor and he crawled away...

*'*

“Sa’mekh, look! I've finished!” Avarak spoke, holding up his card for Sordd to see. He had painted a beach scene consisting of a light blue sky and deep blue ocean. Golden sand was in the foreground with some beach grass, it looked very similar to the view Sordd had enjoyed from the balcony at the ‘Four Seasons’ hotel.

“Excellent work Avarak!" Sordd looked at his son's card, admiring his handiwork. "I am sure that Mimi will find it to be most pleasing.”

Avarak smiled at the praise. “When can we visit T’Sai Mimi?” he asked.

“We can go this evening, after end meal,” Sordd replied. ”Perhaps you can give her the card then?”

Avarak nodded his head, “That is agreeable Sa’mekh.”

“You need to write a message inside Avarak,” Amanda interjected.

Avarak frowned, “Would it not be more logical to send a message via PADD. It is quicker?”

“Yes, but in this instance, it would be nice to write a message to Mimi by hand. It can be seen as being more thoughtful than writing a message on a PADD.” Amanda handed him a Vulcan writing stylus.

“What should I write Ko-kuk Manda?” Avarak asked.

“Well is there anything you are looking forward to doing with Mimi?”

“We are going to go on a hike,” Avarak replied.

“You could say something like, ‘I am looking forward to going on the hike when you get better.’” she smiled down at him.

Avarak nodded his head and started write. A short time later he looked up, “Can I play with Spock now?” he asked.

SPOCK!!

*"*

At Avarak's mention of Spock's name both Amanda and Sordd became aware that Spock had become very quiet. This was not a good sign. They both walked through to the living area, the sight that they met was not pretty. Spock had somehow managed to get into a bottle of green paint. He was now covered head to toe and he was smearing it all over his play mat making lots of swirling patterns, using his toy Sehlat as a brush! 

Amanda spoke first trying to get his attention, “Spock!!” she knelt down beside him but refrained from scooping him up, not wanting to get her robes covered in paint. “Spock! Kroikah!” she said more firmly.

Spock looked up at her. “Painting,” he replied in innocence, “I-Chaya Green!” he lifted up the now bright green furry toy for her to see. Amanda shook her head in exasperation. 

“I deduce a bath would be more effective in this situation than a sonic shower. Would you like me to run one T’Amanda?” Sordd's voice was calm and steady. He had often had similar experiences with Avarak so was well used to dealing with these situations.

“I think that would be the best course of action…” Amanda looked down at the mess, not really knowing where to begin tidying it up. “Was Sarek mischievous when he was younger?” she looked up at Sordd with an accusatory glare.

Sordd hid his discomfort well, he did not want to betray his elder sibling. “As Sarek is a few years older than myself I do not have sufficient data to comment. It would be logical to ask my mother or father,” he replied. “I will run the bath...” quickly removing himself from the situation so there was no further questions concerning the misdemeanours of Sarek.

Amanda turned round again towards Spock, “Spock you shouldn't have....look at the mess you have made in Sa-kuk Sordd’s apartment. You have been naughty!”

Spock shook his head, “Spock rom,” he replied with a smile on his face. His big brown eyes were looking up at her, they always melted her heart... she couldn't be angry at him.

“You will now need to get washed, and I-Chaya as well! I do wonder if you do these things deliberately just so you can have a bath!”

“Spocks like baths!” he grinned, “Sehlats like baths!” holding I-Chaya up again so Amanda could see.

Avarak had been standing quietly assessing the situation. “Can I help Ko-kuk Manda?” walking towards his Aunt.

She put her hand around his waist. “Yes sweetie, can you get some fresh robes from Spock’s room? His night robe?”

“Yes Ko-kuk Manda,” he turned and sprinted out of the apartment.

*’*

Amanda knelt down on the mosaic floor at the side of the bath. She had discarded her outer robe, the one underneath having shorter sleeves. Spock was sitting in the warm bath, almost drowned by the number of bubbles. He was now happily splashing about, singing away to his heart's content. He alternated between squeezing the bubbles between his fists and playing with I-Chaya, and a yellow duck that Avarak had brought from his room. 

“I-Chaya needs a wash Spock. Can you help?” Amanda asked while squirting some soap onto his hand and hers. “Gently rub his fur…” as she was encouraging Spock to do this she began to wash through his hair. Getting his hair washed was not his favourite bath time activity and any distraction was welcome...

“Lets rinse I-Chaya,” Amanda spoke softly. Spock pushed I-Chaya under the water to rinse it off, however because the bath water was now a strange shade of green it had little effect. Spock frowned, "I-Chaya yar-kur!" he said in frustration.

“We need to rinse I-Chaaya with fresh water,” Amanda took a jug and filled it with fresh warm water. “Hold I-Chaya up Spock!” He lifted the sehlat in the air and Amanda rinsed it off. Spock giggled with glee.

Amanda set one of the towels on the floor, “I-Chaya needs to get dry Spock,” she said. He handed her the toy, watching his mother intently as she placed the toy on the towel and gave it a quick rub. "The number of times this toy has had a bath, it must be the cleanest sehlat that ever belonged to a child,” she commented. 

“Now Spock’s turn!” Spock liked this part of bathing, he tipped his head back in anticipation. Amanda filled the jug again with warm water and slowly poured it over his hair to rinse out the soap. He giggled again. She repeated the action a few times making sure his hair was clean, and restored to its natural colour.

“Spock’s turn to get dry,” Amanda reached over to pull him out of the bath.

“Duck,” Spock replied handing her the yellow duck.

“Ok, kan-bu,” she replied softly.

Once Spock was satisfied the toys were dry he lifted his arms up in anticipation. Amanda lifted him out of the bath onto her knee and started to gently dry him off as quickly as possible. She breathed in deeply, he had that clean baby smell. It was not long before he started to wriggle again, reaching for his toys. She dressed him in his night robe then they made their way back through to the living area. Spock began to feel sleepy, a warm bath always had that effect on him ...

While she was carrying him though Spock spoke, “Mimi,” he whispered.

“We can visit her tomorrow,” she stroked his face, “it's bed time now, but you need to have your milk first.”

Sordd, T’Shahel and Avarak had already cleaned up the mess and were sitting on the couches, quietly discussing the arrangements for the wedding. Sordd handed Amanda a bottle of warm milk which he had prepared for Spock. She sat down beside them with Spock cradled in her arms, he was trying to fight going to sleep, but was loosing the battle... He placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. He then took the milk from her hand into his and started to drink it while gently brushing his mothers face with his warm fingers. His eyes grew heavier and heavier... He leaned in, purring with contentment... then he fell asleep...

  
*’*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashayam - beloved  
> Kan-bu - Baby  
> Sa-kuk - Uncle  
> Hash-tor - Fly (a swinging game)  
> Pi'veh - little one  
> Gahv-kur - Purple  
> Ko-kuk - Aunt  
> Kroikah - Stop immediately  
> Rom - good


	35. Meh-hilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh-hilan - the work of inquiring into something thoroughly and systematically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1

**Chapter 35 - Meh-hila**

Avarak and Sordd were currently walking back to their rooms after end meal. 

“Sa’mekh, can we visit Mimi now?” Avarak asked.

“Yes, but first we need to get the cards you and T’Shahel made this afternoon,” Sordd replied.

Avarak looked up, “What about Spock’s card?” he asked. 

“T’Amanda will visit T’Sai Mimi tomorrow with Spock, it would be appropriate for them to give her the card,” Sordd replied.

*'*

They arrived at Sordd’s apartment, the door swished open before them and they entered. Sordd walked over to the table where the cards were lying while Avarak stood quietly near the door with his hands behind his back. At a subconscious level Avarak was doing this so his father could not see him nervously fidgeting with his hands.

“Sa’mekh,” Avarak asked quietly.

Sordd walked towards him with the cards, “Yes, Avarak.” 

Avarak looked intently at his father, “Sa’mekh. T’Shahel and I were talking ... Can Mimi and you have a kan-bu?”

Sordd raised an eyebrow, “You need to be more specific in your questioning Avarak. Are you asking if it is possible for Mimi and I to have a kan-bu or are you requesting that we have a kan-bu?”

Avarak frowned while he was thinking... “Is it possible sa’mekh?” he asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Sordd knelt down so that he was eye level with his son. “It is possible, kan-bu Spock is evidence of that. However, bringing forth life is never a given. Because of the biological differences between Humans and Vulcans it is not possible for Mimi and I to conceive naturally, there would need to be some medical intervention.”

“What kind of biological differences?” He asked intrigued.

Sordd paused before answering. “For example our blood is copper based and Mimi's blood is iron based, they are incompatible. Mimi and I could undergo gene engineering to conceive or there is the option of in-vitro fertilisation. We will look at all the options available and go with the one that is most logical,” he said in a reassuring voice. 

“It would be most agreeable for Mimi and you to have a kan-bu…” Avarak continued to look intently at his father. “I would like a kan-bu sa-kai or ko-kai.”

Sordd looked at him and allowed a small smile to appear on his face. 

They were interrupted by a chime at the door. 

*'*

“Come in,” Sordd said. The door swished open and T’Vol entered the room, the door swiftly closed behind her.

Sordd looked at her, “Good evening ne-zhel-lan, how can I be of assistance?” He stood up.

“Hakausu Sordd, can I speak to you in private?” she looked towards Avarak and gave him a smile that wasn't a smile.

“Affirmative,” he replied. “Avarak, leave us. I will come to your room when we have finished, and then we can visit T’Sai Mimi.”

“Yes Sa’mekh,” Avarak replied. He turned toward T'Vol and bowed his head as a sign of respect and then left the room.

“Take a seat T’Vol.” Sordd led her towards two dark grey tub armchairs which were situated in the main living area.

“Thank you,” she replied. “I have come to give you an update regarding T’Sai Mimi’s apartment and Mr Michael Kennedy.” T’Vol handed him a PADD. Sordd quickly scanned over the contents.

He looked up at T’Vol. “Regarding the security at T’Sai Mimi’s apartment there appear to be a number of deficiencies.”

“Affirmative,” she replied, “these can be easily rectified with her permission.”

“That would be agreeable,” Sordd nodded his head. “I will speak to her this evening. What are your findings regarding Mr Kennedy?”

“My investigation is ongoing,” she replied, “I have obtained security footage that confirms he was present on the beach the night of T'Sai Mimi’s accident.” Both T’Vol and Sordd knew that he had been there the night of the accident, however, they needed the evidence.

“Is it possible to speak to the witnesses of the accident?” he asked her.

T'Vol raised an eyebrow. “You suspect him Sordd?” she replied.

“Affirmative," he answered.

T’Vol had known Sordd for many years, she did not need to press him further on his suspicions as his logic would be sound. “I will trace them as soon as possible.”

Sordd spoke, “I believe Mimi is friendly with the lifeguards and the woman that gave the report on the beach. I will ask her this evening for their contact details.”

“That would make things convenient," she replied. "The other main point to note is that he is a software developer, which explains his ability to place a tracker on T’Sai Mimi’s PADD and communicator," she paused, "we are currently tracking Mr Kennedy’s movements.”

Sordd was inwardly pleased with this development. “That proves to be quite satisfying. Thank you for your efficiency T’Vol.” 

She bowed her head. "I come to serve." 

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ne-zhel-lan - sub-commander I suddenly thought T’Vol should have some kind of rank, hence sub-commander (ne-zhel-lan made up word!)  
> Sa’mekh - father  
> Kan-bu - baby  
> Sa-kai - brother  
> Ko-kai - sister  
> 


	36. Wedding Planning Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some if these chapters are maybe un-necessary, I'm enjoying writing them though. I hope you enjoy them as well.  
> Thank you for all your support and feedback :-)

**Chapter 36 - Wedding Planning Continued**

Earlier in the day Mimi and Sordd had further discussed plans for the wedding. Part of the discussion involved deciding who Mimi would have as bridesmaid(s) and who Sordd would have for best man or Vulcan. The obvious choice for best Vulcan was Sarek. Mimi was keen to have the children involved so they also decided to give T’Shahel and Avarak very special roles on the day. As a result of the conversation Mimi had arranged to have a private meeting with T’Shahel. 

T’Shahel was currently sitting at the side of Mimi's biobed. They had both just finished end meal and were now discussing plans concerning the wedding. 

Mimi was talking “... So your father has asked Avarak to be best Vulcan, along with your Uncle Sarek. Avarak's main responsibility on the day will be to look after the wedding rings until they are needed during the ceremony... I was wondering if you will be my bridesmaid?"

T’Shahel tilted her head, “What is the function of a bridesmaid?” she asked in true Vulcan style.

Mimi laughed inwardly, that was exactly what Sordd had asked. “Well bridesmaids help with planning the wedding and the reception. On the day of the wedding I might need help with things like my dress and bouquet of flowers. If you need time to think about it that's ok.” Mimi hoped that she would say yes. 

"I need to ask permission from my father first," T’Shahel replied without a hint of complaint.

Mimi smiled again, "If it helps with your decision I have already discussed it with him and he finds the suggestion agreeable." 

T’Shahel thought for a moment. From her limited understanding of human weddings she knew it was an honour to be asked to be a bridesmaid. She liked Mimi and wanted to be of service where she could. It would also be an opportunity to study human culture and customs in greater detail which was always fascinating. She had also seen images of human weddings, the dresses were beautiful... It would be logical to participate. “It would be agreeable to be of assistance.”

Mimi smiled broadly and clapped her hands, “That is really wonderful! I am so pleased,” she said quite excitedly.

T’Shahel blinked a few times, it confused her when humans displayed emotions so openly. “Can you give me further details of what is required?” she asked.

Mimi spoke again, “Of course I can. I will send some information to your PADD." Mimi quickly forwarded a few things to T’Shahel. She then looked back at T’Shahel. "To begin with I thought it would be nice to make the invitations, could you research some ideas?”

“Affirmative,” T’Shahel replied with a neutral expression, although inwardly she was quite excited. 

At that moment the door swished open. Avarak entered the room holding two cards, followed by his father who was carrying two grey coloured chairs, like the one T’Shahel was currently sitting on.

*'*

“Good evening T’Sai Mimi,” Sordd spoke. He looked at Mimi, judging by the look on her face the conversation with T’Shahel must have had a satisfying outcome. He was inwardly pleased. "T’Shahel," he nodded his head looking towards his daughter. 

Mimi looked towards Sordd, “Hi there!” she replied smiling at him. She then looked at Avarak. “Hello Avarak, it’s nice to see you!” She wanted to give him a hug, but refrained. 

“It is most agreeable to see you T’Sai Mimi,” Avarak said, “T’Shahel and I made you some cards,” he handed her the two envelopes.

Mimi opened them up then studied them both carefully. “These are very well done, thank you!” She looked at T’Shahel and Avarak in turn. “You could help making the wedding invitations if you would like?”

“That would be satisfying,” Avarak replied. He thought for a few moments. “I would advise that you do not request Spock’s assistance…”

Mimi laughed, “Why is that?”

“He will make a mess!” There was not an unkindness in the statement or the tone in which he said it. Avarak was simply stating a fact.

Mimi smiled, “Ok, I will bear that in mind…”

Sordd placed the chairs down on the ground, so he and Avarak could sit down. 

Mimi spoke, "We have good news, T’Shahel has said yes to being my bridesmaid!" 

Sordd looked at his daughter. "That is most satisfactory," he replied. 

Avarak tilted his head, “What is the function of a bridesmaid?” he asked.

Before Mimi got a chance to reply T’Shahel spoke, "T'Sai Mimi has informed me that a bridesmaid helps with planning the wedding and the reception. I am unsure at the moment what either fully entails but it is logical to conclude that I will find out in due course. On the day of the wedding a bridesmaid will help the bride with her dress, bouquet of flowers, and assist in any other way necessary." 

Avarak was not going to be outdone by his sister. He puffed out his chest while speaking, "I am going to be looking after the wedding rings. It is a very important job..." his large eyes looked at Mimi for reassurance, "Mimi?"

"They are both very important roles," Mimi replied diplomatically. "Would you also like to help with the planning Avarak?"

"That would be agreeable," he replied, pleased at the developments. It would indeed be fascinating to study human culture further and this was a perfect opportunity. 

T'Shahel spoke, "Mimi. In the past I have looked at images of human wedding customs. Will we be wearing our ceremonial robes?"

Mimi looked towards Sordd for confirmation, "I think your father and uncle will be wearing ceremonial robes. I will be wearing a white wedding dress. If you have a ceremonial robe T'Shahel, I am sure it would be appropriate. You could wear a bridesmaids dress if you would like? What do you think Sordd?"

"What is your preference T'Shahel?" he asked her.

T'Shahel's eyes lit up at the thought of wearing a bridesmaids dress. She looked at her father, "Would it be possible to try on a bridesmaids dress and then decide?"

"That is logical," he replied.

Mimi turned towards Avarak, "Do you have a ceremonial robe Avarak?" she asked.

"Yes," he frowned and then looked at his father, "Do I have to wear ceremonial robe sa-mekh?"

"Affirmative," Sordd replied.

Avarak sighed, ceremonial robes were not the most comfortable …


	37. Ceremonial Robes - House of Surak - S'chn T'gai Sordd and S'chn T'gai Avarak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Below is little bit of fun, and a small taster for the up and coming wedding. It's easier to draw than describe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1

**Ceremonial Robes - House of Surak**

Clan colours are Dark Petrol Blue, Dark Grey and Silver Embroidery.


	38. Planning of a different sort (The important things!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel, Andrew, Peter and Adam visit the Embassy to see Mimi. They meet up with Avarak. The children have things to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :-)

**Chapter 38 - Planning of a different sort (The important things!)**

Rachel, her husband Andrew, Peter and Adam had just arrived at the gates of the Vulcan Embassy. There were stringent security measures in place. Prior to their visit they had to make an appointment with Sordd, Mimi was not a member of Embassy staff so for security reasons she could not make appointments for herself. The family had also undergone security screening before arriving. The adults had a sense of apprehension, the security staff were more intimidating than average security personnel. The children were excited at the thought of being allowed inside the Vulcan Embassy.

The male security officer, Senek, was wearing a metallic dark grey uniform with ribbing running down the chest and back. His hair was dusted with grey, which happened to match his uniform. He had an almost stern look about him, but this was counteracted with a softness around his deep hazel eyes; an unusual eye colour for a Vulcan.

"What is the purpose of your visit Mr Robertson?" he asked, while checking the ID's.

Andrew replied in an typically British accent, "We have made an appointment with Dr Sordd ... so we can visit Mimi. She is my sister in law, this is my wife Rachel and my sons Peter and Adam. We have brought get well cards for her and some gifts."

Ordinarily Andrew was not one to be unnerved, however the circumstances were warranting it. Andrew knew all he needed to say was that he had an appointment with Dr Sordd, however, there was something about the Vulcan standing in front of him that made him want to give more information than had been asked for.

Senek raised an eyebrow while he checked information on his PADD.

"Your belongings will need to be scanned and you will all have to pass through a full body scan before you are allowed into the compound. Do you have anything you would like to declare before we proceed?" he asked with an authoritative tone, looking at each member of the party in turn.

Prior to the visit they had been sent a list of items that were not allowed to be taken into the Embassy grounds. If you have ever passed through airport security you will know the kind of things on the list. Keeping hand luggage to a minimum was encouraged. Any liquids were to be limited to 100ml or less and placed in a sealed container. Prohibited items included, flammable liquids and solids, oxidisers, phasers, replica or toy phasers, incendiary devices, radioactive material, corrosives, irritants, preloaded hyposprays, knives and anything with a sharp edge or blade. In fact anything that could be used as a potential weapon was not allowed to be brought in.

Rachel had spent the entire morning checking and rechecking her handbag to make sure she had no prohibited items. She had also pestered her husband and children on the same point. She began fumbling in her handbag, which caused her to fluster. She was sure she had put the item in the back compartment… eventually she found it.

"Adam has a hypospray for allergies, here it is with the biodose pods and the medical certification letter," she handed the items to Senek.

Senek inspected the hypospray to ensure that it was not preloaded. He then inspected the biodose pods and medical certification letter. When he was satisfied he handed them back to Rachel, "Thank you," he said. "If you will come this way." He led them to the scanning area.

*'*

After they had passed through this part of security Senek introduced himself. "My name is Senek and I will be escorting you today,” he began to hand out individual ID cards, "It would be agreeable if you can keep these on your person at all times." He didn't tell them that the ID cards were fitted with individual tracking devices. 

"If you happen to get lost, you must alert a member of Embassy staff immediately. Visitors who are unattended will be challenged and removed from the premises after investigation." He also did not tell them that being removed from the premises may mean being extradited to Vulcan depending on the seriousness of the security breach.

"I will take this opportunity to remind you all that no images are allowed to be taken inside the Embassy Grounds, as outlined in the protocols sent to you prior to your visit, section (5), subsection (1) paragraph (b)," he paused for a moment, "are there any questions?"

Rachel and Andrew shook their heads in a no. Rachel was frightened to say anything, which was quite something on her part.

Peter shot up his hand.

"Yes Peter," Senek asked.

"Avarak and I had planned to meet up. He said he would be waiting at reception. Is that ok?" he asked hopefully, with a smile on his face.

"If Avarak is at reception when we arrive there he can join you. If he is late he can make his own way to Healer Sordd's office," Senek replied.

"Thank you," Peter smiled.

Senek nodded, "We shall proceed."

*'*

The walk through the compound from the security screening area to the reception area was short. From what they could see it was obvious that the grounds were extensive. To the left of the path there was a flitter landing pad, they just happened to be passing when one flitter landed and another took off. To the right of the path, there was a garden area that seemed to extend around to the back of the building with a number of flower beds and trees. Both Vulcan and Human gardeners were tending the grounds. There was also a small lake.

The Embassy building followed traditional Vulcan architecture, the thick stone walls had a red hue and the building had an overall minimalist look. The inside of the building had just undergone extensive renovations creating a very modern Vulcan interior, the predominant palette being a sea of red and purple. All interior rooms throughout the building received natural light through an elaborate system of skylights, similar to those used in the Vulcan Science Academy. The temperature inside the building was very hot for a human, comfortable for a Vulcan. If you didn't know better you could have been led to believe that you had set foot into a building on planet Vulcan. 

They quickly arrived at the reception area. Avarak had been waiting patiently but quickly jumped up when he saw the small group approach. After some short pleasantries the children fell in behind the adults as Senek escorted them through the corridors towards Sordd's office.

The corridors of the Embassy also maximised the use of natural light with floor to ceiling glass, shutters could be programmed to come down at night or when privacy was required. They were currently walking through one of these corridors towards the medical wing. Although there were a total of six people walking along the corridor the sound of feet trampling on the floor could not be heard. They passed a number of doors marked with signs written in Vulcan. Peter, Adam and Avarak started to talk, it was a bit of a ping pong match.

"How long will you be staying in Britain?" Peter asked Avarak.

"One week," he replied.

"What day are you arriving?" asked Adam

"The Sunday before the wedding," Avarak replied.

"That's brilliant… " replied Peter, "we will be there on Monday. There are lots of things to do ... We can go for woodland walks and go to the beach. There are also some old castles... we can go hunting for fossils..."

"Fossil hunting, that sounds fascinating," Avarak said excitedly. "Where?" he asked.

"On the rocks, near where Gran and Grandad live…" he replied.

"Saros will be coming as well… he would find fossil hunting fascinating." Avarak quickened his pace to catch up with Senek... "Osu Senek!"

Senek, looked down at Avarak. Like any Vulcan Senek had outstanding hearing and he had overheard the boy's conversation. However, it would be illogical to jump to conclusions. "Yes, Avarak," he replied.

"Can Saros come fossil hunting when we are in Britain?" Avarak looked up hopefully.

Senek raised an eyebrow, "Fossil hunting. That sounds quite fascinating. Have you asked permission from your sa-mekh?"

"No…" Avarak frowned, "Not yet Osu."

Senek spoke again, "It would be prudent to ask for permission from your sa-mekh first," he paused for a moment, "Regarding Saros, I will allow him to attend if the logistics are agreeable."

'Thank you Osu," Avarak replied. Inwardly he was pleased but he remembered to school himself. He then slipped back to talk again to Peter and Adam. Avarak began to give his report.

"Osu Senek has given permission for Saros to attend if the logistics are agreeable. I will ask my sa-mekh this evening," he couldn't see why there would be any objections. Perhaps sa-mekh and T'Sai Mimi would like to come as well he thought.

Adam spoke, "We are going to have a lot of fun…"

"Vulcans do not have fun," Avarak replied in a serious tone, "fun is illogical."

Adam looked at Avarak in a strange way, a similar look to the one he had given him when he said he had never tasted ice-cream, but said nothing.

"We will need to take picnics," Peter said, already getting excited about things.

"I will ask Mimi if she can make 15's," Avarak replied, inwardly smiling.

Andrew turned around. Speaking quite sarcastically he addressed his sons. "Peter and Adam, you will also need to check with your parents if it is ok, in the same way that Avarak and Saros have to check with their parents."

"Dad…" Peter and Adam asked pleadingly in unison, "Please!"

"I will need to discuss this with your mum. We will also need to see what the weather is like and look at schedules," Andrew replied.

The conversation between the children continued. 

"Will you be wearing ceremonial robes?" Avarak asked Peter and Adam.

"Yes, I am going to be wearing a kilt," Peter replied.

"Me too," said Adam with a small scowl on his face.

"What is a kilt?" Avarak asked intrigued.

"It's Scottish Highland dress, it's like a skirt," Peter replied.

"It's made from tartan," chipped in Adam.

"Do you have to wear special clothes?" Peter asked.

"Affirmative," said Avarak, "I am wearing a ceremonial robe... it is uncomfortable."

Senek who was still able to hear their conversation raised an eyebrow at Avarak’s comment. 

"What is tartan?" Avarak asked.

"It's a cloth made from wool, different clans have different colours," Peter replied.

Adam then spoke, "Our kilts are made from Scott Green Ancient tartan. Kilts are itchy! Are your robes itchy?" he asked Avarak.

"No, they are not itchy…" he replied. After some thought he spoke again, "Vulcan clans wear different coloured robes."

"That's interesting," Peter said. "Did Vulcan clans fight each other?"

Again Senek raised an eyebrow at the conversation.

"Affirmative... Did Scottish clans fight?" Avarak asked the boys.

"Yes, Scottish clans fought each other and anyone else that came along," Adam replied laughing. Avarak failed to see the humour in the statement, fighting was barbaric and illogical.

"What weapons did Vulcans use?" Asked Adam.

Fortunately Avarak had just been studying this in history. "Pre reform Vulcans used a lirpa and then they made more terrible weapons."

Adam frowned, "What is a lirpa?" he asked

"It's a weapon with a fan shaped blade... What weapons did the Scottish use?" Avarak asked.

"Ahhh, ancient Scottish used a claymore," replied Adam.

It was Peter's turn to chip in, "It was a two handed sword, they also used knives. We have sgian-dubh's for the wedding…"

Avarak frowned again, before he had time to enquire what a sgian-dubh was they had entered the medical wing and they arrived at his fathers office.

  
*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa-mekh - father  
> Sgian-dubh is a small, single-edged knife (Scottish Gaelic: sgian) worn as part of traditional Scottish Highland dress along with the kilt.


	39. Vulcan Ceremonial Robes - House of Surak - S'chn T'gai Sarek and S'chn T'gai T'Amanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1

**Vulcan Ceremonial Robes - House of Surak - S'chn T'gai Sarek and S'chn T'gai T'Amanda**

**S'chn T'gai Sarek**

**S'chn T'gai T'Amanda**

_Clan colours are Silver Embroidery, Petrol Blue and Dark Grey. (Embroidery is more detailed and intricate than shown)_


	40. Koon-ut so'lik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More romance, sorry if that's not to your liking!  
> I have read and re-read the chapter so I apologise for any mistakes. As ever any suggestions to make this better are welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Please See Chapter 1

**Chapter 40 - Koon-ut so'lik – Formal marriage proposal**

It was the early hours of the morning. Sordd was currently in his apartment at the Embassy, wearing his meditation robe. He began a very familiar routine. He lit the candles which were scattered around the room and then closed the shutters on the windows to block out the skyglow from the San Francisco cityscape. He walked across to his meditation mat and knelt down in the age old meditative stance. He lit the incense bowl in front of him which began to disperse a calming fragrance around the room. He closed his eyes and began to slow his breathing, to such an extent that an outside observer would think it had stopped, while speaking one of his mantras. He fell deeply into a meditative state.

_He started by checking over his physical state, pulse rate, breathing rate, core temperature etc… adjusting them as necessary. When he was satisfied that they were all in order he moved on to sorting through the various emotions he had experienced throughout the previous day._

_He dealt with the emotions each in turn, as they had arisen throughout the day, compartmentalising them and dealing with them as appropriate. Some of them had become more intense over recent weeks and more challenging to control, these emotions usually related to his Ashayam. Fortunately Mimi was easy to share space with as her mind did not project strong emotions, she was very controlled unless under stress. He found this quite fascinating, she was very different in temperament to her sister who, as humans put it, wore her emotions on her sleeve. He continued to think about Mimi and began to examine their relationship. Since she had agreed to become his wife he had a sense of stability, security and calm concerning their relationship which he had not been aware of up until the point of her commitment. This was understandable as Vulcans were uncomfortable when dealing with unknowns. A wave of peace rolled over him... His thoughts returned to that night when he had melded with her, what she had revealed to him, he could feel anger arise within him that she had suffered in such a way that she had been tormented for years with nightmares and migraines. He was more than satisfied that the nightmares and migraines had stopped… He moved on to the conversation he had had with T’Vol earlier in the day. She had spoken to eyewitnesses of the accident and they had positively identified Michael as being involved. They had not reported anything to the authorities as they thought it was a genuine accident, it could not be proved that it was deliberate...Sordd felt anger rise even further... ordinarily an unacceptable emotion for a Vulcan however it concerned her who was going to be his wife so it was warranted…He would protect his Ashayam... Sordd knew the danger of allowing emotions to run away so he schooled himself back to a place of peace and control…_

_Satisfied that his emotions were now under control he moved on to studying the beauty of an equation. This particular meditation technique he had personally found to be quite effective in grounding him._ _The particular equation in question had been formulated by a Vulcan scientist Sitar. To the layman it looked simple, hidden behind the symbols was a complexity only mathematicians and physicists would understand._

__

_The equation revealed the relationship between space-time, matter and energy. The right hand side of the equation described the energy contents of the universe. The left-hand side described the geometry of space-time. The equation could show how the presence of ‘40 Eridani A’ warped space-time so that Vulcan moved around it in orbit. T_ _he equation had function, form, simplicity and elegance. It was also profound. Sordd began to input various numbers, with increasing complexity, into the equation and solved them mentally. It was satisfying._

_He then moved onto studying at the Terran equivalent of the equation, formulated by Albert Einstein._

__

_Again he input numbers, with increasing complexity and solved them mentally._ _Sordd's internal clock registered that it was now 0545 hours, it was time to surface from his meditation._

He checked that his mental shields were at a satisfactory level then opened his eyes. He gracefully stood up then put out the incense and candles. He then opened to shutters to reveal a beautiful San Francisco sunrise.

As he began to prepare himself for the day, his thoughts returned once more to his Mimi. There was a particular course of action that he had to undertake.

*’*

Mimi was gradually regaining strength, in a few more days she would be well enough to return to her apartment, this filled her with slight apprehension. She had grown accustomed to being in such close proximity to Sordd who visited her whenever he was able. Other regular visitors included Avarak, T’Shahel, Amanda and Spock. She also had occasional visits from family members and friends, the logistics being a bit harder for them to make it more regular.

As part of her physiotherapy regime, put in place by elder healer Sakht, Mimi was encouraged to move and exercise in order to help improve her mobility and function. Thus Mimi and Sordd had developed the habit of walking around the Embassy gardens each afternoon or evening depending upon Sordd’s schedule.

  
*’*

Sordd was sitting at her bedside. They had just been having further discussions regarding wedding plans. “T’Sai Mimi, would it be agreeable to you if we go for a walk outside the Embassy compound?” he asked.

A look of excitement came over Mimi’s face, “Yes, of course. Where are you thinking?” she replied.

“We could take a flitter to Golden Gate Park and have a short walk around the gardens. Would that be appealing to you?”

A broad smile appeared, “That would be amazing!”

She quickly changed into some loose fitting trousers and a floral print chiffon halter neck top. She also opted for a pair of sandals that would give her more support than her usual flip flops. Sordd then helped to place some supportive strapping on her left leg. She grabbed a light shawl before they left the room.

*’*

They were slowly walking through the park, which due to the time of day was relatively quiet apart from a few couples who were also out for a short stroll. A thought was triggered in Mimi’s mind.

“Sordd. You do realise that it is custom on Earth for couples to hold hands?” she moved slightly closer to him, not that there was a massive distance between them. “Would that be something you would be willing to do?”

“As you know Mimi, Vulcan’s are touch telepaths. On Vulcan it would be frowned upon for us to walk hand in hand,” he paused for a moment...

“But we are not on Vulcan here,” she replied, “Neither are we in the Embassy grounds…” she leaned in even closer to him, slightly brushing against his arm. ”It would be clear to those around us that we are a couple, which I would quite like…” she looked up into his eyes.

Sordd thought for a moment. He had noticed on a number of occasions couples holding hands, initially he had been shocked by the open display. Mimi was correct, on Earth it was the appropriate thing to do. He had meditated a lot over recent weeks concerning what he was asking Mimi to do by becoming his wife. If they decided to relocate to Vulcan she would endeavour to fit into the cultural norm, she had said so much. While they were residing on Earth it would be logical to make certain concessions for her. It was also logical to ensure that his future wife was content and in the current circumstances she may also benefit from the extra support due to her recent injuries...

In order that she would not be overwhelmed with his inner emotions Sordd reinforced some of his mental shields, then he slipped his hand into hers. She gently squeezed his hand in reply. He could feel through their touch that she was happy and content, that she felt safe and secure. This was indeed agreeable.

*’*

They entered the rose garden, it was early evening by this point and the garden was fragrant with the smell of thousands of different kinds of roses. Mimi gasped, she loved roses!

He took his hand out of hers then gently pressed at the small of her back guiding her to a more secluded spot with a bench. Over the bench there was an arch of roses; large, many petalled, neat rosette flowers with an apricot orange colour. They were highly fragrant. Mimi looked down at the tag. ‘Crown Princess Margareta’ she smiled “Sordd you know that I love roses?”

“Affirmative,” he replied.

“This is a Margareta rose, my given name is Margaret,” she continued to smile at him.

“I know Ashayam, that is why I brought you here…” mindful that Mimi was still recovering from the accident, “Please sit down on the bench,” he said, a slight nervousness in his voice which Mimi picked up on. He sat down beside her.

He steadied himself. ”As you know I have carried out extensive research on Earth customs surrounding courtship and marriage. I hope that you find what I am about to do agreeable and in keeping with your traditions.”

He reached inside his robe and took out a square box made from wood that was deep red in colour, etched into the lid of the box were intricate Vulcan glyphs. Mimi recognised the design. He opened it.

“Will you be my Adun’a? Will you be my wife?” he asked.

Mimi was overwhelmed with joy, realising that it was not part of Vulcan culture she had resigned herself to the thought of never having an engagement ring, and here he was presenting her with one. She clasped his cheeks, then kissed him on the lips. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She would never have dreamed he would have done this.

Sordd was taken aback with the emotional display. His research had shown him that there would probably be some kind of emotional response, he was not expecting this. A look of concern came across his face, “Mimi, why are you crying, are you unwell?”

“No Sordd. I am more than happy and I say yes to your proposal.”

Sordd breathed an inner sigh of relief. He knew that she had already agreed to be his adun’a, however, he found human traditions difficult to navigate. He removed the ring from the box. It was composed of a platinum band with intricate filigree, consisting of Vulcan script intertwined with Roses and Vulcan orchids. The six-prong setting virtually disappeared allowing the brilliant turquoise voyoka stone to float above the band and into the light. Mimi immediately recognised the design, it matched her necklace perfectly. Mimi held out her left hand, which was shaking. Sordd had read that an engagement ring should be placed on the fourth finger of the left hand. He carefully slipped it on, it was the perfect size. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

After some time they were interrupted by a couple of teenage girls who had walked into the rose garden. They both giggled, turned around and quickly ran away.

“Ashayam, it is getting late,” Sordd said, “we should return to the Embassy.”

They stood up and began walking back to the flitter hand in hand.

*’*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> koon-ut so'lik – formal marriage proposal  
> Ashayam - beloved. 
> 
> To give credit where credit is due - regarding the part on the beauty of equations some of the information/extracts were taken from this website;  
> https://www.livescience.com/57849-greatest-mathematical-equations.html


	41. Say Yes to the Dress Bridesmaid - House of Surak - S'chn T'gai T’Shahel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters were partly inspired by "Say Yes to the Dress". Mimi and her entourage go shopping for dresses.

**Chapter 41 - Say Yes to the Dress Bridesmaid - House of Surak - S'chn T'gai T’Shahel**

It was mid morning when Mimi stepped out of an Embassy flitter, followed closely behind by T'Shahel, Rachel, Amanda and Sarek. Arev, the pilot and T'Vol remained inside. It was a cooler day than usual but it was still sunny.

They had stopped outside an establishment which had a red brick exterior, giving it a very traditional look. The shop front consisted of four very large windows and a glass door to the left, the door and wood surroundings were painted in a beige colour. The signage was beige with black lettering 'Confetti Bridal’. In the central two windows there were mannequins of a bride and groom dressed in modern and tasteful attire. The door was framed by two massive hanging baskets, one to the right and the other to the left. Sarek noted that the flowers were still alive.

Confetti Bridal was a well established family run boutique in San Francisco, tucked away on a side street near Golden Gate Park. The boutique was by appointment only, for security reasons the Embassy had booked the whole boutique for the entire morning, thus Mimi and her entourage were the only customers.

They were met at the door by a bubbly and enthusiastic bridal consultant. "Hello there, my name is Lucy, I'm your consultant for the day. Who is my bride?" she asked in a slightly southern accent.

"Thats me!" Mimi put up her hand.

"Ok then, follow me and we will go grab a seat."

Lucy started to lead them towards the back of the boutique, natural light was streaming in from the windows at the front giving a light and airy feel. This was enhanced by a number of mirrors which were scattered at various points around the main room. A light solid wood floor added to the airy feel and it also gave the boutique an overall luxurious appearance.

This was the perfect setting for trying on gorgeous gowns, the floor space being more than adequate try out an aisle walk. There were rows and rows of dresses. From classic shapes to more modern silhouettes, vintage, edgy, futuristic, fun and fabulous. Different lengths of skirt; mini skirts, above the knee, below the knee, mid calf, ballerina, ankle and floor length. Lace, frills, soft tones, white, ivory, blush pink, silver the possibilities were seemingly endless.

*'*

At the back there were more windows letting in natural light. Fresh roses and candles gave this part of the boutique a more romantic feel. The entourage sat down on some very comfortable seats, grey, beige and white in various tones.

"Who have you brought with you today?" Lucy looked around at the entourage, intrigued to see two Vulcans in the company. She was sure she recognised one of them.

"My sister Rachel, she's looking for an outfit for the wedding. My future sister in law, Amanda and her husband Sarek. T'Shahel is going to be my bridesmaid."

Lucy smiled, "Ok, so tell me about your fiancé.”

Mimi blushed slightly. "His name is Sordd. We met on holiday. He's from Vulcan, he's really handsome and totally amazing," she smiled broadly when saying this, "Sarek is his brother. T'Shahel is his daughter."

"Wow, that's really exciting to be marrying a Vulcan. Nice to meet y'all." Lucy looked round at the group making eye contact with them all. "When is the wedding?"

"Six weeks away," Mimi replied.

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out, "Six weeks!" she exclaimed, "Why have you left it so late to get a dress?”

"We only got engaged two weeks ago. We want to get married right away, why wait?" Mimi smiled again.

"Well we really do have our work cut out for us. Obviously you are going to be more limited in your choice. It will need to be something off the rack, for the bridesmaid as well,” she smiled kindly towards T'Shahel.

Amanda spoke, "We have a seamstress at the Embassy who will be able to make any alterations if that is required."

"Ok, that opens up the possibilities," Lucy replied. "Who is holding the budget? Is there anywhere you want to keep it within credit wise?"

"My fiancé is paying for the dress's,” Mimi smiled again. "He hasn't set a limit, but I want to be sensible as it's only for one day."

"That's really sweet that he is paying," Lucy exclaimed.

Sarek raised an eyebrow, he found it slightly amusing that his brothers actions were being referred to as sweet.

"So Mimi, what kind of wedding gown are you looking for?" Lucy asked.

"I'm thinking about either a ball gown or A-line dress. We are getting married in a church so I want it to be traditional and modest. I also really want it to be white and if possible I would like it to match this veil,” Mimi opened up a white box, "It was my great grandmothers!" She produced a white angel-cut Cathedral length veil edged with roses and thistles.

Lucy had a closer look, "That's really beautiful, the craftsmanship is amazing. We should be able to get something that matches."

Mimi was quite pleased at her reaction. "Mum and Rachel wore it as well, it's becoming a family tradition!"

"Ok then. What about colours and design for the bridesmaid?" Lucy looked towards T'Shahel and then back to Mimi.

"I'm happy for T'Shahel to choose whatever colour she likes, but it can't be green," Mimi looked towards Sarek who nodded in agreement. "I want her to feel comfortable. The dress also needs to be in keeping with what is appropriate for a Vulcan, that means it needs to be modest; probably an A-line, definitely not mermaid or anything tight fitting. Is that correct Sarek?"

"Affirmative," he replied.

"Ok so will we start with the bridesmaid?" Lucy asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So how about y'all have a look around and then T'Shahel can try on some of your picks."

*'*

T'Shahel came out of the changing room wearing a layered floor-length lilac tulle skirt with ¾ length sleeves. The bodice consisted of delicate floral lace placed over a layer of tulle. She walked over to where everyone was sitting and stood up on the small platform.

Lucy spoke, "Ok, so this is T'Shahel's pick. What do you think honey?"

T'Shahel blinked a few times and looked at Lucy, she was about to inform her that she was not honey, however Sarek quickly intervened.

"What do you think about the dress T'Shahel?" he said, bringing her back onto the subject.

She looked down at the dress, it was obvious that she was not happy wearing it but she was trying to maintain her Vulcan stoicism. "I like the colour and the floral lace on the bodice. But it is not what I thought it was going to be like when I saw it on the hanger. The fit is uncomfortable,” she turned around to face everyone.

Mimi spoke kindly, "You don't like it T'Shahel?"

She frowned slightly then shook her head.

"That's ok. If you are not comfortable wearing it you don't have to. You can try on something else,” Mimi smiled encouragingly.

Lucy chipped in, "It's not unusual for someone to like a dress on the hanger and not like it when they put it on. Just to gauge where we are at, is the dress Vulcan enough?"

Everyone turned to look towards Sarek. "The length of the skirt is acceptable, as is the high neckline. It would be more appropriate if the sleeves were longer," he replied in a neutral tone.

"Ok, round two," Lucy said, while taking T'Shahel back to the changing room.

*'*

T'Shahel's second dress was a coral coloured A-line cut, floor length dress with ruched bodice and tie waist. She stepped up onto the small platform and turned around a few times.

Mimi smiled. "What do you think T'Shahel, do you like the dress?" she asked.

"The colour is agreeable," she smoothed the skirt material down. "I like the feel of the material on the skirt, it is more comfortable than the previous dress. I am unable to conclude whether the lace bodice or the ruched bodice is preferable," she thought for a moment. "I prefer this dress to the last one,” T’Shahel looked towards her uncle for approval.

"Sarek, is this ok?" Mimi asked.

"The colour is acceptable. The length of the skirt and sleeves are also acceptable," he replied. "The material on the bodice is too transparent, the amount of flesh showing at the neckline is unacceptable, as is the amount of flesh showing at the back due to the v-shaped design. I thought it had been agreed at the start of the appointment that the dresses needed to be modest?” his voice remained neutral. He was not being unkind, he was stating fact.

In true Vulcan form T'Shahel stood rigid under the scathing criticism, not that it was her that was being critiqued. Nothing her Uncle had said about the dress was inaccurate, he was speaking the truth. It would be illogical to have an emotional response.

Lucy on the other hand was shocked at Sarek's bluntness. Mistaking T'Shahel's neutral expression as a sign of being upset she thought it best to give her some encouragement. "T'Shahel I think you look amazing! However, by the sounds of it we need to go back to the drawing board. I will ask Gian, another bridal consultant to help us find you the right dress."

*'*

T'Shahel's third dress was Gian's choice. When she walked out all of the ladies gasped. The dress was absolutely stunning, they could tell without her even speaking that this was the dress. The desert rose coloured dress had a high necked bodice, with small floral appliques and a gorgeous A-line chiffon skirt. It was very flattering and looked comfortable. There was only one problem…

Although there was no expression on her face Gian could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she loved the dress. (Gian didn't know that Vulcans don't love anything.) He spoke encouragingly. "T'Shahel, what are your thoughts about this dress?"

She looked in the mirror, trying to hide a smile from her face, and turned around a few times.

"This is my favourite colour so far!" She spun around again. "I like the flowers on the bodice and the way they cascade down the dress," she ran her fingers over the material. "The belt is more than agreeable. I also like the way the chiffon skirt flows," she turned round to face everyone, but focused on her uncle. "Sa-kuk Sarek?"

Sarek studied the dress. He could also tell that T'Shahel liked the dress, however he knew her father would be displeased. He spoke in a more diplomatic tone than he had previously. "The colour is agreeable and the length of the skirt and the sleeves are acceptable. There is too much flesh revealed around the neck area. Although the v-shaped back is higher than on the previous dress it is still unacceptable!” He did not understand why the bridal consultants had not paid attention to the remit.

T'Shahel looked down at the ground, obviously disappointed. She was confused with the emotions she was feeling wearing this dress. She had never felt this way before not even when wearing her ceremonial robes, which were beautiful in a different way. She breathed in deeply trying to maintain her control. She decided there was no logic in trying on another bridesmaid's dress, instead it would be logical to wear her Vulcan ceremonial robes.

Mimi, Amanda, and Rachel looked on with concern.

Lucy came over to try and rescue the situation. "Turn round for me honey!" T'Shahel turned around to face away from everyone, inwardly relieved as she was still finding it difficult to control herself.

Lucy continued to speak, "It would be possible to fit a panel in the back of the dress so her back would be covered. Would that work for y'all?"

Mimi spoke hopefully, "I think that would work," she turned to look at Sarek. "Sarek, what do you think?"

"That is an acceptable solution," he replied. "What about the exposed neckline?"

It was Amanda's turn to come to the rescue, she placed her hand on his arm which aided communication through their marital bond. While she was doing this she spoke to the entourage, "We could get a chiffon scarf to match, would that be acceptable Adun?" she turned to look at him in the eyes.

"That would be acceptable," he replied, not wanting to cross his Ashayam.

Lucy asked, "T'Shahel, would you like this dress?"

T'Shahel turned around again, the sparkle in her eyes had returned, "Yes, I would like this dress."

"Yayy!" everyone cheered apart from Sarek and T'Shahel.

It was now Mimi's turn...

*'*

House of Surak - S'chn T'gai T’Shahel's Dress

Desert Rose

Arianna Entwined Floral Belt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa-kuk - uncle
> 
> Adun - husband
> 
> Adun'a - wife
> 
> Osu - sir


	42. Say Yes to the Dress - Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of dress shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own 'Say yes to the dress.' (I wish!!) the first part of this chapter was inspired by one of their episodes.
> 
> I will try and sketch a picture soon :-)

**Chapter 42 - Say Yes to the Dress - Mimi**

Amanda sat down as close as she could to Sarek, who was currently working on his PADD. He could feel through their bond that she wanted him to do something.

“What do you require adun'a?” he asked. 

Amanda gently stroked his arm. “We were wondering if you could do us a favour?”

Sarek raised an eyebrow, “What is your request?”

“Rachel thinks she could be pregnant,” Amanda replied.

“And what has that to do with me Amanda?” he looked up at her.

“We kind of need to know if she is expecting. Could you go get a pregnancy test?” Amanda smiled.

Sarek raised both eyebrows. “Where is the logic in your request? I have never bought a pregnancy test. Why would I need one?”

“All you need to do is go to the pharmacy and say ‘This is not for me, but I need a pregnancy test.'” She smiled at him. 

Sarek’s ears were flushing. “It may have escaped your notice adun'a, but I am the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. Do you really expect me to go to a pharmacy and request a pregnancy test?”

“Sarek, it's logical. We are all really busy here trying on different dresses. You are free at the moment.”

Sarek paused for a moment. “It is logical to ask my aid,” he flipped open his communicator. “T’Pris, can you obtain a pregnancy test from the pharmacy and ensure it is delivered to ‘Confetti Bridal’ as soon as possible?”

“Certainly Osu,” T’Pris replied in a neural tone.

"Thank you!" He closed his communicator.

“Thank you sweetie,” Amanda quickly kissed him on the cheek in appreciation. 

*’*

Mimi was just walking back to the dressing room after trying on dress number two. Lucy had encouraged her to try on a different silhouette just to see if she would like it. The ivory full lace and heavily beaded mermaid dress, with glitter tulle and cathedral length train. Deep V neckline and low plunging back with narrow spaghetti straps was a definite no. 

Mimi's eyes fell on a dress that was on a mannequin.

"What do you think about this dress?" she asked Lucy. 

"Which one?"

"This one here on the mannequin,” Mimi went over and touched the dress.

"It still has lace and beading, also the back has a deep v-cut. Are you ok with that?

"I would be ok with that, yeah. I would like to try it,” Mimi replied excitedly. 

*'*

Mimi looked in the mirror and tears started to well in her eyes, she gasped. 

"I'm sorry..." she wiped away a tear, "I wasn't expecting a reaction like this."

"Well its not something that can be faked," Lucy said.

"It's just stunning... it just feels perfect... it's so weird I've heard about this kind of thing happening but I didn't expect it to happen to me," she wiped away some more tears.

Lucy hugged her, "You are giving me the chills," she said, "I think you really see yourself in this dress, don't you?”

"I think so... I hope they like it,” Mimi replied. 

*'*

Gian was out on the main floor. "Ok everyone, absolutely no peeking... until I tell you!"

"Promise!" said Amanda and Rachel.

"What is peeking ko-kuk Manda?" asked T'Shahel.

"Peeking means you are taking a look, close your eyes until Gian tells us to open them," Amanda replied. 

T'Shahel frowned slightly then complied. 

Mimi came out of the dressing room, there were still tears in her eyes. She was wearing a dress with a Sabrina neckline, sheer illusion and lace bodice overlay accented with crystal beading on delicate chiffon, and a gorgeous A-line chiffon skirt with chapel train. The back had a deep V-cut and a row of tiny buttons running down the whole length of the skirt. Gian smiled when he saw her, he knew immediately that this was the dress. 

Mimi stepped up onto the small platform, facing the mirror, she looked radiant. 

"Ok everyone you can open your eyes now!" said Gian.

Amanda and T'Shahel gasped. 

“Mimi, what do you think about this dress?” Gian asked excitedly.

She was happy, laughing, crying. “I love it," she replied, "everything about it is perfect!"

“On a scale of one to ten what do you give this dress?” Lucy asked.

“A ten,” Mimi replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Ok, turn around and let everyone else see. Amanda, what do you think?” Gian asked. 

“I think it is beautiful, you look absolutely stunning,” Amanda smiled.

“T’Shahel, what do you think?” he asked. 

T’Shahel studied the dress carefully, “It is very elegant ... you look beautiful,” she replied in a neutral tone.

Gian didn’t ask Sarek his opinion as he was currently working on his PADD.

“Rachel, what do you think?”

Rachel studied the dress then screwed up her face slightly. Mimi clocked onto this.

“Do you not like it Rachel?” Mimi asked, biting her lip. She loved this dress and knew it was the one, she wanted Rachel to like it as well.

“I’m just not sure,” Rachel replied.

“How much are you not sure by?” Gian asked slightly taken a back, “Is it a four out of ten ... an eight out of ten...?”

“I would give it a nine,” Rachel replied. "Sorry, I'm just being honest."

“A NINE!! That number doesn't work for me,” Lucy spoke. “We need to get it to a TEN. Let's jack her up!”

Mimi closed her eyes as Lucy and Gian worked on putting her hair into a loose up-do with a freshwater pearl, rhinestone and crystal band. They also placed pearl earrings in her ears. Finally they put on the veil, at which point both Rachel and Amanda oohed in the background then both started to wipe tears from their eyes. Lucy also had tears welling in her eyes. 

“Ok Mimi, open your eyes!” Lucy said.

“Oh my goodness!" Mimi clasped her cheeks and started to cry and laugh at the same time, "That’s amazing!” 

Sarek looked up then turned to speak to Amanda, “Adun'a, why is everyone apart from T’Shahel and myself crying?”

“It’s the veil Sarek,” Amanda wiped a tear away, “A wedding veil makes people cry.”

“That is illogical,” he replied.

"I know. It's just the way it is though,” Amanda smiled at him. 

“Mimi, can you see yourself in this dress?” Lucy asked.

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Yayy!!!” everyone apart from Sarek and T’Shahel cheered!!

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adun'a - wife  
> adun - husband  
> ko-kuk - aunt


	43. Yes to the Dress Post Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, which hopefully redeems Sarek a little bit, I didn't mean for him to come across as being so harsh in chapter 41.

**Chapter 43 - Yes to the Dress Post Script**

“Sa’mekh, what do you think of the dress?” T’Shahel was spinning around in her bridesmaid dress, she stopped and looked at her father.

Sordd analysed the dress. He was taken aback, you would not know from the expression on his face. It would be logical to state the positives before moving onto the negatives. “You look beautiful T’Shahel, the dress is beautiful. The colour is agreeable and the length of the skirt and the sleeves are acceptable. However there are some areas of concern; the neck area and the v-shaped back. Sa-kuk Sarek approved this dress?” he looked at Mimi. If his brother had approved the dress he would question his state of mental wellbeing, it had resulted in a serious lapse in logic.

Mimi replied, “No he didn’t." Mimi stood up and walked over to where T’Shahel was standing. "Please turn around for a moment T’Shahel." T’Shahel turned around. "We are going to place a panel at the back which will go up to here," Mimi indicated with her hand. T’Shahel then turned back around to face her father.

"We are also going to get a matching chiffon scarf which she can wear over her shoulders. Would that be ok?” Mimi asked hopefully, for T’Shahel’s sake more than anyones.

He looked again at his daughter and the dress she was wearing. He noted a sparkle in her eyes, it was obvious that she liked the dress. “The alterations will make the dress acceptable,” he replied, relieved that his brother was in full health. “Did you manage to obtain a dress Mimi?” he asked, noting a sparkle in Mimi's eyes also. 

“Yes I did,” she replied.

“It would be agreeable to see it,” he said.

“Ohh no! That is not allowed until the wedding day. It’s bad luck and it’s also supposed to be a surprise,” she replied.

“Vulcans do not believe in luck and we also find surprises disagreeable,” he answered candidly.

“I don't believe in luck either, but it's tradition. You will just need to be patient. Vulcans are good at being patient?” she teased.

Sordd raised an eyebrow, “Affirmative!” he replied.

*’*


	44. Wedding Flowers

**Wedding Flowers**

The following flowers will be used, in various combinations for - Bridal bouquet, Bridesmaid's bouquet, Mother of the bride corsage, Father of the bride buttonhole, ushers buttonholes, Altar, Pew ends, Entryway arrangements




**Including:**

_Roses including Crown Princess Margaretta Roses - (apricot-orange blooms)_

_Vulcan Yonal Svai-Tor - Vulcan Fire Flower (red-orange-yellow blooms, trailing orchid)_

_Dahlia including Café au Lait (milky coffee to ivory, rich cream peachy pink blooms)_

_Andorain Chisa Tira -Andorian Moon Flower (transparent blooms, blue leaves and stems)_

_Betazed 'Imzadi' Zvai - Betazed 'Beloved' Berry (peach/cream berry, velvety soft silver grey leaves)_

_Cosmos (various colours)_

_Vulcan Kin-kur Svai - Vulcan Golden Flower (gold, burnt orange, dusky pink hues)_

_Lily of the Valley (white)_

_Also - eucalyptus leaves, white heather, peony, sweet peas, thistles, alstroemeria ..._

**Main Colours**

_Crown Princess Margaretta Rose_

****

_Vulcan Fire Flower (combination of these colours)_

****

_Café au Lait_

__

_Andorian Moon Flower_

__

_Betazed 'Beloved' Berry Colour and Leaf_

__

_Vulcan Golden Flower (combination of these colours)_

__


	45. Party Time!

**Chapter 45 - Party Time**

_Tei kelek - The Tea House_

'Tei kelek' was a Vulcan establishment recently opened in San Francisco. Tei kelek offered distinctive Vulcan cuisine made by the Vulcan opilsu Salkath The impressive yet relaxing dining rooms offered the original Vulcan experience, quiet, peaceful and ordered. In addition to the main dining room, the restaurant had a private dining room where up to 12 guests could partake of khi-gad-yem (mid-meal) or aru-yem (end-meal). As well as being the place to go if you wanted to try some authentic Vulcan cuisine, it was also the place to go if you wanted to partake of Vulcan Tei.

This was where Sordd had decided to hold his bachelor party. He was accompanied by Avarak, Skon, Sarek, Elder Healer Sakht, Senek, Arev, Dr Shrahr (Andorian) and Dr Delix (Denobulan).

The Front of House led them along a short corridor that was lined with panels of Vulcan stained glass. Half way along the corridor an entrance way to the right led into the main dining room. The decor was minimalist, the furnishings having been pared down to the bare essentials. The walls of the main dining room were paneled with a light wood and there were various shelves and small cupboards around the outskirts. During the day natural light would pour through a skylight lighting the room. As it was night time a combination of small spotlights and candles were being used. The flooring was wooden. There were a number of low dining tables around the room with what looked like meditation mats around them, cushions were also available. There were two other parties seated in this part of the restaurant. Sordd's entourage did not stop here but continued to the end of the corridor where the smaller private dining room was located. This dining room had similar decor to the main dining room, the only main difference being that there was only one low table in the centre of the room. The temperature of the restaurant was comfortable for a Vulcan.

As Elder Healer Sakht was the oldest member of the party he took his place first. He knelt down in what was akin to a meditative stance followed by the others in age order, finishing with Avarak. The front of house poured them each a glass of water then handed them the menus. 

*’*

_The Bridge_

For her bachelorette party, Mimi had decided on going to an Italian Restaurant followed by a bar and maybe a nightclub. T’Shahel and T’Rama were present for the Italian meal then they returned to the Embassy. Mimi, Amanda, Rachel, Kalina and T’Vol moved on to experience some San Fransisco nightlife...

The next stop was ‘The Bridge’ a stylish and chic nightclub. The venue had been intricately designed throughout by the highest level of interior designers giving the club an incredibly space-age feel. As you walked up the staircase adorned by delicate lighting effects and glass panels you entered the venue itself, which was based over two levels. The first door led you into a dimly lit circular shaped room. Straight ahead was a massive view screen made from two-way glass giving views of the glittering San Francisco cityscape. Around the outside of the room there were a number of booths, each having display panels from which you could order drinks and food. On Tuesday and Thursday evenings you could choose the music that was being played. The circular shaped dance floor was situated three steps down from the viewing platform. At the back left of the room stairs led up to a mezzanine area where the bar was located, and further seating. At the back right there were stairs downwards leading to ‘Ten Forward’ which had another dance floor and bar. The music was loud!

They found a booth big enough to sit all of them. Amanda started to input the drinks order via the display panels on the table.

“What would you like to drink T’Vol?” Amanda shouted.

The music was so loud that even T’Vol with her superior Vulcan hearing was finding it difficult to hear correctly. T’Vol raised her voice and said, “Clarify!” While inwardly calculating how many seconds it would be before they returned to the Embassy.

“What would you like to drink?” Amanda repeated.

“A water would be adequate, thank you,” she replied.

Shortly afterwards a waiter appeared with the drinks, “Ms Scott!!! Wow!! Congratulations!!" he shouted over the music.

“Hi Lincoln,” Mimi replied, smiling warmly. “Nice to see you!”

“Who's is the Mojito?” he shouted.

“Thats mine!” Kalina shouted. He handed her a sparkling highball glass with a colourless drink topped with a slice of lime and sprig of mint.

“Strawberry Daiquiri?”

Rachel put up her hand. He handed her a margarita shaped glass with a bright pink drink topped with fresh lime and strawberry.

“Virgin Piña Colada?”

Mimi raised her hand, “That’s mine!” she shouted over the music. He handed her a tall glowing glass with a cocktail umbrella.

“Virgin Hurricane?”

Amanda raised her hand. Lincoln handed her a cocktail glass with a glowing orange drink topped with an orange slice and cherry.

“Water!” he passed this to T’Vol as everyone else had been catered for.

He looked back to Mimi, “When are you getting married?” he asked.

“Two weeks time. How are you? What have you been up to since leaving school?”

“That's amazing, only two weeks! I’m doing ok, I started University a couple of weeks ago. I’m working here to help pay the rent. Who is the lucky man?”

Mimi smiled broadly, “His name is Sordd, he is from Vulcan!” she replied.

“Wow, you are marrying someone from Vulcan, that's beyond cool!” he replied.

T’Vol raised an eyebrow at the use of the word cool, it was illogical.

“If you need any drinks let me know and I can get them for you!” Lincoln smiled then walked away.

*’*

Back at 'Tei kelek' Sordd's entourage had just placed their order for end-meal. They sat talking quietly as the waited for the meal, and sipped on water. Avarak was quite excited about being allowed to come, it was later than his usual bedtime. He was managing to maintain his Vulcan control, it was hard not to given the surroundings.

*’*

The music was still blaring loudly in the background. Lincoln set down a bright purple drink in a tall glass with blueberries, lemon and mint on the top. “This is a purple virgin mojito, another patron bought it for you and says congratulations on getting married!” The drinks were lining up in front of Mimi.

“Guys, can you please help me drink some of these. I can't possibly drink them all!” Mimi asked.

“Ok, anyones in particular?” Amanda shouted.

“These ones are alcoholic, these ones are non-alcoholic, take any of them!” Mimi replied. 

Amanda, Rachel and Kalina reached for a cocktail each. “T’Vol, please take one of these drinks, or they will go to waste. Go on T’Vol, try this!” Mimi pushed a drink towards her. “It’s non-alcoholic.”

“Alcohol does not affect Vulcans in the way it affects humans.” T’Vol responded neutrally.

Mimi pushed another cocktail towards her, “Go the full hog then.” Mimi laughed, “Please T’Vol.”

“I will try it,” she replied. T’Vol took a sip of the drink. ”It is agreeable.”

T’Vol was becoming increasingly concerned. Amanda and Mimi were getting more erratic in their behaviour, Mimi’s friend Kilana was acting strangely, even for a human. It was difficult to come to a logical conclusion given the parameters, and The fact that this was her first bachelorette party. She decided to monitor the situation.

*’*

Sordd’s entourage had just finished end meal, with some very civilised conversation. They were now ready to have tea.

“We have a selection of Tei’s. Vulcan, Andorian, Denobulan, Terran. Would you like to see the Tei menu?” the waiter asked.

“That would be agreeable, thank you.” Sordd replied. The waiter handed out the menus, which were written in Vulcan.

*’*

“T’Amanda and T’Sai Mimi, I think it would be advisable for us to return to the Embassy!” T’Vol shouted over the music.

“The night is young T’Vol!” Amanda shouted in reply.

“I believe you are intoxicated. It would be advisable for us all to leave now!” 

Amanda looked at Mimi, “It’s not possible for me to be drunk. We are not going.” Amanda was being unreasonable, which was highly unusual. “If you want to go back to the Embassy you can, but we are all going to have some more fun!”

T’Vol simply raised an eyebrow, it was impossible for her to get everyone back to the Embassy without assistance. She needed to contact Sarek and Sordd, however, she did not want to leave them unattended. The music in the club was too loud to use a communicator. She decided to find a quieter area, while still keeping the party under surveillance. “Excuse me.” T’Vol said as she stood up and left the table.

Mimi and Amanda just looked at each other. “Oh dear!” Mimi said. Then they rolled around giggling.

“Lets go dance” Mimi pulled on Amanda’s and Kalina’s hands. They all stood up swayed, then fell back down on the seats again, “I can't walk!” Mimi said. Everyone in the party burst out laughing. They decided to take another sip of their drinks.

*’*

Sordd spoke quietly to the waiter, “We want to order three chamomile teas, two Vulcan white tei, one Vulcan green tei, a Denobulan white tea and Andorian white tea. Thank you.”

“Certainly Osu,” the Vulcan waiter bowed slightly then left the room...

A short time later his party were all drinking tea.

Sordd, noting a look of concern on Sarek’s face, spoke, “Sarek, are you well?”

“I believe that Amanda is in need of assistance,” he replied. At that moment his communicator beeped, it was T’Vol.

*’*

Rachel turned towards Amanda, shouting while pushing another cocktail in her direction, “Would you like another drink Amanda? Amanda!” Amanda was slumped on the seat, “Manda… are you ok?” Rachel pushed Amanda’s shoulders, “Manda!!” she shouted.

*’*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tei kelek - The Tea House  
> Opilsu - chef  
> Osu - sir


	46. "What happens in the Bridge stays in the Bridge"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Chapters 46 and 48 deal with a situation where Mimi's drinks are spiked in a nightclub, and the resulting effects. Depending on how you view things you might not want to read them. For a summary of what happens, skip to 48 endnotes :-)

**Chapter 46 - Party Time Part 2 - ‘What happens in the Bridge stays in the Bridge’**

Sarek, Sordd, Healer Sakht, Senek and a member of security from 'The Bridge' made their way up the staircase pushing past the people that were coming back out. Avarak remained in the flitter with Arev. The door at the top of the stairs swished open, their senses were almost overwhelmed by the bright flashing lights, the loud noise of the music and the people who were jostling past them. It was polar opposite to where they had just been at ' _Tei kelek.'_

 _  
_ T'Vol, who had a strained look on her face, met them at the door and began to slowly lead them towards the booth. They were unable to move quickly due to the number of people packed into the club.

Out of the corner of his eye Sordd noticed Mimi walking in a not so straight line assisted by her friend Kalina, or was Mimi assisting Kalini? It was hard to come to a conclusion. He began to elbow his way through the crowd towards them, pushing him even more out if his usual place of inner serenity and control. It was incomprehensible to him that humans would choose to come into a night club if they were all like this.

Mimi's face lit up! "Sordd!" she shouted excitedly. "Hi Sweetie, what are you doing here?" she cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I didn't know you liked night clubs!" Mimi swayed, a little unsteady on her feet, he slipped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"I do not!" Sordd replied. He stood beside her looking very awkward.

"That's amazing you ended up here as well!" she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Vulcans do not kiss in public. He pulled away.

Not to be outdone, Mimi flung herself around his neck. She looked intently at him then ran her fingers up his ears and began to gently stroke them. "Let's have some fun!" she said. "Your ears are really cute." she said while continuing to stroke them. As she did so what felt like waves of electricity tingled down Sordd's spine. He blushed further, although this couldn't be seen as fortunately for him the club was so dark. He attempted to fortify his emotional shields. Now was not the time or the place for such a display. Mimi tugged at his robe, pulling him down towards her. Their lips met and she kissed him again.

Sordd's brows furrowed, Mimi's behaviour was very confusing. When she made contact with his skin he became aware of her thoughts. In his conversations with her she had made certain boundaries very clear, which he totally respected. It was illogical for her to suddenly change her mind. Humans could be so confusing. Mimi could be so confusing. He gently untangled her arms from his neck and managed to pull away.

"Mimi, now is not the time or place!" he said firmly, although maybe not quite firmly enough.

"Do you want to dance then?" she asked while trying to push him towards the dance floor, she might as well have been pushing against a wall of transparent aluminium.

Sordd didn't move, instead he stood bolt upright. "Negative, I do not want to dance this evening."

She kissed him again, he was becoming increasingly flustered with her public display of affection.

"You don't want to dance!" Mimi frowned. He could sense her disappointment through the touch of her hand. He was quite taken aback. Up until this moment Mimi had been quite careful about any emotional displays, well as careful as she could be for a human. Now she didn't seem to care at all.

"How about a drink then?" she asked. "Come over here, we have lots of drinks at the booth."

"I do not require hydration!" he replied. Mimi swayed a little. "It would appear that you are intoxicated!" He said to her while steadying her as they walked over to the booth.

Mimi laughed. "That's not possible. Isn't that right Manda?" Mimi reached over to touch Amanda's arm. "Manda!"

*'*

Healer Sakht had moved in to assess Amanda. "T'Amanda, can you hear me?" he asked while gently shaking her shoulders. There was no response. It appeared that she was asleep but she couldn't be woken. Her breathing was irregular and shallow. He quickly scanned her using a tricorder and took a small sample of blood, running it through an automated analyser. They only needed to wait a few seconds before the results came through.

Sakht spoke, "She has 4-Hydroxybutanoic acid in her system." He loaded up a hypospray and administered a reversal drug. He looked towards Sarek. "The reversal drug will begin to take effect immediately. I advise we return to the Embassy for further monitoring." Healer Sakht moved out of the way to allow Sarek in to retrieve Amanda. He lifted her up in his arms and began to push his way out the club towards one of the flitters that was waiting outside. The patrons of the club didn't bat an eyelid. There was an unwritten code - 'What happens at the Bridge stays at the Bridge.'

Mimi, who was totally confused about the whole situation, turned to Sordd. "Where are they going?" she asked.

"Sarek is taking Amanda back to the Embassy, we need to go as well." he replied.

"The Embassy!" Mimi frowned, "But Amanda was enjoying the party!" she said, annoyed that Sarek had come and spoiled things.

"The party is over Mimi. We need to return to the Embassy!" Sordd said firmly.

Healer Sakht interrupted. "It would be logical for us to run scans on the other members of the party."

"Affirmative!" Sordd replied. If Mimi did have 4-hydroxybutanoic acid in her system it would explain her strange behaviour. Sordd sat Mimi down on a seat and began to scan her with a tricorder, this proved to be quite difficult because at any opportunity she tried to kiss him. "Mimi I need to take a sample of blood!" he said.

"Why?" she replied with a confused look on her face.

"Your drinks may have been contaminated." he replied.

It took Mimi longer than normal to process what had just been said, she turned and looked at the drinks lined up on the table and then shook her head. She held out her forefinger so he could take a sample of blood. He took her hand in his, there was a nice warm feeling where he was holding it, reminding her of something... Mimi pulled her hand away before he got a chance to take a sample.

"Sordd, please kiss me," she asked.

"No Mimi, not this evening!" he replied.

Mimi pouted and tilted her head. "You don't want to kiss me?"

Of course he wanted to kiss her! "Yes I do Ashayam. Now is not the time and the place!" he said in exasperation.

While Sordd was attempting to take a sample of Mimi's blood healer Sakht ran scans on Rachel and Kalina, they had no traces of the drug in their system. Their behaviour was solely due to large quantities of alcohol. When finished he turned his attention to Sordd and Mimi.

"Sordd! The blood sample!" Sakht spoke firmly.

Sordd nodded his head in reply. He turned to Mimi again and took hold of her hand.

She pulled it away, teasing with him again. "Oops!" she started to giggle and then tried to pull him closer, "Just one more kiss?"

"I do not advise further kissing." he tried to reply neutrally. "Please let me check your blood."

She smiled at him and began stroking his ears again, she loved the way this affected him. Sordd took a deep breath. "Mimi, please let me check your blood," he asked.

"Ok, but only if you promise to kiss me afterwards."

Sorrd sighed, outwardly. "I promise."

She held out her finger and he finally managed to take a sample. The results indicated that she had the same drug in her system as Amanda, however, in not as high concentrations. He injected her with a reversal drug.

"Sordd. We need to leave," Healer Sakht said firmly.

"Agreed!" Sordd replied.

"Please Mimi, it is time to go!" he said.

"You promised to kiss me! Vulcans don't lie!" she retorted.

Sordd leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. He then tried to pull Mimi onto her feet but met resistance. It seemed all she was interested in at the moment was kissing him, and it was in public. She was not for moving. Sordd was becoming more and more unsettled at Mimi's public display of affection. It was very un-Vulcan. His cognitive function was becoming impaired due to the bombardment of emotions he was feeling; his emotions, Mimi's emotions, the patrons emotions. His senses were overly stimulated with what was happening all around him; the lights, the noise, the jostle of the crowd. Mimi's scent which was light and floral and sweet was also having an effect on him as well as her actions ... Being overwhelmed by the whole experience he could no longer think in a logical and coherent manner. He leaned in and started to kiss her again...

Healer Sakht had been observing the interaction between them. He sighed inwardly, he had seen it all before. The effect human females had on Vulcan males, while quite fascinating, was _olozhikaik_ when it concerned someone who was not suffering from the 'fever.'

"Sordd, kroykah! To'tsu'k'hy!" Healer Sakht spoke firmly.

The ancient command to stop brought Sordd back to his senses. Sakht was correct, in order to extract Mimi from the nightclub and get her to a place of safety, there was only one logical course of action. He placed his hand on Mimi's shoulder and pinched her at the base of her neck, she was rendered unconscious.

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tei kelek - The Tea House  
> Olozhikaik – illogical  
> Kroykah – stop immediately  
> To’tsu’k’hy – neve pinch


	47. T'Vol's Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little post script.

**Chapter 47 - T'Vol's Diplomacy**

*'*

Sordd lifted Mimi up into his arms and began to make his way out of the nightclub. Healer Sakht, Rachel and Kalina followed close behind. At the bottom of the stairs Sordd could see T'Vol having what could be described as a heated argument with the manager and head of security, well the manager and head of security were heated T'Vol had her usual calm and neutral demeanour.

The head of security and manager looked up as they saw Sordd coming down the stairs carrying Mimi in his arms. "You have got to be kidding me!" the burly manager said.

T'Vol turned around to take in the scene. "It is obvious you have a problem with illegal substances on the premises," she replied. None of them knowing that Sordd had nerve pinched Mimi.

"I suppose he has diplomatic immunity as well?" the manager said sarcastically.

"Yes he does," T'Vol replied.

"I can't let this happen!" the manager said, perspiration forming on his brow. "You cant just come in here and remove unconscious patrons from the club. Diplomats or no diplomats!"

T'Vol was un-phased. She showed him data on her PADD. "Before entering the club we were all scanned for illegal substances. T'Sai Mimi had nothing on her person or in her system." she pointed to the information. "These are the results of blood test that have just been taken, 4-hydroxybutanoic acid, an illegal drug, is in her system. The logical conclusion is that it was consumed on these premises. You must have a security breach." She said firmly. "I would remind you that under section 3.2b of your disclaimer document you state, and I quote, 'All staff and patrons will be scanned for illegal substances before being allowed entry into the club. Those being found in possession of illegal substances will be reported to the local law enforcement agency.' end quote. The disclaimer is a legal document." she said forcefully. "Under the Licensing Act 2223 you are required to scan staff and patrons by law. You do not want to have the reputation of being an unsafe club. Night club patrons who feel unsafe will not return. If you do not co-operate with our investigation we will ensure that your licence to operate a club will be revoked."

Not knowing quite how it had happened the manager realised he was on the back foot. He was also wondering how the substance got into the club.

He stepped aside to speak quietly to his head of security "How did this happen?" he asked.

The security guard shook his head. "We scan everyone, including members of staff," he replied. They both looked warily at T'Vol.

T'Vol, who had overheard every word, interrupted. "With your co-operation we can determine where the security breach has occurred," she said. "Alternatively I can contact the relevant law enforcement authorities now." She flipped open her communicator.

The manager looked at her, maybe this was his get out of jail free card. "Ok, lets go to my office and you can tell me what you need," he replied.

T'Vol waived Sordd and the rest of the party out the door. Senek and T'Vol then followed the manager to his office.

*'*


	48. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter talks about some of the side-effects of the cocktails being spiked, ie. total memory loss of the previous evening, loss of inhibitions etc. You may want to pass over if you are not happy with reading about that. Skip to the bottom notes for the safe summary :-) 
> 
> Thank you again for the reviews, any suggestions for improvements are welcome!

*'*

Mimi was currently sleeping on a bed in the Vulcan Embassy. The room was small with crisp white interior walls. The exterior wall was curvilinear with syncopated oak fins and undulating two-way glass, which looked over the Embassy gardens. During the day the glass walls allowed a lot of natural light to come into the room, at night shutters could be used if the skyglow was too distracting for nocturnal rest. Currently the shutters were down. A small bathroom was situated to the right of the bed. Straight ahead was a door leading to the main living area and to the left of the door there was a closet with sliding doors. To the left of the closet there was the familiar Vulcan set up of a meditation mat, candles and incense burner. Everything in the room, apart from its current occupant, was neat and tidy.

*'*

Mimi began to stir, she felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks compounded by a pounding headache and an incredible thirst. Needing a drink of water she tentatively lifted her head off the pillow, the headache just got worse. Laying her head back on the pillow she decided she would get a drink later. She gave in to the weight of tiredness she was feeling and promptly fell back asleep...

A few hours later Mimi stirred again, still with the pounding headache and the thirst. When she eventually managed to open her eyes she was surprised to find that she was still wearing the clothes she had on the previous evening for the bachelorette party. Mimi sat bolt upright, the headache almost forgotten about. Light was streaming in through the windows and she could see the Embassy gardens outside. This was definitely not her apartment! How in all the world did she end up here?

She put her head on the pillow again and lay quietly for a few minutes trying to recall the events of the previous evening. She couldn't remember how she got here... she couldn't remember anything after the Italian restaurant. It was all a massive blur.

Desperately needing a drink Mimi gathered up enough energy to get herself out of the bed. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and poured herself a glass of water. She downed one glass, then two and then three before the thirst began to be assuaged. When she turned to go back into the bedroom she noticed one of Sordd's robes was hanging on the back of the bathroom door, she also noticed a robe neatly folded on a stool beside some fresh towels. Mimi smiled inwardly somehow knowing that they were for her use, Sordd was always so thoughtful that way. After a quick sonic shower she changed into the fresh garments and then returned to the bedroom looking for her handbag, she needed something for the pounding headache. The handbag was nowhere to be seen.

Mimi decided it would be best to see if Sordd was in the apartment. She stepped into the main living area and quickly took in the scene before her. The main living area was a lot larger than the bedroom. In the middle of the room there were two modern twin-seater couches with a traditional Vulcan tea table in between. The walls were decorated with a number of Vulcan tapestries. Her eyes continued to scan around the room until they fell on Sordd.

*'*

Sordd had spent the entire night in much needed meditation after the episode in the nightclub, to say he had been jangled by the experience would be an understatement. Before meditating he had ensured that Mimi was in a place of safety. He had also checked that T'Shahel and Avarak were down for their nocturnal rest and that Amanda was making a recovery in the medical wing. He was currently sitting at his work table, which faced outwards towards the gardens. (The exterior wall design from the spare bedroom was continued into the living area, again taking utmost advantage of natural light from the outside.) On the table there was a tray of breakfast food and a carafe of water and two glasses.

*'*

Sordd turned his head and looked towards Mimi, "Good morning T'Sai Mimi. How are you today?" he asked.

Mimi reached her hand to her forehead. "Hi, to be honest I don't feel too good..." She walked over and sat down on the seat beside him. "I don't know why I'm here and not at my apartment."

Sordd raised an eyebrow. "You cannot remember anything?" he asked.

Mimi shook her head, "Only the Italian meal, after that it's all blank."

Sordd tilted his head, it was logical that she could not remember anything, it was one of the know side effect of the drug that had been in her system. Sordd poured her a glass of water. "It would appear some cocktails were contaminated with 4-hydroxybutanoic acid. T'Vol and Senek are investigating. Do you have a headache?" he asked kindly while handing her the glass.

"Yes, its pounding," she replied. Sordd stood up and went over to his medical bag to remove a hypospray. He loaded it up then returned to Mimi's side and administered it. It was not his preferred course of action when dealing with headaches however under the circumstances it was logical.

Inwardly Mimi was starting to panic, she knew about 4-hydroxybutanoic acid and began to worry that she had maybe done something inappropriate. "I feel awful. I can't remember anything. What happened? Why am I here and not at my apartment? Where are Manda and Rachel and Kalina?" the questions tumbled out.

"We brought you all back to the Embassy for your safety," he replied.

Mimi frowned, "For our safety!" she sounded surprised.

"Amanda is currently in the medical wing, the dose she had was near fatal. Kalina and Rachel only had traces of alcohol in their system. They have returned to their residences. T'Vol also had traces of the drug in her system, it does not affect Vulcans in the same way as it effects humans."

"Will Amanda be ok?" Mimi asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, she is recovering well," he said.

"I need to go and see her." Mimi stood to go then felt light headed and sat down again.

"Amanda is in good hands," Sordd said reassuringly, "it would be logical for you to take some sustenance before you go and visit."

"You promise that she is ok?" she asked him, still with a worried look on her face.

"Vulcans do not lie. I promise she is ok," he replied. "Let me run a quick scan to ensure that you are also on the road to recovery." 

He took out his tri-corder and ran it over Mimi. By this time the drug had been flushed out of her system, "It would appear that you are slightly dehydrated. It is easily rectified." He topped up her glass of water.

Mimi shook her head, still confused with everything. She had never before woken up not knowing what she had done the night before and it frightened her. Mimi looked him straight in the eye, "Did I do anything regrettable last night?"

Sordd blushed slightly but quickly schooled it away, even after the evening's meditation Mimi's behaviour from the previous evening was still having an embarrassing effect on him, kissing in public is not something a Vulcan does. "No." He said quietly. "You did not do anything 'regrettable.'" he paused for a moment trying to decide what to say next, "However, your behaviour _was_ out of character."

Mimi's eyes nearly popped out her head. "What kind of out of character?" she asked.

Sordd blushed again, "It is of no consequence, the behaviour was due to the drug in your system."

Mimi reached out and touched his hand, "What kind of out of character Sordd?" she asked. They both simultaneously looked to where their hands were touching, feeling a tingling sensation where they were making skin contact.

Mimi started to blush then drew back her hand. She had caught a glimpse of how she had behaved, "I'm sorry, that must have been very embarrassing for you... How is that possible? How did I see that?" she asked him.

Sordd looked at her, "You need to clarify. How did you see what?" he asked.

"It was like I was seeing me through your eyes." she replied, while still blushing, he must have been humiliated when she kept trying to kiss him in such a public venue.

Sordd raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating!” he replied. He looked intently at her again, analysing the data as quickly as he could. "It is possible that a base bond has formed between us which means that you are able to pick up my thoughts telepathically." This was indeed an interesting and encouraging development.

Mimi looked at him mesmerised, she knew that on occasion he had read her thoughts but this was the first time she had picked up his. There was something comforting about it, it made her feel less vulnerable. "How do I get better at it?"

"With practice the bond will become stronger," he replied matter-of-factly.

Mimi reached out her hand again to touch his. "Think of something..." she said while trying to concentrate... A broad smile appeared on Mimi's face. "Roses!" she exclaimed.

"It is logical for me to think about that which you find agreeable," he replied.

Mimi tilted her head and smiled at him. Shortly afterwards she put her hand to her head again.

"Are you ok?" Sordd asked. Although he already knew the answer he had learned in his dealings with Mimi that she needed to verbalise things.

"My head is sore again," she said.

"Your mind is not used to telepathic communication. It may be best that we continue verbally." removing his hand from hers.

Sordd handed her some fruit. "Please eat something Mimi."

"So what happened after the Italian?" Mimi asked in a more serious tone.

"You all went to 'The Bridge' the details of how the drinks were contaminated need to be clarified. T'Vol is currently questioning the waiter and the bartender," he replied. “Apparently you taught the waiter, his name is Lincoln.”

Mimi shook her head, "It wouldn't have been Lincoln," she replied.

"That much has been determined. They are both cooperating with the investigation. A number of people were buying you 'rounds' in order to celebrate your up and coming marriage." 

Mimi looked at Sordd while he was saying this, suddenly wondering if he would still want to marry her after this mess. 

"Senek is reviewing security footage from the club." Sordd took a deep breath. "The evidence so far points towards Michael."

Mimi's face went chalk white. "Why would he want to hurt Amanda?" she whispered.

"Amanda was not his intended target. The drinks were intended for your consumption. If you had not shared them among the party the quantities would have overwhelmed your system." His cheek twitched as he said this.

"But Amanda was hurt!" Mimi started to panic inwardly. "What if she had taken all the contaminated drinks? I'm so sorry…" Every where she went she caused chaos and now Amanda was suffering because of her. Michael was maybe right after all. She was nothing but trouble, a waste of space, her mind began to be bombarded with negative thoughts...

Sordd, who since the first time they had melded was more aware of Mimi's emotions and thoughts even without physical contact could sense the turmoil. He had learned that one of the ways to counteract this kind of thing was with an embrace, which was not a natural thing for a Vulcan to do. He moved from his seat and knelt down beside Mimi and embraced her. "It is not your fault ashayam." he spoke in a soft gentle voice endeavouring to calm her emotions...

When Mimi had settled again Sordd spoke, "You must report your surfing accident to the authorities." while looking into her eyes.

"It can't be proved it wasn't an accident though. People are hurt all the time when surfing," she replied with a defeated tone in her voice.

"There is sufficient evidence Mimi. The messages on your PADD. The eyewitnesses at the beach. The developments of last night. There is enough to press charges."

"That's if he can be caught," she counteracted.

Sordd kissed her gently on the lips, "He will be caught ashayam. Sarek and I are quite determined about it."

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe Summary  
> So basically, if you have skipped the previous chapters, Mimi's drinks were spiked, the evidence points to Michael. Amanda, who also drank some of the drinks was more seriously ill.  
> Of course both Sarek and Sordd are now on Michael’s case.
> 
> ashayam - beloved
> 
> Coming up soon -  
> Sordd meets the future in-laws  
> The Wedding of Ms Margaret Scott and S'chn T'gai Sordd - Through Avarak's eyes.
> 
> p.s You are all invited!


	49. Avarak's Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because.

**Chapter 49 - Avarak's Packing**

Avarak’s bedroom was smaller in size to Sordd’s room but it did have a similar layout. The room had crisp white interior walls, a small bathroom, a small closet and a connecting door to the main living area of the family's apartment. The main difference between the two rooms was that instead of a double bed Avarak had a single bed and his meditation mat was situated to the right of the bed instead of the left. On the bedside table he had a picture of his mum, T’Alaro.

*’*

Currently Avarak was involved in the task of packing his luggage for the trip to Britain. Like any logical Vulcan he had prioritised the things that were of most importance. Those things being: his toy sehlat, replica phasers, dukal (a ball), his personal PADD; which had some interesting books on it, and a magnifying glass that would be required for fossil hunting. As an afterthought he also packed some toiletries, a couple of excursion uniforms and an evening robe. Satisfied that he had completed the task he sat on his bed and focused on a drawing he was creating on a screen that made holographic images.

The door to his room opened and Avarak looked up to see his father enter.

“Have you finished packing?” Sordd asked in a gentle tone.

“Ah, Sa-mekh,” he replied pointing to his small case.

Sordd walked over to Avarak’s luggage and opened the case, the dukal rolled out onto the floor. Sordd raised an eyebrow as he looked towards his son.

"Is the dukal necessary?” he asked.

Avarak jumped up off the bed, picked up the dukal and walked over to where his father was kneeling down. “Ah, Sa-mekh! I am going to show Peter and Adam how to play,” he replied.

Instead of saying anything further at that moment in time, Sordd continued to look through Avarak’s case to make sure he had packed everything that was required for the journey. After some moments he turned to Avarak and raised an eyebrow again. “There are things missing Avarak,” he said neutrally.

Avarak began to list off the items one by one while pointing to each of them. “Sehlat, phasers, dukal, magnifying glass, PADD, toiletries, excursion uniforms and evening robe.” He looked at his father. “Everything is present and correct sa-mekh.”

Sordd tilted his head and looked at his son. “Why are we going to Britain?” he asked with an enquiring tone.

“So Mimi and you can get married,” Avarak replied.

“What are you planning on wearing for the ceremony?” Sordd asked.

Avarak frowned a little, “My excursion uniform,” he replied.

Both of Sordd’s eyebrows raised, “Can you explain your logic?”

Avarak gently touched his fathers face with one of his hands while pointing at the excursion uniform, "Sa-mekh, the excursion uniform is comfortable," Avarak replied.

Sordd looked kindly at his son, "While it is comfortable, it is not what is required for a Terran wedding ceremony. Please retrieve your ceremonial robes and shoes from the closet."

It was Avarak's turn to tilt his head, “I could wear a kilt,” he said hopefully.

“That would not be appropriate,” Sordd replied. “Retrieve your ceremonial robe and shoes,” he said more firmly.

Avarak sighed then went to get the robe and shoes. Sordd carefully packed them into the case then took it into the main living area and placed it beside the other luggage. He then returned to Avarak’s room.

“It is time for nocturnal rest,” he said to Avarak.

Avarak climbed up into his bed, “How long will it take to get to Britain?” he asked, trying to keep the excitement from his voice.

“British airspace is 8,151km away. It will take 2.5 standard hours for us to reach there. We will leave the Embassy at 0130 hours. Due to speed restrictions in the local area we will not arrive at Mimi’s parents dwelling until 1230 hours, which is 0430 hours in San Francisco. Hence why you are having an early night.”

“Will Mimi stay with us?” Avarak asked as he laid his head on the pillow.

“Prior to the wedding she will be staying with her parents, in accordance with human custom. After the wedding she will stay with us in the cottage. When we return to San Francisco she will move into the Embassy and stay in our accommodation.” Avarak smiled slightly. It did not go unnoticed, “Is that a satisfactory outcome?” Sordd asked while tucking in a sheet.

“Ah, sa-mekh!” he replied as he rolled over onto his preferred side for sleeping.

Sordd stood up to leave the room. “Computer! Shutters down!” as he said this the shutters on the window slowly closed.

"Turn of lights,” he said, just before exiting the room. The room went dark.

*’*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah - yes  
> Sa-mekh – father  
> dukal - ball


	50. Journey to Britain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the story isn't much of a page turner, thank you if you have stuck with it this far!  
> Any suggestions on ways to improve/edits please let me know :-)

**Chapter 50 - Journey to Britain**

The dark grey cruiser which would take Sordd, Mimi, Avarak and T’Shahel to Britain was currently parked on a landing pad in the Embassy grounds. It was of similar design to those used on Vulcan, featuring a more streamlined design than a standard city cruiser. It was somewhat larger, capable of holding several passengers and could achieve faster speeds, up to 3500 km/h.

Earlier in the evening Sordd had loaded the vehicle with the families luggage, and of course Mimi’s.

*’*

Mimi and T’Shahel followed closely behind Sordd as he carried Avarak, who was sleeping, out of the Embassy building towards the cruiser. On Sordd’s approach the cruiser door opened and elegantly folded down to form a ramp.

As soon as they were all on board the entrance closed behind them, without making a sound. Mimi stood beside the door waiting for Sordd to return. Towards the back of the cruiser there was a stairway that led to a smaller upper level. Sordd carried Avarak up the stairs and laid him down on one of the beds. T’Shahel followed and settled down on another of the beds so she could get some more sleep.

Opposite to where Mimi was standing there were a number of recliners and a table. One of the recliners had a number of computer consoles situated beside it, which could be used to pilot the cruiser if required. To her left there was a narrow, well lit, walkway leading up to the flight deck where the main consoles were located. At this end of the cruiser a wide window took up the expanse of the hull.

Sordd returned. “You can put your bag here if you would like.” he pressed a button on one of the consoles and a drawer opened. Mimi placed her bag in the drawer then followed Sordd up to the flight deck.

Sordd moved to sit in front of the main console, which curved to follow the lines of the cruiser. Mimi sat down on the right hand seat. Sordd started the safety protocols, his hands flying over the controls. Holographic images were displayed on the window in front, all written in Vulcan. Occasionally the computer would speak, again in Vulcan. Mimi sat quietly, not wanting to interrupt him.

Sordd spoke to the computer, “Computer, set a course for Britain.”

“Destination Britain. Set to launch.” the computer replied in Vulcan.

Sordd turned to Mimi, “Are you ready for take off?” he asked.

Mimi smiled back, “Yes.” She replied with a tinge of excitement in her voice. She had never flown in a Vulcan cruiser, in fact she had hardly flown in any cruiser, and was more than looking forward to the journey. 

“Very well,” he said, “Engage!" he commanded the computer.

The cruiser slowly and smoothly began to take off; Mimi could hardly feel it beneath her. She looked out the large window, the Embassy buildings were getting smaller and smaller. When they were clear of the Embassy grounds she was able to see the San Francisco skyline more clearly, even though it was so late at night the city was still bustling. City cruisers were weaving in and out as fast as they were allowed to go with the city speed restrictions. Within a few minutes they had left the city limits. Up above was an inky black sky that twinkled with thousands of stars, dominated by the harvest moon. Down below there wasn’t much to see due to some cloud cover, when it did part an occasional settlement could be observed.

They were following the age old route. Passing up the western sea board, cutting across North America then touching the edge of the Arctic Circle until they reached British airspace; where they would fly south over the Western Isles, Fort William, Glencoe, Loch Lomond, the outskirts of Glasgow and then east across the Border regions to Mimi’s parents house on the Northumberland coast.

Sordd pressed a few more buttons on the control panels, “Auto pilot engage,” he said.

“Auto pilot engaged,” the computer replied.

Sordd swivelled the chair he was sitting on so that he was facing Mimi. His face remained neutral but she did detected a twinkle in his eyes, which she had come to associate with him being content and happy, although he would have denied such a human emotion. He stood up to take her hand, then he led her down to the main section of the cruiser for a more comfortable seat.

*’*

“Will I require a sword for the wedding ceremony?” Sordd asked without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“A sword! What do you need a sword for?” Mimi replied.

“I read in the 'Galactic Cultural Exchange Database' that the bride stands on the left hand side of the groom, so his sword hand is free in order to defend the bride from other suitors who may try to whisk her away at the last minute,” he said neutrally. It had concerned him that there may be a challenge during a Terran wedding.

Mimi burst out laughing, “That kind of thing happened hundreds of years ago. We've moved on a bit since then!” she replied, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

Sordd raised an eyebrow. “So there in no possibility of there being a challenge?” he asked quite seriously. 

“No sweetie.” Mimi wiped the tears away from her eyes as she reached over to touch his hand. “The only thing we need to worry about is if there is any lawful impediment for us not to be married...”

“We have submitted all the required legal documentation to the appropriate authorities on Earth and on Vulcan,” he said neutrally.

"Well we will be ok then," Mimi replied with a smile on her face. 

Sordd was inwardly relieved yet also embarrassed. On Vulcan a wedding ceremony could still end up being a fight to the death for a bond mate. Many Vulcans perceived Humans as being barbaric; maybe it was the other way around!

*’*

Avarak began to stir, the first thing he noticed was a tingle of excitement in his stomach, he had never been to Britain before and he was really looking forward to all the adventures he was planning. He endeavoured to control the emotional response. The next thing he noticed was that he was not in his own bed. He opened his eyes and realised he was in his fathers cruiser. The feeling of excitement returned, they must be well on their way.

He got out of the bed. Noting that T’Shahel was still sleeping he quietly walked down the stairs. He continued to walk quietly when he noticed Mimi sleeping on a recliner. His father was currently sitting at the front of the cruiser, he decided he would go and talk to him.

“Good morning sa-mekh,” Avarak said quietly.

Sordd swivelled his chair around to look at his son.

Avarak raised a ta'al, “Dif-tor heh smusma,” he said.

Sordd raised a ta'al in reply. “And you Avarak. Good morning.”

Avarak sat down in the co-pilot seat. It was 1206 local time and the cruiser was currently flying low over the Wester Isles. It was raining! As they were in the clouds there was not much to see (which was a shame because on a sunny day the views are stunning.) They continued to travel down the west coast and the weather began to clear. Avarak typed into the console in front of him, a small screen lit up on the window and a hologram began to relay information concerning the surrounding area. They flew past the North Face of Ben Nevis, at 1345m this is the highest mountain in Britain. Not as high as some of the mountains on Vulcan, but impressive enough. Even though it was only September there was a dusting of snow on the summit, not something that you would get on Vulcan. Avarak wondered for a moment what it was like to be out in the snow... The cruiser veered slightly west again, following the pre-programmed route, yet still travelling south. They passed near Glencoe, then Rannoch Moor. By now the rain had totally cleared and Avarak could see a vast stretch of land. As soon as he spotted something of interest he touched the screen in front of him and the computer told him what the thing was; blanket bogs, lochans, rivers, rocky outcrops, mountains, flora and fauna. He identified a rowan tree, grouse, roe deer, red deer stag, heather, hen harrier, ferns and a kestrel. The landscape was bursting into a riot of fabulous colours of red, orange, yellow, purple, bronze and crimson.

"Samekh!" Avarak exclaimed, "A Golden eagle!"

Sordd turned to where Avarak was pointing and raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating,” he replied.

Continuing south they flew over Loch Lomond. The scenery moved from mountainous with lots of lochs and glens to urban. They passed through the outskirts of Glasgow, a sprawling metropolis, the buildings were similar in design to those found in San Fransisco; modern and sleek. However, there were also some very old looking buildings that had survived the Third World War.

The scenery changed again to rolling hills and valleys as they began to fly east across the Scottish borderlands. They followed along the course of the River Tweed, which traditionally marked the border between England and Scotland, to where it eventually flowed into the North Sea. The cruiser then turned south again, there was some breathtaking coastal scenery. 

“How long until we are there?” Avarak asked with a neutral expression on his face. He was getting better at hiding his excitment.

“We are scheduled to arrive in 4.81 minutes,” Sordd replied. “Can you change into your excursion uniform?”

"Ha! Samekh!" Avarak jumped of the co-pilot seat and ran along the passageway and up the stairs...

(As I said he was _getting_ better at not showing his emotions, I didn't say that he had achieved the discipline.) 

*’*

Sordd landed the cruiser on the landing pad which was situated to the side of the cottage they would be staying in over the next few days. As soon as Sordd landed the cruiser the main door opened and the ramp extended until it was touching the ground. Mimi left first followed closely by Avarak, T’Shahel and Sordd.

Avarak took in the scene. It was so very different to San Francisco. The sky was vast and a light blue colour, with the gentle hue of Autumnal golden light. To the west, as far as his eye could see there were golden fields of wheat, a gentle breeze moving the stalks to make it look as though they were dancing. The automated harvesting machines were out bringing in the crops; still the traditional round and rectangular bails. To the south there was a rugged coastline, the white horses breaking upon the cliffs. To the east, as far as his eye could see was the deep blue North sea, which merged with the blue sky. To the north there were more fields, some of them brown where they had been recently ploughed and others were various shaded of green. It looked like a patchwork quilt. To the north there were also more cliffs and sea. 

"The door should be opened,” Mimi said to Avarak as he ran into the house.

"You do not lock the doors?" Sordd replied.

"No need to, its safe," Mimi smiled at him. 

"Fascinating!" Sordd said. 

Mimi and Sordd began to unload the luggage as Avarak and T’Shahel explored the house.

*'*

Avarak passed through the gate at the front of the house which had a sign on it saying 'Rose Cottage'. The gravel path led up to the red front door. There were two flower beds, one to the left of the path and one to the right, filled with cottage garden flowers. The whole of the front garden was surrounded by a stone wall, a drystone dyke, which was waist high on an adult. A beautiful peach coloured rose was growing up the wall to the left of the red door, it had a very heady scent.

Avarak carefully opened the front door, he had never stayed in a cottage before so he was inwardly quite excited. There was a small reception area, an antique table was to the right and to the left there was a grand father clock ticking away. The first door on the left led to a sitting room, this was rectangular in shape. The beige coloured carpet was thick and plush. There were two dark grey single seaters, one of them had a tartan rug thrown over the back of it. There were two three seater cream coloured couches with lots of cushions; one was situated under the window the other was on the opposite wall. At the far end, the wall was back to the original stone and there was an open fire place, currently unlit. There were a number of wooden shelves around the room with various ornaments and books. The walls were coloured cream and wooden beams could be seen on the ceiling. 

He came out of the living room and dashed across the hallway. The next room, a double bedroom with an ensuite was of a similar size to the living room. The carpet was a duck egg blue colour, again it was thick and plush. The walls were painted plain white. The double bed had a white metal frame and the bed linen was predominantly white with a floral design. The room was light and airy. 

At the end of the hall there was a staircase, which doubled back on itself, leading to the second floor landing. Up here there were a further three bedrooms; three single rooms, one of them ensuite, and a bathroom. 

Mimi followed up the stairs behind Avarak and T'Shahel.

"Are you ok to stay in this room T'Shahel?" Mimi asked, showing her the single room with the ensuite. This room had wooden flooring with a large deep pink rug, a bed with a black metal frame and bed linen similar to that found in the double room down stairs. The view out the window was over the front garden. T'Shahel nodded her head and put down her luggage, the room was more than satisfactory. 

"So Avarak, which bedroom would you like to sleep in?" Mimi asked. Avarak quickly looked around the two remaining rooms. 

"This one!" he replied. He opted for the one that had a view of the back garden. The floorboards had been painted white, as had the wooden paneling which reached up to the windowsill. Above the panelling the walls had been painted a dark blue colour, there was a matching dark blue rug on the floor. The bed linen was blue with white stripes. As well as the view of the back garden, which he still had to explore, this room had the advantage of a large window in the roof. Things could not be better, he would be able to look at the stars, something which he missed while living in San Fransisco. 

The children quickly unpacked their luggage then went back downstairs to the kitchen to have lunch. 

*'*

The kitchen was about the same size as the living room. The floor and walls were both made from stone. There was a large oak table in the centre of the room, with six wooden chairs round about. The table had already been set for lunch. Each setting had a glass tumbler, a large bowl for some soup, a side plate, knife, soup spoon, and a cup and saucer for tea. In the centre of the table there was a large pitcher of water. Beside it there was a wooden board with freshly sliced bread. Beside the loaf of bread there was a platter with various local cheeses and some butter which had been made on the farm. There were a couple of jars of homemade jam; raspberry, and rhubarb and ginger. There was also a large bowl of fruit and a couple of plates with fresh home baking; scones, empire biscuits and Victoria sponge. 

Mimi was standing at the stove heating the vegetable broth, which her mother had left for them in the fridge. Sordd was making some tea. 

"T'Shahel, can you pour some water into the glasses?" Sordd asked while brining over the pot of tea.

"Ha, Sa-mekh," she replied. 

While T'Shahel was doing this Avarak looked out of the large window into the back garden, which was an orchard, enclosed inside a stone wall. There was lots of space to explore. Mimi pointed out her parents house, which was only a five minute walk away. 

"Sa-mekh, can I go into the garden?" He asked his father. 

"You can explore after mid-meal. Please take a seat at the table," he replied. 

Satisfied that he would be able to explore the garden after mid-meal, Avarak duly sat up at the table ready to tuck into the food. 

*'*

As they approached Mimi’s parents dwelling there was a sudden commotion. Two dogs came scooting out the back door and started to head towards the small group, barking and wagging their tails excitedly. Mimi crouched down on the ground and they nearly pushed her off her feet. Avarak stood still taking it all in, slightly apprehensive because of their exuberance. The smaller dog, a Jack Russel, jumped into Mimi’s arms and started to lick her face, the larger of the two dogs, a Springer Spaniel, thinking it was a Border Collie, began to run in circles herding the small group up. Sordd and his family waited patiently until things had calmed down. Mimi stood up again and turned to them.

“This is Madra,” she said while petting the dog in her arms, “and this is Dug,” pointing to the Springer Spaniel. “Would you like to pet them?” she asked while putting Madra on the ground and giving Dug some attention.

Both dogs duly rolled on their backs, wanting their tummies to be rubbed. Sordd approached first, followed by Avarak and then T'Shahel. After a good few minutes of tummy rubbing Mimi stood up again and ripped open a bag of balls that she had been carrying. She gave one to T'Shahel and one to Avarak.

“They will be your best friends forever if you give them these,” she said.

Avarak thought this was quite fascinating. His fathers sehlat, I-chle, also liked playing with balls (although they were a bit more substantial than the ones Mimi just handed out.) Avarak threw the ball as far as he could, as did T'Shahel. The dogs scooted off to retrieve them and quickly came back, dropping the balls at Avarak's and T’Sheal's feet they looked up expectantly, much to the children's delight although you could not tell this by looking at them. So the process went on for a number of minutes, sometimes Dug managed to retrieve both balls at once. On those occasions, not to be outdone, Madra managed to find a stick, or two. 

"Mimi!" 

The family all looked up. Mimi’s mum and dad were both standing at the back door of the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa-mekh – father  
> Dif-tor heh smusma – live long and prosper  
> Madra (Irish Gaelic) – dog  
> Dug (scots) - dog


	51. Orchard Farm (Mimi's Parents House - Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this into smaller chunks, as I think its easier to read. Will update again tomorrow :)  
> Thanks again for the feedback :)

**Chapter 51 - Orchard Farm (Mimi's Parents House - Part 1)**

Mimi looked at her father...

Hugh, a bright-eyed middle aged man, was relaxed and smiling. He was the most farmer looking farmer you had ever seen. He had a massive neck and wide spread shoulders. Strong-jawed face, clean shaven with, untidy, chestnut brown hair streaked with grey. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short either. He was wearing an old tweed jacket and shapeless flannel trousers. Underneath the jacket he was wearing a tweed waistcoat, a check shirt and a necktie that was carelessly knotted. He looked as though he didn't spend much time in front of the mirror, he also looked like he was from the 20th Century. He must have been involved in one of the demonstrations on the farm Mimi thought to herself. He was holding a chipped mug, probably filled with strong tea, in his broad well-calloused hands. Hugh's character was not unique in any way – there were thousands of farmers all over the galaxy just like him – he embodied the best qualities of any farmer; toughness, indestructibility, unthinking generosity and hospitality. There was an integrity, which could be read, in his steady eyes. And humour, which was never very far away.

Mimi's mother, Abigail, was a bright-eyed middle-aged woman. In the current circumstances she was not as relaxed and smiling as her husband, there was an obvious tension in her stance. The deep blue of her eyes made a dizzying partnership with her deep red hair. In her prettiness there was something of the wind and sun, the freedom of the Scottish moorland. She was dressed in a more modern style than her husband, a long-sleeved blue shirt and a pair of camel coloured trousers and a blue jacket with camel coloured cuffs and lapels. She was generous to a fault. Whenever a visitor left the farm they would invariably find something on the seat of their cruiser – homemade scones, eggs, butter, jam, honey – and she would always remember their favourite things.

Mimi's mum pushed back a few stray strands of hair from her forehead.

"Would you all like to come in?" She asked a forced smile on her face. This did not bode well...

*’*

Avarak listened intently to Mimi’s mother, who in a few days time would be his step grandmother. She was giving them all, T’Shahel, Peter and Adam (who fortunately had arrived earlier than originally planned), and himself important instructions. She did not look as formidable as his own grandmother, T’Rama, but he instinctively knew that he needed to listen very carefully to what she was saying. Even the dogs, Madra and Dug, were sitting listening attentively. 

“You can play in the garden and around the farm," she said in a British accent. "You are not allowed to go near the river or onto the beach. Also stay away from the fields where they are harvesting. Do you all understand?” She looked around at the small group.

Avarak nodded his head, as did the other children. The dogs wagged their tails.

“Dinner will be at 6pm. Don’t be tardy!” she said.

They all ran out the door as fast as they could, with the dogs following closely behind. 

*’*

Hugh, who had a mug of tea in his hands, led Sordd, who had a mug of tea in his hands, into his study, “So young lad," Hugh spoke in a soft Scots, almost highland, accent, “tell me about your self.” as he indicated for Sordd to sit in one of the armchairs.

Sordd decided not to correct him regarding age differences...

*’*

In the kitchen Mimi was standing at one of the work tops peeling bramley apples, from the orchard, in order to make apple crumble. The atmosphere in the room was tense, it was also hot due to all the cooking.

“Do you not think it’s a bit soon to be marrying him?” Her mother asked.

Mimi paused before answering; she didn’t know where to begin. Never in a million years would her mother understand! “Great Aunt Annie and Great Uncle George were married after two weeks of knowing each other. They were happily married for over sixty years,” she finally replied.

“They were human,” her mother retorted.

Mimi looked askance at her mum, “Your not xenophobic are you?”

Mimi’s mum shook her head, “No. You know that I’m not. We have a number of good friends who are from other planets in the galaxy. Laabrih Aze and Morox, who work on the farm are not from Earth. They are amazing. I have no issue with different species."

“So what’s the problem?” Mimi asked, with fire in her eyes.

“I’m concerned because it is so quick!” Mimi’s mum hesitated, she was genuinely concerned. “It was quick with Michael and look what happened!”

“Sordd is not Michael!” Mimi said with a flash of anger in her voice.

*’*

In the study Sordd was having a civilised talk with Mimi's father. “… you have no objections?” Sordd asked him.

“My daughter knows her own mind. I learned long ago not to go against it. I can see how happy she is ... how happy she has become since meeting you. No I don't have any objections,” Hugh replied.

Sordd breathed an inward sigh of relief; this conversation was turning out better than anticipated. While he was thinking on these things he suddenly became very aware of Mimi. Although the bond he had with Mimi was very much in its early stages he was beginning to be able to tell when his future bond mate was in distress, even when she was in another room. At this precise moment in time she was in distress.

“Perhaps we should see if they require assistance in the kitchen?” Sordd said while moving to stand up.

“Sorrd, sit,” Hugh replied with a gentle but firm tone. “It will be best to leave them be. I told you that I don’t have any objections; I cannot say the same for my wife. Let them talk it out.“

Sordd frowned inwardly, “I believe they may be having an altercation,” he replied.

“There are things that women need to discuss. In my experience it is best to stay away until they have finished.”

Sordd looked at the door, then back at Hugh.

“Trust me Sordd. I’ve known them both for many years...It is best to stay out of it until the coast is clear.”

Sordd frowned again, inwardly, "How will you know when the coast is clear?" he asked. 

Hugh raised an eyebrow, "I will know... Male intuition!" he replied with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

*’*

Mimi had finished stewing the apples and was now making the crumble topping. She was trying as hard as she could to keep her inner peace. She carefully measured out the plain flour, scotts rolled oats, golden caster sugar, and butter; cut into cubes. When it was all measured out and in the mixing bowl she started to rub the mixture together, maybe a bit rougher than usual. She looked over towards her mum, who was standing at the stove making cheese sauce for the vegetable lasagna. Mimi waited for the next onslaught.

“I’m only concerned for you…” her mum turned around to look at her while still keeping an eye on the cheese sauce. “they don’t have the warmest of personalities!” she said.

“How can you say that? You don’t know any Vulcans,” Mimi replied, deep down knowing that her mum was right. 

“No, but I have seen them on the news… that Ambassador… what’s his name?”

“You mean Sarek, Sordd’s brother. Who is coming to the wedding! His best Vulcan?”

“Yes, him,” her mother replied.

“What about him?” Mimi was getting more and more defensive; she only hoped that Sordd was having a better time talking to her father.

Abigail started to reel of her observations from the news casts. “They never smile. They are cold. They are arrogant and aloof..." she continued, "Ambassador Sarek always looks so dour..." she looked out the kitchen window. “Look at the children, they don’t smile. They don’t even look as though they are enjoying themselves." She turned to look at Mimi again. "How can you marry someone like that? Has he even said he loves you?”

“You always said never to judge a book by its cover!” Mimi exclaimed. “And no he hasn’t said that he loves me. He doesn’t need to say it because I know he does by his actions.” Mimi deep down knew there was something more to this, “What’s the real problem mum?” she asked.

*’*


	52. Kanlar ki' Mihrsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanlar ki' Mihrsh - Children having Fun!

**Chapter 52 - Kanlar ki' Mihrsh - Children Having Fun!**

Avarak and T'Shahel followed Peter and Adam out the backdoor of the kitchen into the garden. Madra and Dug ran ahead of them.

Avarak looked around. The back garden was rectangular in shape enclosed by a large, 1.8m high, stonewall. There was a central flowerbed, of rectangular shape. Although it was autumn and the garden had passed its best there was still a lovely display of flowers and colour. Hydrangeas light purple in colour; roses, pink and yellow; bushy fuchsias deep pink; geraniums white, pink, red, orange and purple; gladiolus all the colours of the rainbow, and lavender to name but a few.

Two gravel paths, one on the right and one on the left, went down the length of the garden to the very back. Approximately half way down, the path cut across through the flowerbed and became the dividing line between the flowerbed and a vegetable patch. A battered looking wheelbarrow, filled with leaf litter, took up most of the width of the central path.

At the back left there was a small orchard, consisting mainly of bramley apple and plum trees.

"The bramley apples are best left for cooking," Peter said. "Try one of these though." He handed T'Shahel and Avarak a plum each, not realising that this could potentially be poisonous to a Vulcan. "They taste very sweet!"

"What is it?" T'Shahel asked, with caution in her voice, while examining the fruit.

"It's a Victoria plum," Peter replied.

T'Shahel turned to Avarak. "They are safe to eat," she said neutrally.

They both bit into the plums, their mouths were filled with a sweet and succulent flavour.

"They are really nice!" Avarak said while tucking into another one.

"Lets gather some for supplies!" Adam suggested. The children picked some more plums from the tree and put them in their pockets, before continuing the tour...

Peter led them to the back right of the garden where there was a small arch, made from honeysuckle. "This is the _secret garden_!" Peter said excitedly.

Avarak raised an eyebrow, this sounded quite interesting. Avarak looked around. Through the arch the garden opened up into a small square shaped plot, enclosed by another stonewall. There were more flowerbeds around the edges and a nice piece of green grass in the middle. The central feature was a bird table and birdbath. When they entered, quite noisily, the sparrows and other small birds quickly flew away. In the back corner of the _secret garden_ there was a large copper beech tree. Trying to maintain his Vulcan disciplines Avarak repressed an excited smile on his face. Much to his delight there was a wooden tree swing hanging from one of the boughs and up high in the branches he could see a tree house, or what Peter and Adam called a ' _den'_.

*'*

Avarak who was more than halfway up the copper beech tree, followed closely behind by Adam, looked up at Peter who was already up in the _den_.

"Grab that branch to your right," Peter said.

Holding tightly onto one of the branches, with his left hand, he reached up his right hand to grab hold of another branch. With a pull he managed to leaver himself up onto the platform and in the process the knee of his trip uniform ripped. He also managed to squash some plums, which were in his pocket. (The only person who had not squashed their plums was T'Shahel who, being a bit older, had passed the age of climbing trees and decided to sit on one of the benches in the _secret garden._ Madra and Dug lay at her feet, in contentment, waiting for the boys to come down again).

From the tree house they had a 360° view of the farm and the surrounding area. They could see the outbuildings, the cottage where Avarak was staying, the fields, the harvesting machines, the river that flowed through the middle of the farm into the North Sea, and many other things which are too many to list. Adam pointed out 'West Lodge' where Avarak's Uncle Sarek, Aunt Manda and Spock would be staying for the duration of their visit.

In the _den_ there was a small table and four stools. The boys removed the remaining whole plums from their pockets and put them on the table. They threw the squashed ones out for the birds, being careful not to hit T'Shahel in the process. The dogs Madra and Dug thought this was some kind of game and went after them, only to find out that the boys were not throwing balls after all. They duly returned to sit at T'Shahel's feet.

Under the table was an old wooden chest, which Adam lifted up from underneath and opened. Avarak looked in with great interest.

"We have catapults, bow and arrows, antique nerf gun, and a toy Andorian plasma rifle which fires projectiles like the nerf gun," Adam said.

"I have more phasers at the cottage," Avarak replied. "We could go and get them?" He looked up at Peter and Adam. "We could play Vulcans and Andorians?"

"Lets go!" Peter said.

They clambered back down the tree as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the terrible punctuation in this story. I hope that those who have noticed see a slight improvement in this chapter.


	53. Orchard Farm (Mimi's Parents House - Part 2)

**Chapter 53 - Orchard Farm (Mimi's Parents House - Part 2)**

Hugh found himself to be very relaxed in Sordd's presence, which had come as a pleasant surprise. It just went to show that what was portrayed on the media was not always the reality. In the future when describing his son in law to those who had not met him he would say he was a 'canny lad'. Both Hugh and Sordd were very well read and the conversation flowed easily from one topic to another, they were on their third mug of tea.

There was a sharp knock at the study door.

"Come in!" Hugh said, turning to look to see who it was.

Sordd also turned to see who was at the door, it slowly opened and Avarak entered the room, followed closely behind by Peter, Adam and Dug. All of the boys looked like they had been involved in some rough and tumble; Avarak's trip uniform was ripped at the knee. They were quite a mabuh-travek!

Hugh smiled at the three boys and a kind of radiance filled the room, which reminded Sordd of Mimi's smile.

"How can we help you?" Hugh asked kindly.

Avarak looked at Hugh then looked at his father. "Sa-mekh, can we go and get the phasers from the cottage?" he asked excitedly. "We want to play Vulcans and Andorians."

Sordd looked at his son with compassion in his eyes. Avarak was still very young and was just beginning his life long journey in the Vulcan disciplines, now was not the time or the place to comment on Avarak's exuberance. He would remind him this evening of the importance of maintaining his emotional controls. It would also be logical for Avarak to have an early night, tiredness often led to lack of emotional control. "Where is your sister?" he asked.

"She's in the secret garden with Madra," Avarak replied.

"You can go to the cottage but you must stay with Peter and Adam," Sordd replied.

"Thank you!" Turning swiftly on his heels Avarak ran back out the door. "Come on! Let's go!" he said to Peter and Adam, who quickly followed suit and chased after him.

Hugh stood up and closed the door, "You would think they were born in a field," he said with a little chuckle.

Sordd was confused with the expression and decided to ask Mimi about it later, there were other topics of conversation he wanted to engage in at the moment, "Tell me about the demonstrations and workshops..."

*'*

Mimi's mum took a deep breath and began to speak with a kinder tone in her voice. "You have always wanted children. Is it even possible for a Human and Vulcan to have a baby together?" She was not being mean but was genuinely concerned.

So this was the real problem, the question of having children. Mimi was quiet for some time. It was true she had always wanted to have children of her own. "It is possible, Sarek and Amanda have had baby Spock," she eventually replied.

Mimi's mum put down the dish she was washing and dried her hands, turning to face Mimi she leaned against the kitchen sink. "I'm worried," she said a note of real concern in her voice, "it is sometimes hard enough for two humans to have children naturally, never mind people of a different species. I'm assuming there will have to be medical intervention?"

Mimi stopped what she was doing. "Yes, there will have to be medical intervention," she replied. Mimi paused for a moment before speaking again, "If I was to marry a human there would be no guarantee we could have children naturally."

"Yes, but it is more likely," her mother pressed the point.

"Stop it mum! It doesn't matter if I have children or not. I want to marry Sordd because I love him not just so I can have children!"

"I'm worried for your health Mimi. An interspecies baby is bound to have an incredible toll on your body…what if …" she looked at the ground, unable to finish the sentence.

"Mum, it will be ok," she tried to speak in a reassuring tone. "Sordd is a doctor, he knows some of the best geneticists in the galaxy. We won't take unnecessary risks."

Her mum just nodded her head without saying a further word. She wasn't convinced, but there was no point carrying on with this particular line of conversation, for the moment anyway. She turned around and went back to washing the dishes.

*'*

Sordd, was listening closely to what Hugh was saying.

"… The automated harvesters mean that we have time to hold events, mainly for school groups, to show some of the more traditional ways of farming. Hence my attire!" Hugh spoke while raising his hands. "We have a number of heavy horses on the premises for ploughing demonstrations and we also run workshops on drystane dyking and how to scythe."

"You still use scythes?" Sordd asked intrigued.

"Yes, but for demonstration purposes only," he replied.

Sordd's interest was peaked. On Vulcan scythes were used to bring in crops in ancient times, the technique had long fallen out of use. "Could you show me how to use a scythe?" Sordd asked, genuinely interested.

This pleased Hugh no end. The impression that was given in the media was that Vulcans knew everything and could do everything. Here was one of them asking him to demonstrate how to use a scythe.

"Yes, I can," he replied enthusiastically. "How about we go just now? It's still a few hours until dinner time."

The two men rose to leave.

*'*

Sordd was standing outside the byre waiting for Hugh to return with the scythes. He looked out onto the fields of wheat, resplendent in the autumn sun, amid the soft golden ears, the unseen wind moved. Some of the fields had been harvested, the round bails spaced at various intervals waiting to be brought in for storage. He continued to look around. Next to the byre there were stables, a few horses were poking their heads out of the old-half doors nosely looking at what was going on in the yard. Sordd walked over to one of the stables. 'Mr Darcy', a handsome black horse, peaked his head out of the door, to see who was approaching. Sordd rubbed the horses forehead while wondering if he had been named after the fictional character.

"Do you ride horses?" Hugh asked as he approached.

Sordd turned around. "No, I have never ridden a horse," he replied, "they are not native to Vulcan."

"We can arrange some lessons if you would like?"

"That would be more than agreeable," Sordd replied neutrally.

Hugh handed Sordd one of the scythes and he took it in his hand, it was a lot lighter and shorter than a lirpa.

"Take a look at the blade," Hugh said enthusiastically, "see how thin it is. It's literally paper thin at the cutting edge and not much thicker running up to the rib." He carefully moved his fingers up the blade. While he was doing this Sordd inspected the blade on his own scythe. "The curves; crosswise, lengthwise and along the edge, plus the tension forged into the steel makes the blade remarkably strong and resilient."

"Fascinating," Sordd replied, while turning the tool around in his hand.

"Let's try it over here." Hugh led Sordd to a field of wheat. "Scything is a gentle art. It does not require great strength," Hugh said.

" _whoosh_ _thump"_ the cut wheat lay tidy on the ground.

Hugh repeated the motion again, " _whoosh_ _thump"_

Sordd watched Mimi's father as he worked the scythe. It looked fairly straight forward.

While he was cutting the wheat, Hugh explained the technique, "At the beginning of the stroke you engage only the first third of the blade in the grass," he moved in slow motion, "about half way through the arc the full length of the blade will be cutting. Gently rotate your body at the waist drawing the blade along with you so it moves in an arc from the side, across in front of your body and coming to rest on the opposite side from where you started." He completed the motion. "The return stroke is just the reverse, still keeping the blade riding on the ground."

" _whoosh_ _thump"_

" _whoosh_ _thump"_

"If you try and cut with the full length of the blade it will only clog it with uncut grass, stopping your motion." He demonstrated how not to do it.

Hugh demonstrated the technique again, in slow motion, as Sordd mirrored him.

"Give it a go," he said to Sordd.

Sordd swung the blade and immediately got tangled in the wheat. Hugh looked on and chuckled.

"It is not something you can learn in a day," he said, "it takes time, patience and practice." Hugh demonstrated again.

" _whoosh_ _thump"_

" _whoosh_ _thump"_

"Keep trying son!" Hugh said in an encouraging voice.

Sordd frowned slightly, he was not Hugh's son. However, he did not correct the man. On numerous occasions Amanda had informed both Sarek and him that it was not polite to point these kinds of errors out. Instead he gave the scything another go. It helped that he knew how to wield a Lirpa, and after some time there was an obvious improvement. Hugh was quietly impressed.

Sometime later they both became aware of Avarak's noisy approach.

"Sa-mekh! Come quickly!" Avarak shouted as he was running towards them.

Immediately Sordd thought there must have been some kind of accident, which was a not an un-usual occurrence when Avarak was playing, he wondered if he would require his medical kit.

"What has happened?" Sordd asked.

"Nothing, Sa-mekh!" Avarak replied.

"Where are Peter and Adam?"

"They are playing hide and seek," Avarak replied. In his excitement he forgot about the game. "Come and see!" he grabbed at his fathers sleeve pulling him away...

***'***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mabuh-travek - Rabble
> 
> If you have the time check out Dougie MacLean – Scythe Song :-)
> 
> To give credit where it is due, regarding how to scythe I quoted from the following websites:  
> https://www.survivalsullivan.com/how-to-use-a-scythe/ https://scythesupply.com/quickstartmanual.html


	54. Betsy

**Chapter 54 - Betsy**

Sordd handed the scythe back to Mimi's father, who put it back in the byre. They both followed Avarak, wanting to see what had peaked the interest of the young Vulcan.

Avarak led them to the edge of a field. "Look, _Sa-mekh!_ " he said excitedly while pointing to a large horse. 

"That's Betsy," Hugh said, "FWEET!" he whistled.

Betsy, who had been eating some grass in the meadow, looked up and began to trot towards them. Avarak's eyes grew wider and wider as the horse came closer and closer. Betsy stopped at the fence then bowed her head over it, nudging at Hugh's pockets.

Hugh rubbed her on the forehead and between the ears. "Hello beautiful!" He reached into his pocket and took out a mint, which she ate gladly. Avarak stood in awe. He had never seen anything like THIS! Betsy, a Clydesdale horse, was chestnut all over apart from a white blaze and feathery white socks. She was massive, 162cm from the ground to her shoulder blade.

"Is she dangerous?" Avarak enquired with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"No,” Hugh replied reassuringly, while climbing over the gate into the field. “Betsy is a big softie!"

Sordd, who was now rubbing Betsy's forehead, could immediately tell that she was a very placid beast. A lot more placid than 'Mr Darcy'.

"Would you like to go up on her?" Hugh asked with a smile of encouragement on his face.

Avarak looked up at his father, asking permission without speaking any words. Sordd nodded his head then lifted Avarak over the gate. Hugh placed a pink halter, which was hanging on the gate, over Betsy's head and secured it. He then attached a lead rope to the halter. Like a true farmer Hugh had a piece of rope in his pocket but it was not of sufficient thickness or length for the job in hand.

"Do you use her on the farm?" Sordd asked with genuine interest, while still rubbing between Betsy's ears.

"Yes, for ploughing demonstrations," Hugh replied as he howked Avarak, who was very excited but trying to control the emotion, onto Betsy's back.

"Hold tight onto her mane!" Hugh said while showing Avarak where he should place his hands. Avarak duly clenched his fists around her mane as tight as he could. For the next fifteen minutes or so Hugh led Betsy around the field with Avarak happily sitting on her back. Being so high up he got a tremendous view of the farm. Eventually they returned to the gate where Sordd was waiting patiently. Hugh lifted Avarak down, and then over the fence again. After removing the halter he gave Betsy another mint, she wasn’t going to say no.

"Oh no, we are in trouble," Hugh said under his breath, "here comes the wife!" He knew she wouldn't be pleased that Avarak had been riding Betsy without a helmet...

Avarak couldn't wait until he was able to tell his friend Saros...

*'*


	55. A ’chaismeachd mhòr - The Grand March

**Chapter 55 - A ’chaismeachd mhòr - The Grand March**

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful apart from having what was a very civilised dinner at Mimi's parents house; vegetable lasagne, rosemary and sea salt focaccia, and mixed salad. Followed by apple crumble and custard.

Afterwards Sordd, T’Shahel and Avarak returned to the cottage for the remainder of the evening. 

*'*

Avarak, who had changed into his evening robe, was sitting in the living room reading a book which was on his data PADD. 

"Avarak, _sa-mekh_ would like to speak to you," T'Shahel said as she entered the living room.

Avarak put down his PADD and went through to the kitchen where his father was busy working on a research paper.

"Sa-mekh, you wanted to see me?" Avarak spoke quietly.

Sordd looked up. "I would like you to get ready for bed. I will come up in ten minutes for your time of meditation."

Avarak nodded his head. "Affirmative, _sa-mekh._ "

He ran up the stairs and got his meditation mat, incense burner and candles ready. He knelt down in his meditative stance and began to go over the day in his mind. He was more than aware that there were a number of occasions where he had lost emotional control. There was also the question of disobeying his father, which he knew would result in some kind of punishment. _Kadith!_ Exactly ten minutes later Sordd entered the room. He looked around to make sure everything was tidy, it was, then he knelt down in front of his son, mirroring his stance. 

"How was your day?" Sordd asked in a gentle tone.

"It was agreeable _sa-mekh_ ," Avarak replied neutrally. Sordd knelt in silence waiting for his son to finish. " _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor sa-mekh_ for not staying with Peter and Adam," he said in a whisper.

Sordd raised an eyebrow, at least Avarak was aware of the misdemeanour. "I have made an observation," he replied. "Whenever you are overly excited you tend to forget the rules and boundaries that have been set. Those rules and boundaries are for your own safety and wellbeing."

Avarak sighed. " _Sa-mekh,_ it is difficult."

Sordd nodded his head, he was more than aware of the difficulties relating to emotional control. "I understand that it can be difficult, particularly for a Vulcan and particularly when living among such an emotional species. Emotional control is simple, nobody said it was easy! You are young, now is the perfect time for you to train yourself and discipline yourself, no one else can do that for you. You also need to understand that it is not as damaging to Peter or Adam to loose control of their emotions as it is for you..."

Avarak frowned, "Why are they allowed to be emotional and I am not?"

"That is a fair question," Sordd replied. "Vulcan emotions are far more destructive than Human emotions because they run deeper. You must learn to control your feelings so they do not control you. It is one of the Vulcan disciplines. Do you understand that the rules and boundaries I set are for your own safety and wellbeing?" 

" _Ha, sa-mekh._ "

"When you show me that you are able to consistently obey those rules and boundaries, they will be relaxed and you will be afforded greater freedom." Sordd paused, letting the statement he had just made set in. "Do you understand?"

" _Ha, sa-mekh!_ "

"Do you understand why you are going to be punished?"

" _Ha, Sa-mekh_. I have been disobedient," he replied, trying not to show that he was upset.

"Tomorrow you will not be allowed to explore further than the back garden of the cottage, unless Mimi or I are in attendance or if we decide to take a trip somewhere in the local area. Even then you are not allowed to go and explore on your own." 

Avarak sighed, outwardly. "Peter and Adam are going to the river tomorrow..."

Sordd raised his eyebrow.

Avarak looked at the floor." _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor, sa-mekh!_ "

"What are the boundaries for tomorrow?" 

"I am only allowed to explore the back garden of the cottage, unless Mimi or you are with me," Avarak replied, secretly hoping that they would decide to go for a trip somewhere.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Sordd asked. 

Avarak paused before speaking, " _Sa-mekh_ , can I walk Madra and Dug with you?" he asked hopefully.

"That is acceptable," Sordd replied, knowing that the exercise would help his son maintain his emotional controls. "Now begin your meditations."

Avarak closed his eyes and began to build a structure, a stable structure, with different shaped and coloured blocks while outwardly he repeated one of his mantras...

*'*

The next afternoon, Sordd, Mimi, T'Shahel and Avarak walked to ‘West Lodge’ where Sarek, Amanda and Spock were staying, so they could have mid-meal together. This was much to Avarak’s relief as he was confined to barracks so to speak. After lunch Mimi, Sordd, T’Shahel, Avarak, Sarek and Amanda all sat around the large oak table in the kitchen to discuss some arrangements for the wedding. Spock was also there, but he wasn't really paying any attention, instead he was more interested in playing with some toy farm animals. 

“Ok, so we are going to do this instead of a first dance," Mimi instructed. “Here is a plan of the dance hall.” She projected from her personal PADD up onto a screen, which was suspended from the wall. The dance hall was rectangular shaped. “So the Ceilidh band will be here,” she pointed to the top end of the hall, “we will come in here,” she pointed to the door at the bottom left hand corner.

“It’s fairly straight forward... When the music begins, Sordd and I will be the first to go onto the dance floor and we will make one circuit of the room." (normally it is two but Mimi thought the Vulcans would find one to be sufficient)

"I warn you that there will be a lot of cheering and clapping. People will be quite excited and emotional." She looked at all the Vulcans in the room, who all made mental notes to raise their emotional shields when the time arrived. 

“After one circuit, the wedding party will then follow on behind for the second circuit. On the third circuit anyone else who wants to join in can. Is that ok so far?” 

“Affirmative,” said the Vulcans, apart from Spock. “Yes,” said Amanda.

“On the fourth circuit when we get to the band end we will walk down the centre of the room. At the bottom end the couples will be directed right and left in turn and we will walk up the side of the room again." Mimi showed this on the screen. “At the band end we will then be instructed to move up the centre of the room in fours." Again she showed this by using an animation. ”Then the first group of fours go right the second group go left and so on. When we get to the band end we will come down in groups of eights and so on depending on the number of people. And that is ‘The Grand March.’" She turned and smiled at them all. “What do you think?”

“I think it is preferable to doing a first dance on our own Mimi,” Sordd replied neutrally. Mimi suppressed the giggle. 

”What is the purpose of the Grand March?” T’Shahel asked with a degree of fascination.

”It’s tradition,” Mimi replied. The Vulcans couldn’t argue with that as they had their own traditions. “It is also a fun way for the different families to become acquainted with each other." 

“Fun is an illogical emotion,” Avarak said. After some extended meditation the previous evening Avarak was thinking more like an adult Vulcan. 

”I know sweetie, but it is what humans do,” Mimi replied with a smile. 

"Would it not be more logical to just walk around the room and talk to people?" T'Shahel asked.

"You are probably right T'Shahel," Mimi conceded. 

“Will we be required to Ceilidh dance?” Sarek asked with a slight edge to the tone of his voice.

“No you won't. And to be honest with you it would probably be best avoided. Some of the dances require a lot of physical contact with different people, who will all be a bit excited especially if they have a wee nip in them."

“What is a nip?” Avarak asked intrigued.

“It is a measure of whisky," Mimi replied. Suddenly remembering the horrific aftermath of the bachelorette party.“It’s best to be avoided!” she added. 

“Sorrd and I are planning on leaving shortly after the first dance. I’m still recovering from the accident and certainly can’t manage any Ceilidh dancing; it can get a bit wild. Also it will be getting late for the children." She looked at T’Shahel and Avarak.

Mimi looked at Sarek and Amanda, “It will be ok for you to leave early, especially with Spock. No one will be offended."

"That is agreeable," Sarek said, with an inward sigh of relief.

*’*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kadith - what is is  
> ha - yes  
> sa-mekh - father  
> ni'droi'ik nar-tor - I am sorry


	56. Wedding Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm having fun :-)

  
*’*

Chapter 56 - Wedding Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made up place names, apart from Northumberland.


	57. 6.53am (Local Time) Thursday 23rd September 2230

**Chapter 57 - 6.53 am (Local Time) Thursday 23rd September 2230**

Avarak, T’Shahel and Sordd had spent the first hour of the day in quiet meditation, before making their way down to the kitchen for first meal. Avarak opted for fruit and cheese, with some _kassa_ fruit juice. T'Shahel opted for muesli, greek yoghurt and honey, which was a relatively new discovery for her. Sordd opted for a large bowl of _plomeek_ soup. If he were human Sordd would probably categorise _plomeek_ soup as being a 'comfort food', a bit like chocolate or a packet of crisps, but he was not human. You could say that Sordd had wedding nerves, he would say that nerves were illogical!

After first meal the small family headed out the door with Madra and Dug in tow. Over the last few days it had become their routine to walk Madra and Dug, who were actually Mimi's dogs, in the morning along the beach, which was located just ten minutes walk away from the cottage. There was a wee nip in the air, but the Vulcans couldn't feel it as they had wrapped up so warmly. They walked along, in quietness, simply being content in one another's company. 

They all stopped for a moment to look out over the ocean. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange filled the sky as the sun began to rise, chasing the darkness of the night away. There was some low cloud on the horizon, brilliant rays pierced through the gaps, lighting a small path on the ocean that seemed to touch their feet. It was the beginning of a new day, the beginning of a new chapter in each of their lives. They each marvelled at the beauty that was all around them. 

They continued to walk along the beach, the only sound was that of the waves lapping on the shore, and the splashing of Dug and Madra as they launched themselves into the water, chasing a hefty stick thrown by Sordd. After half an hour the small party turned around and began to walk back to the cottage. 

" _Sa-mekh_ ," Avarak interrupted the silence. 

" _Ha_ , Avarak," Sordd replied.

"What will we do when we get back to the cottage?" 

"We will spend some more time in meditation," Sordd answered. He was more than aware it was going to be a long day interacting with a lot of different people with varying emotional temperaments. They needed to make sure that their emotional shields were at a more than satisfactory level than normal. He was also aware that this was a harder exercise for Avarak as he was so young. "I would then advise that you either read a book or draw on your holographic tablet. Whatever you decide to do ensure that it involves stillness," he looked kindly at his son. "T'Shahel is to go to Mimi's parents house for mid-meal and then she will get ready for the wedding. We will have mid-meal at the cottage and then get ready for the wedding. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" 

" _Ha, sa-mekh_ ," Avarak replied with a contented tone. "Thank you." 

*’*

For Mimi the morning also started at a sedate and quiet pace. It kicked off with a long lie and then breakfast with her mum and dad. Mimi’s father, Hugh, had a bowl of porridge, which he usually had come hail, rain, sun or snow. He said it set him up for the day. Mimi’s mum, Abigail, preferred to have a bowl of muesli with some greek yoghurt and honey, Mimi had this as well. They all had some strong coffee.

By mid morning there was a bit more hustle and bustle in the Scott household than at ‘Rose Cottage’. Over the years It had become quite a tradition in the Scott family to have bacon butty’s on the morning of a wedding, well for the meat eaters anyway. Thus Mimi's sister Rachel and her husband Andrew, as well as the boys Peter and Adam descended on the household. A short time later, Mimi's older brother James and his family also arrived, all looking forward to freshly made bacon butty’s. 

At some point in the morning the wedding flowers arrived. Bridal bouquet, bridesmaid's bouquet, mother of the bride corsage, father of the bride buttonhole and ushers buttonholes. The following flowers were used in various combinations. Roses, including Crown Princess Margaretta Roses, apricot/orange blooms; Vulcan Yonal Svai-Tor (Trailing Vulcan Fire Orchid) red-orange-yellow blooms; Dahlias including Café au Lait, milky coffee to ivory, rich cream peachy pink blooms; Andorain Chisa Tira (Andorian Moon Flower), transparent blooms, which had the ability of reflect the colour of the flowers that were surrounding it, blue leaves and stems; Betazed 'Imzadi' Zvai (Betazed 'Beloved' Berry), peach/cream berry, velvety soft silver grey leaves; Cosmos, various colours; Vulcan Kin-kur Svai (Vulcan Golden Flower), gold, burnt orange, dusky pink hues; Lily of the Valley, white; eucalyptus leaves; white heather; peony; sweet peas; thistles, alstroemeria ...

T’Shahel arrived at midday, calm and serene as usual. Mimi made a mental note to make sure her rowdy family didn't overwhelm her. They had mid-meal then started to get ready for the wedding which involved having a shower, sorting hair, a little bit of make-up, and finally putting on the dresses and formal attire as appropriate. They were all ready by 2.30pm. 

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that the first part is maybe a bit romantic and whimsical for Vulcans, however I do think they appreciate beauty. Sordd marrying Mimi will also bring some stability to the family, as we know from reading other stories being an unbound Vulcan does pose a number of problems and uncertainties, Vulcans do not like uncertainties.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	58. 2.30pm (Local Time) Thursday 23rd September 2230

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the last chapter into smaller chunks, partly because I find that easier to read. You may have read it already. I will try and get 3.00pm (Local Time) posted today :-)

**Chapter 58 - 2.30pm (Local Time) Thursday 23rd September**

St Cuthbert’s Parish Church, or Kirk as Hugh would call it, was located at the east end of the village of Wick. The Embassy flitter pulled up in front of the gates, exactly on schedule. The small Vulcan party, consisting of Sordd, Avarak, Sarek, Amanda and Spock, stepped out of the flitter into the Autumn sunshine, well Spock didn't step out as Amanda was carrying him.

They were met by a small crowd of people from the local village who let out a little cheer on their arrival. Highly illogical Avarak thought. Although Sordd was not a high profile figure, obviously his brother Sarek, being Ambassador, was. Hence the security was tight. People from the local village, some of whom had know Mimi as a small girl, had been given security passes, after extensive security screening, and were allowed to gather outside the church gates if they wanted to watch the proceedings. Press was not allowed, official images of the wedding would be released through the correct channels. 

As Avarak walked up the gravel path toward the church, followed closely behind by the rest of his family he could hear a single bell tolling. Avarak wondered if it had a similar function to the ‘Vulcan Gong’ that was sounded during a Vulcan wedding ceremony, although his father was walking behind him so maybe not.

The previous evening they had come to the church for a wedding rehearsal. The Vicar of the church had given them a small tour of the inside of the building highlighting some of the history of the church. As it was dark Avarak had been unable to make observations concerning the outside of the building and the church grounds. Now that it was daylight he could get a proper view, which he found to be most agreeable.

Avarak continued to walk up the path which crunched under his feet. There were a number of very old looking trees. Yew, with its reddish brown bark and evergreen needle-like leaves, silver birch with its silver white bark and yellow autumn leaves, beech with some of its leaves hanging onto their deep purple colour while others had turned copper, rowan with its yellow autumnal leaves and bright red berries, and acer with its bright orange leaves, to name but a few. There were also a number of well-established hedges and bushes. Holly, with its neat and prickly green leaves and bright red berries, and hawthorn with its yellow and orange leaves. All a brilliant contrast with the bright blue sky.

The church was rectangular in shape and made from a grey coloured stone. It looked, well it looked very old. The gabled church had a gabled porch centred at the front. This was where Avarak was currently standing, waiting to enter the main body of the church. Inside he could see T'Vol, wearing her dress uniform. This consisted of a dark blue tunic and trousers. The high collared uniform sported the traditional three-symbol Vulcan text; _rata, tafar_ and _tapan_ , with lighter-blue highlights on the shoulders. There was also an IDIC on her right lapel. Senek, was standing to the right of T'Vol, also wearing his dress uniform, Avarak wondered where Saros was...

The Vicar welcomed them at the door. A jovial man, he was wearing a white tunic and trousers. Around his neck there was a red stole with golden embroidery; birds, fire, flowers and crosses. Avarak wondered if these symbols had some kind of meaning, like the symbols on his own ceremonial robes. 

He followed his father down the central aisle; there were also two side aisles. Obviously it being daylight Avarak could see a lot more detail in the interior of the church. The pew ends had small posies of highly fragrant flowers tied to them, Roses, Vulcan orchids and Vulcan fire flowers. These flowers matched a large arrangement that was situated at the front of the church. As they walked down the aisle the arcade of five bays with round arches on round Tuscan columns could be very clearly seen. Being part of the groom's party they were to sit on the right hand side of the church. His father guided him to a seat, it was a long bench made from wood with a high-sided back. Aunt Manda went in first with Spock, then himself, Uncle Sarek and finally his father Sordd. They were sitting on the front pew.

Avarak sat in silence for a moment taking it all in. The atmosphere was so hushed that you could hear the creak of the ancient wooden pews. He was struck by the quietness and peace in the building; you would have thought it would have been noisy, the majority of the guests having already gathered, however, those who were talking were talking in hushed tones being careful not to disturb the peace. This would be a good place to come and meditate he thought to himself...

Aunt Manda told him that the church was over 800 years old. He wondered who else had sat where he was sitting. There was a lot to take in; he had never been in a church before, other than for the rehearsal. Light was streaming in the coloured windows, one of them, which was situated straight ahead, was a large circular shape. It looked like a cross section of a DNA double helix. The way the light was refracting through the window some of the colours could be seen on the stonewalls and stone floor. There were a couple of pedestals; one to the right and one to the left of what he thought must have been an altar. He had seen an altar before when he had visited the temple on _Mount Seleya_ ; his mother had been interred in a chamber there. The funeral itself had been simple and reserved. He remembered the private grief they had shared through the familial bond before the actual ceremony. A lot of the day was a blur to him... His mother's chamber was marked with a small monument. He had noticed when passing through the church yard that there were small stone monuments all across it. Was this the way humans remembered those who had passed away? Those who they had cared for? Avarak noted to ask T’Sai Margaret later.

To the right of the altar there was a large floral arrangement; the same kinds of flowers that he knew Mimi and T’Shahel were having in their bouquets. In front of the altar to the right and the left there were pews facing each other. The humans sitting there were all dressed in the same white uniforms; they looked like trip uniforms, with purple stoles. Avarak finished his reconnaissance of the church building, well as much as he could at the moment...

*’*

Avarak had been attired in his formal robes; he was basically a miniature version of his father and uncle. He was wearing a petrol blue robe that had an elaborate and intricate design, embroidered with silver thread, complete with Vulcan text indicating his clan, house, and status. The designs on his robes were slightly different to his fathers, although there were some very common themes. The designs on his fathers were slightly different to Sarek’s. The outer robe had a high collar and long sleeves. Underneath the outer robe he was wearing a dark grey inner robe.

As we know Avarak did not find the ceremonial robes to be the most comfortable. It was not because they were itchy; in fact the material used was very smooth and soft. It was not that the robes were cumbersome; indeed they were light and easy to move around in. No, Avarak did not like wearing ceremonial robes because the high collar posed a problem. That problem being that the collar was so high it was difficult for Avarak to look in any direction other than straight ahead. Betsy the horse might feel the same when she is ploughing a field. This was a frustration to him as he was currently sitting in the front of the church and there was a lot of activity going on behind him, which he was unable to investigate. He sighed in frustration, outwardly. 

Amanda, who was sitting to the right of him, leaned down and whispered, “If you would like to see what is going on you can lean up on the pew to have a look,” she smiled kindly to him. Avarak turned so he could look at her then tilted his head, as if trying to ascertain that it was really ok to kneel on the pew. She looked down at him, and nodded in confirmation. “It’s ok,” she said softly, “as long as you sit forward during the wedding ceremony.”

A small smile appeared on Avarak’s face, which he quickly schooled away.

He quietly and carefully turned around and leaned up on the pew. More guests were coming in. He noticed that the Vulcan contingent were all asked to sit on the right, coming into the church, and Mimi’s guests were asked to sit on the left. There were some humans on his father's side, many of them he did not know by name but he had observed them around the Embassy. He saw Dr Shrahr, from Andoria and Dr Delix from Denobula, they were sitting together with their wives, well Dr Delix was sitting beside one of his wives. He also spotted _Hakausu_ Sakht. Avarak smiled inwardly, he liked _Hakausu_ Sakht. He was wearing his ceremonial robes, his house colours were burnt sienna with caramel embroidery and a bronze inner robe. He was from the House of Sakar. Sitting beside him was his friend Saros, they made eye contact and both raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. Saros was wearing the same house colours as _Hakausu_ Sakht.

Avarak’s grandmother, T'Rama, and grandfather, Skon, were sitting just behind where he was sitting. T'Rama was wearing her ceremonial robes. These were heavily ornamented with beads and she had a very large ring on her right index finger, it was a sapphire colour. He met his grandmother’s gaze, it was obvious to him that she was keeping a close eye on him and that he needed to be on his best behaviour. Skon was also wearing his ceremonial robes, on his left middle finger he wore a very large ring, consisting of a rectangular red stone set in gold. On his right middle finger he wore a ring with a rectangular black stone set in platinum, again it was very large. Skon's eyes were dancing with mischief, when he met Avarak's gaze he winked.

On the left hand side of the church there were mainly humans. He had never seen so many humans dressed so smartly. Some of the ladies among them were wearing hats; there was a rainbow of colours. Some of the male members of Mimi’s family were wearing what looked like a skirt. Peter and Adam had told him this was the traditional dress of their ancestors it was called a kilt. Each clan had a different tartan so they could be identified. He glanced down at the robes he was wearing. He then looked over towards Sarek’s aid, Temeck, he was from the same clan as Avarak but a different house, his robes were petrol blue, with rose gold embroidery and dark grey inner robe. (Vulcans have the reputation of having quite dull and bland attire, on the contrary when they get together in their ceremonial robes it turns out to be quite a colourful affair.)

He glanced again over Mimi's side other male members were wearing formal attire. This would be a nod to her English heritage. One of the humans was wearing a starfleet uniform. That was interesting! Mimi’s mother was there, Rachel and her husband Andrew. He could not see where her older brother James was. He did spot Peter and Adam… As discreetly as he could without drawing too much attention to himself he leaned over to see if they would notice him, they both looked over and gave him a smile and a wave, he nodded in reply. They had not seen very much of each other over the past few days, Avarak was sure they had as many scientific discoveries to discuss as he did, he hoped there would be opportunity later in the day for them to find a quiet spot to do so...

*"*

Avarak became aware of a bit of commotion at the back of the church. In the vestibule. T'Vol and Senek were checking everyone coming into the church, making sure they were not carrying any weapons. Avarak could see Mimi’s brother, James, talking to T’Vol. He looked flustered. It looked like he was holding a small knife in his hand. Vulcan males took Lirpa's to a wedding in case there was a challenge… He turned to look at his father who was currently speaking to the Vicar, he hoped there would not be a challenge... 

He looked back towards the back of the church, James handed the knife to T’Vol and she put it in a small box. Avarak breathed an inward sigh of relief. 

*'* 

Suddenly, Avarak became aware of something crawling along the floor towards his Uncle Sarek. “ _Sa-kuk_ ,” he whispered while pointing at the floor.

Sarek looked down to see a human baby licking his robes. He picked her up, and put her on his lap. She looked up at him through her big blue eyes and long eyelashes. This was the first time she had ever seen a Vulcan. It was exciting! Satisfied that she had got what she wanted, she stuck her thumb in her mouth and started to suck it. Unfazed, Sarek, looked around to see if he could find the child’s owner.

Spock was not pleased with the turn of events, “ _Sa-mekh!”_ he exclaimed, while jumping up and down on Amanda’s lap and reaching towards his father. He was obviously a bit jealous that the baby girl was now sitting on HIS father’s lap!

A woman with a flustered look on her face approached, “I’m so sorry,” she exclaimed. “Poppy moves faster than a speeding phaser. I just turned my back for a second…”

Sarek thought it unlikely that the baby travelled more than 299 792 458 m/s, but he knew to let it pass. He handed the child back to its owner. Poppy immediately started to cry.

“She didn't lick you did she?” the woman asked while bouncing her baby up and down to try and get her to stop crying.

Sarek simply raised an eyebrow.

“Ohh, I’m so sorry! It’s a phase she is going through at the moment. She wants to lick everything and everyone!”

“She is exploring the world around her,” Sarek replied in a neutral tone. “Many Vulcan children do the same, including my son Spock.” He turned to look at Spock who by now had calmed down again after realising the danger had passed.

“My name is Julia,” she said. “I’m married to James, Mimi’s brother.”

Sarek bowed his head. “My name is Sarek,” he replied. Julia blushed suddenly realising that this was the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. “This is Avarak my nephew. She who is my wife, _T’Sai_ Amanda, and my son Spock,” he pointed to each of them in turn.

“Pleased to meet you all,” Julia replied with a smile. “I’m so sorry again, I hope she hasn’t damaged your robes!”

“It is of no consequence,” Sarek replied flatly.

Without any warning they could hear the sound of cheering from outside the church.

“Sorry again,” the harassed mother said. “It sounds like I had better get back to my seat. It was nice meeting you!” She smiled again and walked away. Poppy decided to wave at Sarek by moving her hand using her entire wrist, she frowned when he didn’t respond. 

Avarak wasn't sure why Julia would want to return to her seat on hearing people cheering. He would find out soon enough...

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rata, tafar and tapan - concept, mental discipline and cerebral process


	59. Some Wedding Attire for Mimi's Family - Kilts

Kilts - Various Clans Including

Scott Green Ancient 

Scott Hunting Ancient

Robertson Modern

Robertson Hunting Ancient

Scottish Borderland

Montgomery Ancient (Just because I like a bit of purple and want a wee nod towards Montgomery "Scotty" Scott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sporran  
> A traditional part of male Scottish Highland dress, is a pouch that performs the same function as pockets on the pocketless kilt. Traditionally each Highlander carried his own provision of oatmeal—eating it if necessary, raw, or mixed with a little cold water. It was also a useful place to store a hip flask containing a wee nip for cold winter nights.
> 
> By the late 20th century it became common for gentleman wearing kilts to store snacks and energy drinks in their sporran, sometimes it could be a while between the wedding ceremony and getting a meal!
> 
> In the early 21st century, due to the global pandemic, it became common for gentlemen to store hand gel and spare face masks in their sporran. Fortunately (we hope) this was short lived as a vaccine was developed, after which things reverted back to ‘normal’ and it became common again to store snacks and energy drinks.
> 
> Sgian-dubh  
> The sgian-dubh is a small, single-edged knife (Scottish Gaelic: sgian) worn as part of traditional Scottish Highland dress along with the kilt. Originally used for eating and preparing fruit, meat, and cutting bread and cheese, as well as serving for other more general day-to-day uses such as cutting material and protection, it is now worn as part of traditional Scottish dress tucked into the top of the kilt hose with only the upper portion of the hilt visible. The sgian-dubh is normally worn on the same side as the dominant hand. (Taken from Wiki)


	60. Order of Service

**Chapter 60- Order of Service**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cathair-eaglais na Gaidhealtachd - Highland Cathedral
> 
> K'war'ma'khon - the mental linking of one Vulcan to another; the being of one people, one world. Vibration of extended family


	61. 3.00pm (Local Time) Thursday 23rd September 2230

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there ...

**Chapter 61 - 3.00pm (Local Time) Thursday 23rd September 2230**

Outside the church a grey flitter pulled up. Mimi’s father stepped out first. He was wearing his Tweed Argyll kilt jacket with a matching waistcoat, his Scott green ancient tartan kilt, with a Celtic cross kilt pin, his black kilt hose with red flashes, and his black brogues. He was also wearing a sporran, which had some snacks and energy drinks inside. A sgian-dubh was tucked into his sock.

T’Shahel stepped out next. She was wearing a desert rose coloured A-line chiffon skirt with a high-necked bodice. Small floral appliques cascaded down the front and back of the dress. She also had a matching chiffon scarf, which had been lined with a transparent material manufactured on Vulcan to give extra warmth. The crowd outside the church ‘oohed’ when they saw her. Years later when retelling the day to their grandchildren those who were present said that T’Shahel, despite not being one prone to smiling, was a beautiful looking young lady. Graceful and elegant were the words that came to mind...

Mimi handed T’Shahel her large bouquet, so it would be easier for her to get out of the flitter. She stepped out, with the assistance of her father, into the autumn sunshine. The crowd cheered loudly when they saw her. She turned, looking towards them all, and smiled. She also gave them all a little wave.

Mimi was wearing a white dress with a sheer illusion sabrina neckline, with a lace bodice overlay accented with crystal beading on delicate chiffon. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline. The gorgeous A-line chiffon skirt had a chapel train. The back of the dress had a deep V-cut and a row of tiny buttons ran down the whole length of the skirt. She was also wearing her great grandmother’s angel-cut Cathedral length veil edged with roses and thistles. A freshwater pearl and cubic zirconia flower hair vine held the veil in place. Her vokaya necklace, a gift from Sordd, could clearly be seen glistening in the sun as it hung around her neck. She had also temporarily placed her vokaya engagement ring on the ring finger of her right hand. (Something old, her great grandmother's veil. Something new, her wedding dress. Something borrowed, the hair vine. Something blue, the vokaya necklace and engagement ring. Mimi was not wearing a sixpence in her shoe, however, she was wearing very high heels!)

The small group walked up the gravel path towards the gabled porch of the church... 

*’*

"BEEP!" the security scanner alarm went off. 

T’Vol stepped forward. “Are you carrying any weapons Mr Scott?” she asked flatly.

“Aye of course I am.” he replied. “A true Scotsman doesn't go to a wedding without his sgian-dubh!” Being the father of the bride he was obviously a bit nervous, as a result both his accent and some of his language was reverting back to broad Scots! (It’s funny what nerves will do to you.) Wearing the kilt didn't help the situation.

“Dad, I told you not to bring that,” Mimi said in an exasperated tone.

He turned to his daughter. “You are still my wee girl. You cannae tell me what I can and cannae dae!” he exclaimed.  
  
T’Vol spoke, “I’m sorry sir, I will need to take the dagger off you until the events of today are over.”

“Dinny be daft wee lassie!" he replied. "It's not going to do any harm tucked into my sock.” He did have a point. 

“If you prefer sir, I can give you a replicated version?” T’Vol suggested.

Hugh frowned. “A replicated version! What in all the world have things come to? I'm not wearing anything replicated!” A look of disgust appeared on his face.

“Dad, please just give her the knife,” Mimi pleaded. “We are already running late!” Mimi glanced up the aisle. She could see Sordd, Sarek and Avarak waiting patiently at the front.   
  
“It’s family tradition. Fathers have worn this knife to their daughters' weddings for over four hundred years. My youngest daughter is about to get married, I refuse to stop that tradition today,” he insisted.

“We are confiscating all weapons due to the Ambassadorial presence and the number of guests from different planets in the Federation,” T’Vol replied neutrally.   
  
“I dinnae care who the guests are! This is my daughter's wedding and tradition is tradition," he replied. "Do you no have wedding traditions on Vulcan?” he asked.

T’Vol flushed slightly. This was the first time Mimi had ever seen T'Vol flush.

“Yes we do sir,” T'Vol replied, more than aware that Vulcan males brought lirpas to weddings, but she wasn’t going to tell Mr Scott that. 

“Well you will understand the importance of tradition then,” he said bluntly.

She inclined her head, “Can you allow me to check the knife sir?” she asked.

“Here ye go lassie,” he pulled the knife and scabbard out of his sock and handed it to her. “Mind and be careful with it!” he said. Under his breath he muttered, “You'll be asking for my sporran and kilt pin next!”

T’Vol studied the scabbard, it was made from some kind of animal hide, fitted with mounts of silver which were cast and engraved with thistles and knotwork, some of the patterns similar to those found on the gravestones outside. She pulled the knife out. The steel blade was 9cm long and had some scalloped filework on the back. The craftsmanship was outstanding. She turned it over in her hand. They had already confiscated 24 knives, many of the guests opting for a replicated version. The wedding was now running late, which was a complete anathema to a Vulcan. (T’Vol did not realise the bride being late was tradition.) T’Vol decided she was not going to win this particular battle, and obviously she could not bar Mr Scott from the proceedings. Logically it was unlikely that T’Sai Margaret’s father would cause any harm. She returned the blade to him. Making a mental note to keep an eye on things. She let them enter the church.

  
*’*

**Ms Margaret Scott Wedding Dress**

**Mr Hugh Scott & Ms Margaret Scott**

Scott Green Ancient 


	62. The Wedding Ceremony of Miss Margaret Scott and S’chn T’Gai Sordd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support, and sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy this much anticipated moment!

**Chapter 62 - The Wedding Ceremony of Miss Margaret Scott and S’chn T’Gai Sordd**

  
Avarak was continuing his reconnaissance of the church. Another commotion appeared to be taking place in the vestibule. When he looked towards the noise a broad smile appeared on his face, which he quickly schooled away.

He turned to his Aunt Manda, “ _Ko-kuk_ Manda," he said excitedly. "Mimi is here!”

Amanda turned round to have a look. “Ok, time to sit down properly.”

He duly sat back down on the pew and faced the front, waiting expectantly for the next part of the proceedings to start.

The Vicar came over and briefly spoke to his father, who then stood up. Sarek and Avarak followed his lead. The three Vulcans were now standing at the front of the church, on the right hand side as you come in. Fortunately for Avarak, he now had a tremendous vantage point where he was standing, which was at a slight angle to his father and uncle. It afforded him a view of the central aisle and more than half of the congregation, mainly Mimi’s family and friends. He looked up at his father and Uncle Sarek. They were both standing bolt upright, facing the front with their hands behind their backs, in true Vulcan, stoic, fashion. His father's cheek twitched slightly.

There must have been some kind of hidden signal, as the entire congregation stood up at the same time without anyone instructing them to. 

A string quartet began to play the entrance music. Because Avarak had been involved with planning the wedding he knew the piece of music was called ‘Cathair-eaglais na Gaidhealtachd’ or ‘Highland Cathedral.’ It was a traditional Scottish piece. As the music played Avarak watched as Mimi and her father slowly walked down the centre aisle. From where Avarak was standing Mimi’s father was on the left hand side and Mimi was on the right hand side. For some reason, that Avarak did not understand, Mimi was wearing a veil over her face. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. As they continued to move down the aisle Avarak could see T’Shahel coming into view, she was walking closely behind them.

Avarak heard a sobbing sound. He quickly scanned the congregation. Some of the women on Mimi's side of the church were wiping away tears. He decided to scan his father's side of the church and noted that some more of the human females were crying. Even _Ko-kuk_ Manda was wiping away a tear from her eye. Avarak frowned; he was confused as to why people would cry at a wedding as he thought humans saw it as being a 'happy' occasion... Hugh and Mimi continued to walk down the aisle...

Avarak looked again at his father. His ears were going a darker green. Fascinating!

After a very short period of time, although in a strange way it felt longer, Mimi and Hugh stopped just beside where his father was standing. At exactly that moment the music stopped as well. 

Hugh lifted Mimi's veil over her head and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Avarak raised an eyebrow at the public display of affection. It was not very Vulcan. He wondered what his grandmother was thinking about the proceedings, so he stole a quick glance there was not a flinch on her face. Hugh took his place at Mimi's left hand side. 

Mimi turned to give her bouquet to T’Shahel and then she turned slightly so she was facing his father. There was a broad smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. She looked beautiful. Avarak looked again at his father. He was looking at Mimi with a neutral expression, but Avarak could see a sparkle in his eyes also.

After the Vicar welcomed everyone to the marriage ceremony they all sang, what humans called, a hymn, 'Joyful, joyful, we adore Thee.' Avarak found this very interesting, there wasn't any singing at a Vulcan wedding! (If Avarak was to give the hymn an emotion, which being a Vulcan he wouldn’t, he would say it was a ‘happy’ song.) 

*’*

The Wedding Vows

The Vicar spoke, in a very solemn tone. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join together this Vulcan and this woman in holy matrimony which is an honourable estate. It is not by any to be enterprised nor taken in hand unadvisedly, lightly or wantonly but reverently discreetly soberly and in the fear of God.” He was not speaking in Standard; instead he was using some kind of archaic English. Avarak did not understand all the words.

The Vicar turned and spoke to the congregation. "If anyone can shew any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace," he said. There was an awkward silence, when nobody breathed.

The Vicar then turned to speak to Mimi and his father. "I require and charge you both, that if either of you know any impediment why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony that ye now confess it," he said. There was another awkward silence. 

Continuing to speak in a solemn tone, "Who gives this bride to this groom in marriage?” he asked.

“I do,” said Mr Scott. He took Mimi's right hand and placed it into Sordd’s right hand. Mr Scott then went to sit down beside his wife Abigail.

"I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows," the Vicar said. At this point the Vicar said a few lines, which his father then repeated. The Vicar then said a few more lines which his father then repeated and so on ... (The entirety of the vows are shown below)

"I S'chn T'gai Sorrd take you Margaret Scott to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish thee, till death us do part. With my body I will honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you. This is my solemn vow."

They loosed hands.

Mimi then took his father's right hand in hers. Again the Vicar said a few lines and she repeated them...

"I Margaret Scott take you S'chn T'gai Sorrd to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish thee, till death us do part. With my body I will honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you. This is my solemn vow."

They loosed hands again.

*’*

The Giving of Rings

Avarak reached into his pocket, you would not have know the robes had pockets because they were so well concealed, and stepped forward, to hand the rings to the Vicar.

"Bless, O Lord the giving of these rings, which are a sign of affection and devotion to each other. May those who wear them live in peace and your favour all the days of their lives. Amen," the Vicar said. 

Mimi and Sordd exchanged the rings. They then knelt down; fortunately there were two pew cushions for them to kneel on.

"Let us pray," the Vicar said. "O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all the universe, giver of all grace, the author of life: Send thy blessing upon this Vulcan and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws. Amen.

The congregation replied, “Amen.”

“They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife," the Vicar said. 

At this point it was almost as though a wave of relief rolled over the congregation and everyone was able to breathe freely again. 

*’*

For the signing of the register, which did not take very long, the wedding party moved to the side of the church and the choir sang, 'For the Beauty of the Earth.'

*'*

After the register had been signed, Avarak, and his Uncle Sarek returned to their seats. Mimi and Sordd sat on two seats that were located on the platform, in full view of the entire congregation.

James, Mimi's older brother walked to the front of the church and stood in front of what looked like a podium. He paused for a few moments then he began to speak, "Reading from Paul's Epistle to the Romans, Chapter 12. ‘I urge you, brothers and sisters...'

Avarak, who was getting tired by now due to a lot of excitement and new experiences, decided to count all of the red pieces of glass in the circular window at the front of the church...

"... If it is possible, as far as it depends on you, live at peace with everyone," James finished the reading and went to sit back down on his seat.

There then followed what was called a sermon, fortunately it was quite short.  
  
During the sermon, which was on the meaning of love and living in peace and harmony with others, Avarak filled in the time with a number of activities including: reading names on a war memorial, interestingly it dated back to the Terran First Word War; counting the number of choir members; and counting the number of pipes in the pipe organ. Avarak also studied the large floral arrangement at the front of the church by counting how many there were of the different kinds of flowers and trying to determine if there was a logical pattern.

After the sermon, the whole congregation stood up and sang another hymn, it was called, 'The Lord's My Shepherd.' The words of this hymn reminded Avarak of the rolling green fields and countryside of the surrounding area. It also reminded him of some of the sheep he had seen grazing on the hillsides. Avarak, who as we know had helped to plan the wedding, knew that there were only three more things to go before they would leave the church...

After the hymn the congregation sat down again, the choir remained standing.

Some gentle music began to play...

"Deep peace of the running wave to you," a choirboy began to sing a solo. Avarak was quietly impressed; the boy must be very brave. He also thought that it was the kind of song that could aid you in meditation… 

"Deep peace of the flowing air to you," the choirboy continued to sing, eventually the other members of the choir joined him...

*'*

Avarak was beginning to fidget, and to be honest he was starting to get a bit bored with the proceedings. He wanted to go outside and explore, fortunately for him there were only two more things on the programme... 

“If you will close your eyes to receive this blessing," the Vicar said. "Let us pray,” 

Avarak looked over to the left, the humans bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Uncle Sarek turned to him, “Close your eyes Avarak, as a sign of respect,” he said neutrally.

Avarak bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"The Lord bless you, and keep you,” the Vicar proclaimed.

Although his uncle had told him to close his eyes Avarak couldn't resist the urge to peek. He squinted his eyes open slightly, just in case anyone happened to be looking at him, however when he saw what the Vicar was doing he could not resist opening his eyes fully. As the Vicar was speaking the blessing over the congregation he was holding up both his hands and forming the _ta'al_ with them… unfortunately Avarak was unable to comment on this to anyone as his eyes were supposed to be closed!

“The Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious to you,” the Vicar continued. “The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you and give you peace. And the blessing of God Almighty, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit be upon you and remain with you always Amen,” the Vicar finished.

“Amen," said the congregation all at once.

The music began to play, a Vulcan quartet this time, “ _K'war'ma'khon_ ’ (a Traditional Vulcan song). His father and Mimi turned and began to leave the church. Uncle Sarek indicated for him to follow, and both sides of the wedding party began to file out together, side by side.

They came out of the church into the autumn sunshine. A piper was playing some traditional Scottish tunes on his bagpipes. The crowd outside continued to cheer the bride and groom!! It was a very happy sight! 

*’* 

*’* 

**The Happy Couple**  
Well Mimi is happy, Sordd would probably describe the 'feeling' as being content.

Obviously Sordd is more handsome and Mimi is prettier than shown :-)

**S'chn T'gai Sordd and S'chn T'Margaret**

**Mimi's Wedding Dress - Version 2**

I realise that Mimi's wedding dress is not very 'space-agey' this is an attempt to try and fix that. :-)

**Linear Silver/White Fabric**

**Silver Satin**

**White Satin**

**Iridescent Material**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep Peace (A Gaelic Blessing) Libera - for what happened at this point
> 
> Deep peace of the running wave to you  
> Deep peace of the flowing air to you  
> Deep peace of the quiet earth to you  
> Deep peace of the shining stars to you  
> Deep peace of the gentle night to you  
> Moon and stars pour their healing light on you  
> Deep peace of Christ  
> Of Christ, Of Christ, the light of the world to you  
> Deep peace of Christ to you
> 
> The part regarding the ta'al was inspired by the documentary, 'For the Love of Spock.' Nimoy stated that when he was a child, his grandfather took him to an Orthodox synagogue, where he saw the blessing performed, he peaked when he wasn't supposed to!


	63. Wedding Reception Menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to reduce food waste in a sustainable society, wedding guests are asked to select their choices when replying to the wedding invitation. Take your pick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plomeek Shur - Plomeek Soup  
> kap-yar padukau - wheaten roll  
> Rhombolian - type of butter  
> Pok Tar - Vulcan dish  
> Prusah Kisan - Vulcan Fruit Custard Pie


	64. Meltdowns

**Chapter 64 - Meltdowns**

As it was such a beautiful day and because it was local custom, the bridal party and guests walked through the small village to the country house, which was situated a short distance from the church. They crossed into the grounds via a small stone bridge and walked up the curving south drive where they were afforded pleasant views of Wick Burn and some magnificent parkland trees.

Wenton Hall, which had been afforded preservation status after the Third World War, was the ancestral seat of the Earls Hume. The house was a large handsome looking building built using Portland stone, with a south entrance front of nine bays and a pedimented three-bay centre. The Entrance Hall on the north front was built in the Tuscan style. The west wing comprised the former kitchen wing, which was now a private residence, and service buildings. The east wing formed the stable yard buildings. The house was backed by mature woodland.

On reaching the house, the wedding party were shown through the public rooms, which they were free to use for the duration of the wedding. The large reception area, which had a southern aspect, had large windows opening to the ground onto a large terrace. The rectangular terrace terminated at its east and west ends with flights of moulded steps and, on the south side of the terrace, a central flight of steps lead down to a middle terrace. The middle terrace widened out into a rectangular platform set with a circular fountain and photinia (red robin) hedged enclosures. From the fountain a path descended to a lower terrace and then to the Wick Burn, which bound the lawns to the south. Parkland lay beyond.

Currently the majority of wedding guests were situated in the reception area mingling with others and having a drink while awaiting their meal. Most of the children were outside exploring the gardens. Obviously the children had been warned not to dirty their wedding attire, that warning fell on some deaf ears. 

*’*

Mimi was sipping on a drink of fresh orange and lemonade, she was still not at the stage where she could venture a cocktail, while mingling with and welcoming the wedding guests.

“Aunt Mimi!” Peter ran up to her in a slight panic.

Mimi smiled at him, “What's wrong?” she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

“It’s Avarak! There is something wrong with him,” he replied.

Mimi frowned, “What kind of wrong? Where is he?”

“He’s just different,” Peter answered. “We were happily playing in the gardens, then he just suddenly changed... He’s on his own in the library. He doesn't want to talk and he doesn't want to play!” Peter had a look of confusion on his face.

Mimi nodded her head. “Ok. I will go and check on him. Thank you for letting me know."

“I can come as well,” Peter responded. With genuine concern in his voice.

Mimi turned, “Can you go and find his dad first?” she asked, “I last saw him speaking to Dr Delix and Anari on the main terrace.”

Peter nodded and went to look for Sordd.

*’*

Mimi opened the old wooden library door, which led into a rectangular shaped room with old wooden bookshelves from floor to ceiling. There were two large windows that had an outlook over the gardens. Row after row of neatly lined up books, all different colours, with their spines facing outwards filled the shelves. Some of them were very old original copies; some of them were much later editions. There were also a number of data PADD's neatly lined up, which probably had thousands of books on each of them. There were a few single chairs in the room and one two-seater couch.

Mimi’s scanned around the room and her eyes fell on Avarak. He was hidden away in a corner, kneeling in a meditative stance. He had an extremely strained look on his face, no wonder he didn't want to play anymore! Mimi hesitated, unsure what to do. At that moment she became aware of Sordd standing at her back.

“What is it _Ashayam_?” he asked.

“It’s Avarak,” she whispered, while pointing at the corner of the room. Mimi moved out the way, which was no mean feat given the size of her dress, to allow Sordd into the room. He looked over at the corner and then began to slowly and quietly walk towards his son.

Sordd began to whisper a Vulcan mantra, the one that Avarak usually used in his times of meditation. “ _Velek. Olozhika. Is-lof_ ,” Sordd said while continuing to walk towards his son. “ _Tash-tor…”_

Peter, who was now standing behind Mimi spoke, “Is Avarak ok?” he asked loudly.

Mimi turned to speak to her nephew. “He will be ok. Can you let him alone just now?” she asked. “He just needs some space.” Mimi smiled at Peter with kindness in her eyes. "Thank you for letting us know."

Peter nodded his head and went back to the reception area to see if he could find Adam.

Mimi stepped into the library and quietly closed the door behind her. Guarding it to prevent anyone else coming in. By this point Sordd was now kneeling down in front of his son, continuing to repeat the Vulcan mantra, “ _Na velek kup-fam noshau rik' na kel-nen_ ,” he said gently. " _Olozhika if-iy kel-nen is-lof."_ Sordd then requested to meld with his son, " _Kash-naf_?" he asked.

" _Ha!_ " Avarak replied softly. 

Sordd gently placed his hand on Avarak’s psi points. “ _Let'theiri. Mol-kom. Tash-tor_ ,” he continued. As he was speaking the look of strain that was on Avarak’s face began to recede a little until his face looked calmer and more serene. After some time, Sordd withdrew his hand and they both opened their eyes.

“ _Sa-mekh_ , when can we go back to the cottage?” Avarak asked, there was strain in his voice.

“After end-meal, Mimi and I have to participate in the ‘Grand March’ and then we can go back to the cottage,” Sordd replied. Sordd inclined his head, “Do you want to participate in the ‘Grand March’?”

Avarak looked towards Mimi, his face still a little strained. 

“You don’t have to,” Mimi said reassuringly as she walked towards them both. “You could sit out with Spock and T’Kin.” T’Kin was _Hakausu_ Sakht’s bondmate. “I think Saros is sitting out as well.” Mimi tried to encourage him to sit out of what would be a highly emotional experience that would probably push him over the edge further. 

“In light of these facts, do you want to participate in the ‘Grand March’?” Sordd asked again.

“ _Nirsh_ , no.” Avarak replied shaking his head.

“That is a logical decision,” Sordd said kindly. He turned to speak to Mimi. “May we sit in here until end-meal starts?”

“Of course we can,” she answered. “Do you want something to drink Avarak?”

“ _Ha_ ,” he replied, “ _kassa_ juice please.”

“I will go and get you some. Sordd do you want something?”

“ _Ha_ ,” he responded. “ _Kassa_ juice would be agreeable.” He looked up at Mimi again, thankful that she understood…

Mimi turned to go and get the drinks. “Mimi!” Sordd spoke.

She turned round again, “ _Ha_ ,” she said, inwardly pleased at using even the simplest of Vulcan words.

“Can you find T’Shahel and ask her to come here?” he replied. He wanted to ensure her emotional shields were at a sufficient level.

Mimi nodded her head. “ _Ha!_ ”

*’*

Amanda was currently sitting on a seat beside Julia. They were both sipping on glasses of sparkling elderflower juice, while watching their respective babies playing on their mats. Spock was not old enough to have a set of ceremonial robes, instead he was wearing a very smart petrol blue trip uniform, with silver piping, which was a nod to his clan colours. Poppy was wearing a white dress with a collar neckline and short sleeves adorned with sweet hand smocking detail across the top with embroidered flowers. Through adult eyes it looked like the babies were both very content in each other's company. However, Spock was wary of Poppy and Poppy was wary of Spock.

“So how old is Spock?” Julia enquired Amanda in her soft British accent.

“He is nearly nine months old,” Amanda replied with a smile. “How old is Poppy?”

“Poppy is ten months old,” Julia answered. “She is going through a really bad phase of licking everything.”

Amanda laughed, “Spock sometimes does the same. He is also getting very clingy, it must be the stage he is at...”

Spock, while still wary of Poppy, was becoming more and more engrossed in building a structure with his coloured bricks. As we know this was one activity he found to be most ‘agreeable.’ Due to being so engrossed, he was unaware that Poppy was now sitting on HIS play mat.

The young Vulcan who was sitting before her fascinated Poppy, she was even more fascinated with his toy sehlat. She grabbed it and quickly crawled away... 

Her retreat was not as silent as her advance and Spock became aware of the misdemeanour. He turned around to see Poppy crawling away with HIS sehlat! Not sure what to do under the circumstances, he decided to do what any baby of a logical disposition would do and he immediately started to howl. The tears began to stream down his face. To make matters even worse, his father Sarek came into the room at this point. As Poppy had taken a little shine to Sarek she made a beeline for him. Immediately on reaching him she asked to be lifted up, in the childlike fashion of raising her hands in the air. The sehlat was still securely held in her left hand. This caused Spock to have a total emotional meltdown and he became almost inconsolable. The emotional events of the day were beginning to take their toll on Spock and on every Vulcan within a fifty-kilometre radius. Come to think on it all the Vulcans within a fifty-kilometre radius were currently at the wedding reception.

Sarek, unsure of what to do, did not lift Poppy up into his arms. This rebuff, along with him not waving at her earlier, caused Poppy to start to cry inconsolably as well.

Sarek quickly assessed the whole situation and decided that the most logical course of action would be to leave the room, which he did as quickly as possible.

*’*

Mimi, who was carrying some drinks for Sordd and Avarak, was walking back to the library, with T’Shahel by her side. They had just closed a connecting door between the reception area and another room when Mimi noticed that there was someone else there. She stopped dead! The glasses dropped from her hand and smashed on the floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earls Hume - made up, as are Wenton Hall and Wick.  
> Velek - structure  
> Olozhika - logic  
> Is-lof - function  
> Tash-tor - control  
> Na velek kup-fam noshau rik' na kel-nen - A structure cannot stand without a foundation.  
> Olozhika if-iy kel-nen is-lof -Logic is the foundation of function.  
> kash-naf - mind-link  
> Let'theiri - peace  
> Mol-kom -serenity  
> Rai - no


	65. Kitork-mopuhsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitork-mopuhsh - Dirty scum
> 
> A longer chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sarek and Sordd are not pacifists in this chapter, their hackles are up for multiple reasons and as a result they are acting in a highly illogical manner, although they would probably explain that it was most logical! 
> 
> There is some language that I have "Beeped" you can fill in the blanks as you see appropriate. There is also a threat situation, and a fight!
> 
> It may be helpful to be familiar with the following at the start -  
> Kitork-mopuhsh - Dirty scum  
> Hakausu - healer  
> Ankh'su - warrior  
> Kali-k'hy, kheile'a, suus mahna - Vulcan Martial Arts  
> ke-tarya - hand to hand combat  
> Kobat'esy - coward  
> Nam'tor du kobat - you are weak  
> sa-dor-tor - men of honour  
> 

**Chapter 66 - Kitork-mopuhsh**

  
Mimi dropped the glasses she was carrying and they smashed on the floor...

“You were always prone to accidents,” the man standing in front of Mimi said, with contempt in his voice.

Mimi moved her body so she was standing in between T’Shahel and the man, endeavouring to give the child some protection.

“You had better leave, now!” Mimi replied with boldness.

“Why would I leave?" he snarled. "I’ve just arrived!” 

“Your crazy!” Mimi said, while trying to think about what to do...

“Your the one that is crazy,” he retorted, "you always have been!"

“You won’t get away with this!” she said calmly. She was not going to be intimidated, not this time. She slowly began to move backwards, closer to the door they had just come through. 

“I've done nothing wrong,” he replied smugly. “I’m only here to congratulate the bride and groom!” he paused. “Where is the groom?” he looked around. “He must have found out your true colours and he’s deserted you already!”

Mimi didn’t answer his question, in the past she would have been frightened not to answer, she wasn’t frightened anymore. She also paid no heed to his baiting, he was lying. He had lied all along. 

“How did you get in here?” she asked while continuing to speak calmly.

“Vulcans are not as good at security as they like to think.” He was being cocky, too cocky! “All I needed to do was get hold of a caterers uniform and some ID.” What he didn’t let her know was that it was Terran security that let him in, they merely glanced at the ID. “Then I just needed to wait patiently...”

Mimi studied him, he was wearing a caterers outfit that was obviously far too big for him, she wondered where on Earth he had gotten it. He also had, what looked like, the correct ID.

“So, are you not going to introduce me to the pretty girl?” he asked with a threatening tone. In response Mimi shifted slightly so that T’Shahel was even more hidden from his view. “You never did have very good manners,” he said. “Is she a @#&! just like you?” 

“Don't use that language in front of a child,” Mimi said in an angry voice.... she so wished that Sordd was here... their bond... would it work? “Why are you really here?” 

“I made some promises to you and I am here to keep them,” he replied with venom. The man started to slowly walk towards them, as he did so he produced a very sharp kitchen knife. "You do remember the promises?"

Mimi could remember the promises very clearly. She was frozen to the spot, not so much in fear but more because she didn’t know what to do. Without turning around she spoke to T’Shahel, “Run T’Shahel!” she said, “Quickly!” before she had finished the words, Mimi could sense another presence behind her.

“And here he is, come to the rescue!" he said mockingly. "The groom himself!” 

Sordd, a wave of relief flowed over Mimi... no it wasn't Sordd.

“Can I be of assistance?” Sarek said to Mimi, while assessing the situation before him.

“It’s Michael,” she replied coldly, still not taking her eyes off him, and still rooted to the spot. 

Sarek raised an eyebrow. Fortunately for Sarek, he had arrived before Sordd. 

Michael stopped his approach. This was a stroke of luck, he would take out the Vulcan as well as her. “She’s certainly pulled the wool over your eyes Sordd. It is Sordd isn’t it?” he asked, while turning the knife blade in his hand, inspecting the sharpness of it with his thumb. While he was doing this he continued to keep his eyes on Mimi and the Vulcan standing in front of him.

Sarek did not say anything, humans often confused Sordd and himself as they looked so similar. He moved in to defend Mimi and T’Shahel, he was not going to be the diplomat today. He had some unfinished business to attend to. 

Sarek started to approach Michael, sizing him up. He had not forgotten what had happened to his wife in the nightclub. It had nearly killed her. HIS bondmate! Here was the culprit standing before him. The arrogance of the man was astounding! Fortunately for Michael, Sarek was in control of his emotions. Had they met on the morning after the incident things might have been different. It was also fortuitous for Michael he was facing Sarek and not Sordd. Who knew what Sordd would do if he knew his bondmate was under attack on their wedding day! It wasn’t a Vulcan wedding but it was a wedding nonetheless and it was... ‘significant.’

*’*

In the library Sordd was sitting beside Avarak, they were not saying very much but that's ok because they were Vulcans and sometimes, well a lot of the time, Vulcans did not want to speak unless it is absolutely necessary. As they were sitting in the silence Sordd became aware of T’Shahel, through their familial bond, she was frightened. Very frightened. He then became aware of Mimi she was slightly panicked, under threat. (You might ask why he wasn't aware of Mimi first, but you have to remember that their bond was still forming, the one he had with T’Shahel had started to form before she was even born.)

“Avarak, stay here,” he said without any edge to his voice. “I will be back shortly.” Sordd rose and went to leave the room. As he excited Saros, Avarak’s friend, was coming along the corridor with his father, Senek. Sordd briefly looked at Senek before turning to speak to Saros. 

“Saros, can you stay with Avarak while I talk you your _sa-_ _mekh_?” 

Saros looked up to his father, who nodded in confirmation. “Yes, _Osu_!” Saos replied, “that would be agreeable.” Saros was quite pleased with the suggestion as he and Avarak had some scientific discoveries to discuss... Saros entered the library and Sordd closed the door securely behind him.

Sordd turned to Senek, “She who is my wife is in distress,” he said neutrally. 

Senek raised an eyebrow, he could tell by looking in Sordd's eyes that something was a miss, so his statement did not come as a surprise. “I will come with you,” he replied. They both began to walk along the corridor, it was not quite a run but they were definitely moving faster than was normal.

They opened a connecting door which led into a rectangular room, if you can imagine a country house picture gallery you will know the kind of room that it was, and abruptly stopped. Sordd quickly assessed the situation. He could see the back of a man, he did not know who and Sarek. They were circling each other, obviously about to fight. Mimi was standing in the background was that blood on her dress? Sordd felt rage rising from within. Had someone attacked she who was his wife? He looked closer, no it was the wrong colour, he then saw the broken glass on the floor, ' _kassa_ juice' he thought, a small wave of relief washed over him, only small because obviously the danger had not passed. T’Shahel was standing behind Mimi, his daughter was in danger as well! 

Sordd made eye contact with Sarek, who simply raised an eyebrow. 

The unknown man’s face came into view, Sordd immediately recognised him. He, Michael, was holding a large knife in his hand… the coward Sordd thought. Rage boiled up again, he was standing between him and his bondmate, and his daughter, T’Alaro’s daughter, holding a knife. It was too late to declare ' _kal'i'fee_ ,' was that what the human male was trying to do? Although Sordd was not going through his time, the fires of possession leaped up inside him. He wanted to be beside HIS bondmate!

Michael looked confused, he glanced at Sordd and then back to Sarek while still circling. 

“There are two of you!” he exclaimed. 

“Negative,” Sarek said flatly, “there is only one.” 

_The claim needed to be negotiated. Calmly Sordd spoke in High Vulcan, “Sarek!” he said, “Give me the honour of dealing with this kitork-mopuhsh!”_

_Sarek listened to his brothers request. It was logical in the moment. The man was making a move against Sordd’s bondmate and daughter. In Sordd’s absence Sarek was going to defend, partly because it was the chivalrous thing to do, yes Vulcans can be chivalrous, partly because Mimi was his brother's bondmate, partly because his niece was in danger, partly, well mainly, because of the roundabout attack on Amanda, HIS bondmate! Now that Sordd was here, the Vulcan equilibrium had shifted._

_Continuing to speak in High Vulcan Sarek replied to Sordd, “You know I have a claim due to the attack on she who is my wife?” he replied neutrally, while still eyeing up his opponent._

_“Yes, brother,” Sordd replied with respect, “However, I have the greater claim! He has made an attempt on the life of she who is my wife on at least two occasions and the kobat'esy has threatened her today. He is also currently between she who is my wife, and my daughter, and myself. That is... unacceptable!"_

As Sarek and Sordd were talking, Senek contacted T’Vol to inform her of the situation. It was agreed that he would seal off the room from the connecting door at his side, nearer the library, and she would seal off the room from the connecting door at her side, nearer the reception area. Being Vulcan they both knew that it would not be wise to intervene in the situation, it had to be played out, even though they were not standing on Vulcan soil. It is commonly known that you should not get between a Vulcan and his mate, particularly on the day of their wedding. What is not so commonly known is that when two male Vulcans have a claim on someone, who as Sordd so eloquently put it is ' _kitork-mopuhsh,_ ' it is wise to stay out of the way until it is over. Michael had after all attacked two Ladies of Vulcan and had not as yet been brought to justice. He needed to be dealt with in an appropriate manner.

Sordd, who was still facing towards Mimi and T’Shahel could see T’Vol remove T’Shahel from the situation before securing the connecting door. Mimi refused to go with her, although part of him wanted Mimi to leave as well, his admiration for her grew at her courageous stand. Currently Mimi was standing at the side of her father, or rather Mr Scott was standing at Mimi’s side, as he had managed to slip into the room when T’Vol was removing T’Shahel. T’Vol was unable to get Mr Scott to budge!

_Sarek continued, “As it is not your ‘time’ it would not be advisable to kill him as the High Command could not defend your actions,” Sarek said neutrally. “Perhaps it would be more satisfying for him to feel the full weight of Vulcan justice, a lifetime in a Vulcan prison for him to think about his crimes,” he continued. “You will not kill him Sordd?” Sarek enquired, while still circling the 'kobat'esy.'_

_“No. I will not kill him. Unless of course he makes a move on she who is my wife... But he will suffer,” Sordd replied neutrally. He would suffer because of what he had done to HIS Ashayam in the past and he would suffer for threatening his Ashayam today, on their wedding day. He would also suffer because of the attack on his brothers bondmate. He knew, from T'Vol and Senek's investigation that he had made at least two other lives a complete misery, he would suffer for that also._

“ _Very well,” Sarek said in deference_.

Sordd spoke, in standard, “Step aside Sarek, the honour is mine.” 

“Sarek!” Michael recognised the name and was even more confused, although Michael was clever he wasn't that clever and had not investigated as throughly as he should have.

Sarek moved to step aside. “So you are a Vulcan coward!” Michael exclaimed, while taking a swipe at Sarek, it cut into the fabric of his robe but no further. 

At this Sarek swiftly moved and pinned Michael against the wall, it was so swift, so fast, that Michael did not know what hit him. He had underestimated the Vulcan! Sarek held him by the neck, making sure the knife hand was pressed against the wall so it could not be moved. The knife dropped to the floor.

“Perhaps it is your ‘lucky day,’” Sarek said, using the human expression. “It is regrettable that my brother has the greater claim because it would be agreeable to give you a thorough beating for the crimes you have committed against she who is my wife, and she who is my brothers wife.” He stared intently into Michael's eyes, piercing him as though with a laser. “Do not look upon what I am doing as being cowardice, I am only stepping aside because he who is my brother has a greater claim on you. Which is,” Sarek paused for a moment while remembering what he had done to Amanda, to his _Ashayam_ , to the mother of his son, and then pressed his hand more tightly around Michael’s neck in order to prove a point, “MOST regrettable! My word of advice to you is that you surrender now into the hands of Vulcan security. I can assure you, you will not win this fight.”

Sarek removed his grip, stepped back and smoothed out his robes.

*'*

T'Vol was very much standing guard outside the room where Sordd and Michael were fighting, except she had the ability of making it look like she wasn't standing on guard. T'Shahel was sitting on a seat beside her, obviously a bit shaken.

"T'Vol, I cannot sense _sa-mekh_ through our bond," T'Shahel said with a slight edge in her voice.

T'Vol turned to look at her, "He will have closed the bond off, do not be concerned," she replied flatly. “It is logical for him to do so in the current circumstances."

T'Shahel knew that here father was still alive, she would know immediately if he was not. It still was a concern though, her father was a healer not a warrior and the Terran male was filled with such anger and hate. He also had a knife, her father did not. The colour slowly drained from T'Shahel's face at the thought of her father dying.

"T'Vol, my _sa-mekh_ is a _Hakausu_ not a _Ankh'su_ ," T'Shahel said with a note of concern. 

T'Vol turned to her again, "Be at peace child," she said. "Your _sa-mekh_ is adept in _Sha'mura, Kali-k'hy, Kheile'a, Suus mahna_ and _Ke-tarya._ He is also highly proficient in using a Lirpa, having learned the arts since he was Avarak's age. He has also been training in some Terran martial arts. Do not be deceived he may be a _Hakausu_ , he is also a _Ankh'su_!”

At this point in the conversation Peter and Adam came up to the door, they were about to open it when T'Vol stood in their way.

"We were going to check on Avarak," Peter said, still concerned about his friend.

"Avarak is not to be disturbed at the moment," T'Vol replied, "he is in need of meditation."

Both the boys turned to look at T'Shahel, she did not look well either. "Are you ok T'Shahel?" Adam asked a note of concern in his voice.

T'Shahel looked up at the boys and said nothing, she was trying to focus on the bond with her father.

T'Vol intervened, "Would it be agreeable to you _nu'ri-sa-dor_ to get T'Shahel a drink of _kassa_ juice?"

"What is _nu'ri-sa-dor_? Peter asked.

"It means, young men of honour!" T'Vol replied mater of factly.

This pleased the boys no end, they were always being referred to as 'the children' or 'the kids' and T'Vol, the head of Vulcan security at the Embassy was calling them young men of honour!

" _Ha_ , _T'Sai_ ," they replied, they were also learning Vulcan. "Would you like anything to drink T'Vol?" they asked in a gentlemanly fashion.

Her face remained neutral. "No thank you.” She schooled the smile at the small scuffle as the young men raced each other to see who could get T'Shahel the drink first.

*'*

Sordd, who had removed his outer robe, and Michael circled each other. They were sizing each other up. Michael had broad shoulders and strong arms, it was of no real consequence as Sordd was broader and stronger. It was also of no real consequence that Michael was armed with another knife, which he had had concealed on his person.

Sordd waited patiently for Michael to make the first move, that way he would be acting in self defence. The logical thing to do would be to take him out with a nerve pinch and then he would be taken into Vulcan custody. That was the logical thing to do, but not the ‘satisfying’ thing. He had harassed she who was now his wife for years, he had threatened her with a knife today, he would pay for it. Just now by being given a beating, and then on Vulcan when he would face the authorities. Yes, he would make sure that he was extradited to Vulcan. 

Michael made his move, lunging towards Sordd with the knife. Sordd quickly punched the knife out of Michael's hand, using the rotation of his own body, a very simple but effective krav maga move. 

The knife flew in Senek’s direction, which he quickly removed for evidence. 

Michael was taken aback by the swiftness of the move, but he was not going to let it hinder him, he could fight without a knife. He let the fury and rage take over. Fury that Mimi had rejected him and rage that she was now married to a Vulcan of all things, she was supposed to be his wife! He charged Sordd in an attempt to tackle him and pin him to the ground, it didn't work as Sordd swiftly moved out the way, Michael stumbled, nearly losing his footing but not quite... 

Michael quickly turned around again to face his opponent. He was quicker on his recovery than Sordd had anticipated, he raised his fists and punched Sordd hard in the face. Although Sordd was not quick enough to avoid the punch he was quick enough to brace for the impact, he recovered quickly from the blow.

Michael, came at him again trying to deliver an even more powerful blow. Sordd deflected it with his right hand then punched Michael with his left, sending him reeling to the ground. In his mind Sordd could see the bruises that Michael had made on Mimi’s arms... 

“Get up, coward!” Sordd demanded. 

“Don't call me a coward,” he shouted with rage, he hated anyone calling him names. 

“It is an apt description,” Sordd replied neutrally. Sordd circled around him again, giving him time to get back up on his feet.

Michael was dazed but then recovered quickly. He stood to his feet again, the rage still egging him on. “You know she is a @#&£!?” he spat the words out. 

This incensed Sordd, his blood boiled in anger, if he did not know better he would have thought he was fevered, “Do not dare to speak of she who is my wife in such a fashion.” Sordd punched him, breaking his nose, then jabbed the heel of his hand into his throat, careful not to use so much force that he would break the man's neck. That was for the bruises on Mimi's face...

Again Michael recovered, but not so quickly as the last time. Michael reared his hand back and went in for another blow, which he somehow managed to land on Sordd’s chest, he was aiming for his face.

“Is that the best you can do?” Sordd mocked, ”Or is it that you only succeed when you are hitting women?” Inwardly disgusted that someone would do such a thing. Sordd swung his right hand and landed a punch on Michael’s left cheek, that was for Amanda... Michael was dazed again, the blood was starting to stream down his face. However, he was not willing to admit defeat, especially not against a Vulcan! 

Sordd took a slight step back which Michael saw as a retreat so he went in for the attack again, he tried to deliver a powerful punch to Sordd’s nose but when he aimed his punch, Sordd caught his hand and pushed it back. Michael then swung with his left arm and landed a punch on Sordd's right cheek, he recovered quickly. In response Sordd landed a punch above Michael's right eye, that was for the other women he harassed. 

Michael’s eyes were wild with rage and he went on the attack again, despite blood streaming from his wounds, he lunged towards Sordd in another attack, forgetting about defence, a mistake that he would regret. Sordd used Michael’s own momentum to throw him swiftly to the ground, face down, holding him in place with the weight of his own body. Michael bucked against it but the effort was futile.

" _Nam'tor du kobat_!" Sordd said as Michael was trying to buck against him.

"I don't understand your stupid Vulcan language!"

"It means you are weak!”

Michael struggled further, to no avail, “She is a @#&£!” he shouted, this was his only method of attack now. 

Sordd leaned down over him, while still pinning him down, and whispered in his ear, “I told you not to use that word.” Sordd pulled on Michael’s arm sending a sharp pain along it.

“Argh!” Michael cried out. “She’s a #@&£% then,” he snarled. Sordd pulled his arm tighter. “Argh!” Michael cried out again. 

“It is not so nice when you are on the receiving end,” Sordd said calmly. 

Refusing to be defeated Michael spoke again, “She’s a @&£#, she will cheat on you!”

“Apologise,” Sordd demanded, incensed at the verbal attack on his wife, upon she who he had just vowed to cherish and protect. He pulled on Michael’s arm again, Sordd knew just how hard to pull without making the bones break.

“Aaugh!” Michael cried out, but still refused to say sorry.

“Apologise, or I will break your arm and then your neck,” Sordd said truthfully, his patience was wearing very thin. Sordd looked down at Michael, although he was still being vociferous, his eyes were filled with fear.

“You wouldn't dare!” he spat out. 

“Do not tempt me... Apologise!” he demanded, changing tack slightly he twisted the man’s arm in what was an excruciatingly painful move for Michael.

Michael was overcome with the pain of it, “I’m sorry!!” he cried out, “I’m sorry!!” he shouted with a look of defeat in his eyes. 

Satisfied that the man had apologised, although Sordd knew he probably didn't mean it. Satisfied that he had received a beating, although in Sordd's eyes at the moment it was maybe not sufficient enough. Satisfied that Michael was being brought to justice. Satisfied that he would not get use of a dermal regenerator anytime soon. Sordd would make sure of it, after all Michael did not allow Mimi to go to a hospital when her injuries were more serious. Satisfied that he had successfully defended his mate, she who was HIS wife. Sordd calmly pinched him out. 


	66. Pu-tor Abru' Thal Shaht! - Tidying Up Loose Ends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'nash-veh - belonging to me  
> T'nash-vu - I belong to you  
> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular - I cherish thee  
> puk-tor - fight

**Chapter 65 - Pu-tor Abru' Thal Shaht! - Tidying Up Loose Ends!**

T'Vol was still guarding, not guarding, the door. She had an amazing ability to deflect those who wanted to enter the room onto a different course of action, thus any potential 'complications' were avoided. Well apart from the complication regarding Mr Scott, which she would deal with later.

Senek had just informed her that the situation was under-control, however, they were in need of a _Hakausu_ for Sordd's minor injury to his face. T'Vol gave the order for Mr Kennedy to be removed, discretely, from the room and placed in temporary accommodation. The brig of one of the Embassy Security Cruisers. It would be a good few hours before Mr Kennedy came out of the 'pinch' and by then he would be back in San Francisco, where he would be moved from the brig of the cruiser to the brig at the Vulcan Embassy. (Another little know fact is that the Vulcan Embassy has a brig, but please keep that a secret as it is ‘classified.’) Vulcan Security would leave the Vulcan and Terran authorities to iron out the technicalities of the situation, T'Vol was inwardly thankful that it was not part of her job.

Peter and Adam arrived back, with two glasses of _kassa_ juice for T'Shahel, which she took from their hands.

"I have another mission for you," T'Vol said, "if you would find that agreeable?"

"Yes, what is it?" the boys replied, eyes bright with excitement.

"Could you locate _Hakausu_ Sakht and tell him that I require his assistance?" 

The boys looked again at T'Shahel, thinking that she must be unwell, they immediately turned tail and went to find _Hakausu_ Sakht as quickly as they could.

T'Vol with her excellent Vulcan hearing overheard the boys talking.

"I want to be a Vulcan security officer when I grow up," Adam said.

"You can't," Peter replied scathingly.

Adam was slightly affronted. "Why not?" 

"Because you are not a Vulcan!" Peter exclaimed. "You have to be a Vulcan to be part of Vulcan security."

"I don't think that matters," Adam replied indignantly, "Mum says I can be anything I want to be... I have skills they might find useful...."

T'Vol was left wondering what those 'skills' might be...

*'*

After Sordd pinched Michael out he immediately stood up and went to move to be beside his wife. He would stay at Mimi’s side for the rest of the day, sticking to her like super glue.

As he approached Mimi, Mr Scott made eye contact with him and smiled. “Grand job son!" he praised. "I couldn't have done it better my self.” Mr Scott then quietly left the room closing the door tightly behind him. 

Mimi's face was white as a sheet, she was looking at Michael lying on the floor. "Is he dead?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice. Worried for Sordd and the potential ramifications, but also worried for Michael, much as she detested the man she didn't want him to die. 

"No, _Ashayam_ ," Sordd whispered. A wave of relief rolled over her face. He gently turned her head so she was looking at him. "Look at me _Ashayam,_ " he said softly. It was most regrettable she had been there to see the fight. "I'm here. You are safe.” Holding her close he scanned her over with his eyes, looking for injuries. He was relieved to see that she was unharmed.

" _T'nash-veh_?' he asked, as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Although he was not fevered, and still largely in control of his logical faculties, none the less he had just fought a man for his bondmate, and he needed... he needed her 'reassurance.'

She looked up into his eyes, " _Ha_ ," she replied, " _T'nash-vu_! I belong to you!" she said reassuringly.

" _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ ," he continued to look intently at her, studying her face.

" _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ , I cherish you," she replied softly. Sordd was possessive, but in a different way to Michael. Michael was controlling and manipulating. Sordd made her feel safe, secure, protected and cherished, no loved. Was there any real difference between the two words she thought to herself. Mimi desperately wanted to kiss him, but knew it was too public a space... 

As if reading her thoughts, Sordd placed his hand at the small of her back and drew her to himself. He leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips. The other Vulcans in the room discreetly turned away, busying themselves with making sure the room looked like nothing had happened in it.

After a short time Mimi pulled away from the kiss. "Sordd your cheek, it's hurt," she said while very gently placing her fingers on the bruise, which was turning a vivid dark green colour.

"It is of no consequence _Ashayam_ ," he replied. "All that matters is that you are unharmed."

"Please, you need to get it seen to," she encouraged, while still holding him close.

 _Hakausu_ Sakht interrupted the couple. "H _akausu_ Sordd," he said, emphasising the _Hakausu_. He very slowly and carefully approached the couple. Sordd turned so that he was between Mimi and the male intruder, in order to protect her. He would not allow any other male to come between them today. 

Sakht stopped and then bowed his head in deference, normally the younger would bow to the elder but on these occasions it was wise to show that you were not a threat. He kept his eyes solely on Sordd, making sure he did not make eye contact with Mimi. " _Hakausu_ Sordd, I have come to assess your injuries," he said softly, with not a hint of aggression in his voice. 

"They are of no consequence," he replied neutrally, reiterating his statement made earlier to Mimi. "I do not require any assistance."

Sakht raised an eyebrow, more than aware that they still had the wedding meal and an activity called the 'Grand March' to undertake. It would not do for the other wedding guests to see that Sordd had been involved in a ' _puk-tor_.'

"Please, Sordd. For me," Mimi whispered in his ear while gently smoothing down his ruffled hair. 

Sordd's jaw clenched. He did not want anyone near his wife. He was conflicted! After a short pause he nodded his head towards Sakht, if it pleased she who was his wife for him to receive medical assistance he would allow it, but only because she had made the request. Sakht carefully approached the couple while still avoiding eye contact with Mimi.

By the time Sakht had treated Sordd for his injuries he had sufficiently calmed down. “ _Hakausu_ Sakht, thank you for your service,” he said neutrally.

”I come to serve,” Sakht responded while packing away the dermal regenerator. 

Sordd‘s jaw clenched. “The _kobat'esy_ is in need of assistance... I can not...”

Sakht nodded his head. ”Understood.” It was understandable that Sordd could not treat the man. “I will see to it.”

Sordd bowed in deference to Sakht. ”Thank you.” 

*'*

For the rest of the evening the Vulcans in the company had the sense to remain at a respectful distance from Mimi and Sordd, well mainly Sordd. They also somehow managed to deflect a number of Terran males, who in fairness to them only wanted to congratulate the couple on their wedding day, from getting too close. Both the meal, without any speeches, loud cheers!!, and the 'Grand March' passed without incident. 

*'*

Towards the end of the evening T’Vol approached Mr Scott, who was sipping on a glass of whisky. “Mr Scott can I hold council with you?” she asked flatly.

Hugh turned to her and grinned. ”Aye lass, what can I do for you?” 

“It’s concerning the altercation in the gallery...” 

A confused look appeared on Hugh's face. “What altercation would that be?” 

T'Vol raised an eyebrow. “The altercation in the gallery, concerning Mr Kennedy."

"I haven’t a clue what you are talking about lassie,” he said with a smile on his face, “I didnae see a thing!" he winked. In reality it was the best thing he had witnessed in years! Hugh paused for a moment looking at the young Vulcan woman, well she was young to him, "I think you could do with a wee dram lassie," he said changing the subject. "Have you ever tried a Benromach, 15 year old, Speyside, Single Malt Scotch Whisky?" 

T’Vol bowed her head... “I am un-familiar with any kind of whisky," she replied neutrally, "can you tell me more about it?” 

"Well, the lusciously rich Benromach Speyside single malt, is a fruity, chocolatey and lightly smoky dram. Let me just check though, am I right in thinking that Vulcans are NOT allergic to chocolate?" 

She nodded her head. “You are correct, Mr Scott, Vulcans are not allergic to chocolate.”

”Call me Hugh,” he said warmly. “Come over here lassie and let me get you one ...”  
  


*'*


	67. Rom-muyor

**Chapter 67 - Rom-muyor - Goodnight**

By the time Sordd and Mimi has said goodnight to the wedding guests, as they were leaving the reception, it was quite late in the evening and understandably the small family were all very tired. Sordd pulled up the flitter, which was on loan from Mimi's parents for the week, outside the cottage and the door automatically opened. He was inwardly relieved that he was finally alone with his family.

T'Shahel stirred from behind, " _Sa-mekh_ ," she whispered quietly, "Avarak is sleeping." Sordd turned around to see that Avarak was laid out on the back seat of the flitter, fast asleep.

He turned to Mimi, "I will lift him in _Adun'a_ ," smiling inwardly at the sound of the word on his lips, "can you please open the doors to the cottage and his room?"

"Yes of course I can," she replied, while gathering up some of her things.

Sordd carefully lifted Avarak out of the flitter and into the cottage. A very short time later he was in Avarak's room, where Mimi had already turned the lights on, at a low setting, and turned down Avarak's bed sheet. Sordd laid him down on the bed, while Mimi closed the shutters.

" _Ashayam_ , his evening robe is in the second drawer down," Sordd said quietly so as not to wake up his son.

Mimi retrieved the robe, "Sordd, what about meditation?" she whispered with slight concern in her voice while placing her hand on his shoulder. He found the gesture agreeable.

"On certain occasions sleep can be an acceptable substitute for meditation, and in Avarak's current state it would be far from logical to wake him up. He needs nocturnal rest more than anything," he replied, while changing his son into his evening robe. "Can you please check on T'Shahel for me?"

Mimi nodded her head. "Yes, no problem." She kissed him on the head, another agreeable gesture. "She will probably need some help with the braid in her hair..."

Sordd looked up at she who was now his wife in appreciation. "Thank you _Ashayam_. Let her know I will only be seven more minutes."

Mimi smiled at him and handed him Avarak's toy sehlat, which had found its way onto the floor. "I will."

"Thank you again," he said while looking up at her, his admiration for her deepening as he saw how she cared for his children.

*'*

After Avarak was safely tucked up in bed, Sordd went through to check that T'Shahel was in an adequate emotional state. She was sitting on her bed brushing through her long hair, already having changed into her evening robe.

" _Bolau tu shom_ , you need rest…" Sordd said to his daughter.

" _Ha, sa-mekh_ ," she replied, "I'm in need of meditation first."

Sordd scanned his daughter over with his eyes, and probed through their bond, which he had immediately opened again after the _puk-tor_. Despite all of the events of the day she was fairing remarkably well with her emotional control. "Do you require anything?"

T'Shahel nodded her head. " _No, Sa-mekh_ ," she paused. " _Sa-mekh?"_

" _Ha_ ," he replied softly.

"Today," she answered, "I was concerned for your safety..." she paused, unsure of the 'emotions' that she was feeling, " _Sa-mekh_ ," she whispered also unsure that what she was about to say was the logical thing, " _Nam tor tal-kam_ , you are beloved!" her cheeks flushed slightly as she said it.

Sordd kneeled down, so they were eye to eye. "T'Shahel, _Nam tor tal-kam!_ " he said reassuringly, "It is an acceptable expression to use concerning family…"

T'Shahel simply bowed her head in respect, inwardly thankful that she had not spoken in an illogical manner.

"Are you sure you do not require anything?" he asked again.

"I am adequate, _sa-mekh_ ," she replied, "Thank you."

"Very well," he rose to leave.

" _Rom-muyor, sa-mekh_ ," she said.

" _Rom-muyor T'Shahel_ ," he said in reply as he quietly closed the door.

*'*

Sordd quietly entered the bedroom downstairs. Mimi was sitting at the dressing table taking out the braid in her hair, he glanced at her through the mirror and she smiled back at him. He simply nodded his head.

"Can I get you anything?" Sordd asked while beginning to remove his ceremonial robe.

Mimi looked at him again through the mirror. "No, no thank you."

Sordd unfastened the clasps of his outer robe and removing it, he hung it up carefully in the closet. He then sat down on a chair and began to remove his boots. He allowed his eyes to wander over towards where Mimi was sitting; he smiled inwardly, his _Ashayam!_ She had changed into a Vulcan evening robe, one of the gifts he had given her for her birthday, and she was now well on her way through undoing the braid in her hair.

"There must be a million bobby pins in here," she said. Yes there was still a use for bobby pins in the 23rd Century.

"A million?" he replied dryly.

"Well," Mimi counted the pins to get an exact number, "nine!"

Sordd raised an eyebrow then continued to remove his boots. He continued to watch her closely. The events of the day had been disturbing and he was finding it difficult to focus on anything other than her. When she had finally finished undoing the braid she started to brush her hair through, starting at the ends then working her way up to her scalp. He appreciated the thickness of her hair and how it glistened in the light.

"Are the children both ok?" she asked while dealing with a particularly annoying tug.

"They are strained," Sordd replied truthfully. "It is understandable given the events of the day. I will know better in the morning after they have had nocturnal rest. It may be necessary to have a quieter day than originally scheduled."

Mimi put down the brush and looked at him through the mirror, "I'm sorry," she said, a note of concern in her voice. She quickly looked away. Sordd could see her biting her lip, which he had come to interpret as a sign of nervousness.

Sordd tilted his head. "Why are you saying sorry?" he asked with a note of confusion in his voice.

Mimi turned around so she was facing him. "Well the wedding was so 'human' and I more or less insisted that we had one and it must have been a strain for all of you, including the other Vulcans from the Embassy. I'm sorry that I put T'Shahel's life in danger..." she was blaming herself like she always did when it was something involving Michael, it was so illogical for her to do so. "... and its my fault Michael was there and he could have killed you, and he could have killed T'Shahel or even Avarak given the chance..." she rambled on in a torrent...

Sordd stood up and walked towards her. He knelt down and extended his two fingers towards her, " Peace, Mimi..." he whispered. She looked down at his fingers but didn't move.

He lifted up her chin with his free hand. "If you were not there, then I would no be there and we would not be married," he said softly. "Mimi!" He lifted his fingers towards her again. while " _Ashayam,"_ he encouraged.

Mimi smiled softly and raised her two fingers to meet his, as soon as they made contact she began to feel calm again.

Sordd then leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips, and then again. She soon forgot about all the things she had been worrying about... She ran her hand through his hair and then she began to stroke his ears, this elicited the desired response...

"There," Sordd kissed her again, then continued to kiss her between each word he was speaking, "are...some ... pressing ... matters ... I ... need ... to ... attend ... to."

Mimi pulled back from him, "You need to go?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"No _Ashayam_ ," he drew her back to himself, and kissed her on the neck, "the pressing matters," he kissed her again, "concern you..."

"And what would those pressing matters be?" Mimi asked as she continued to stroke his ears.

"You will find out in due time," he said as he continued to feather her with more kisses.

Mimi giggled, "so it's a surprise then?"

"Perhaps..."

"I thought you didn't do surprises," she teased.

"It is not something I have ever done, however, it is merited this evening..."

"Hmmm," Mimi kissed him on the lips, "I'm not to keen on surprises either, unless I'm the one giving them," she said. Suddenly, through the physical contact she became aware of his agitation. She pulled back a little.

"Sordd, what is wrong?" she asked. "Why are you agitated?"

Sordd was slightly taken aback; he had thought he was shielding things well…

Mimi continued to study him intently. He was definitely not himself… agitated, distressed, even anxious… "What is wrong?" she asked again.

He winced slightly before speaking, not wanting to acknowledge his condition… However, there was no logic in lying to his bondmate. "The _puk-tor_ was… unsettling…" he replied truthfully.

Mimi clasped her hands behind his neck. "The _puk-tor_?"

" _Ha_ , yes." He hesitated before proceeding, these things were always difficult to discuss… "I was challenged for she who is my wife…"

The penny dropped for Mimi in an instant. She had noticed that after the fight Sordd would not let her out of his sight, until they had arrived back at the cottage. He had been more than protective of her… Her mind went back to their first date when he had told her about _kal-if-fee.._.

"Is there anything I can do to help? she asked tenderly, while beginning to stroke his ears again.

Sordd winced again…

Mimi sighed. "Sordd!"

His cheeks and ears flushed green. "The only remedy is to mate..." he whispered so quietly that Mimi struggled to hear it.

Mimi grinned. "Well it is our wedding night!"

He looked her in the eyes, "You would find this agreeable?"

Mimi suppressed the giggle, she couldn't believe they were even having this conversation; she managed to muster a "Yes!"

Sordd visibly relaxed. "Very well. I would like to introduce you to some Vulcan traditions... I will show you my intentions..." he placed one of his hands at the small of her back and then moved his fingers until they were hovering over her psi points. " _Ashayam_ ," he whispered, " _Sanu_ , please…"

Mimi blushed, the butterflies started to fly in her stomach, " _Ha_ , yes," she whispered in reply, confirming that permission was granted.

Sordd's fingers began to shake, an unusual occurrence, as he touched her face and started the meld that would initiate the mating bond. Mimi shuddered at the touch, he immediately sensed her nervousness and pulled back, "Are you sure you want to proceed _Ashayam_?"

"Yes," she replied, "I really want to do this."

Sordd's fingers traced their way towards the necessary points again and he touched her skin.

_He was taken aback with what happened next. In his thoughts he was merely going to initiate the mating bond and show her his intentions... he was not expecting THIS!_

_Immediately his focus was on the link between them, the bond that they already had. It was a small bond at the moment, the deep blue of Earth's oceans and the burnt red of Vulcan's sands intertwined like a cord holding them together on the most basic of telepathic levels. He found her mind to be chaotic and disordered, she was all over the place, which was a bit out of character for her. In fairness it was to be expected, she had not been trained like a Vulcan and therefore she was not as adept at controlling her thoughts and emotions. She had not even prepared herself for the impact of his mind on hers, even Avarak while so young, knew to do so._

_Sordd was very much aware of what Mimi was 'feeling,' waves of electricity tingled through her body, one wave after another crashing over her. There were no emotional shields, another thing that a Vulcan would instinctively know to have in place. He also saw her intense emotions, joy, happiness, euphoria, peace, 'love' for him, and pleasure which she just allowed to go over her freely, 'fascinating' he thought to himself, letting emotions run freely was such an alien concept to a Vulcan..._

_His focus was brought again to the base bond between them. He could sense Mimi, tugging at his mind drawing him to herself, but also pushing back towards him. It reminded him of the ebb and flow of the oceans they had often walked beside. He brought his other hand up to her face, to strengthen the base bond which... which was now forming into a 'tel tor' bond a marriage bond! Normally a priestess would be there to help with this, but he had not calculated that the Terran Wedding and the puk-tor would be so 'significant,' a lapse in logic on his part._

_As Mimi had not received training regarding the 'tel tor bond' he would have to show her what to do._ _In his mind Sordd took them to a circular plaza, the sky was orange and the ground was red. The heat of the Vulcan sun caused the air to ripple... they both knelt down facing each other..._

_"Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place," he said to her in Vulcan. "I would bond with thee, ever, and always touching and touched."_

_Somehow Mimi knew the reply... "Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you," she responded. "I would bond with thee, ever, and always touching and touched."_

_He guided her, pulling her mind to his, it had to go both ways. He began to link their minds in sections. As her mind bombarded his, he tethered her to himself, and he to her, anchoring them both to each other. The bond flared into life, bright and shining... It had now become more of a sparkling sapphire blue and sparkling ruby red..._

_Sordd was very much aware of Mimi in his mind, up until now whenever they had melded, he was going into her territory, now it was different. It was equal. He_ _felt complete again, in the way that a Vulcan needs. He had not felt this way since T'Alaro was alive. Mimi was so open, so willing, so accepting. In that moment Sordd resolved that he would let all of his shields down, holding nothing back from her... they were on the edge of a precipice ... there was only one way to fully secure the marriage bond..._

_*'*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it seems to be that Sordd and Mimi are writing the story themselves. hey ho it is what it is. And yes, they will still have the wedding ceremony on Vulcan! 
> 
> Bolau tu shom - you need rest.  
> Nam tor tal-kam - you are beloved  
> Ashayam - beloved  
> Ashaya - love  
> Adun'a - wife  
> Sanu - please  
> Tel tor - marriage bond
> 
> Updated 27th February 2021


	68. K'oh-nar

**Chapter 68 - K'oh-nar**

The next morning Avarak woke to the sound of voices coming from the hall downstairs, his _sa-mekh_ and Mimi were talking quietly. Avarak had excellent hearing and as a result he could just about make out what they were saying. It wouldn't be right to listen into a private conversation; therefore, he made a conscious effort not to listen. Currently his primary concern was that he had a headache and a general feeling of chaos. Things were not quite right and he was unsure why. He tried to quiet his thoughts like he had been taught, it wasn't working... He heard the front door close and someone walked along the gravel path, the other person walked into the kitchen. He decided he would investigate later. He tried to quiet his emotions that did not work either... After sometime there was still turmoil inside which was beginning to make him feel sick. Avarak sighed heavily. He wanted to cry, which was illogical. He sighed again. It was not fair, why were Peter and Adam allowed to cry when they were upset but he was not supposed to? (This was Avarak’s perception of things, the reality being that Vulcan’s recognised that sometimes tears were required if the cause was sufficient.) Why was emotional control so difficult, he asked himself? Why did it make him 'feel' so unwell... what he was 'feeling' was illogical. He pulled his toy _sehlat_ closer... He gave in and started to cry softly. It would be ok he thought to himself, there was no one here to see it...

*'*

T'Shahel, who normally had a great deal of emotional control for one her age, was not fairing any better than Avarak when she awoke. Sleep had escaped her for much of the night, due to some very familiar emotions that had arisen as a result of the events the previous day. She had been hunted by images of her _sa-mekh_ being killed... haunted by images of the man who had approached them at the wedding, and who had subsequently challenger her _sa-mekh. T_ he knife strangely becoming a _lirpa_ during the night watches... The emotions whipped around her like a sandstorm... She had tried to breathe evenly, to stay calm; it was of no use... She had attempted to think about things logically. S _a-mekh_ was not dead, he was sleeping downstairs. He was safe... Mimi was safe... Avarak was safe... _Sa-kuk_ Sarek was safe... _Ko-kuk_ Manda was safe... _Kan-bu_ Spock was safe... They were all safe; it was illogical to worry... It was illogical to fear ... 

Although she was ten, there were still occasions when she found that the logical thing to do was hide under her blanket. This morning was one of those occasions. She wanted to stay here, where it was safe... She hoped that there would not be any excursions today, preferring to be alone with her family... Memories of her _Ko-mekh_ flooded back... She rolled herself in the blanket and whimpered... Despite her best attempts not to T’Shahel began to cry...

*'*

Mimi was sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking a cup of Vulcan green _tei_ , and tucking into some Vulcan wedding cake. Much to her delight it turned out to be similar to carrot cake. It was logical for Vulcan’s to have a wedding cake that accounted for one of their ten a day. In between eating the cake and drinking the tea Mimi was reading the news on her personal data PADD. Well that’s what it looked like, but she was really focusing on the bond that she now had with Sordd. Obviously being aware of someone else’s thoughts was a very new experience for her. There was a gentle humming in the back of her mind, which had been there since the previous evening. The feeling was not as intense as it had been last night; it was obvious that Sordd had pulled away slightly in order to give Mimi some space. It was still early days and she had not worked out how to do that herself. Through the bond she could sense his love for her, she knew he would probably never vocalise that love but with the bond he didn't need to. She also knew that he cherished her, she sighed contentedly. For the first time in her life she felt complete, it was also comforting knowing that she wasn’t alone... A smile appeared on her face as her thoughts turned to her nocturnal activities with Sordd, she trusted that more was to come before the day was done...

Mimi took another mouthful of the cake, savouring the moist caramelly flavour with the warm embrace of cinnamon, nutmeg and clove, and also something she didn't recognise, it was tangy and spiced. She made a note on her PADD to get the recipe.

Suddenly, aware that she was not alone, Mimi looked up. Avarak, who had stealthily walked across the kitchen without making a sound, was standing before her. He looked washed out. He had very dark green circles under his eyes, his hair was a tangled mess and he had a general look of disarray about him. Mimi could see that he had been crying and that he was currently trying to hold the tears back.

“Hello sweetie are you ok?” she carefully touched his arm.

Avarak shook his head while staying glued to the spot. She looked at him with deep concern in her eyes.

“Can you tell me what is wrong?” she asked with a gentle smile and a quiet motherly voice.

He shook his head again.

She patted on the seat beside her. “Please take a seat?"

Avarak continued to stay glued to the spot.

Now she was majorly concerned… “Ohh sweetie, do you not want to sit?”

Avarak looked at the seat then looked in Mimi’s eyes and then looked at her lap. 

Mimi started to tap on her lap. “You want to sit up here?”

He said nothing but looked up at her with his big brown eyes and then he looked back at her lap.

Mimi was in a quandary, she didn’t want to do the wrong thing, the un-Vulcan thing, however, it was obvious that Avarak was still in a fragile state and he wanted to sit up on her lap. She tried to think about what the logical thing to do was as opposed to the emotional. Having only known Vulcans for a few months she was still very unsure of the etiquette, especially when dealing with children. Very early on one thing had become obvious and that was that emotions were not to be expressed. She had wondered on a number of occasions where the emotions went, imagining that there could be a massive volcano of them awaiting to erupt... Back to the point in hand, Avarak wanted to sit on her lap. Although by earth standards Avarak was advanced beyond his years, in many areas he was still very childlike and right now he was seeking comfort... The reality was that Sordd had married her, a human, he had told her on a number of occasions that she could not be expected to be what she was not. Uncertain of what the correct Vulcan response was in these situations, although the way she had seen Sordd and Sarek interact with their children said to her they would not leave a child in distress, she went with her human instinct and human instinct told her to comfort the child standing in front of her... If it was the wrong thing to do, well so be it...

“Ok sweetie!” she said while lifting Avarak up onto her lap, being careful not to make skin contact with him. She held him close, rocking him gently. She could feel and see him visibly relax and lean in to her; he then stuck two fingers in his mouth and began to suck them. Mimi decided the best course of action was to be still. 

After about ten minutes of sitting quietly Avarak eventually spoke, "Where is s _a-mekh_?" he whispered.

“ _Sa-mekh_ is taking Madra and Dug out for a walk as we need to look after them today. He won't be long," she replied softly. "T'Shahel will be down for first meal soon,” she continued whispering into his ear. "Do you think you are well enough to have first meal?”

Avarak thought for a moment. Then quietly nodded his head. 

Instinctively Mimi gave him a little hug, trying to give him a little comfort, it’s what she did to her nephews when they were his age. “What would you like to have?” she asked, hoping for further response. “ _Sa-mekh_ made some _plomeek_ soup this morning. There is _cassava_ juice in the refrigerator, granny made some drop scones, there is also cereal...”

“ _Plomeek_ soup and _cassava_ juice would be agreeable,” he whispered.

She gave him another little hug, glad that he was coming round to talking. “That’s good. Would you like some toast as well?”

He tilted his head and turned to look at her again, “Drop scones please.”

Mimi smiled at him. You couldn’t beat one of her mums drop scones. The next moment T’Shahel appeared at the kitchen table. Mimi looked her up and down. Despite meditating before retiring for the evening she also had dark green circles under her eyes and had obviously been crying. She looked in a general state of disarray, although not quite as severe as Avarak.

Mimi frowned, “Are you ok T’Shahel?”

”I am uncertain,” she replied honestly, “I believe I am in need of more meditation, but I am unsure as I meditated last night...”

Mimi sighed; obviously the events of the wedding were taking their toll... 

"Have a wee seat," Mimi said, "your _sa-mekh_ will be back soon. Avarak and I were just discussing first meal. What would you like to have?"

“I do not believe that sustenance would be agreeable at the moment,” she replied, “I feel sick.” 

Mimi’s eyebrows rose at this statement, she desperately needed Sordd to come back soon. “Have some water just now, we can se what _sa-mekh_ says when he returns.”

*’*

Sordd was walking back along the beach towards the cottage with the dogs. In all honesty he did not want to be away from Mimi for any length of time, not at the moment anyway. It would take a number of days for the bond to be fully established and it would be best to be in close proximity with her as much as possible. He had made the necessary arrangements, contacting Sarek to inform him of their status and requesting leave. This was not a problem, like most Vulcans he had accrued a lot of overtime, years worth in fact. 

He focused again on his bond with Mimi. It was only now that he realised how lonely he had been after the death of T’Alaro. There was no sense of loneliness now, complete, accepted, cherished... He mediated on each of these different aspects as he walked along… Eventually he was back at the cottage. As he opened the backdoor both dogs hurtled past him as though it was some kind of race. 

Sordd took in the scene. Mimi, who looked radiant, was sitting at the kitchen table with Avarak sitting on her lap. This was indeed and interesting and pleasing development. Avarak looked unwell. He turned to look at T’Shahel. She also looked unwell. Sordd sighed inwardly. The events of the previous day, including the wedding and the _puk-tor_ , were beginning to take their toll. Although the children were not present during the _puk-tor_ , they would have experienced some distress when he had temporarily closed his bond with them in order to shield them from the events. 

The dogs by this point were excitedly circling around Mimi, T’Shahel, and Avarak trying to herd them in. They were also barking in excitement. He could see Avarak tensing himself, although he was trying not to show it. Avarak liked the dogs and had happily played with them over the last few days, however, at this moment in time it was obvious that he was unable to cope with their exuberance.

“ _Kroikah_! Stop!” Sordd commanded the dogs, “ _Ki'haf!_ Basket!”

They immediately stopped their little game then went and lay down in their baskets. Their puppy dogs eyes peered over the top, specifically trying to con any human or Vulcan in the vicinity to feel sorry for them.

“Good morning T’Shahel, Avarak, Mimi,” Sordd said looking at them each in turn.

Mimi looked up smiling, her eyes were glistening. “Did you have a nice walk?” she asked, while still rocking Avarak gently.

“Affirmative, it is a pleasant morning,” he replied as he approached her and raised his index and forefinger towards her. She responded and their fingers touched in a Vulcan kiss. The bond between them flared into life at their touch. Mimi grinned. Sordd smiled the Vulcan smile that wasn't a smile. 

“Avarak and T’Shahel are both unwell," Mimi informed him. "I thought some breakfast might help.”

Sordd knelt down so he was eye level with his son. “What is your aliment?”

“I do not know _sa-mekh_ ,” he replied in a whisper.

Sordd knelt for a while, studying his sons face. He then stood up and turned to T’Shahel.

“What is your ailment _ko-fu_?” he asked

"I am uncertain _sa-mekh_ ," she replied quietly. Sordd studied her face it was obvious that both of his children were emotionally compromised. 

Mimi looked towards Sordd. "Weddings are stressful times even for humans. I was thinking that maybe the events of yesterday are taking their toll. Maybe we should have a quiet day?"

Sordd nodded his head in agreement. “I think that would be logical and agreeable. After first meal we shall meditate and then make arrangements for the rest of the day after that."

T’Shahel's face visibly relaxed at this suggestion. A quiet day was most agreeable. Avarak started to cry...

Mimi whispered again in his ear. “What’s wrong sweetie?"

“ _Sa-mekh_ , we are going fossil hunting today… with Peter…” he sniffed, "and Adam… and Saros...” the tears were flowing down his cheek, which he tried to brush away with the back of his hand.

Sordd knelt down again, “It would be unwise Avarak, you are _zungor_ , tired _,_ and _k'oh-nar,_ emotionally vulnerable. Further adventures would be illogical in the current circumstances."

“But I want to go fossil hunting…” he replied, a large frown appearing on his face. “I have never been fossil hunting…” Both Mimi and Sordd could sense him get more and more agitated by the moment.

Mimi continued to rock him gently in her arms, “Senek messaged this morning to say that Saros is unable to go fossil hunting today. I told him we could go tomorrow as well. Maybe it would be best if we all just went tomorrow, after a quiet day today.” She looked at Sordd who nodded in an affirmative.

Avarak did not know what he was ‘feeling’ he was in such a turmoil. "I want to go today with Peter and Adam," he insisted, the tears were still streaming down his face. 

Sordd raised his hand in the universal action for halt, and spoke, “I have decided we are not going fossil hunting today. It is not logical to be upset, it is out with of your control. As Surak said, ‘ _Svi’ nartaya shom kr’trkkla_ ,’” he said firmly, although not unkindly. Sordd turned to look at Mimi and translated, “In willingness to tolerate a difficult situation lies peace.”

Avarak bit his lip in an endeavour to accept a very difficult situation. He had been looking forward to this adventure since Adam and Peter suggested it, 73 days, 17 hours, and 33 minutes ago. He tried to think logically about the situation... _Sa-mekh_ had made the decision that they were not going today. As disagreeable as it was there was nothing he could do to change the outcome... It was illogical to argue with his _sa-mekh_. He would not change his mind and arguing would result in punishment, which would also be disagreeable... There was no logic in further protestations... He decided the best course of action would be to try and calm himself down...

“If you let me know what you would like for your picnic I could make it up so we can start off early,” Mimi said trying to make the situation a bit more positive. She had learned that Avarak found the concept of a picnic quite agreeable. “What would you like for your picnic?”

"Are we all going to go tomorrow?" he asked softly, the stubborn part in him still not fully giving into the situation.

"Affirmative," Sordd replied.

"You are going to come as well?" Mimi asked with a little sparkle in her eyes. 

Sordd nodded his head. " _Ha_ , I have made the arrangements I discussed with you earlier. I do not need to work for the next seven days."

This announcement obviously pleased Mimi. It was also pleasing to Avarak and T'Shahel, although they were endeavouring not to show it.

"It would not be logical for a Vulcan to miss a research opportunity," Sordd continued, "I have never been fossil hunting either," he paused, "the concept is most agreeable." It would also mean he would be near Mimi, which was also logical and agreeable. 

"Ok, so what do we want for out picnics?" Mimi asked again.

Avarak was first to reply, “ _Krei'la_ would be agreeable and 15’s,” he said enthusiastically. 

Sordd raised an eyebrow, “That is a lot of fructose Avarak,” he stated mater-of-factly.

Avarak bit his lip again, a bad habit he must have picked up from being around humans Sordd thought. Sordd assessed the situation, as Surak said, ‘ _dvel-tor vu t'naehm_ ’ or ‘choose your battles.’ One battle had already been one this morning and that was sufficient for the moment. “As it is a unique occasion I will allow it.”

“ _Sa-mekh_ will have to make the _krei'la_ ,” Mimi chipped in. “We could maybe make the 15’s together. How does that sound?”

Avarak’s little face began to regain its calm and a small smile appeared on his face. “That would be agreeable,”

Mimi turned to focus on T’Shahel, who had been sitting quietly throughout the entire conversation. "T'Shahel, what would you like in your picnic?"

" _Krei'la_ would be agreeable, and some drop scones," she replied, "Mimi can you show me how to make drop scones?"

"Of course I can!"

" _Sa-mekh,_ can I help you to make _krei'la_?" T'Shahel asked. She liked to take any opportunity she could to help with cooking and baking. 

"Affirmative" he replied. "Let us partake of first meal and then we can proceed with the rest of the day..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kroikah - stop  
> Ki'haf - basket  
> ko-fu - daughter  
> zungor - tired  
> k'oh-nar - emotionally vulnerable  
> puk-tor


	69. a'Tha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested a part of the story told though T'Shahel's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thank you for your continued support and contributions, which more often than not catalyse other things :-)

**Chapter 69 - a'Tha**

Katra-khynna - the first stage of the kr'alieu (funeral) when each friend or relative shares the grief and takes away a memory, a part of the whole.  
  


*'*

T’Shahel was unsettled as she climbed the stairs to her room. Normally meditation would help, but on this occasion it had not. The events of yesterday, the challenge, the puk-tor, the bond being closed between her father and her had all been disturbing, and had brought back some very painful memories. She tried not to think about it as she laid out her meditation mat and lit the candle and incense burner. She knelt down and closed her eyes ... 

**S’chn T’gai Ancestral Home, ShiKahr District, Vulcan. 2227.**

_She had slept no more than she had for the last few evenings. It was hard to sleep, her mind and body were numb with pain. The bond which had once been filled with life was no longer there, in its place was emptiness, a hollow space..._

_She had been told that the katra lived on... she didn't 'feel it'..._

_Her emotions had been running higher and higher throughout the day, she did not yet know how to control them properly, but she knew full well that she was supposed to keep them hidden from the outside world. She sighed and then wept, she was alone after all. She wept for the loss of a beautiful life, a kind life, her ko-mekh; T’Alaro...She wept for the lost chance of knowing her more, the ache in her chest grew stronger... it would maybe be best to think of other things..._

_*'*_

  
_It was well before dawn, the rest of the household, apart from Avarak, who was too young and still sleeping, were meditating, preparing for the events of the day. T'Shahel was also too young and should also be sleeping, however, she had overheard the adults talking. On these occasions it was custom to meditate well before sunrise, 3am had been mentioned. When she had heard this she had resolved to wake up at 3am and do the same, it was the Vulcan way after all. Thus she set her alarm just in case she did happen to fall asleep this evening, her internal body clock wasn't working at the moment and could not be relied upon.  
_

_At 3am the alarm sounded, she was awake anyway. T'Shahel slipped out her bed and knelt on her meditation cushion, she carefully lit the candles and incense burner then leaned back into the meditation posture, she had a perfectly straight back, her hands were resting on her knees. She stayed completely still as she focused on the candle flame and her breathing. She began to recite one of her mantras, she was not sure if there was a particular one you should use on these occasions, so she used the 'kithira.' "Structure. Logic. Function. Control. A structure cannot stand without a foundation. Logic is the foundation of function. Function is the essence of control. I am in control. I am in control...."_

I _t was not long before she gave up, she sighed, a sense of failure and guilt overwhelming her... she couldn't even keep watch today of all days... why was it always so difficult... Vulcan's do not fail, and she was a failure unable to perform a simple act of meditation.... the simple act of remembrance... she gulped back the tears, tears of sorrow or tears of failure she was not sure which, but there were tears none the less, Vulcans were not supposed to cry, she tried to hold it in..._

_*’*_

_She was awoken by the sound of her Sa-mekh entering the room. He was dressed in robes of white, ceremonial robes but for a different kind of ceremony. There was a serenity about him that she had not seen for a number of days, she smiled inwardly._

_He knelt down by the side of her bed, “Ko-fu,” he said gently, “it is time to get ready, it is time to get up.”_

_”Ha, sa-mekh,” she whispered in reply._

_He brushed his hand over her cheek, “You did not sleep well?” he enquired._

_“Nirsh,” she answered, the tears pricking at her eyes. “I tried to meditate at 3am... it was difficult."_

_Sordd brushed his hand against her face again, endeavouring to give her some stability. “T’Shahel, while that was a commendable thing to do it was not necessary for one your age," he said kindly._

_"I am sorry sa-mekh,” she said. “I was endeavouring to be Vulcan.”_

_”You do not need to apologise,” he replied softly. “You also do not need to ‘endeavour’ to be a Vulcan when you already are one,” he paused for a moment waiting for his words to sink in. "It is not a failure to ask for help," he continued, "Your skan are here to help you, I am here to help you. Do you understand?"_

_"Ha, sa-mekh," she replied._

_“Come, you must get ready,” he said._

_"Must we sa-mekh?" she asked, looking up into his eyes._

_"Ha," he replied, "it is our way. It will help you with your grief and it will bring you closure," he said in a steady tone. “You will also sleep better when the events of today are completed.”_

_Sordd handed her an outer robe, which was also white, like his, and she quickly put it on..._

_"Are you ready ko-fu?" he asked softly while placing his hand upon her shoulder._

_She looked up at him, "Yes, sa-mekh," she replied. "Is Avarak coming?"_

_"Not just now, he is too young," he answered while lifting the hood on her robe. "T’Kin will watch him while we participate in the katra-khynna."_

_*'*_

_T'Shahel followed her father towards the back of the house, into a large room, which looked out onto the Vulcan Forge. It was still night and there was only a small amount of illumination coming from Vulcans sister planet which was reflecting light from Eridani, a bit like Earth's Moon reflects light from the Sun. It was a clear night, she glanced up, a broad swath of light, the Milky Way hung in the sky, for some reason just looking at the stars gave her a sense of peace and stability. Her gaze then turned back to_ _The Forge, it was coloured black and grey instead of its usual brilliant red and orange, T'Shahel thought it looked cold and unwelcoming, a shiver ran down her spine._

_She followed her father to the centre of the room and knelt down on a cushion beside him. Candles and incense burners were already lit, and meditation mats had been laid out in concentric circles around about them. T'Shahel watched as close family members and friends began to file into the room, all wearing white ceremonial robes. They quietly took up their places on the meditation mats. Sa-kuk Sarek, Ko-kuk Manda, Sa-kuk Sitok, Ko-kuk T’Aimnu, Sa'mekh'al Skonn, Sa'mekh'al Sovar, Ko'mekh-il T’Aloren, she also saw her cousins Aravik, Sorn and T’Lores, they sat down on cushions, she began to loose track of who was there..._

_Ko'mekh-il T'Rama, the clan elder, was last to enter the room. She was also wearing white robes but hers also had gold braiding, indicating her status as clan elder. She walked towards the centre of the room and knelt down on the one remaining meditation mat, right beside T'Shahel and her sa-mekh. T'Shahel looked into her face, which was steady and calm.  
_

_T'Rama began to lead the meditations, her tone sombre and reflective... At various intervals individuals contributed memories concerning T'Alaro, honouring her life, they would each take these collective memories away with them. T’Shahel couldn't remember the things people were saying about her ko-mekh, she sighed inwardly another Vulcan failure. Vulcans were supposed to have good memories ... She decided to draw comfort from the knowledge that she was was beside her sa-mekh, when he spoke it made her feel calm and at peace... she would ask him later what they had all said, he would remember and he would also understand..._

_Sometimes they chanted mantras, other times they meditated quietly..._

_As the ceremony proceeded there were a number of occasions when T’Shahel was nearly overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling, she wanted to cry but knew she should not, not in front of everyone that was gathered here... Somehow T’Rama knew and at just the right moments in time she placed her hand on T’Shahel’s wrist and sent peace, and calm and stability towards her..._

_The incense in the fire pot was replenished with mah'ta herb as they continued with the ceremony...T'Shahel watched the fire crackle and spit, a sweet and woody scent filled the air... she suddenly felt numb again, unable to take in everything around her..._

_She looked out the window, on the horizon there was what looked like a hazy pyramid, she knew this phenomenon appeared in the sky just before true dawn, they would be moving onto the next stage soon, she closed her eyes again and was almost lulled to sleep with the mantras that were being said, or maybe it was the tiredness from so many sleepless nights..._

_A priest struck a gong, shattering the peace..._

_T'Shahel jumped slightly then opened her eyes. Ko'mekh-il T'Rama stood up in one smooth movement, this was their cue to stand up also... her legs were sore from staying in the same position for so long, fortunately children were allowed to sit on cushions instead of meditation mats or things may have been a lot worse. Sa-mekh took her arm to steady her... when it was apparent she was ok, they started to move out the room…_

_The gong was struck again, and would continue to be struck once every minute, until the ceremony was complete..._

_*'*_

_**The Forge, ShiKahr District, Vulcan. 2227.** _

_They arrived at the shuttle port and disembarked, it was now true dawn, it was still not totally dark neither was it totally light. To to the north and west she could see the outlines of the range of hills, which eventually became the Mountains of Gol where the ancestral grounds were located. They began to make their pilgrimage across the sandy plain which narrowed gradually as they progressed. Other families, especially old or influential ones, have their own sacred groves on their ancestral lands. S'chn T'gai’s ancestral grounds were on Mount Seleya, no place of worship being more important to the modern Vulcan way of life... They would not be climbing to the summit today. Traditionally ceremonies were conducted lower down the mountain within a sacred grove, near the family vault._

_They walked in procession, close family members carried ko-mekh on an a'sim, Sa-mekh, Avarak and her followed close behind, other family and friends followed behind them… Some members of the party carried flaming torches, to give light and to ward off any desert animals..._

_The finality of the situation struck her, the cold, sobering inevitability of death. T'Shahel uttered a soft cry which was carried away on the cool desert wind... soon those same desert winds would carry away the ashes of her ko-mekh… She leaned into her father and grasped hold of his robe to draw some form of comfort… she was cocooned and safe beside him..._

_As they were walking over the plain she heard the sound of a le-matya howling in the distance, T’Shahel tensed and held more tightly to her sa-mekh's robe while looking up at him. Anticipating both of his children's thoughts, Sordd spoke, "We are safe, le-matya are fearful of flames and will stay away," he said reassuringly while placing his hands across their shoulders in a protective move. T'Shahel quickly scanned around, there were more torch bearers than she had originally realised, it was only now that she noticed they were forming a protective barrier between the pilgrims and the dangers of the desert, a wave of relief rolled over her._

_*’*_

_**S’chn T’gai Ancestral Grounds, ShiKahr District, Vulcan. 2227.** _

_The path meandered up the mountainside, sometimes going down before rising up again. Eventually it opened up into a natural amphitheater, that had been hollowed out of the face of the mountain. T'Shahel had been her before, in daylight, for Avarak's naming ceremony. At the far end of the amphitheatre was a raised dais with an altar of blood red stone, at the moment the stone was a blue grey colour. To the right of the amphitheatre there was a large vault, which had also been carved out of the rock, in daylight it was a burnt orange colour, just now it was a blue grey colour. Even the sand was a blue grey colour in the dawn light. T'Shahel looked up again at the the family vault, it looked dark, imposing and cold, everything looked cold apart from the flames from the flickering torches. She wondered if Avarak was frightened, she certainly was..._

_T’Shahel looked on as they placed her ko-mekh on the altar. The family members who had carried her ko-mekh, on her final pilgrimage, quietly retreated behind Sa-mekh, Avarak and her.  
_

_Priests and priestesses formed a semi-circle around the altar, T’Rama stood in front... The gong continued to sound..._

_T’Rama raised her left hand, "Sordd child of Skon, child of Solkar. What is your request?" she spoke with authority, her strong voice echoing around the amphitheatre._

_"I ask for fal-tor-plak," he replied in a steady voice._

_"Who is the keeper of the katra?" T’Rama asked._

_"I'm, T'Pri daughter of Sasak." T'Shahel looked over to see her father's cousin step forward._

_T’Rama looked over towards T'Pri and nodded her head as a sign of respect. She then turned again to Sordd. "Your request shall be granted Sordd child of Skon. T'Alaro's katra shall be taken from the holder and returned to the katric ark vault of the family, to be joined back into the a'Tha."_

_*’*_

_T’Rama turned and began to walk up the steps to the family vault, T'Pri stepped forward and followed after her. Sordd placed his hands on his children's shoulders and guided them up the steps, followed by Sa-kuk Sarek and Ko-kuk T’Aimnu._

_T’Shahel was frightened as they walked up the stone steps, the vault did not look welcoming. Although Eridani had not yet arisen over the horizon, it was beginning to get lighter, which did make things a bit easier when navigating the steps. The metal door, which had opaque glass panels, opened before them. The small party walked into the vault, and the door closed behind them._

_T'Rama led them into an ante-room. Most of the light in the room came through a glass window inlaid with orange stones, katra stones. There were also shafts of light coming through holes that were deep in the red coloured walls. The floor, made from obsidian, a naturally occurring volcanic glass, was black in colour, T’Shahel could see their reflections in it. The other source of light was from the Kir'Shara stone, which was in the centre of the room, it gave of an orange glow and seemed to vibrate with life...  
_

_T'Rama turned around and indicated for them to stop. Avarak and her sat down on two stone seats, which had been carved out of the rock, someone had had the foresight to make them the correct height for young children._

_T’Shahel then watched as her Sa-mekh, T’Rama and T’Pri walk into the inner chamber, the door closed behind them. While they waited Sa-kuk Sarek and Ko-kuk T’Aimnu would stay with them while the fal-tor-plak took place..._

_*’*_

_T'Shahel looked around the chamber, as her eyes became more accustomed to the dim light she could see that Vulcan script had been carved into the wall, most of it she could not read, being written in High Vulcan, other parts she could. Kol-Ut-Shan; Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations, namautau; transcend, sahrafel; trust, Dif-tor heh smusma; live long and prosper, k'war'ma'khon; vibration of extended family, Ki'kwi'fun-tor; having returned from very far away, Olozhika; logic Kir-alep; peace, mol-kom; serenity, tash-tor; control… she drew comfort from the familiar words..._

_“Sa-kuk?” Avarak broke the silence._

_“Ha, Avarak,” Sarek replied._

_“Why are we here when ko-mekh is outside?” he asked with a confused look on his face._

_“Ko-mekh’s body is outside, her katra is being transferred to a katra stone so that her essence shall live on,” Sarek replied._

_Avarak tilted his head, trying to comprehend what his uncle had just said to him. “Sa-kuk, I do not understand what a katra is,” he said shyly._

_“A katra is hard to put into words,” Sarek replied kindly. “It has been described as the soul, spirit, and essence of a Vulcan. But even then, those terms are meaningless.” Sarek paused before continuing, carefully choosing the words that he would use next. "Do not worry about your ko-mekh,” he said in a steady calming tone, "she is within the a'Tha. She is not lost. She is at peace, as you should be."_

_“What is the a’Tha?” Avarak asked, as would any child of his age._

_“The a’Tha is what we revere but do not understand,” Sarek replied, “It is the force of the universe. Every life comes from and returns to the a'Tha…”_

_“Where is the a’Tha?” Avarak asked.  
_

_“The a’Tha is everywhere,” Sarek replied neutrally.  
_

_“EVERYWHERE!” Avarak responded, his eyes wide open as he looked around him._

_“Ha, EVERYWHERE!” Sarek replied.  
_

_T'Shahel closed her eyes as she listened to her uncles voice... she fidgeted with her robe, another failure in Vulcan discipline.... she knew that she shouldn't but it helped... in the stillness she became aware of a vibrating in the atmosphere, the chamber was filled with an energy that she had not encountered before, she opened her eyes and looked at the Kir'Shara stone, it seemed that the vibration she was feeling and the glow from the Kir'Shara stone were somehow related..._

_*'*_

_T’Pri was first to return, her face was filled with serenity, T'Shahel wondered if she would ever attain the same look herself._

_T’Pri turned to both of the children and raised a ta'al._ _“Dif-tor heh smusma,” she said to them in a steady voice._

_The children both raised a ta'al in reply and whispered, “Sochya eh dif.”_

_T’Pri nodded towards Sa-kuk Sarek and Ko-kuk T’Aimnu then quietly left the chamber._

_Some minutes later T’Rama returned, she turned to look at both of the children. “It is time for you to see where your ko-mekh’s katra is placed,” she said in a gentle tone, the authoritative voice of the clan elder disappearing and being replaced with that of a grandmother._

_“I am frightened,” Avarak replied quietly. T’Shahel was inwardly relieved that her younger brother was admitting to fear, she was also afraid but didn’t want to admit it, not in front of her clan elder._

_T’Rama knelt down so she was eye level with the children, although T’Shahel had not admitted out loud to being frightened T’Rama could see it in her eyes and sense it, even without any physical contact between them._ _She took a hand from each of them and sent them calm, after a sufficient amount of time she spoke again, “You are feeling fear because of the unknown,” she spoke softly. “The logical thing is to face the fear. It will help you in your grief to touch the katric ark, it will bring you closure and with that will come peace."  
_

_She gracefully stood up, “Hold my hand,” she said while holding hers out towards them, both children obediently stood up and took one of her hands, the fear that they had felt earlier continued to dissipate._

*’*

_T’Rama led them both through a small hall into the inner chamber, which was a large cavern. There were Vulcan artefacts and statues scattered around the room, scattered in an orderly fashion. Again the only sources of light were the orange katra stones and shafts of daylight coming from above, T’Shahel wondered how this could be possible as they were inside the mountain. The inner chamber was of a similar structure to the ante-room except it was a lot larger. As they moved towards the centre of the room towards where her sa-mekh was kneeling down in a meditative stance, T’Shahel could feel the vibrations get stronger and the light around them seemed to get brighter as well. The floor of the room was made entirely of the highly polished obsidian stone, it reflected the light from the katra stones, which in turn reflected the light back, with that and the shafts of light coming from outside, there was no need for further illumination._

_They moved towards where Sordd was kneeling, and knelt down beside him. T'Shahel looked up into his face, it was still filled with serenity._

_“You can visit here whenever you need to,” T’Rama said. “The katras of our family are our essence, our spirit and soul. They are here for remembrance, but also to aid future generations. Your ko-mekh will always be here, should you ever need her guidance, as are your ancestors.”_

_T’Rama gently guided T’Shahel’s hand onto the glowing katra stone that was in front of her, as her hand made contact with it, it flared into life, a tingling sensation went up her arm. She could feel its energy flowing into her, circling her around with its warmth and comfort, her ko-mekh’s essence. She felt her ko-mekh’s ‘ashaya’ for her. A whisper in her mind, ‘Nenlohk dwon zeesh, T'Shahel'..._

_As the revelation that her ko-mekh was not the body that lay on the altar outside, but was here in the katra stone, broke on her she was flooded with a peace which went so deep inside of her that she instinctively knew it would never be taken away. She somehow knew that no matter what happened in life, this deep rooted peace would be there for her if she only stilled herself enough to sense it... A deep serenity came over her face... After sometime she slowly withdrew her hand and she opened her eyes._

_T’Rama who was looking on could see the sparkle had return to T’Shahel’s eyes, the grief that had clouded her for days had now disappeared. She also notes a depth of serenity in the child's countenance that had not been seen before._

_T’Shahel’s curiosity got the better of her. “Can I touch another stone?” she asked hopefully._

_“Ha.” T’Rama replied._

_T’Shahel stood up and quickly glanced around the room, the stones seemed to glow stronger as she looked at them. One of them in particular caught her attention, she walked over to it and reached out to touch it, it flamed into life like her ko-mekh’s stone had. Somehow she knew that the katra belonged to T’Pau, a clan elder whom she had never known. T’Shahel looked up towards T’Rama._

_“T’Pau?” she asked._

_“You ask a question, when you already know the answer,” T’Rama replied while maintaining the neutrality on her face. Other stones around the room began to flare into life without anyone touching them. At this T’Rama simply raised an eyebrow, the response of the katra stones to her granddaughters touch, to her granddaughters presence, was indicative of a particular path the child would eventually be asked to take, if and only if T’Shahel made the right choices. Now was not the time or the place for that to be revealed….._

_*’*_

_The small group stepped out of the crypt. T'Shahel looked over towards the altar, her ko-mekhs body was no longer there, the only thing remaining was some smoking embers, it did not bother her, it was not her ko-mekh...They stood for some time watching as Eridani began to rise higher over the Vulcan Forge, casting its orangey red glow into the dark places and warming the desert sands. They stood in silence appreciating the vast beauty of the scene before them. T’Shahel felt different inside, there was a stability there that she had now known before. Something had clicked into place, she understood something of the Vulcan way... something of the a'Tha..._

_*’*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References  
> Star Trek: Discovery" Season 2 "Light and Shadow"  
> Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
> 
> Katra-khynna - the first stage of the kr'alieu (funeral) when each friend or relative shares the grief and takes away a memory, a part of the whole.
> 
> Sa-mekh - father
> 
> Ko-fu - daughter
> 
> Skan - family
> 
> Sa-kuk - uncle
> 
> Ko-kuk - aunt
> 
> Sa'mekh'al - grandfather
> 
> Ko'mekh-il - grandmother
> 
> Fal-tor-plak - the transfer of a katra from the keeper to another 
> 
> a'sim - litter
> 
> a'Tha - The concept of a'Tha was a Vulcan belief that could mean Immanence in the Human language. Direct experience of the being/force of universe. It is believed to have been the oldest Vulcan word and the first ever written. In terms of effect, it was similar to the concept of God to other races.
> 
> Dif-tor heh smusma - Live long and prosper
> 
> Sochya eh dif - Peace and long life 
> 
> Nenlohk dwon zeesh - I love you


	70. Tvi-sochya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tvi-sochya - inner peace arrived at by meditation  
> 

**Chapter 70 - Tvi-sochya**

Sordd quietly closed the door to Avarak’s room behind him. He was satisfied that Avarak’s mental and emotional shields were at a more stable level, and he had left him contentedly playing on his holographic padd. He was now going to check on T’Shahel, who although not as strained as Avarak was in need of some fortification. He quietly opened the door to her room. On entering he could see his daughter kneeling down on her mat, her face was more serene than it had been at first meal, however, there was still a trace of something that concerned him. Sordd decided that it was now time to have a much needed conversation, which she had obviously, to Sordd anyway, been avoiding. He quietly entered the room, then knelt down, only the incense burner, sending forth a calming fragrance, and a candle between them...

”T’Shahel,” Sordd quietly whispered her name, so as not to startle her.   
  
T’Shahel opened her eyes and looked at him, “Sa-mekh,” she replied softly. 

“Something has been troubling you for sometime,” he said, “I can help you, but only if you let me.”

She looked up at him with a frown on her brow, “Sa-mekh, asking for help shows weakness in a Vulcans ability to reason things by themselves in a logical manner,” she replied.

Sordd raised an eyebrow, unsure how his daughter had come to such an illogical conclusion, "There are occasions when it is illogical not to ask for help, perhaps this is one of them?” he asked.

T’Shahel looked at him and said nothing, while fidgeting with her robe, a habit she still had not managed to gain control of.

“You first need to acknowledge the problem, before you can go on and solve it,” Sordd said, “What is the problem that you are facing?”

T’Shahel took a deep breath before speaking, “It is too difficult to speak of sa-mekh,” she whispered. He could see tears pricking at her eyes, he could also see that she was using immense effort in order to stop them from flowing. “There are many things…” she was unable to hold his gaze so instead she looked down and tried to focus on the candle flame that was burning between them.

“What is the most pressing matter at the moment?” he continued the line of questioning.

T’Shahel fidgeted even more with her robe and eventually started to speak, “Avarak may have drowned,” she said with a hitch in her voice, “his katra would have been lost,” she looked up into her fathers eyes, “our katra's could be lost if there is not a keeper…”

Sordd was inwardly relieved that she was finally speaking these things out. He thought very carefully before proceeding. “The fal-tor-plak was created to ease the suffering of the living, to help us in our grief, to bring us peace,” he replied in an understanding tone, “many civilisations have similar rituals to mark life’s journey. Everything comes from the a’Tha and everything will return to the a’Tha. It is illogical to think that a katra would be lost simply because a particular ritual has not taken place, therefore the logical conclusion would be that Avarak’s katra would have returned to the a’Tha that surrounds us.”

She looked up at him again, “What about Mimi? She does not have a katra,” she replied.

“The human word for katra is spirit or soul. There are as many belief systems on Mimi’s planet as there are on ours,” he replied. “It is something Mimi and I have discussed. I am willing to discuss this with you, but it may be more helpful to you if you discuss this question with her?”

T’Shahel thought for a moment then replied, “Ha, sa-mekkh, I will speak to her about it.”

“Rom,” Sordd replied. He paused then spoke again, “There is something else that is troubling you…”

“Ha, sa-mekh,” she replied. After another long pause she spoke again, with some strain in her voice, “Is it acceptable to speak of ko-mekh in front of Mimi?"

“It has always been acceptable ko-fu,” he replied. “I am sure that Mimi would find it agreeable if you were to share your memories of ko-mekh with her.” Sordd inwardly sighed, his daughter was one for hiding her concerns, sometimes that being detrimental to her mental and emotional wellbeing. “T’Shahel, you do know that you can speak to me anytime about things that are unsettling you. You do not have to bear the burdens on your own.”

T’Shahel frowned and then spoke, “Is asking for help giving up?” she asked.

"T’Shahel, asking for help is not giving up,” Sordd said to her, “it is refusing to give up.” He watched his daughter's face as the revelation hit her, immediately some of the strain which had been etched on her face began to leave. He continued, “Many things have happened over recent days that are… unsettling. Let your mind be at ease.”

“Sa-mekh, sometimes it feels like I am in a sandstorm and the thoughts and emotions are whipping around me and I can not control them.”

Sordd paused before speaking, “Take my hand T'Shahel.” T’Shahel reached out her hand and he cupped it in his. “I am going to teach you a technique that will help you in the future when you are bombarded in this way, with different thoughts and emotions.”

“Ha, sa-mekh,” she said while looking at him.

“When I am in a storm, like the one you are speaking of there are two methods I have found to be effective in bringing me to a place of inner peace, you can learn to do the same," he said. "Now close your eyes." T'Shahel closed her eyes in response. "You have power to control the wind," he continued, "take control of the wind, instead of focusing on the individual grains of sand," Sordd could sense through their touch that she was taking on board what he was saying, "you have power to cause the wind to subside, until all that is around you grows still..." After some time T'Shahel's countenance returned to a more peaceful state. 

"Thank you sa-mekh," she said softly, with an acceptable Vulcan smile on her face. "What is the other thing you do in the midst of a storm?" she asked with a note of interest in her voice.

"There are times when it is wise simply to remain still," he replied, "eventually the storm will pass..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References  
> The Boy, The Mole, The Fox and The Horse by Charlie Mackesy


	71. Pon k'war'ma'khon - Family Time

**Pon k'war'ma'khon - Family Time**

After lunch the small family, who had been joined by Sarek, Amanda, and Spock for the afternoon, retired to the 'Family room' to spend some time together. As it was a colder day it was decided they would put the wood burner on, the wood obviously obtained from a sustainable source. Avarak was currently lying down in front of it, soaking up the heat, which reminded him very much of Vulcan. Madra and Dug were lying quietly beside him. He was reading his PADD, Mimi had purchased a book for him; R.L. Carson, D.F. Attenborough, and B.S.Howard. 2229. _Biodiversity - the History of Life on Earth._ 1st Edition.

Sordd was sitting on a couch, also reading his PADD, he was working on a research paper for an up and coming medical conference. Mimi was sitting on the opposite couch, T’Shahel was behind her practicing a braid on Mimi’s hair. Spock was quietly playing with his bricks, his toy sehlat firmly gripped in his left hand. Since retrieving it from Poppy, we won’t go into the details of that as it wasn’t pretty, he had not let go of it except during his nocturnal rest. Amanda was reading a book. Sarek was dealing with some paperwork regarding the 'incident' at the wedding. 

“Fascinating!” Avarak spoke, breaking the silence.

“What is fascinating Avarak?” Sordd said while looking down at him.

“In the early 21st century there were approximately 8.7 million (give or take 1.3 million) species on Earth, the most precise calculation offered at the time was 6.5 million species on land and 2.2 million species in the oceans. 391,000 of those species were vascular plants. It was predicted that it would take over 1,000 years to catalogue all of them. That is a lot more than on planet Vulcan, sa-mekh!” he looked up at his father.

“Indeed, that is fascinating,” Sordd replied, “and you are correct, that is a lot more than on planet Vulcan. Even in ancient times, before the wars on Vulcan, Vulcan was not as diverse in species as planet Earth.”

Avarak continued to read the book, every so often quoting from it, “After the Third World War the number of species had been reduced to less than 4 million,” he looked again towards his father, “Sa-mekh, that is still more than the number of species on Vulcan.”

“Ha,” Sordd replied.

“Since then humans have endeavoured to repopulate the planet using seed and gene banks with varying degrees of success and failure....” Avarak continued, “there was an animal called a Humpback whale, _Megaptera novaeangliae_ , it was one of the larger rorqual species, with adults ranging in length from 12–16m and weighing around 25–30 metric tons," he blinked rapidly as he said this trying to comprehend its size, "Males produced a complex song lasting between 10 to 20 minutes, which they repeated for hours at a time. All the males in a group produced the same song, which was different each season, the purpose of the song was not clear.” Avarak pressed his PADD and an image of the whale was projected, the song began to play...

Everyone in the room, including Spock, looked up from what they were doing to look at the projection of the whale and to listen to it’s haunting song. Spock let go of his sehlat and clapped his hands in delight. When the projection stopped he said, “Va'ashiv!” while giggling with excitment. 

Avarak pressed the button on his PADD to repeat the projection, as per Spock's request ...

After the projection finished Spock repeated, “Va'ashiv!”

"Later, Spock," Avarak replied. He then looked up at him and said, "You will be interested in this," in a reassuring voice. 

Spock frowned when he realised that Avarak was not going to play the song of the whale again. Amanda picked up on this and handed him a biscuit, to try and distract him. Fortunately it worked, averting another Vulcan/Human meltdown. 

Avarak continued speaking, “The humpback whale was driven to extinction in the mid 21st century and scientists have thus far failed to reintroduce them back to the oceans.” It was Avarak’s turn to frown.

Looking up at Mimi he said, “To hunt a species to extinction is riolozhikaik!”

Mimi looked at him kindly, "I don't know what the last word you used means Avarak," she replied.

Sordd chipped into the conversation, "Riolozhikaik is the Vulcan word for illogical," he said neutrally. 

“Ohh," Mimi replied, looking back to Avarak she said, "you are correct Avarak, to hunt a species to extinction is illogical,” using the standard word as she was unable to get her tongue around the Vulcan, “Whoever said the human race was logical?”

After some thought, Avarak shook his head, “Sa-mekh, humans make riolozhikaik decisions?” he asked.

“They do indeed!” Sordd replied.

“Fascinating,” Avarak replied while having a penny dropped moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riolozhikaik - illogical, contradicting or disregarding the principles of logic; without logic; senseless.  
> Va'ashiv - again
> 
> Reference - Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home is a 1986


	72. Vesht-ha-kov shi'kar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support, and if you are still reading this story, well done!
> 
> Some more domesticity and getting to know each other better. Coming up, going to Vulcan and, hopefully, there will be the sound of baby feet on the way as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vesht-ha-kov shi'kar - Fossil hunting  
> K'diwa - beloved  
> Ashaya - a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person (noun)  
> Skerrs - Old Norse sker, which means a rock in the sea

**Chapter 72 - Vesht-ha-kov shi'kar**

  
Saturday 25th September 2230 - Rose Cottage

Sordd looked out the kitchen window, it was a clear sunny day, which was fortuitous as they were going on a field trip to the beach. He knew by now that on Earth sunny did not necessarily correlate with being warm, especially not on the East coast of England, ‘bracing’ would be the word Hugh, Mimi’s father, would use to describe a day like today. He turned around and focused on the children in front of him, they were all dressed in their warmest attire, looking like they were having a field trip to Andoria as opposed to a field trip on a Northumbrian beach at the end of September.

Sordd took a few moments to gague the mental and emotional shields of his family, through their familial bond. Avarak’s shields had been greatly strengthened as a result of the quieter day they had spent at the cottage yesterday, he was currently excited, but was managing to control the outward expression of that emotion. T’Shahel, was calm and serene, back to her usual default position after the conversation they had had yesterday which had grounded her, Sordd was inwardly pleased with this development. Mimi, he took a deep breath, any thought of Mimi caused him to have to gain his own emotional control never mind anyone else's around him. He knew this would settle in time when the bond between them was stronger, at the moment he had to deal with the bombardment of her emotions, which she had not learned to shield yet as well as his own. He was pleased to 'feel' that she was content. He turned around to watch her as she tied a red scarf around Avarak’s neck, moving the knot close under his chin to keep him warm from the cold. She placed a matching beanie, on his head, making sure to cover over his ears. He was thankful for her, his Ashaya, and the the care and thoughtfulness she had towards his children. Avarak was wearing one of his excursion uniforms, with a few extra layers underneath. Sordd was reminded of the events from yesterday, another potential meltdown averted...

_“Mimi,” Sordd said as he approached her in the living room. She looked up from the book she was reading to meet his gaze, he noted the sparkle and warmth in her eyes. “There is a difficulty regarding the excursion tomorrow,” he said in a neutral tone. He could sense through their bond that she deflated a little with this news, but he was unclear as to the reasons why._

_He watched her as she steadied herself and took a deep breath before speaking, “What’s the matter?” she asked tentatively, while biting her lip._

_“It would appear that Avarak does not have any clean excursion uniforms for tomorrow,” he replied. Through their bond he could sense, a wave of relief flowing over her as he said this. “I had packed extra, however, my calculations were wholly inaccurate,” he paused before speaking, “he has used six excursion uniforms in three days, not including the day of the wedding.” (It was not an unusual occurrence for Avarak to go through so many excursion uniforms as he enjoyed exploring the outdoors, Peter and Adam’s influence seemed to add fuel to the fire. If you have ever had any dealings with young children you may be aware that depending on their age and stage you can never seem to pack enough clothes for them when going on vacation.)_

_“Six!” Mimi exclaimed._

_“Yes,” Sordd replied with an exasperated tone._

_“It is an easy fix,” she replied, “I was worried it was something to do with what happened at the wedding." In the back of her mind she was afraid the Terran authorities would come knocking on the door to arrest Sordd because of what had taken place, despite Sordd’s reassurance that he had diplomatic immunity and that he was acting in self defence._

_Sordd moved closer to her and extended his two fingers, “Aduna, you know you have not to worry about these things,” he said as their fingers touched in a kiss._

_“I know,” she replied. “It’s just hard not to.”_

_He knelt down beside her, “I can help teach you some techniques to aid you, if you would like?” he asked while their fingers were still touching. Mimi smiled at him, she always felt better when he was close. “Maybe another time,” she replied, “the kiss is sufficient for the moment.” she leaned in to kiss him on the lips..._

_When they pulled apart, Mimi was first to speak, “Where are the clothes?” she asked. “I can put them in the pu-tor and they will be ready for the morning.”_

_“I have given Avarak the task of collecting everything that needs washed as he tidies his room,” Sorrd replied. As if on cue Avarak appeared at the door with a bundle of clothes in his arms. Mimi looked him over, the pile was so high she could hardly see his face. She looked at Sordd, who merely raised an eyebrow._

_“I am sorry,” came a serious but muffled sound from behind the pile of clothes. Mimi put the book she was reading down on the table and rose to her feet. She walked towards Avarak, to relieve him of his burden, desperately wanting to ruffle his hair like she would with one of her nephews to let him know that it was not a problem, but she knew that she shouldn't, so she smiled at him instead._

_“It's an easy fix,” she replied while taking the bundle of washing from his arms._

_“Thank you,” Avarak replied while straightening out his robe..._

Sordd looked down at his own garments and arranged them appropriately before buttoning up his outer garment, underneath he was wearing more layers than he normally would. Hugh had given him a pair of socks which were a lot warmer than his usual ones, he made a mental note to order some more when he returned to the Embassy. Just as he had reached the buttons at the top of the outer garment, which had a flap that could be fastened so it wrapped around his neck, preventing the cold from getting in, he became aware that Mimi was now focusing her attention on him. He flushed slightly then stopped what he was doing and lifted up his head to meet her gaze, a feeling of warmth flooded over him, not an unusual response when it came to Mimi but still quite fascinating, he would meditate upon it later. She was holding up a blue woollen hat towards him, he was about to protest and insist that he would be warm enough with what he was wearing, however, before he could she had already started to place it on his head, he reveled in the fleeting touch of her warm hands on his bare skin, another sensation to add to the list for meditation. She then finished buttoning his outer garment. When she was satisfied that he was nice and cosy she patted him on the chest, while looking up into his eyes and smiling. Mimi then turned to T’Shahel and handed her a pair of earmuffs, which she put on while Mimi put on hers.

“Are we ready to go?” Mimi asked as she looked around the kitchen one more time, checking that everyone was wrapped up.

“Affirmative,” Sordd, T’Shahel and Avarak replied in unison while each collecting their respective excursion bags.

“OK! Lets go!” Mimi said enthusiastically.

Before the words were out her mouth Avarak bolted out the door and shouted, “Shotgun!” T’Shahel quietly followed him on behind.

Sordd looked at Mimi and raised an eyebrow, "Shotgun is not a Vulcan expression. Do you have any idea what it means in the current context?" he asked. 

“It’s a game Peter and Adam play,” Mimi replied, slightly embarrassed that a lot of terran games had violent overtones. Sordd’s brows furrowed.

“Because Avarak was first to say ‘shotgun’ it means that he gets to sit in the front passenger seat,” Mimi explained.

“Indeed,” Sordd replied, ““What is the origin of the phrase?” he asked. 

“Riding shotgun refers to the front passenger seat in a vehicle, next to the driver; so called because the position of the shotgun-armed guard on a horse-drawn stage-coach.”

“A stage coach required an armed guard?" he asked, teasing her slightly.

"Yes," Mimi answered, "It was called the Wild West for good reason."

"Fascinating,” he replied.

"Technically you are only supposed to play the game when only one adult is in the flitter. Seeing as I'm piloting, its up to you wether you ride shotgun or Avarak," Mimi said teasing him back. 

They both followed Avarak and T'Shahel to the flitter that was parked outside... 

*’*

It was a short journey to the beach where they were going to hunt fossils, Avarak rode shotgun. When they arrived, they all piled out and made their way along a coastal path, which meandered along the side of some barley fields. The sound of the ocean gradually getting louder and louder the closer they got to it. Eventually they came to an old wooden style which was smooth with age and use, they all clambered over the top and then followed the path which dropped down the side of the cliff, this required some careful navigation as it was quite steep and narrow. Eventually they found themselves at the bottom. After climbing over a small mound the grand sweep of the sandy beach was revealed, with its rocky headlands and skerrs. The scene had a timeless beauty about it, the only man made objects in view being the small castle and outlying houses on the island of Lindisfarne which could be seen in the far distance. Hugh was right in his assessment of the weather conditions, it WAS bracing!

This part of the coastline had once been part of a shallow tropical sea, which as a result meant fossils. They group spent most of the morning clambering over the rocks looking for them, trilobites, crinoid pieces, corals, brachiopods, plant fossils, teeth marks of ancient sea creatures, trace fossils and more can be found here, they also came across some fossilised worm poo, which all the boys found to be quite 'fascinating.' Whenever a fossil was discovered, both Avarak and Saros, who had arrived with his father Senek, took out their padd's and drew pictures of their discoveries, they were both visibly excited with the whole experience, although trying to reign it in. 

“Do they always draw pictures of new things?” Mimi asked Sordd as they were both looking on.

“No, not always," he replied, "however it is encouraged as it helps to develop their observational skills. When they return to the Embassy, they have both to give a presentation on their findings which is why they are paying particular close attention to what they are doing, instead of rushing on to the next thing."

Despite being wrapped up so well against the elements, it was decided that it was to cold to have their picnic on the beach, so they all made their way back to "Rose Cottage' to have their lunch there. Avarak and Saros spent the afternoon working on their presentation in front of the log fire. 

*’*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the 'honeymoon' was spent doing various activities such as cooking, baking, hiking, quiet days reading a book in front of the fire, playing outside, playing inside, spending time with Mimi's family, astronomy, and other fun activities. After the holiday the family returned to the Embassy in San Fransisco to take up their new life together... More of that to follow :-)
> 
> *’*  
> I realise I could have made more of Avarak fossil hunting with Saros, Peter and Adam, however I don't have the brain power for it at the moment. Maybe another day ...


	73. Nel-dath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies concerning grammar and spelling. Also usual disclaimers concerning non ownership of anything to do with Star Trek.

**Chapter 73 - Nel-dath**

Mimi moved into Sordd’s apartment at the Embassy as soon as they came back from their honeymoon and the family very quickly fell into a routine, it was hard not to due to the constraints of Sordd’s commitments at the Embassy and the structured way that Vulcans brought up their children. Fortunately for Mimi she liked structure and routine, although occasionally she did enjoy mixing things up a bit, much to Sordd’s bemusement.

Sordd continued his role as a healer at the Vulcan Embassy, as well as working on research as part of his commitments to the Interspecies Medical Exchange. Avarak and T’Shahel continued with their studies, and general adventures as young Vulcans. Mimi continued her work as a teacher in a local high school, she loved her job but found it exhausting and by the end of the week she wasn’t really fit for anything. When this was drawn to Sordd's attention he had insisted that she moved down to part time (who would argue with that?), so now she worked Wednesday and Thursday, all day, and Friday mornings.

As they would be relocating to Vulcan in six months time, Mimi had already handed in her notice, and spent some of her spare time looking for a suitable position on Vulcan. The rest of her spare time was spent sorting her flat, which she had kept on, partly on Amanda's advice and partly because although Sordd’s family apartment was spacious there was not enough room for all of her possessions. She had decided to take her time to sort things through and see what she really needed in her new married life and also to see what she wanted to take with her to Vulcan.

One of the main things that Mimi had been working on since meeting Sordd was shielding her emotions from those around her. She was a fast learner and she very quickly found ways to make sure that her emotions were not leaking all over the Vulcan Embassy, much to the relief of the Vulcan members of staff. There was still the occasional slip but all things considered Mimi was making excellent progress in this discipline. Sordd was inwardly pleased as it bode well for when they would relocate to Vulcan, where there were those who would be less tolerant, illogical as that was.

Sordd on his part was working on expressing his emotions, but only ever to Mimi. This had come about as a result of reading a research paper, which highlighted that emotional connection was a bond that held partners together in a human relationship, and without a strong emotional connection the relationship could drift apart. Sordd knew this would not happen due to the _tel-tor_ that he had with Mimi, however, he recognised that it was logical for him to express his 'feelings' to Mimi, more for her sake than his. He had noticed that lack of knowing how he 'felt' about particular situations seemed to stress her out so he endeavoured to accommodate her wherever he could. As Mimi was human she sometimes required his emotional input on a subject in order for her to come to a decision on a particular matter. On Sordd’s part, his decision making was based solely on logic. If he became aware of any emotion that was swaying his decision making process, he would take time to meditate upon it until he had so detached himself from said emotion that it no longer affected him or his decision making. On occasion these differences between Mimi and Sordd brought about conflict between them, her decisions _usually_ being based on emotion and his decisions _always_ being based on logic. They somehow managed to work through these differences so there was harmony and peace in the home. 

Over the months since being married Mimi discovered that Vulcan adults do not need as much sleep as humans. Mimi who liked her sleep and the occasional duvet day, tended to go to bed at 10pm and wake at 6am. In contrast Sordd would have no more than three hours sleep a night, the rest of the time he would spend in deep mediation. Mimi found this hard to get used to, and was initially concerned that he was unable to sleep due to her presence disturbing him in some way. Sordd reassured her that it was necessary for a Vulcan to meditate and it had become his habit from a very young age. In many respects meditation was more important to a follower of Surak's teachings than sleeping, a deep meditative state could be as restful as a deep sleep! Mimi was not entirely convinced but eventually she just accepted that this was the way things needed to be.

On the rare occasion that Mimi could not sleep, and that was very rare, Sordd would endeavour to teach her some meditation techniques. She could just about cope with the technique involving building blocks, the similarity to lego helped, regarding the techniques involving mathematics, well lets just say she found them challenging. When the meditative techniques failed to give the desired outcome Sordd would invariably end up giving her some Vulcan neuro pressure and she would fall fast asleep within seconds. Sordd could not determine whether Mimi’s difficulties with meditation techniques were deliberate or not, he sensed that Mimi found the neuro pressure much more agreeable than meditation!

The sleeping pattern for Vulcan adults did not apply to their children. Mimi discovered that Vulcan children need more sleep than human children for their age and stage. Sordd explained to Mimi that this was logical as Vulcan children grow and develop at a faster rate than human children and this requires a lot of energy, hence why they sleep for longer. Therefore it was usual for Avarak to be in his bed by 7pm at night and T’Shahel would be in bed for 8pm. In the morning T’Shahel would wake up for mediation at 5.30am and Avarak would be awake for meditation at 6.30am. Mimi noted that when the children stuck to this routine, obviously the adults in the situation making sure that it was possible, the children’s emotional control was much more stable and within 'normal parameters' as Sordd would put it. 

Depending on their schedules the family usually had first meal, or breakfast as we would call it, together in the apartment. Mid meal, or lunch, tended to be eaten in the Embassy cafeteria, although they did not necessarily sit down together at the same time. When at work Mimi would take a working lunch in her classroom and very occasionally Mimi and Sordd would have lunch together at a local tea or coffee house. The whole family ate end-meal, or dinner, together, as per Vulcan custom. This would take place in either Sordd's apartment, the Embassy cafeteria, Mimi's apartment, or very occasionally they would eat out.

More often than not evenings and weekends were spent as a family doing various activities together such as cooking, baking, playing musical instruments, crafting, horse riding, swimming, and other sport activities. Naturally there came to be a blending of Human and Vulcan culture, and everyone learned from each other, it was IDIC in motion. As part of this cultural exchange Sordd had began to teach Mimi the Vulcan martial art called _kali-k'hy_ on a Monday evening. As with Terran martial arts Vulcan martial arts afforded many benefits including; improved cardiovascular health, improved muscle tone, weight loss, faster reflexes, improved mobility and agility, improved strength and power, improved stability and co-ordination, improved flexibility, and improved mental health. The sessions started with warm ups, which Mimi was used to due to her sporty lifestyle, and then Sordd would move onto skills training and physical conditioning. Over the weeks that she had been learning _kali-k'hy_ Sordd had broken down the various techniques into simple moves which were practiced over and over agin, until Mimi was quite proficient in moving from one stance into another. _Kali-k'hy_ was not only about self defence and combat practices, but it was also about discipline, patience, improved self-knowledge, and the ability to care for ones body. It is at this point we will continue their story... 

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel-dath - Routine  
> Tel-tor - bond  
> 


	74. Kali-k'hy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am talking about, just saying.

**Chapter 74 - Kali-k'hy**

**December 2230, Vulcan Embassy, San Fransisco.**

_(DISCLAIMER - Do not try this activity at home unless you have a qualified Kali-k'hy instructor to assist you!)_

Mimi had to keep her wits about her as she was practicing _Kali-k_

 _’hy_ drills. Sordd would name a stance, which they then had to move into as quickly as possible, however, if there was a laps in concentration on either side there was the possibility that the other would strike and then one or the other of them would find themselves on the way to hitting the mat. Usually it was Mimi. Correction, it was always Mimi. 

" _Le-matya_!" Sordd announced. 

Mimi took up the stance, which was similar to a pistol squat, she engaged her core muscles while she extended her arms and one leg in front of her, she then bent her knee and lowered into a squat position while keeping her back and torso as straight as possible, until her butt was as close to her heel as she could get it. It was agony! She then squeezed her glutes and drove through her heel to stand back up, she repeated on the other leg. 

As soon as she had finished the move Sordd moved onto the next. " _Puklaman veh!_ "

Mimi moved into fight stance one, which was a relief as _Le-matya_ was hard going. She raised her hands to eye level in order to anticipate Sordd's next move and to protect her head at the same time. Her feet were staggered and placed slightly wider than her hips; she found her centre of gravity and therefore her balance. He began to circle her… She kept a close eye on him. She knew he was about to strike but had learned not to try and anticipate his move and therefore move to soon herself. 

" _Rom_ , Mimi," he praised. "What is the importance of your stance?" He continued to circle ready to pounce…

"A proper stance allows for strong, effortless movement and an easy transference of force from body to extremity," she replied by rote.

" _Rom_ ," he said again.

Mimi stepped forward onto her right foot, a rookie mistake! Sordd swiftly moved in and pulled her gently towards him, destabilising her, while sweeping her leg from under her, like a sickle cutting grass. Mimi fell backward and landed on the mat with a thud.

"Ouch!" she said. Her face was red and glistening with exertion. She was a fit person but this was taking its toll on her. Sordd on the other hand looked cool as a cucumber. 

" _Abru_! Up!" he commanded. "The longer you stay on the ground the greater the advantage you give to your opponent." 

Mimi took a deep breath and then rose to her feet. "Can you not let me win even one time?" she said with a slight note of discouragement in her voice.

Sordd tilted his head, "That would be illogical," he said in a neutral tone, yet with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"It might be illogical to a Vulcan, but to a human sometimes we let people win so they don’t lose heart and give up,” Mimi replied. “My morale is waning and I am about to give up!”

"Fascinating,” Sordd said in a response. “I do not know why you would give up on something where there had been a 12.65% improvement." Sordd saw Mimi roll her eyes and decided it would be best not to pursue this line further. "I will endeavour to take what you have said on board," he said flatly. "We have five more minutes before Avarak arrives for his training. Do you want to stop or shall we continue?"

Mimi took another deep breath, "OK, lets carry on, but please be kind."

Sordd blinked a few times in quick succession, a response he often had in Mimi's presence that indicated slight confusion. He failed to see where he had been unkind. He would ask her to clarify this later. "Very well. _Vai-sehlat_!"

Mimi took up the stance. Her left leg moved out to the side so her feet were wider than her shoulders and she slowly squatted. As soon as she completed the move Sordd moved onto the next position, " _Puklaman kehkuh!_ " Then there came a rapid succession of other stances, " _Klashau! Le-matya! Vai-sehlat!_ " Mimi moved smoothly from one stance into another in response, the theory being you move through a stance, not to a stance.

" _Puklaman dahkuh!_ "

She changed stance again, left foot forward, back heel up off the ground, hands up, chin tucked down, comfortable and balanced. Forward, back, side to side, she could spring in any direction pivoting on her front foot.

"Relax Mimi," Sordd encouraged, "and breathe!"

At that point Mimi realised that she had been holding her breath, she immediately relaxed and focused on breathing.

" _Rom_ ," Sordd praised. She smiled slightly at the praise. He began to circle her again. "Why else is your stance important?"

"Having a good stance allows you freedom of movement," she replied again by rote. "There is no disadvantage in having a good stance. It will only make you a better at what you do."

Sordd quickly assessed her stance and gave her some feedback. “Remember to position your feet in such a way that will maximise the potential for your agility."

Mimi changed her stance slightly in response to his instruction at which point the door of the room whooshed open. She instinctively turned to see who it was, Sordd seized the opportunity and in a moment of time he executed a low kick that swept Mimi's feet from under her and she landed on the mat with a loud thud. 

"Ouch!” she cried out again, “I give up!" she said while not moving from the place where she had landed.

Sordd walked over and reached out his hand towards her. He tilted his head. " _Ashayam_ ," he said in a gentle tone. "It is important that you are aware of your surroundings and you do not let anything distract you."

Mimi looked up at him from where she was lying. "I just wanted to see who it was."

"I know Mimi, but you need to stay focused on the problem not the distraction," he replied as he helped her to her feet. Mimi looked around to see Avarak standing at the entrance to the room, dressed in his _Kali-k'hy_ robe ready for his training session.

"I am sorry for interrupting," Avarak said in an apologetic tone while looking at Sordd and Mimi in turn. 

Mimi smiled towards him, "You have excellent timing Avarak!" she replied. "I've had enough training for today!" Every muscle in her body was aching and she desperately needed a shower. Mimi went over to the side of the room to grab her towel to wipe some perspiration from her face. When she turned around again she found Sordd standing closely beside her, she hadn't heard his approach. He extended two fingers towards her, he needed to gauge how she was ‘feeling.’

She looked up into his eyes and detected a note of concern, ”I’m ok,” she said as her face broke into a smile. Sordd continued to hold out his fingers towards her and he tilted his head slightly. Mimi held out her fingers and they briefly touched each other in an _o'hets'za_. When he was satisfied that all was well he released the touch and turned towards Avarak, who had already started some warm up exercises.

“ _Klee_. Let us begin.” Sordd said to Avarak. " _Tu klopau laman._ You decide the stances _._ "

Mimi looked on as Sordd and Avarak took up their start position and bowed towards each other, a bit like what you might see in a Judo match. 

“ _Le-matya_ ,” Avarak announced. That was not the one Mimi would have picked. Sordd and Avarak both immediately took up the stance. " _Klashau!_ " Avarak said next. Although Avarak was much younger than Mimi he was far more advanced in _Kali-k'hy_ and he gracefully moved from one position to the next and only on a few occasions was he caught out.

Much to Mimi’s amusement Avarak managed to catch his _sa-mekh_ out on a couple of occasions, although the difference in mass between them meant that Sordd did not land on the mat. That was until toward the end of the session, when during a transition Sordd was distracted by Mimi, who happened to be teasing him through their bond. Avarak's reflex was so swift that Sordd landed flat on his back. Who would have thought that Mimi would distract Sordd?

*'*

Later that evening when the children were in bed Mimi and Sordd spent some time together in the family room. Mimi was refreshed after her shower and was now lazily lying on the couch, her head resting on Sordd’s lap. The only light in the room was from the flicker of a candle flame. Sordd was playing with her hair with one hand while using his other hand to read a research paper on his padd.

" _Ashayam_ ," Sordd said softly so as not to disturb the peace.

"Yes?" Mimi asked sleepily.

"I believe we should return my advent calendar to the shop as it is faulty," he said in a neutral tone.

Mimi suddenly felt a bit on edge, which of course Sordd picked up through their bond. "What do you mean?"

"It is advertised as a chocolate advent calendar, however, the chocolates are missing," he replied flatly. He looked down to see Mimi pursing her lips and trying to suppress a smile. He also sensed through their bond that she was hiding something. "What are you hiding?" he asked while absentmindedly brushing his fingers over her psi points.

Mimi couldn't contain it any longer and broke into a broad smile, "I needed chocolate," she said in confession, "so I ate them all... I'm sorry,” she said as she started to giggle.

"Was this a want or a need?" he asked, teasing her, as he was well aware that she found it hard to resist chocolate.

"It was very much a NEED," she replied. "I will get you another one tomorrow."

"That is kind but un-necessary,” he replied. “There is no logic in you purchasing a chocolate advent calendar for my consumption if you are going to eat them all yourself. Perhaps you should just purchase a chocolate bar and keep in the cooler for when you are in NEED?"

Mimi looked up at him. "If you insist!”

"I insist," he said kindly while bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

After some time Mimi spoke again, “I have been thinking about the medical conference.”

“Yes, _aduna_ ,” he replied softly, while still toying with her hair.

“You realise the dates clash with Christmas?” she said, knowing that he knew that, but she said it anyway.

“Affirmative,” he replied.

“When will you be back?”

“The conference ends on the 24th of December. I will be back on the 26th.” Sordd could sense Mimi’s disappointment through their bond, although she was endeavouring to hide it. “Christmas was not at the forefront of my reasoning when I booked the conference,” he continued in an apologetic tone, “and it was arranged before I met you." He lightly brushed his fingers over her cheek again.

“Why have a medical conference at Christmas time?” she asked in genuine confusion.

“It would not be at the forefront of the organisers thinking as they do not celebrate Christmas. It is very difficult to find dates that are suitable for all the different species attending the conference due to the festivals that are celebrated across the galaxy.”

There was silence for a few more minutes as Mimi was thinking things through. “Christmas is an important family time,” she said tentatively, “normally I would spend it with mum and dad.” She turned on the couch so she could look up into his eyes. “As you will be away would you object if I took the children to mum and dads?” she continued, “You could join us all on the 26th? I’m also thinking that this time next year we will be on Vulcan and it won't be possible to spend Christmas at home... ” Although Mimi had moved away from her mum and dads many years ago she still called it home.

Sordd was silent as he thought things through. He could sense that the thought of these arrangements made Mimi ‘feel’ happy. It was logical to keep his human mate happy. He gently stroked his fingers along her cheek again, “That would be logical,” he said, while watching as her face light up with a broad smile. He allowed a small smile to appear on his own face then quickly schooled it away.

“Thank you,” she said. “I will look into booking passage tomorrow." A warm feeling came over her at the thought of going home for Christmas.

“Speaking of the medical conference, _Hakausu_ T'Asil from Vulcan will be in attendance, as will Dr Phlesc from Denobula. Would you object to me speaking to them about our situation?"

He watched as another smile broke on her face, "I would like that!"

"Very well," Sordd replied. "I will make the arrangements in the morning. Would you like to join the meeting speak via holo-call?"

Mimi thought for a few moments, "No, no I don't think so. You could tell me what they say?"

Sordd nodded his head. "Affirmative."

"Good, that’s good," Mimi said contentedly as she pulled him down to kiss him on the lips...

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kali-k'hy - Vulcan martial art
> 
> Abru - up  
> Rom - good
> 
> Puklaman veh - fight stance one
> 
> Puklaman dahkuh - fight stance two
> 
> Puklaman kehkuh - fight stance four  
> Kwul laman - fight stance
> 
> Klashau - guard stance
> 
> Le-matya (sometimes written le'matya) was a predatory animal life form native to planet Vulcan.
> 
> Vai-sehlat - were a type of animal life form that existed on the planet Vulcan.
> 
> O'hets'za - Vulcan kiss
> 
> Klee - let us begin
> 
> Tu klopau laman - you decide the stances
> 
> ***  
> Martial arts I used a number of sites for reference including https://breakingmuscle.com/fitness/5-tips-for-a-more-effective-fighting-stance  
> https://www.salsamacho.com/what-are-the-krav-maga-stances/  
> https://blog.blitzsport.com/2018/08/13/the-basic-judo-throws-blitz-sport/
> 
> Random quote "Keep your eyes focused on the problem not the distraction." Beverly Media GH


	75. 45th Interspecies Medical Exchange (IME), Rigel, Stellale Tadina

**Chapter 75 - 45th Interspecies Medical Exchange (IME), Rigel, Stellale Tadina**

The conference Sordd was attending, the 45th Interspecies Medical Exchange (IME), was being held during December 2230 on Lepus Base, Stella Tadina. The interstellar program involved several Alpha and Beta Quadrant governments, including Earth, Vulcan, Denobula, Tellar Prime, and Mazar. It was a medical exchange program that allowed doctors from each planet to volunteer their services on alien worlds with the intent to better their understanding of Xenobiology.

Lepus, a Federation base administered by Starfleet, was located on the outskirts of Rigel, the capital city of Stella Tadina, a class M planet situated in the Rigel system, Alpha Quadrant. This once small community, dedicated to agriculture and holistic medicine, had blossomed into a mother city that boasted galactic connections and was now a centre of medical excellence in the Alpha and Beta quadrant.

On his journey to the planet Sordd had taken the time to familiarise himself with the layout of the starbase and its facilities. The base offered multiple services and amenities including, fleet and sector command and coordination, crew supply transfers, trading and commercial travel, shore leave and recreation facilities, diplomatic services, administrative and legal services, and sophisticated medical facilities offering biomedical and health care services. There were also numerous shopping facilities; he knew Mimi would enjoy this aspect if she were here. As he thought of her he briefly tested the bond between them, it was very faint, due to the large distance currently between them, but it was there nonetheless. Sordd sighed contentedly. This was the first time Mimi and he had been apart for an extensive period of time and it was reassuring to know that the bond between them was strong.

Sordd looked over his schedule for the coming days and allocated time to go shopping. He needed to purchase his family Christmas gifts, bowing to one of Mimi's many human traditions.

*'*

Sordd carefully manoeuvred his Vulcan cruiser into the docking bay that had been allocated for his use for the duration of the conference. After completing the routine shutdown procedures he collected his luggage and left the cruiser via the main ramp. As Sordd had memorised the base plan, while in transit from Earth, he did not need to ask for directions, so after completing a retina scan, the white door to the docking bay opened giving him entrance to the base. He descended onto a lower level via a flight of stairs and then took a short journey in a turbo-lift to the main reception area. Sordd stepped out into a large, white, bright and airy circular shaped room. Straight-ahead there was a sign with ‘Welcome to Rigel’ displayed on a very large screen. Other screens displayed information regarding the amenities on the base, attractions, destinations on Stellale Tadina, and shuttle departure and arrival times. The room was teeming with delegates for the conference, Andorians, Bajorans, Humans, and Denobulans to name but a few. With that came a low grade buzz of chatter and excitement. As the reception area was so busy Sordd decided to take a moment to check the Directory for any updates and room changes.

_Lepus Base Medical Wing Beta Directory_

_01- 0-1000 Emergency Receiving_

_02-1451 Surgical Suite 1 (Emergency)_

_02-1452 Surgical Suite 2 (Emergency)_

_02-1453 Surgical Suite 3 (Cardiac)_

_02-1454 Surgical Suite 4 (Bionic)_

_02-1455 Surgical Suite 5 (General)_

_02-1456 Surgical Suite 6 (Cryo)_

_03-1470 Therapy Ward_

_03-1471 Zero Gravity Therapy Ward_

_03-1472 Stella Tadina Physiology Unit_

_03-1473 Exobiology Research Divisions_

_03-1474 Biomedical Imaging Services_

_03-1521 Phlesc, MD, DGA_

_03-1522 Les Watson, MD_

_03-1523 Robert Sinclair, MD, DGA_

_03-1524 Shras Th'erhethahr, MD, DGA_

_03-1525 Adele Sinclair, MD, DGA_

_03-1526 Unes Gezo, MD_

_03- 1527 - Tela'at Hakausu Yuris, MD, DGA_

_04-1481 Conference Room 1 - Seminar held by Shonnom Skak, MD_

_04-1482 Conference Room 2 - Seminar held by Robert Metoyer, MD, DGA_

_04-1483 Conference Room 3 - Seminar held by Hakausu Dvir, MD, DGA_

_04-1484 Conference Room 4 - Seminar held by Hakausu Sordd, MD, DGA_

_04-1485 Conference Room 5 - Seminar held by Brian Faul, MD_

The only point to note was that _Hakausu_ Divir’s name was in place of _Hakausu_ Salok’s for holding the seminar on emergency medicine... fascinating.

While waiting his turn in the queue he observed _Hakausu_ T’Asil, from Vulcan, coming through the turbo-lift door, which he had used to enter the reception area ten minutes ago. _Hakausu_ Dvir was accompanying her. As the reception area was so busy Sordd decided it would be logical to approach the Vulcan delegates, so that they could discuss the upcoming conference together, thus not wasting time.

 _Hakausu_ T'Asil, who was an obstetrician specialising in Xenobiology, was a middle aged Vulcan, putting her at around 105 Vulcan years. She was wearing casual attire, a blue-grey outer robe with silver piping, made from a subdued fabric, which was cut in the traditional Vulcan style. Her inner robe was a beige-gold colour made from a mesh like material. She was wearing a gold IDIC brooch on her left lapel. T’Asil’s dark brown hair, which matched her dark brown eyes, was cut into the most flattering example of the Vulcan pointy bowl cut of a hairstyle that you have ever seen, or ever will see. She did not have any grey hairs, which made her look a lot younger than she actually was. T’Asil’s natural grace and elegance commanded respect.

 _Hakausu_ Dvir, a specialist in emergency medicine, was closer to Sordd’s age at seventy years. He was wearing a black outer robe, with grey piping, again cut in the traditional Vulcan style. His inner robe was a dark grey colour made from a mesh like material that matched his pepper coloured hair, again cut in the traditional Vulcan style. He had deep blue eyes.

T’Asil and Dvir became aware of Sordd just as he became aware of them, and they turned to greet him on his approach. They all raised _ta’al’s_.

“ _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , _Hakausu_ T’Asil, _Hakausu_ Dvir,” Sordd said to them both in turn.

“ _Sochya eh dif Hakausu_ Sordd,” they replied. _Hakausu_ Dvir then excused himself, to go and get a drink.

“It is agreeable to see you,” T’Asil continued.

“As it is you,” Sordd responded. Without saying anything they both silently agreed to not join the queue, but instead they would wait until the reception area was quieter.

“Is _Hakausu_ Salok in attendance?” Sordd asked her quietly.

“Unforeseen circumstances have arisen and regrettably _Hakausu_ Salok is unable to attend the conference,” T’Asil responded, giving Sordd a particular look that only a Vulcan would understand. “ _Hakausu_ Dvir has stepped in to take his place.”

“That is indeed regrettable,” Sordd replied neutrally, knowing from the look that T’Asil had given him that Salok had entered his ‘time.’ “I trust that his mate is in good health?”

“ _Ha_ ,” T’Asil replied flatly, giving nothing more and nothing less away.

For the next thirty minutes they discussed arrangements for the days ahead by which time the reception area had quietened down…

*’*

Sordd approached the reception desk, which was situated under the welcome screen. It was manned by a native to Stellale Tadina. Stellale Tadina’s resemble humans in appearance, with three main distinguished features: purple eyes of varying shades, purple hair of varying shades, and on their right forehead and cheek a spattering of star shaped spots, which were also purple in colour. As Stellale Tadina’s age the purple colour deepens. Judging by the colour of the spots on her face Sordd could tell that the receptionist in front of him was in her mid twenties. She was wearing a crisp white uniform with silver braiding. 

“Welcome to Rigel,” she said enthusiastically, “my name is Jaggin. Can I have your name please?”

“Healer Sordd,” he replied in standard.

“Thank you, _Hakausu_ Sordd,” she replied as she typed the information into her computer. Sordd was inwardly pleased that she had used the Vulcan word for healer, and that her pronunciation was correct. He waited patiently while she did her job.

She looked up to make eye contact with him before speaking again. “Can I check that all documentation and information regarding the conference was transferred to your padd?”

Sordd nodded his head. “Affirmative.”

“Excellent!” she replied. “Your room is located on Level 5, Epsilon wing. Access to your room is via retina scan. If you are in need of assistance at any point please contact the front desk, which is, manned 22/8. For your information there are no emergency drills scheduled for the duration of the conference. Is there anything you need to ask at this moment in time?”

Sordd was inwardly pleased with the efficiency of the proceedings. “The information I have been given is adequate. Thank you.”

Jaggin raised a _ta’al_ , “ _Sochya eh dif Hakausu_ Sordd.”

Sordd nodded in acknowledgement and raised a ta’al in reply, “Dif-tor heh smusma, Jaggin. Your pronunciation of Vulcan is excellent,” he said in a warm tone.

A broad smile appeared on Jaggin's face. It was not often you received praise from a Vulcan. “ _Shaya tonat_ , Thank you."

Sordd bowed slightly before moving away from the reception desk.

*'*

Sordd turned to the left hand door and left the reception area. He walked a short distance along a white coloured connecting corridor and entered another turbo lift, which took him to level 5. It was then a brief walk along another white coloured corridor to the Epsilon wing where his room was located. Sordd let himself into the room and the lights turned on immediately. It was too bright! He turned down the light intensity and changed the wavelength of the light to a more comfortable reddish glow. He then adjusted the climate control so it was more comparable to Vulcan. Sordd took a deep breath while appreciating the heat. 

His accommodation for the conference consisted of a medium sized living area, with two armchairs and a table. Everything was either white or varying shades of light purple. The window was floor to ceiling, which was most agreeable. To the left there was a view of the outskirts of Rigel. The city of Rigel was built atop a breath-taking fjord, with a backdrop of waterfalls, which brought the minerals required in order to make the land around so fertile. The skyline was packed with giant skyscrapers that had sleek, curved edges, each more impressive than the next. The buildings were solely built using reinforced _alamhashek_ , a durable, strong, white stone quarried on the planet. Depending on the time of day the colour of the city changed from pure white to deep purple with all the shades in between. He continued to look towards Rigel. He knew from the guidebook that this multicultural city had hundreds of bars, bistros and coffee houses offering a plethora of culinary choices. The city also had a number of museums and other recreational venues. This would be an agreeable location to bring his family; he would discuss this with Mimi later. Sordd then focused his attention to the left, which afforded a beautiful view of the fjord, due to the time of day the water had a light purple hue to it. Yes, he would bring Mimi here. In that moment he quickly sent a message to Mimi on his padd to let her know that he had arrived safely. He had promised to do so, illogical though that was.

After messaging Mimi he looked over the remainder of the room. The en-suite bedroom was off to the left of the main living area, it was adequate enough for his needs. He decided to set up his meditation mat in the living area and then he prepared himself a mug of Vulcan green _tei_. Before settling down to a short time of meditation. In the afternoon he had his first seminar to attend, on Xenobiology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tela'at Hakausu - elder healer  
> Sochya eh dif - peace and long life  
> Hakausu - healer  
> Dif-tor heh smusma - live long and propser  
> Re Asil - imagine an older T’Rina from discovery. I used an article by Claire Little, Executive Officer (In Charge of Radishes) http://blog.trekcore.com/2020/11/star-trek-discovery-review-unification-iii/  
> Credit where credit is due - https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Interspecies_Medical_Exchange#Members_and_assignments


	76. Christmas Special Ops

**Chapter 76 - Christmas Special Ops**

**December 22nd 2230 London**

Hugh did not hesitate to say yes when Mimi called and asked if he could pick up Avarak, T’Shahel, and her from London City Shuttleport on the 23rd. He had grown to enjoy the company of his new Vulcan family and wanted to spend as much time as he could with them before they relocated to Vulcan. A week later he was standing at the arrival gate waiting for Mimi and the children to come through. Their shuttle had arrived on time, however, it being Christmas things were a lot busier than usual so it was taking time for people to pass through security clearance. He glanced up again at the arrival screen, double-checking what he had already double-checked before.

When he looked back at the arrival gate he caught a glimpse of Avarak, dressed in a blue excursion suit with a matching jacket and carrying a small black backpack, he saw a smile on Avarak’s face in acknowledgment, which quickly disappeared. Closely behind him was T’Shahel, wearing a purple excursion suit with black jacket and carrying a medium sized backpack, there was no smile on her face but her eyes said that she was happy to see him, although he knew she would not use the word happy. Behind them both came Mimi, waving and smiling in his direction. She was wrapped up for the winter in a red woollen jacket, warm black trousers, boots and matching handbag. Behind them their automated luggage followed closely. When they stopped the luggage stopped, when they moved the luggage moved.

Hugh walked towards them and gave Mimi a massive bear hug, which he held longer than was usual.

“Thank you for picking us up dad,” she said enthusiastically.

“That's not a bother,” he replied while ruffling Avarak and T’Shahel’s hair with his big hands, neither of them seemed to mind. “It's good to see you all again.”

He turned to T’Shahel first. “How are you doing T’Shahel?”

She nodded her head in true Vulcan fashion. “I am adequate _sa'mekh'al_ , thank you,” she replied, her face remaining neutral.

“What about you Avarak, I think you have grown since I last saw you!”

“I have grown 2.32 cm,” Avarak replied with a slight hint of pride in his tone. “We saw a shooting star from the shuttle window!”

“Well that must be Santa making sure his reindeer are all in shape,” Hugh teased him.

Avarak tilted his head and frowned slightly, “ _Sa'mekh'al_ , a shooting star is a fragment of an asteroid or comet, made up of iron and silicates. I don't think it was Santa!”

Hugh laughed uproariously. Avarak was uncertain as to why what he had said produced such a response from Mimi’s _sa-mekh_ , before he could say anything further Mimi intervened.

“He's teasing you Avarak,” she said while giving her dad a look. Hugh immediately toned it down in response.

As usual Mimi had food and drink on her mind… “Dad, can we grab some snacks and drinks before we go to the flitter?”

Hugh laughed again, “Some things don’t change,” he said, while throwing his arm around Mimi’s shoulder and hugging her again as they started to walk along the corridor.

*’*

**Lepus Base, Stella Tadina**

A chime came from Sordd’s padd. He stood up from his meditation mat and walked over to the bedside table to look at it. It was Mimi, they had safely arrived at Rose Cottage, a little later than planned but they were there nonetheless. Sordd quickly calculated time differences then replied to her message arranging a holo-call for later in the day his time, and what would be morning her time.

He had a busy day ahead of him, in the morning he was presenting a paper on inter species transmission of _rihak-pi'krus VII_. In the afternoon he had booked two workshops as well as arranging to meet Dr Phlesc, a Denobulan specialising in xenobiology genetics, and _Hakausu_ T’Asil, a Vulcan obstetrician specialising in xenobiology. He made himself some Vulcan green _tei_ before starting to get ready for the day.

*’*

 **23rd December - Rose Cottage**

In the morning Hugh dropped Mimi, T’Shahel, and Avarak off in the local town so they could do some last minute Christmas shopping. Mimi had already arranged for some gifts to be delivered to the cottage, but there were still some bits and bobs she wanted to pick up as stocking fillers. They had all wrapped up warm and they took their time to walk through the cobbled streets of the town. The town had a very Christmassy feel about it, reams of twinkling fairy lights, platefuls of festive foods and hot cups of aromatic mulled wine were some of the treats available at the Christmas Market.

They walked through the Arcade where there was an excellent selection of shops, mainstream-shopping chains interspersed with independent crafts and gift shops, bakers, delis, candle shops, perfumeries, and artisan chocolatiers. They went in and out of the different shops, in between having mince pies, gingerbread, tea, coffee and hot chocolate at a local coffee house. Only Mimi had the hot chocolate. After they had purchased everything they wanted Mimi called her Dad and he came and picked them up and dropped them back at the cottage where they spent the afternoon wrapping their gifts and decorating the rooms.

*

Later that evening Avarak formulated a plan… “We need to contact _sa-mekh_ without _M'aih_ Mimi knowing,” Avarak, who had snuck into T’Shahels room, whispered to her.

“He will be meditating just now,“ she replied after inwardly calculating the time differenced between Earth and Stella Tadina. “We have a holo-call arranged for tomorrow, we can ask _M’aih_ Mimi to leave the room and make our request then.”

“It is supposed to be a surprise,” he replied, “and he will need time to get it.”

T’Shahel tilted her head, “Vulcans are not known for planning surprises Avarak.”

Avarak frowned, “I know, but it is for _M’aih_ Mimi and she is human… please can we contact _sa-mekh_?”

T’Shahel thought for a few moments, “OK,” she said. She then took out her padd and put in the communication code...

*’*

Sordd was deep in meditation when the chime went off on his padd. It was 5am local time. He stood up from his mat and walked over to the bedside table to look at it. It was T’Shahel, which was unexpected, he calculated that it was 11pm their time, well past her bedtime! He immediately answered the call, concerned that there was an emergency. He was inwardly relieved to see T’Shahel and Avarak looked like they were in good health, sitting on T’Shahel’s bed in Rose Cottage. He wondered where Mimi was.

Sordd raised the _ta’al_ , “ _Dif-tor heh smusma_.”

T’Shahel slightly bowed her head, “ _Sochya eh dif sa-mekh_.”

“Where is _M'aih_ Mimi?” he asked, preventing a hint of concern from entering his voice.

“She is having her nocturnal rest _sa-mekh_ ,” T’Shahel whispered.

Sordd wondered why she was whispering. “Why are you not partaking of nocturnal rest?” he asked neutrally. He watched as both his children swallowed nervously.

“We want a surprise for _M'aih_ Mimi,” T’Shahel answered his question.

Sordd raised an eyebrow. “A surprise?”

“ _Ha_ , _sa-mekh_ ,” Avarak chipped in enthusiastically.

Sordd turned to look at his son. “Vulcans are not known for surprises.”

“ _Sa-mekh_ , please can we surprise M'aih Mimi?” Avarak asked with a pleading in his eyes. 

Sordd wondered what they were planning and there was no better way to find out other than by asking. “Very well. What is the nature of the surprise?”

“Avarak will explain,” T’Shahel said, after all it was his idea.

Avarak took a deep breath before proceeding. “We went shopping today to buy gifts for Christmas. We will open them on the 26th when you are here,” he explained, “we need to get a gift for _M'aih_ Mimi, a surprise!”

“It is a tradition that humans have, to give and receive gifts at Christmas,” T’Shahel continued. “We do not have anything to give to her. Can you help _sa-mekh_?”

Sordd nodded his head in understanding. He had already purchased some gifts for his children and Mimi on the base. “I am aware of the tradition. What would you like me to obtain for her?”

Avarak and T’Shahel looked at each other, they had not thought about that part.

T’Shahel then turned to look at her father, “We do not know _sa-mekh_.”

“We could get her something for going to Vulcan?” Avarak suggested. “She needs desert boots.”

“She also likes bubble bath,” T’Shahel continued excitedly as ideas started to flood into her mind, “and perfume, and flowers. Maybe a plant?”

“She also likes chocolate,” Avarak suggested, "and candles."

Sordd held up his hand in the universal sign for stop, “Very well. I will obtain some gifts for you to give to her.”

Avarak managed to school the smile before it appeared on his face. “ _Nemaiyo_ , thank you _sa-mekh_.”

“Is there anything else I can do to be of assistance?”

T’Shahel shook her head. “ _Nirsh, sa-mekh_.”

“ _Ha, sa-mekh_ ,” Avarak replied. “Can you get them wrapped? And keep it a secret from _M'aih_ Mimi?”

Sordd nodded his head. “Affirmative Avarak, I will ensure the gifts are wrapped, and I will keep it a secret.”

Avarak could no longer suppress the smile. “ _Nemaiyo_ , _sa-mekh.”_

“ _I' bolau tu shom_ ,” Sordd said, knowing that there would be consequences if his children did not get their rest. “I will speak with you both tomorrow.”

“ _Rom-halan sa-mekh_ ,” Avarak and T’Shahel said the Vulcan goodbye.

“ _Rom-halan_ ,” Sordd responded. The holo call ended. Sordd took a few moments to decide on what surprises he could get for Mimi from the children, and he inwardly smiled when he thought about the surprise he would be giving them all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa'mekh'al - Grandfather  
> M'aih - I wanted to use a word that could be used to show Mimi’s status as a stepmother, so I went with this one which does mean mother according to the Vulcan language database, as opposed to ko-mekh which I use for T’Rama, Sordd’s mother.
> 
> Dif-tor heh smusma - Live long and prosper  
> Sochya eh dif - peace and long life  
> Nemaiyo - thank you  
> Nirsh - No  
> Ha - Yes  
> I' bolau tu shom - you need your rest  
> Rom-halan - goodbye/farewell


	77. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busy fun packed day!

**Chapter 77 - Christmas Eve**

**24th December 2230 - Rose Cottage**

The next morning Mimi and the children took their time to get started, well it was more Mimi who took her time. The children were both dressed by 8am, a bit later than usual, a knock on effect of calling Sordd the previous evening.

While waiting for Mimi to get herself organised the children played in the family room. They continued their game of _Kal-toh_ , which they had set up when they first arrived, as well as playing 3D chess and Jenga. T’Shahel solved some fiendish sudoku puzzles while Avarak completed some drawings on his holographic art PADD. Avarak also topped up the seed and fat balls in the bird feeders, as well as putting out some fresh water. He then was quite content spending some time cataloguing the arrivals and departures at the bird table.

Mid morning the small family walked to Orchard Farm, wrapped in their warmest clothes, as there was a small dusting of snow on the ground, where they were going to have lunch with Hugh and Abigail. Hugh met them all at the porch door. He gave Mimi another big bear hug, and ruffled the children’s hair. They hung up their coats, gloves, scarves, and hats, and took off their winter boots. They slipped their feet into some slippers that Hugh had warmed in front of the fire and then they stepped through into the hallway. As soon as they got through the door of the house they were hit with warmth, and the smell of cinnamon and cloves wafting from the kitchen.

Mimi’s Mum gave them all as warm a welcome as Hugh did, pleased to see Mimi again, and also pleased to see her Vulcan grandchildren. She had mellowed a bit over the months after seeing the way that Sordd treated her daughter and seeing how happy she was. On the whole Abigail was now a lot more accepting of the situation, not that she could change it.

They gathered round the kitchen table, which was decorated with holly, and candles in jam jars. Abigail served them all hearty bowls of Scotch broth and fresh crusty bread, followed by cups of tea and cinnamon buns. Avarak’s eyes nearly popped out when he tasted the cinnamon buns, he thought they were nearly as good as _krei'la_ biscuits, which is really saying something.

In the afternoon they all took a short ride in Hugh’s flitter to the plantation where the Christmas trees were grown. After parking up they then took a ride on an automated tractor out to the tree fields. There were lanes and lanes of trees, organised by type, Balsam Fir, Nordmann Fir, Fraser Fir, Douglas Fir, Noble Fir, White Pine, Scotch Pine, Norway Spruce, and Canadian Spruce. They all scoured the fields hunting for the perfect tree for Rose Cottage.

The Vulcans in the party took a very analytical approach to picking the perfect tree. It needed to be 1.8288m tall to fit agreeably into the corner of the family room; they had brought a tape measure just to be sure. They also evaluated each of the trees giving marks out of ten for height, shape, fullness, branch and needle coverage. Mimi drew a line when T’Shahel suggested they could use a spreadsheet to help them choose.

Because it was getting so cold Mimi was at the point where she was just going to go for the one that was in front of her. For some reason the children didn't seem to be feeling the cold, which was a surprise due to their species coming from a desert climate, maybe it was because they were so excited... About 20 minutes later they decided on a tree, a Noble fir, which had whorls of blue-tinged needles, and nicely spaced foliage that would provide the perfect place for baubles, lights and other decorations.

Before cutting down the tree they needed to plant a tree to replace it. They decided to plant one each, Avarak opted for a Norway Spruce, T’Shahel chose a Douglas Fir, Mimi chose a Noble fir, and they also decided to plant a tree for Sordd, they picked a Balsam fir.

They chopped the tree down the old fashioned way, using an axe and handsaw. Hugh took the first strike then under his very close supervision they all took turns; the smell of pine filled the cold air. After felling the tree Hugh trimmed off some of the lower branches, sawed it to exactly 1.8288m, much to Avarak’s satisfaction, carried out a needle shake and then lifted it into the trailer. They then made their way back to Rose Cottage, for some hot drinks and mince pies to warm themselves up.

*’*

Sordd was sitting on the floor, Christmas wrapping paper and ribbon strewn all around him. He had spent the evening wrapping gifts for Mimi and the children. This was not as straightforward as it should have been. Sordd was not used to wrapping gifts. Although it was a custom on Vulcan to exchange gifts on occasion, they did not tend to wrap them. In his 62 years he had only ever wrapped one gift and that was the necklace he had presented to Mimi earlier on in their courtship. He found the square and rectangular boxed presents to be fairly straightforward. The first difficulty arose with the sphere shaped gift he had purchased for T’Shahel, a glass Christmas bauble. He was unsure of the purpose of the gift but decided to get it for her, as it was aesthetically pleasing. The second difficulty arose when he tried to wrap one of Mimi’s gifts, Swiss chocolates (yes they had made their way to Rigel, Stellale Tadina) which were packaged in a cone shape, like a Christmas tree. After a number of attempts at wrapping these gifts he decided to take a break and he partook of some Vulcan green _tei_ and then some light meditation.

The cup of tea and meditation brought him a moment of clarity. Logic finally prevailed. He placed Mimi and T’Shahel’s gifts in rectangular and square boxes, which were a lot easier to wrap.

*’*

**Rose Cottage**

When they returned to the cottage Hugh helped Mimi to put the tree in a pot and move it into the family room. He had brought a box of decorations from the attic at Orchard Farm. Mimi sorted through the lights, untangling them all despite having packed them neatly away last year. The children then decorated the tree, twinkly fairy lights, baubles; gold, silver, purple, blue, red, and green, angel hair, tinsel, wooden ornaments, pine cones, and orange slices, which they had made earlier in the day.

Mimi put some Christmas music on; she didn't have an extensive list of Christmas tunes so she had to put the ones she did have on repeat. Sometime later when she was in the kitchen preparing the vegetables for Christmas dinner, she overheard Avarak and T’Shahel singing away happily.

 _“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring tingle tingling too (ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!),”_ sang Avarak

 _“Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you (ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!)”_ T’Shahel sang next.

Avarak took his turn, _“Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling "yoo hoo!" (ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!)"_

 _“Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you (ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!),”_ T’Shahel sang.

Mimi had no idea how they had managed to memorise the lyrics so fast, she walked into the family room and joined in the fun...

_“Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, let's go,_

_Let's look at the show, we're riding in a wonderland of snow,_

_Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, it's grand just holding your hand,_

_We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland…”_ she sang.

Suddenly, Mimi realised that the children were both getting a bit ‘high’ she decided that she had better take some pre-emptive measures as she did not want them to have an emotional breakdown. As a result she decided to put on some soothing instrumental music which appeared to have the desired effect...

When they had finished decorating the tree they neatly arranged all the gifts under it. The children moved into the kitchen to give Mimi some company while she was preparing dinner. T’Shahel decided to fold some origami stars to make a mobile. Avarak was making some paper chains when he broke into song,

_“I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_Just like the ones I used to know,_

_Where the treetops glisten,_

_And children listen,_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow, oh, the snow…”_ in his best Bing Crosby voice.

Mimi, who was making custard at the time, bit her lip nervously. She really hoped that Sordd wouldn't mind. She turned around to look at T'Shahel and Avarak, both of them relaxed, content and happy. You can't argue with that she thought to herself. 

*'*

After their holo call with Sordd they settled down for the evening. Mimi put the log burner on and lit some candles in the family room. After watching “Charlie Brown's Christmas” Mimi sat down to read a book, while the children played contentedly in front of the fire.

She looked up when Avarak stirred, "It's snowing _M'aih_ Mimi!" he exclaimed excitedly. 

Suddenly Mimi was really missing Sordd, she wished that he could be here for Christmas Eve and Christmas day, the 26th wasn't really the same. She hoped the snow wouldn't stop him from getting though... 


	78. Christmas Day 2230

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed as I had creative juices flowing for a chapter set on Vulcan. I wanted to get it posted today. Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors, and let me know if there is anything glaring!
> 
> Happy Christmas to You All!

**Chapter 78 - Christmas Day 2230**

**December 25th 2230 - Rose Cottage**

There was no need for the family to get up early. A turkey did not need to be put in the oven, as they were all vegetarian, and the Vulcan children did not know that it was a human tradition for children to get up very early in the morning on Christmas Day to open up their gifts. Anyway, they were keeping their gifts for Boxing Day when Sordd would be here with them.

At around 9am Mimi, T’Shahel and Avarak were sitting around the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Gone were the days when Mimi would have demolished a selection box before 8am on Christmas morning! Instead she was having a very grown up breakfast, Greek yoghurt, fruit, granola, and a mug of coffee. They were all very tired because of the events of yesterday, so they were glad that the day ahead was going to be a quiet one. It had been decided that they would have Christmas dinner at Rose Cottage today, and they would go to Orchard Farm tomorrow, with Sordd, to celebrate the season there.

Avarak was first to finish his breakfast, which he had eaten in an unusually hurried manner.

“I need to feed the birds Mimi,” he said as he stood up from the table and cleared his dishes away. “It’s cold outside and they will need extra sustenance.”

“Ok,” Mimi replied, “you need to change out of your evening robe first!”

Avarak looked down at what he was wearing, he thought it was adequate, “I will not be outside for long,” he said neutrally.

“Please change first,” Mimi insisted. “It was snowing last night.”

"Ok, _M'aih_ Mimi!" He ran up the stairs to get changed. A few minutes later he returned wearing an excursion uniform and warm boots. He scooted out the back door singing,

_“Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special...”_

Mimi’s eyes nearly popped out their sockets. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do when Sordd returned.

She turned to T’Shahel. “What do you want to do today?”

T’Shahel, who was still tucking into some pancakes and maple syrup looked up to speak to Mimi. “I have a new book I would like to read.”

“Would you like to go for a walk later?”

T’Shahel nodded her head in agreement. “That would be agreeable.”

At that moment Avarak burst back in through the door. He quickly washed his hands then sat back down at the table. His cheeks were flushed green from the cold outside. 

“What would you like to do today?” Mimi asked him.

“I would like to make a Christmas card to give to Saros, _sa'mekh'al_ Skon, and _ko'mekh-il_ T'Rama,” he replied enthusiastically, "and then I would like to continue my study on garden birds."

Mimi nodded he head. “Ok, we can start that after breakfast,”

“When will _sa-mekh_ arrive?” T’Shahel asked.

“He should be here by 10am tomorrow,” Mimi answered, while inwardly hoping the adverse weather would not delay things further. Even in the 23rd century snow and ice could cause traffic to grind to a halt. She had not seen him for two weeks and was sorely missing him...

“That is 23hours 10minutes and 23 seconds away.” Avarak quickly calculated. Both the children smiled and quickly schooled it away, they missed their _sa-mekh_ when he was away, but it was not the Vulcan way to acknowledge it. The children both secretly hoped that their _sa-mekh_ had been able to get Mimi a surprise gift from them.

Mimi began to clear away some more of the breakfast dishes. “We will talk to him this afternoon via holo-call. Let’s get breakfast cleared away and then we can get on with things.” It was best to be kept busy, that way she didn't have to dwell on the fact that he wasn't her to be with the family. The children jumped up from their seats and started to help Mimi clear away the breakfast dishes and condiments. They both started to sing another Christmas song,

_“Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight._

_Walking in a winter wonderland…”_ while using glasses, cups, knives, and spoons as accompaniments.

The doorbell chimed. Surprised, as she was not expecting anyone, Mimi went to answer the door while the children continued to tidy things away. When Mimi opened the door she let out a loud scream …

*•*

“Happy Christmas _M'aih_ Mimi,” Sordd said flatly. 

Mimi squealed in excitement while jumping up and down. She then gave Sordd a massive hug and kiss.

“How?” she asked him, so pleased that he was here.

“A seminar was cancelled at the conference, so here I am," he replied.

She kissed him again “Sordd. I’m so happy to see you.”

“I have deduced that Mimi,” he replied neutrally. “Would it be agreeable to you if I came inside? While my clothing is adequate for this kind of weather my preference would be to be inside a warm home.”

Avarak and T’Shahel, who had heard the commotion from the kitchen, came running into to the hallway. When they saw Sordd standing in front of them they were just as excited, if not more so than Mimi and started to jump up and down as well (a very un-Vulcan response). Sordd looked at them with a raised eyebrow, they immediately calmed down and regained a more Vulcan disposition. They then proceeded to tell him about everything they had been doing since he had been away to the conference. It was a long list!

*•*

Mimi was over the moon that Sordd had made it back for Christmas day. Every time she looked over towards him a broad smile would appear on her face. Of course there was enough food for an extra mouth and they all sat down to have Christmas dinner together. Mimi pulled out all the stops, nut roast, stuffing made from parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme, cranberry sauce, roasted parsnips and potatoes, cauliflower cheese with leek, mashed swede, carrots, sprouts, and roasted chestnuts. For pudding there was a choice of fresh fruit pavlova, mince pies, or cinnamon buns. Avarak opted for the cinnamon buns. 

When clearing away the dishes from dinner Sordd asked Avarak to take some food out to the compost bin. Of course Avarak did what he was asked without any complaint.

 _“_ _You can go_

_But be back soon_

_You can go_

_But bring back plenty_

_Of pocket hankerchiefs_

_And you should be clever thieves._

_Whip it quick_

_And be back soon... ”_ He sang on the way out the door.

Sordd raised an eyebrow wondering why his son was singing a song about thieving. When Avarak came back in he had moved onto something else,

_“I'd do anything for you dear anything,_

_For you mean everything to me,_

_I know that I'd go anywhere,_

_for your smile anywhere,_

_For your smile everywhere I'd see..”_

Sordd turned to Mimi for an explanation, a note of concern in his voice. “ _Aduna_?”

Mimi bit her lip. “We watched Oliver last night.”

“I do not recall their being any songs in the Dickens novel,” Sordd replied.

“It’s a musical adaptation,” she responded, “we only watched it once but Avarak seems to be able to recall all the songs."

“Indeed," Sordd said with a nod. "Vulcans are adept at memorising song lyrics and tunes.”

“He has listened to quite a lot of Christmas songs, I’m sorry,” she said in an apologetic tone.

Sordd looked over towards Avarak, who was now helping T’Shahel with the washing up. He quickly assessed the situation through their familial bond. Avarak was ‘happy’ but the emotion was not as extreme as it could be. He was also ‘content’ and at ‘peace.’ Sordd could not argue with that. He would continue to monitor the situation to ensure things did not tip over into extremes of emotions, which could then lead to being emotionally compromised. He gave Mimi a reassuring peck on the cheek. "It is important for Avarak to have cultural experiences and therefore it is acceptable in the privacy of a home." 

*'*

That evening they all gathered in the family room. Sordd lit the wood burner while Mimi lit some candles. They then sat down on the couches, or on the floor depending on preference, and exchanged Christmas gifts. 

Although T'Shahel's face remained expressionless throughout the whole evening and there was no way of telling what she was 'feeling,' she was inwardly delighted with the gifts she had been given. She immediately hung the glass bauble Sordd had gifted her on the tree. Mimi and Sordd had picked her a silver Celtic 'Tara’ Brooch, which she found to be most agreeable, and Avarak had gifted her some scented candles, coconut and lime, as well as rose and sweet pea. She thought this was a very logical gift. 

Avarak and T'Shahel gifted Sordd a blue soapstone incense bowl, another logical choice. They were both inwardly pleased with the gift they had chosen for him, but refrained from showing it on their faces. Although they could not tell from the expression on Sordd's face, they could tell by his eyes that he found the gift to be more than agreeable.

Mimi then handed him a gift from her, "Guess what it is!" she asked with a note of excitement in her voice. 

Sordd tilted his head, "Vulcans do not guess Mimi.”

"Just for fun!"

Sordd frowned, Vulcans did not do 'fun' either. He acquiesced though and decided to play the game Mimi wanted him to. It was wrapped in paper with a reindeer design. It was a rectangular shaped box and lightweight. Sordd stared at her blankly.

"Shake it!" she encouraged.

When Sordd shook the gift it rattled a little. This was so illogical! "Mimi, it is impossible for me to deduce what is inside with such limited data."

Mimi sighed and gave up on the game. "Ok. Just open it then!"

When he opened it up he found a silver candlewick snuffer, with a Celtic knot work design, another most agreeable gift.

Mimi received an eternity ring from Sordd and a box of Swiss chocolates, which she immediately began to tuck into. T'Shahel and Avarak then handed her a gift, which as we know was a total surprise to her. When she opened it up, there were desert boots inside which she was obviously delighted with, no restraining of emotions there.

Avarak received a watercolour set from T'Shahel. She knew he liked the gift from the small smile that appeared on his face, which he quickly schooled away. Mimi and Sordd gave him a _ka'athyra_ , Vulcan lute, which was the next size up from the one he already had. 

Abigail and Hugh bought them tickets to go and see ‘The Nutcracker’ performed by the Royal Ballet in London. T’Shahel and Avarak wrote them a thank you letter and said that this was a most agreeable gift, as they have never been to see a ballet before.

There were also some stocking fillers, which we wont go into, and gifts from Mimi's family.

After the gift opening, at Avarak’s request, they all settled down to watch ‘White Christmas.’ The movie took longer to watch than usual as Sordd kept on pausing it to ask Mimi to explain the logic behind what was taking place... 

Have yourself a merry little Christmas now!

*'*

*'* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'aih - I wanted to use a word that could be used to show Mimi’s status as a stepmother, so I went with this one which does mean mother according to the Vulcan language database, as opposed to ko-mekh which I use for T’Rama, Sordd’s mother.  
> sa-mekh - father
> 
> T'Shahel's brooch - https://www.glencara.com/sterling-silver-celtic-tara-brooch.html?


	79. Rhythm of Life

**Chapter 79 - Rhythm of Life**

**April 2231 - San Francisco**

Mimi smiled broadly as she looked inside the gift bag, "Tom you shouldn't have!" she said as she lifted out the orchid from the bag. It had beautiful yellow flowers and a lemony scent, she read the label, Cymbidium Golden Elf. "This is really kind of you." Her eyes were sparkling as she examined the gift. It was 1210 hours and the end of her final week of teaching. She had just ushered the last student out of her classroom and had begun to pack up her notes, PADD, and farewell gifts when Tom, the school janitor, had arrived at her door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the party last night," he said in an apologetic tone.

Mimi smiled again. The party had been a pretty wild affair at one point some of Mimi's colleagues had been dancing on the tables… It had been the right decision to go to the party without Sordd, T'Shahel, and Avarak.

She put her arm around Tom's shoulder and gave him a little hug, "I know it's hard for you to get out in the evenings so there is no need for you to apologise," she said kindly. "Thank you so much for this orchid, it's really beautiful!" She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"They don't need very much water, so I thought it would be well suited for living on Vulcan," he said with a big grin on his face. He was quite pleased with himself, normally his wife took care of buying gifts for people, but he had come up with this idea on his own.

"I'm sure it will do just fine!" Mimi tightened her hug. "I promise to take good care of it... I'm really going to miss seeing you." Her voice hitched. She had managed to keep a grip through the majority of farewells; Tom was different though she would sorely miss him. Tom was of a similar age to her dad, and a lot of the things he did reminded her of him. When she had first started teaching in the school he had taken her under his wings and their friendship had blossomed from there. He had also been there through her most difficult times with Michael. Although Tom had a lot going on in his life, lets just say he didn't have his sorrows to seek, he always had a smile on his face and a word of encouragement for anyone that came his way. He was also incredibly obliging, and had helped Mimi out of a few tight spots.

Tom returned the hug. "I'm going to miss seeing you as well… but let's not get all emotional about it, stiff upper lip and all that!"

Mimi nodded her head in agreement. He was right. The last thing she wanted to do was blub all over the place. "How about you come and visit me on Vulcan?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not out the question! I just might take you up on that offer!"

"Good then," Mimi said with a grin, "that's a deal!"

Mimi put on her pink jacket. Tom helped her to organise all her bags and then he escorted her to the school exit where they stepped out into the bright spring sunshine. Mimi didn't like farewells and she knew if she started to say goodbye to people the tears would start to flow.

"Take care Tom," she said, instead of saying goodbye.

"You too, Mimi," he responded. "Send me a postcard!" he shouted as she walked towards the shuttle stop.

"Will do!" she shouted back. As she was walking away from him she could feel the tears pricking in her eyes. The reality was she was giving up a lot in order to relocate to Vulcan, friends, family, and colleagues. Of course she would see them again, but not on a day-to-day basis and that was going to be difficult. She would make sure that some of them would come and visit her on Vulcan, no matter how much red tape needed to be cut through.

Tom watched as Mimi went on her way. He wiped a little tear from his eye. He was not the only one who was going to miss her sunny disposition and smile. She would be sorely missed. When he saw that she had safely caught her shuttle he let out a sigh then walked back into the building to finish his work for the day.

*'*

Mimi stepped from the shuttle onto the sidewalk and began to make her way to a local coffee house. Coffee planet, a gorgeous family-run daytime coffee shop tucked away in a New Town, was one of Mimi's favourite haunts. The space was light, bright, and airy with charming details throughout. They had an extensive breakfast menu that included poached eggs, muffins and bagels, homemade soup for lunch, and a vast array of cakes. And, most importantly, they also served up huge, frothy cappuccinos with a very warm welcome. Mimi would always pop in on her way to work to grab a coffee to go. Other times she would come on her own and just sit and enjoy the buzz that was about the place. Sometimes she would come with Avarak and T'Shahel on a Saturday morning. That was always a laugh as Avarak was teaching Gerry Vulcan and his pronunciation was even worse than hers.

The smell of fresh ground coffee hit her as she walked through the door. Mimi pulled out four travel mugs and placed them on the counter. "Hi, Gerry!"

"Hi there Mimi," he replied with a big grin on his face, "where are Avarak and T'Shahel today?"

"I'm meeting them soon at the park. Sordd is coming as well."

"That's _samuyau_!" he said, cool, a word that Avarak had taught him. "Do you want your usual?"

Mimi nodded her head. "Yes, please. Vanilla milk though, instead of cinnamon this week. I also need one Green tea."

"Vanilla?" he asked with a surprised look. "Is the small chap branching out?"

Mimi laughed, "Yes, he's experimenting!"

" _Rom!_ " Gerry said cheerfully.

Mimi had a quick look at the cake display. "I also need six cinnamon buns if you have any left?"

Gerry's eyebrows met the top of his forehead. "Six!"

"Yes! Six!" Mimi laughed again. "Avarak is quite fond of the cinnamon buns. He wants to take some to Vulcan so his grandmother and grandfather can try them as well."

Gerry laughed; he had noticed that Aavarak had a fondness for them. "When do you go?"

"Wednesday," she replied while fumbling in her coral bag looking for her credit chip.

A shocked expression appeared on his face. "No way! That's come round quick!"

Mimi looked up from searching through her bag. "I know. I can hardly believe it myself." Eventually she managed to retrieve her cream coloured purse and opened it to retrieve the credit chip.

"Will you be in again before you leave?"

Mimi bit her lip. She was also going to miss coming here. "No, I don't think so." There was a sadness in her tone.

"That's a shame," Gerry replied, genuinely disheartened. "Can you say goodbye to Avarak and T'Shahel for me?"

The smile reappeared on Mimi's face. "I will do." She paused thinking about the schedule for the next few days, "We could maybe organise one last visit before we go…"

"That would be amazing if it works out. I would love to say goodbye to them both! It's _rom-halan_ isn't it?

"Yes, well done!" Mimi praised him. "I'll see what I can do."

Gerry handed her the drinks, in a reusable holder. She handed over her chip card for payment. Gerry shook his head, "It's on the house Mimi!"

"No!" she protested.

"A farewell gift!" he said. "We are going to miss you all coming in!"

"Thank you," she replied in all sincerity. "I'm going to miss you all as well. Maybe you could relocate?" she teased although not totally. It would be amazing if he opened a coffee house on Vulcan.

"Well there is an idea!" he laughed. He waved as Mimi walked out the door. He watched as she walked up the sidewalk. Mimi was always great fun he would miss her… He would also miss seeing Avarak and T'Shahel! Maybe he should look at opening a branch on Vulcan...

*'*

For Sordd the day had been relatively uneventful. As a result he had had a substantial amount of time to work on research papers and reports. At 1200 hours he quickly tidied his office, not that it ever got in a mess, and made his way to pick up Avarak and T'Shahel for their field trip.

The small group stepped out onto the main steps of the Embassy. It was a bright day and warmer than usual, which Sordd was grateful for. Outside of the Embassy Sordd found few places in San Francisco to be preferable. His preference was for peace, solitude, and wide-open spaces. San Francisco, being the cosmopolitan place that it was, did not tick many of those boxes. No offence to San Francisco, Sordd avoided Shi'Kahr on Vulcan if he could help it.

After navigating public transport, with usual Vulcan efficiency, they eventually arrived at their stop. It was then only a small walk to the designated rendezvous with Mimi.

*'*

Mimi began to make her way to the park, trying not to bump into the mass of people on the pavement. It was not long before she was at the rendezvous point. She took up a seat, on a green wooden park bench, and put the tray of beverages at her feet. She then quietly watched the world go by while sitting in the spring sunshine. Mimi loved springtime, associated with rebirth, renewal and awakening. The birds were singing merrily as they busied themselves building their nests. The cherry trees were heavy with pink blossoms and daffodils were giving their sunny display, other flowers were pushing through the earth. New life was bursting all around. A smile appeared on Mimi's face as she remembered a horticulture project she had led with one of her classes. They had been allocated a piece of ground in the park, which they had transformed into a sensory garden. As part of that they had planted literally thousands of snowdrops, crocuses, daffodils, tulips and other spring bulbs. She decided she would take Sordd and the children to see it later on in the afternoon.

One of Mimi's favourite pastimes was people watching, and there were no shortage of candidates on a Friday afternoon. The park was close to Starfleet Headquarters and it was not too far from a number of Embassies. So as well as the locals, who themselves were a blend of different cultures, there were also species from other planets thrown into the mix. Andorians, Vulcans, Betazoids (pretty indistinguishable from humans apart from their irises being completely black), and Denobulans all passed by. Some of them she knew, they stopped to give a friendly hello before they went on with their business.

An Andorian walked by holding the hand of a human woman. Although she did not know them Mimi smiled at the couple anyway and secretly wondered how much persuasion Andorians needed to perform the simple act of holding hands. It had taken Sordd some persuasion to agree to hold her hand in public, apparently a very intimate act on Vulcan…

Mimi saw Sordd, wearing casual Vulcan attire in muted shades of brown, Avarak, wearing a grey excursion uniform, and T'Shahel, who was wearing a navy blue excursion uniform before they saw her. Despite the fact she was wearing a bright pink jacket!

When they reached her, Sordd raised a _ta'al_ and said, " _Dif-tor heh smusma M'aih Mimi_ , live long and prosper Mother Mimi," neutrally.

" _Sochya eh dif_ , peace and long life," she replied with, on the whole, very good pronunciation. The small family squashed upon to the park bench and Mimi pecked Sordd on the cheek, two more Vulcan concessions. His ears still flushed at the public display of affection.

Mimi handed Sordd one of the cups. "Green tea."

" _Shaya tonat_ , thank you," he said with a slight nod.

"Lady Grey tea," she handed a cup to T'Shahel,

T'Shahel nodded her head as well. " _Shaya tonat_."

"Hot vanilla milk." Mimi handed a cup to Avarak.

" _Shaya tonat_ ," he said, toning down his excitement at trying out this new flavour. It always amazed him the variety that there was on Earth in comparison to Vulcan.

They took them in their hands and were all-thankful for the warmth of the drinks.

"Are there any suggestions for places to go this afternoon?" Mimi asked them all. "I would really like to visit the sensory garden, but that won't take us long."

"Can we please go to the Zoo?" Avarak asked with a pleading tone in his voice.

Mimi nodded her head then turned to T'Shahel. "T'Shahel, would you like to go to the Zoo?"

"I would not be disinclined to visit the Zoo," she replied neutrally while sipping on her Lady Grey tea.

Mimi then turned to Sordd. "What do you think?"

"The Zoo would be agreeable," he replied neutrally. He was content to go anywhere as long as Mimi was with him.

"Ok," Mimi responded, "after we have finished our drinks we will walk through the sensory garden on the way to the zoo!"

*'*

Although Mimi and Sordd were not walking as closely to each other as a 'normal' couple, they were still a lot closer than Vulcan protocols would normally dictate, and they were holding hands. It was obvious that they were a couple. Although San Francisco was a cosmopolitan city on the Galactic scale, it was still very unusual to see couples of different species together and with children to boot. As a result there were a few very discrete glances from strangers, who then usually smiled at them, and moved on.

They joined the throng of people making their way through the gates of the park. Runners, dog walkers, grandparents with their grandchildren, couples, singles, business men and women out for a quick break. Pigeons, squirrels, and small birds, they all joined in with the flow. There was the usual noise, giggling, talking, laughing, babies crying, and dogs barking excitedly as they chased after balls.

Sordd and Mimi contentedly meandered along various paths in the general direction of the Zoo, with T'Shahel and Avarak a little bit in front. Mimi was completely relaxed in her surroundings and content to be with Sordd. The words of a song flooded back to her, " _To feel the rhythm of life, To feel the powerful beat, To feel the tingle in your fingers, To feel the tingle in your feet._ " And with those words came a sense of excitement for her up and coming journey to Vulcan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhythm Of Life (1969 Motion Picture Soundtrack) lyrics © Campbell Connelly And Co. Ltd., Lida Enterprises, Notable Music Co Inc, Notable Music Company Inc, Lida Enterprises Inc
> 
> We will be going to Vulcan soon :-)


	80. Ych’a - VDC-33000

**Chapter 80 - Ych’a VDC-33000**

On their journey from the Embassy to the ship that would take them to Vulcan, Mimi's excitement was tangible, although she was trying to reign it in for the benefit of her Vulcan family. She had travelled to space before, primarily school trips to Luna and Mars; however, she had never travelled out of the Sol system, and she had NEVER set foot on a Vulcan spaceship, very few humans had. Vulcan ships were renowned for their cutting-edge technology, and the diplomatic ship, Ych'a - VDC-33000, was no different.

Mimi looked out the cruiser window as they slowly approached the spaceship. At 400m in length, just under 4 football fields, the Ych'a was far from being the biggest Vulcan ship, but it was impressive nonetheless. It shared a similar design lineage with the D'kyra-class, and the elegance that came with it. It had a flattened, conical shaped hull that flared out and around the singular 'hoop' warp nacelles and came back together again at the aft section of the ship, where the impulse engines were placed. Currently the warp nacelle was dropped into the horizontal position as the warp drive was not in use. In Mimi's eyes it was a beautiful looking ship. (To make a ship that was aesthetically pleasing was not at the forefront of the designers' thinking, logic dictated the placement of every angle on the ship, indeed every rivet! The ships’ design showed that beauty was undeniably linked to simplicity, symmetry, and order, all of which came about as a result of the designers' said logical choices.)

Due to the volume of shuttlecraft that were currently coming and going from the Ych'a, the shuttlebay doors were already open on their arrival. Sordd completed final security protocols before carefully manoeuvring the dark grey cruiser through the invisible forcefield, which was preventing decompression of the shuttlebay, and he smoothly landed his cruiser in the designated area. Immediately on landing the main doors of his cruiser opened and the ramp extended until it was touching the deck. They collected their luggage, only small cases as they would just be on the ship for ten days, before Sordd led the family down the ramp into the shuttlebay. Only a Vulcan, or a very observant watcher, would have noticed the ever so slight changes in the Vulcan parties' postures as they adjusted to the more agreeable environmental conditions on the ship. Being a Vulcan ship, the environmental parameters were set to meet the needs of Vulcan physiology. In direct contrast to the reactions of her Vulcan family, Mimi tensed as the heat and extra gravitational pull hit her with full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ych’a Specifications  
> Design Lineage: D’kyra-class  
> Registry: VDC-33000  
> Length: 400m  
> Beam: 191m  
> Height: 148m  
> Decks: 8  
> Crew complement: 122  
> Armament: Phasers, Photon torpedoes (Mark IV torpedoes with terminium casings)  
> Defence Systems: Deflector shields  
> Propulsion: Impulse Drive. Warp Drive; Normal Cruise 7, Maximum Cruise 7.5, Maximum rated 8 for 12hours.
> 
> Size comparison: Football (soccer for American readers) field construction minimum dimensions are 105.16m by 64.01m
> 
> *'*
> 
> Thank you Kehlan for your input :-)


	81. Rubilaya (Acclimatising)

**Rubilaya (Acclimatising)**

After completing further security checks, which primarily consisted of retina scans for the whole family, Sordd escorted Mimi, T'Shahel, and Avarak to their guest quarters, which were located at the stern of Deck 5, corridor A-12-A. They had been allocated two twin cabins which were situated next to each other, with a connecting door. The standard guest quarters were not the largest quarters available, but they were sufficient for the family's needs. Each cabin consisted of a main living area, sitting area, replicator station, work station, meditation area, bedroom, and restroom.

Sordd was more than aware that both he and his children would find the Vulcan environment on the ship to be more agreeable than that found on Earth. He could not say the same for Mimi. For a number of months, she had been following a training programme to prepare her for moving to Vulcan. As part of this training programme, she had increased her already packed fitness regime; extra sessions in the swimming pool, running, weight training, floor exercises, and Vulcan martial arts. (It was just as well she had moved down to working part time!) Sordd had taken the time to teach her some meditation techniques, to assist her with breathing rhythms. Mimi had also spent time getting used to drinking larger volumes of water! The whole family had been involved with teaching her the Vulcan language and some Vulcan customs. Of course this went both ways as Mimi gave them an insight into some of the more colloquial terms humans used, as well as exposing them to aspects of human culture that Vulcans' living in the Embassy would not be exposed to under normal circumstances.

While Mimi was taking a round of saline solution, to help prevent dizzy spells and fainting, Sordd adjusted the environmental controls in their guest quarters. When Mimi moved into the Vulcan Embassy, he had programmed the environmental parameters in their accommodation to match those in San Francisco, where she had lived for a number of years. In the following months, the temperature in their accommodation had gradually increased, in logical increments, to begin to match that which was found on Vulcan. (Vulcan has no axial tilt, so there is no natural progression of the seasons from north to south and back again. Instead, the seasonal changes consist of temperatures ranging from 43.3ºC (110ºF) in the 'winter' to in excess of 65.5ºC (150ºF) in the 'summer.' Fortunately, they were going to arrive at the beginning of 'winter' which would aid Mimi a little.) He set the parameters in their cabin to pick up from where they had left off at the Embassy. As Vulcan has a thinner atmosphere than Earth, Sordd also programmed the oxygen concentration in the room to gradually decrease until it was comparable to that found on the rest of the ship, and therefore on Vulcan. As long as Mimi was on Vulcan, she would have to take triox shots to compensate for the thinner atmosphere, although in time the dose required would decrease as her body acclimatised. (One of the drawbacks of being able to travel at warp speed was that the body did not have time to acclimatise, a journey that would have taken months, now only took a few days; this was a problem every species in the Galaxy faced, not just humans and Vulcans.)

Sordd winced inwardly. He was well aware of Mimi's love for the water; she had grown up beside the sea, and in her adult life she had never been far from it. She also seemed to enjoy being out in the rain whenever the opportunity afforded, Sordd didn't understand why... Vulcan was going to be a sharp contrast to Earth. There was a short 'rainy season' where the majority of the planet's average rainfall of 655mm fell during a heavily concentrated period of time, the six weeks immediately following summer's end. At least Mimi would be arriving at the start of the rainy season, which she would find agreeable.

Sordd left the gravity setting in the room at 1.4G. It would not be wise for Mimi to have to deal with going from a 1G environment to a 1.4G environment every time they left their accommodation. The G-suit Mimi was wearing under her Vulcan robes was helping to counteract some of the effects in the change in gravity she was experiencing. She would have to wear the G-suit for some months, as opposed to the children who would only need to wear theirs for a few days. (Vulcan children wear G-suits due to the fact that they have not attained the mental disciplines required to control their entire homeostatic system. You may be thinking how on Earth could Mimi cope with wearing a G-suit as well as Vulcan robes in such a hot environment? Well the material used for making these particular G-suits was specially developed for humans travelling to desert planets. As well as assisting with G force changes, they also have a cooling effect.)

After Mimi competed taking the saline solution, she took a shot of triox to help with the lower concentrations of oxygen in the ship, and then the family made their way to the observation deck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kehlan, for patiently trying to teach me how to use a ;


	82. Ych'a - Observation Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observations in the observation lounge!

**Chapter 82 - Ych'a - Observation Lounge**

  
Located at the stern of Deck 3, the observation lounge was unusually busy with a number of Vulcan families who were being transported back to Vulcan from the Sol system, as well as the Sierra and Omicron systems.

Status screens around the room and to the sides of a large window, were displaying information about the planet the ship was orbiting, which happened to be Earth. At the touch of a button you could find extensive summaries of planetary data: structure, landscape, environment, geological, biological, and anthropological data, as well as weather reports in real time. The status screens also had the option of displaying information regarding ship trajectory, angle, and other various ship mechanics. Being a Vulcan vessel, the lounge, like the rest of the ship, was dimly lit to accommodate Vulcan physiology. There were a number of seating areas with tables, as well as replicator stations for those requiring sustenance. More importantly of all, at least for Mimi, was that the observation lounge afforded a spectacular view of the ship's purple warp nacelles and the space beyond.

Despite being busy the lounge was quiet, any conversation was in hushed and muted tones. That is with the exception of some of the younger Vulcan children, particularly the toddlers, who occasionally let out some excited exclamations. One of the more exuberant toddlers in the group was a Vulcan girl called T'Aria.

T'Aria immediately clocked Mimi as being an organism of interest as soon as Mimi stepped into the lounge. The human lady was walking by the side of _Hakausu_ Sordd, followed closely behind by Avarak and T'Shahel. Fascinating! T'Aria smiled, she liked _Hakausu_ Sordd, he had helped her get better when she had an upset tummy. She also liked Avarak and T'Shahel, they sometimes played games with her.

Shifting slightly in her mother’s lap in order to get a better view, T'Aria continued her observations. The human lady was wearing a simple yet elegant grey robe which complemented her deep blue eyes; her eyes looked kind. The lady also had a dusting of small light brown freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her chestnut hair was in a twisted low bun, which exposed the nape of her neck. Around her neck she was wearing a pendant with a turquoise stone in the middle, she was also wearing a matching pair of earrings. The lady had two rings on the fourth finger of her left hand, a grey metallic band, and a grey metallic band with a turquoise stone (it would be illogical to identify the type of metal with insufficient data.) Interesting! T'Aria thought.

T'Aria moved again as the human lady was no longer in her field of view. She smiled when she saw that Sordd was talking to her _sa-mekh_. That was _rom_ , maybe they would come over to where she was with her _ko-mekh_. T'Aria with her acute Vulcan hearing could hear every word they were saying …

"Sodok, it would be gratifying to introduce you to she who is my wife, _T'Sai_ Margaret. _T'Sai_ Margaret, this is Sodok, he is aid to the Vulcan Ambassador to the Sierra system," Sordd said neutrally. T'Aria tilted her head slightly, the human was his wife, even more fascinating!

The lady raised her hand in the Vulcan greeting, " _Dif-tor heh smusma_ ," she said warmly. T’Aria raised an eyebrow, the human spoke Vulcan!

Her _sa-mekh_ nodded his head in acknowledgement, " _Sochya eh dif, T'Sai_ Margaret," he replied neutrally. "It is agreeable to meet you."

T'Aria's eyes shifted to Avarak and T'Shahel, they were standing to the side of the adult group saying nothing, their faces were neutral in their expression. (It was not their place to contribute to the conversation unless they were asked to.) Her eyes quickly shifted back to study the lady. The lady nodded her head slightly. "It is also agreeable to meet you Sodok. Congratulations on the recent trade agreement between Vulcan and Tesnia," she replied in a respectful tone.

"It is a satisfactory outcome after so many years of negotiation," Sodok replied flatly. "I offer congratulations to you on your marriage to Sordd," he said while his eyes moved from one to the other of them.

The lady smiled, which made her eyes sparkle, as she reached out two fingers to touch Sordd's. "It also is a satisfactory outcome," she replied with a warmth in her tone.

"Indeed," Sadok said. He then raised an eyebrow as he acknowledged Avarak and T'Shahel, "It is also agreeable to see you, T'Shahel and Avarak."

T'Shahel and Avarak politely nodded their heads. " _T'nar pak sorat y'rani_ ," T'Shahel, being the eldest, said the traditional greeting on behalf of both of them.

" _T'nar jaral_ ," Sodok replied, before turning his attention back to _Hakausu_ Sordd and the lady.

"Are T'Lir and T'Aria journeying with you to Vulcan?" Sordd asked neutrally. At the mention of her name T'Aria straightened in an attempt to be seen.

" _Ha_ ," Sodok replied, while looking over at where she was standing on her _ko-mekh’s_ lap. T'Aria smiled as Sordd made eye contact with her, hopefully they would come over so she could make a closer study of the human lady. "I am currently on a mission to obtain sustenance," Sodok said dryly. At the mention of sustenance T'Aria stuck two fingers in her mouth and began to suck; she was hungry after all.

" _Ha_ ," Sordd replied, "I understand the importance of feeding one's progeny," he said, even more dryly, while looking at Avarak and T'Shahel.

"Indeed," Sodok replied. "I have undergone years of Vulcan training for this!" he said in a playful tone. T’Aria’s _sa-mekh_ turned to look in her direction again, she smiled even more broadly back at him. "Sordd, let us partake of _tei_ at some point during the voyage, I am sure she who is my wife would find it agreeable to meet and speak with you _T'Sai_ Margaret," he said with a slight nod.

The lady smiled at her _sa-mekh_ , then for some reason the smile disappeared. "That would be agreeable," the lady replied softly.

"I will contact you later Sordd, to make arrangements," Sodok replied. " _Rom-halan!_ " he said in parting.

" _Rom-halan!_ " Sordd and the lady both replied in turn. They watched as her _sa-mekh_ walked away from their small group. T'Aria sighed, they were not coming over here to speak, that was regrettable.

" _Sa-mekh_ ," T'Shahel said, "can we go and sit beside Saros and T'Sala?"

" _Ha_ ," Sordd replied, "be ready to return to our accommodation in 1.5 hours."

" _Ha_ , Sa-mekh," T'Shahel replied.

T'Aria watched as Avarak and T'Shahel went to sit with Saros and T'Sala. That was also regrettable, they would not be playing with her today... She then followed the lady's movements as Sordd continued to introduce her to some of his acquaintances, occasionally Sordd and the lady's fingers would brush together, T'Aria smiled, that meant they were kissing. Unfortunately, they were too far away for her to hear the conversation. She decided just to observe.

Eventually the lady and Sordd ended up sitting at a table not far from where she was sitting. _Rom!_ Another small smile appeared on T'Aria's face… she would have to go and investigate…

Wriggling out of her mother’s lap, she made a beeline towards Mimi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakausu - healer  
> Sa-mekh - father  
> Rom - good  
> Ko-mekh - mother  
> T'Sai - Lady  
> Dif-tor heh smusma - Live long and prosper  
> Sochya eh dif - Peace and long life  
> T'nar pak sorat y'rani - formal greeting  
> T'nar jaral - formal reply  
> Ha - yes  
> Tei - tea - nothing like a wee brew!  
> Rom-halan - farewell/goodbye
> 
> Maybe the thoughts are a bit mature for a toddler, but who would really know what goes on inside their heads, and she is Vulcan after all!


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Mimi and Sordd made their way to a secluded spot in the lounge. As Mimi sat down she let out a small sigh; despite the G-suit and the round of saline she was still feeling a bit dizzy. Her friends had told her stories, which were funny at the time, of people vomiting and blacking out as a result of changes in G-force. It wasn't funny now.

_"Do you want to return to our quarters in order to obtain some rest?" Sordd asked her through their bond._

_"No, not yet," she carefully replied in her mind. She turned to look at him and gently placed her hand on his. The physical contact helped her to communicate telepathically, although it still required a lot of concentration. "I've been looking forward to the journey through the Sol system, if we return to our quarters I will miss it." Mimi paused. She quickly looked around the lounge. "Do you think we will be interrupted?"_

_Sordd turned to look at her, "It is generally accepted that when a couple are sitting together in silence they do not want to be interrupted, unless it is an emergency."_

_"Really?" she exclaimed as her eyes opened wide in wonder._

_"Ha! It is protocol." The bond between them allowed him to sense Mimi relaxing a little, it was obvious that she was strained. "Hakausu Sakht may interrupt us at some point, but you are aware of that."_

_Mimi smiled a little and then schooled it away again. "I like meeting new people; I mean new Vulcans, Sordd. I'm just aware that my emotions are not well controlled." She scanned around the room again. Everyone had somber expressions on their faces, except the younger children._

_"Mimi, during our studies into Vulcan culture and protocols I do not recall saying that you were not allowed to express any emotion," he replied to her thoughts._

_"I do not want to cause offence…" she responded, "I smile and laugh when no one else is, except the children that is."_

_"Since meeting you I have carried out extensive research on the importance of humans expressing emotions," he said, in a reassuring tone. He had done this in order to better understand she who was his wife. "Curbing your emotions would not be good for your mental or physical health. If you do not express them, it could lead to physical stress as well as problems with memory, anxiety, and depression." He gently placed two fingers on her two fingers, a culturally acceptable display of affection. "Mimi, it would be highly illogical for you not to express ANY emotion." He paused again before speaking, "I do not have sufficient data, however, I hypothesis it would be impossible for you not to have any outward expression of emotion on a long term basis."_

_"I don't want to embarrass you!" she replied._

_"Embarrassment is an emotion," he responded to her concerns. "For a Vulcan to be embarrassed would be illogical. You are she who is my wife, a human wife, emotional responses are to be expected. Anyone who expects otherwise is illogical in their thinking."_

In his mind Sordd went over the events of the previous few days, indeed, weeks. Mimi's last few weeks on Earth had been filled with a dizzying round of parties involving family, friends, and work colleagues. The culmination of all these events took place in their rooms at the Embassy when Mimi said goodbye to some of her close family members: Hugh, Abigail, Rachel, Andrew, Peter, and Adam. To say the evening was chaotic was an understatement. No individual member of the family was to blame. On the whole Mimi's family were all emotionally stable. 'Steady' would be the word her father, Hugh, would use to describe them. Even Rachel, her sister, who was always an 'interesting' addition to any gathering had her emotions reigned in for the evening. No it was not any one particular family member, it was all of them put together which made the atmosphere chaotic.

He had stood back and simply observed the proceedings, well more observed Mimi, which was always fascinating. He was 100% sure that he would never come to the end of that fascination. He noted more clearly than ever before how Mimi had the ability to swing from one emotional extreme to another. Extreme for a Vulcan, but probably well within normal parameters for a human. One moment she would be in a fit of laughter as she was reminded about an incident in her past, and the next there would be tears of sadness rolling down her cheek at the thought of leaving her friends and family. If a Vulcan allowed themselves to swing from one emotion to the other in a similar fashion they would be ill for a number of months...

As each member of the family departed there was a lot of hugging and kissing. He had inwardly flinched at the sight of it but he managed to school himself, they were family after all. He noted that some people held the hug longer than others. The shortest hug was Peter's, at 5.27 seconds. Sordd noted that it was Peter who pulled away first and not Mimi. Perhaps it was related to the fact that he was a teenager. Her father Hugh's hug was the longest of the evening, as would be expected, at 22.69 seconds. Then as it looked as though they were going to release each other from the embrace they hugged again for another 21.43 seconds. After she had hugged her father Sordd sensed that she was a lot more relaxed and her anxiety levels were a lot lower; he also could smell oxytocin in the air. Quite fascinating! He had to admit he was inwardly relieved that all of this was happening in the privacy of his Embassy apartment, as opposed to a shuttle terminal.

He looked on as they got into their city flitters. Mimi waved frantically to each of them; indeed she continued to wave frantically even when they were well out of sight. It was illogical for him to comment on this matter. When they had returned to the privacy of their own rooms the floodgates opened and Mimi sobbed on his shoulder. He let her cry it out; he would not have been able to do anything to stop it anyway. The chemicals that were being released into her system as she cried had a calming effect on her. Again, quite fascinating!

Although the whole evening had been quite fascinating, he had required hours of meditation to regain his equilibrium. On the other hand Mimi only required a good night's sleep. In many respects humans were to be envied...

Sordd turned back to the present moment, he sensed Mimi was feeling more relaxed after their short conversation. A small smile appeared on her face. Sordd paused, a slight green flush appeared on his cheek, " _T'Sai_ Margaret, I find it quite gratifying when you smile," he said out loud as their fingers touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Kehlan and RobertBruceScott for your input :)
> 
> Ha - yes  
> Hakausu - Healer  
> T'Sai - lady
> 
> I couldn't think of a chapter heading, so if you come up with one let me know.


	84. Wuh'rak Tersaya - First Contact

**Chapter 84 - Wuh'rak Tersaya - First Contact**

Mimi sat looking out the observation window lost in her own thoughts. Sordd had left her a moment ago for his meeting with _Hakausu_ Sakht. On her previous trips to space she had been accompanied by a group of very rowdy and enthusiastic teenagers. As a result she had not been able to take time to fully appreciate what was around her. Today was a very different experience and she decided to make the most of it.

The _Ych'a_ was currently maintaining a geosynchronous orbit over the city of San Francisco. From their position, Earth looked like a marble. Predominantly blue with white swirls and touches of brown, yellow, and green, suspended on the black canvas of space. Mimi sighed contentedly.

Mimi looked away from the window, sure enough, someone was watching her. T'Aria, Sodok's daughter, was standing about two meters away. Her deep brown eyes were staring at her intently, large eyelashes, jet black curly hair, not yet cut into the traditional Vulcan style, and a beautiful olive skin tone; one of the most adorable children you have ever seen. If it was not for her pointed ears, she could have been mistaken for being of Mediterranean extraction. If she were not Vulcan, in the future she would be sure to break many hearts.

" _Tonk'peh!_ " Mimi ventured in a soft tone.

No answer. The toddler continued to stand in wide eyed wonder.

" _Nashaut!_ " Mimi tried another Vulcan word for hello.

T'Aria raised an eyebrow, " _Nashaut!_ ' she replied while tilting her head.

Mimi smiled approvingly, " _Wilat kah ko-mekh il sa-mekh_?" she asked while taking a quick scan around the room to see if T'Lir or Sodok could be seen.

T'Aria raised an eyebrow, the human smiled. Quite fascinating! " _Ko-mekh_ ," T'Aria said while pointing over towards her mother, who was currently walking in their direction. " _M'aih_?" she asked, pointing to Mimi before sticking two fingers in her mouth and sucking them.

" _Ha!_ " Mimi replied softly while nodding her head.

T'Aria smiled a broad smile, pleased that she had come to the logical conclusion.

"Forgive the intrusion _T'Sai_ ," T'Aria's mum said as she scooped the toddler up into her arms. T'Aria turned in her mother’s arms so she was facing Mimi again, not best pleased that her mother had interrupted her observations.

Mimi smiled ever so slightly, "There is no intrusion," she replied while moving to stand up. "My name is Margaret or Mimi." She extended her hand before quickly pulling it away, her cheeks flushed at the _faux pas_.

"My name is T'Lir," the Vulcan lady replied with a slight nod, while bumping T'Aria up and down on her hip.

"T'Aria!" T'Aria said loudly, while pointing to herself. "Meme," she continued while pointing at Mimi. She was quite pleased with herself that she had discovered an easier pronunciation of the lady's name. (Although not quite pronouncing it correctly. The m's complicated things.)

" _Na'shaya_ ," Mimi replied, "It is nice to meet you, T'Lir and T'Aria. Sordd and I spoke to your husband earlier."

T'Lir simply nodded her head, she was aware of the fact. She had turned around herself in order to see what her daughter was so interested in.

T'Aria tilted her head, she was unsure of the word 'nice.' "Nice!" she said out loud, the word sounded funny on her lips. "Nice!" she repeated again.

T'Lir sensed her child's confusion through their bond, "Nice has a similar meaning to agreeable," she said flatly.

"Nice!" T'Aria repeated again, before sticking her fingers back into her mouth.

"Indeed!" Sordd, who had just approached the small group, agreed. " _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , T'Lir," he said with a neutral expression on his face, "and T'Aria," he added, with a slight nod.

T'Aria smiled broadly at his arrival. "Sordd!" she exclaimed. " _Ko-mekh, ne'le_ ," she requested while trying to escape from her mothers grasp. " _Ne'le!_ "

T'Lir carefully placed T'Aria on the ground and she immediately made a beeline for Sordd, " _Abru! Abru!_ " she demanded. Sordd swiftly lifted her up into his arms, as per her request. Still not yet satisfied, T'Aria, shifted to his other arm, a very large grin then appeared on her face; she was now even closer to the human lady.

"It is agreeable to see you again _Hakasu_ Sordd," T'Lir remarked neutrally.

"As it is to see you," Sordd nodded again. "You have met, she who is my wife?" he asked while turning to look at Mimi.

" _Ha_ ," T'Lir replied, "we were just making introductions."

"We met Sodok earlier, I believe he is obtaining sustenance for this young _kanu_?" Sordd said as he looked kindly at T'Aria, who was more interested in looking at Mimi than looking at him.

" _Ha_ ," T'Lir agreed. She briefly turned around to check on her husband's progress. He was walking towards their seating area with a tray of beverages and food. "I believe our refreshments are arriving," she said. "We will leave you so you can partake of yours." She looked down at the table where Sordd had placed some drinks.

" _Shaya tonat_ ," Sordd said as he placed T'Aria back into her mothers arms. T'Aria frowned and was about to cry. Fortunately for everyone in the observation lounge Sordd intervened on time. "T'Aria be _romI_ " he said while gently stroking his hand across her cheek and sending her some peace and calm. "You can come back and complete your observations after you have had sustenance." He was fully aware of her interest in she who was his wife.

"Nice!" T'Aria replied, satisfied with the way things were proceeding.

Mimi and Sordd stayed standing while T'Lir and T'Aria made their way back to their seats. T'Aria still managed to maintain her observations of Mimi on her way back. Mimi gave her a little wink, at this T'Aria was suddenly overcome with shyness and she hid her face in her mother's shoulder. However, it was not long before she found the courage to peek out again.

"What an adorable child," Mimi said as both Sordd and she sat down again.

"Indeed," Sordd replied neutrally. "As they say on Earth, I believe she has taken quite a shine to you."

Mimi laughed a little. 'Perhaps, or it might be that she has not seen many humans before... She is the double of her mother."

" _Ha_ ," Sordd agreed, "she is!" Sordd placed a mug of tea into Mimi's hands, "Countess Grey tea as requested and a _krei'la_ biscuit."

Mimi smiled, " _Shaya tonat!_ " she said in thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakausu - healer  
> Ych'a - Vulcan Diplomatic Vessel  
> Tonk'peh - hello  
> Nashaut! - hello  
> Wilat kah ko-mekh il sa-mekh? - Where is your mother or father?  
> M'aih - Step mother  
> Ha - yes  
> Na'shaya - Greetings, a word or gesture of welcome or salutation  
> Dif-tor heh smusma - Live long and prosper  
> Ne'le - down  
> Abru - up  
> Kanu - toddler  
> Shaya tonat - thank you  
> Rom - good
> 
> Thank you again Kehlan and RobertBruceScott :-)


	85. Worla Pak-tor Tu Pakashogaya T’Sem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worla Pak-tor Tu Pakashogaya T’Sem  
> Federation Standard - Never lose your sense of wonder.  
> Literal Translation - At no time in the past or future lose your fascination.
> 
> More mindless musings with no real plot! I'm just having fun writing about what it might be like to travel to Vulcan. I hope you enjoy :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those without a northern UK/Scottish heritage - Coorie is a Scots word meaning "to stoop, bend, crouch for protection"and "to snuggle, nestle."

**Chapter 85 - Worla Pak-tor Tu Pakashogaya T’Sem**

It was Mimi's turn to observe. She sat quietly while watching T'Aria interact with her mum. There did not seem to be many differences between the way human and Vulcan toddlers interacted with their parents', the only real exception being that T'Aria touched her mother's face most of the time and she said very little. Mimi glanced around the lounge again. The children were talking amongst themselves in hushed tones. The vast majority of the adults were sitting in silence. From her own interactions with Sordd, she wondered if perhaps some of them were communicating telepathically. Things began to fall into place. She had noticed in her time at the Embassy that married couples rarely vocalised to each other, unless they were in someone else's company. That would explain why the cafeteria was so quiet despite being very busy. Was this the way bonded couples and family members primarily communicated? She would have to ask Sordd later in the privacy of their quarters. Mimi gulped. Conversing with Sordd through their bond was still very new and quite frankly tiring, especially if there was no physical contact between them. She hoped that he would not expect it of her at all times, in the same way that he did not expect her to be unable to display any emotions.

Mimi turned her attention again to T'Aria. " _Ko-mek, po if Terra kah pla-kur?_ " T'Aria asked out loud, with bright eyed wonder.

Although still learning Vulcan, Mimi knew enough to know that the toddler was asking 'Why is Earth blue?' T'Lir patiently explained. After the short explanation T'Aria tilted her head, in the inquisitive Vulcan fashion. " _Po?_ " she asked in response to her mother's answer.

Mimi laughed inwardly. It must be a universal constant. At certain stages in a child's development, the only question on their lips is, 'Why?' Unfazed, T'Lir serenely expounded on her previous answer. This seemed to breed further curiosity and there came a torrent of more questions...

" _E'tum!_ " T'Aria finally declared while clapping her hands.

" _Ha_ ," T'Lir replied with a small nod. " _Kah if!_ " Mimi watched as T'Lir gently touched her daughter's cheek. The exuberant clapping ceased and a calm filled T'Aria's face. Mimi made another mental note to ask Sordd about the interaction later on. At the moment she did not have the energy to ask.

Mimi turned again to look out the large viewing window. T'Aria was right, Earth was beautiful! More often than not she had not taken the time to appreciate how beautiful the world she had grown up on really was. She sat in silence and admired the swirls of white clouds, the deep blue ocean, mountainous areas, the Arctic (it was not possible to see Antarctica from their position), to the west; darkness, to the east; light, there was so much variety and it was changing by the second… she was going to miss it...

"May we join you?" Amanda asked in a slightly exasperated tone as she approached their seating area.

Mimi looked up to see Amanda standing before her with Spock hanging on her hip. Amanda was currently dressed in a blue coloured robe, similar in design to what she was wearing. Spock was wearing a dark grey excursion uniform. "Yes, of course you can," Mimi replied with a happy smile. "Where is Sarek?"

"He has a meeting with the Ambassador to the Sietta system, T'Mal," Amanda told her. "It will take up most of the afternoon. Do you mind watching Spock while I get a cup of coffee?" Not waiting for an answer, as she knew it would be yes, Amanda began to hand him over to Mimi.

Mimi reached out her hands to take him in her arms. "How are you today, Spock?"

" _Rom_ ," he replied quietly and with a slight frown. He quickly cooried into Mimi's shoulder in an endeavour not to be seen.

"He has just woken up from a nap," Amanda said as she placed her bag and Spock's mini backpack on one of the seats. "It will take him a little while to come round. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I could go a cup of coffee, and maybe some carrot cake..." Mimi took a side glance at Sordd. He would probably disapprove of the calorific intake. There was no obvious response on his face or in his eyes but she detected traces of amusement through their bond. She turned again to look at Amanda, "I would LOVE some carrot cake!" Mimi then detected Sordd’s even greater amusement at her use of the word ‘love.’ She turned to look at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He simply raised an eyebrow in response. 

"Sordd, would you like anything?" Amanda asked.

"Vulcan green _tei_ would be agreeable," he replied with a slight nod. "Do you require assistance?"

Amanda shook her head and waved her hand in the negative, "It's ok. I can manage."

Mimi started to gently rub Spock's back as he continued to come round from his nap. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as T'Aria made her way up to the observation window and pressed her nose and hands flush against it, leaving smudge marks in the process. Mimi grinned, another universal constant. Where there are children there are smudged window panes. Spock stirred at the proceedings. He paused before deciding to manoeuvre his way out of Mimi's lap. With some hesitation he looked up at her while gently touching her knee. There was a little tilt of the head before he proceeded to move towards the viewing window, with a quick backward glance on his way. Mimi rose to her feet in order to go after him.

Sordd reached out to take hold of her hand. " _Ashayam_ , he will be ok," he said reassuringly.

Mimi turned with a small frown on her brow. "What if he runs off?"

"Vulcan toddlers are fitted with tracking devices when on board starships. He will be unable to leave the lounge unless accompanied by one of his designated adults."

"What if someone leaves the lounge and he follows?" Mimi asked with a note of concern. They had only been on the ship for a number of hours and she had managed to get lost twice. She dreaded to think what Spock would get up to.

"A force field will prevent him from leaving the lounge."

"A force field!" Mimi laughed lightly. "That is logical!"

Sordd nodded his head. "Indeed!"

Mimi looked over toward the children again as she sat back down on her seat. After completing a shortened version of the Vulcan greeting, which solely consisted of raising a ta'al to each other, Spock joined T'Aria in pressing his nose and hands against the window, leaving even bigger smudges than her. They then proceeded to babble about what they were looking at, interspersed with licking the window. It was difficult to make out what they were saying, but occasionally their conversation was punctuated with both a mixture of Standard and Vulcan, _pla-kur_ ; blue, _alam_ ; white, _yar-kur_ ; green, _gahv-kur_ ; purple, and _nesh-kur_ ; black! They fast became friends. 

After a short time of contemplation T'Aria turned to speak to her mum. " _Ko-mek. Po if kah kil-tor?_ " she asked, excited again with what she was seeing. Spock turned to look at T'Aria's mother, an expectant look on his face.

Mimi turned to Sordd who was also watching the proceedings. "What does _kil-tor_ mean?"

Sordd inclined his head as he sought for the most appropriate Standard word for the Vulcan word that T'Aria had used, without losing her meaning. " _Kil-tor_ means sparkling," he eventually answered.

"Sparkling?" Mimi looked surprised.

" _Ha_ , the lightning storm is sparkling." Sordd pointed to a lightning storm which was making its way up the Eastern Seaboard. As Mimi had been so focused on the children she had missed it. She observed the phenomena for a few minutes before turning her attention once more to the toddlers. She listened as best as she could to T'Lir's explanation as to why the sky was 'sparkling.' She missed some of it, not knowing all of the Vulcan words. However, both children were satisfied with the explanation as evidenced by the little bow of their heads before turning once more to look at the view of Earth.

Without any warning the purple warp nacelles began to move from the horizontal position into the vertical, in preparation for jumping to warp. The two toddlers found this to be quite an exciting event, as did Mimi. No-one else in the lounge seemed to notice, or if they did, they certainly didn't show it on their faces...

Mimi's thoughts drifted. On the one hand the thought of relocating to Vulcan was a daunting one as she would have to rebuild a life there almost entirely from scratch. On the other hand she was thrilled at the opportunity that was open before her. Who wouldn't want to travel across the stars and go to other worlds and experience other cultures? She looked down on the planet before her. For centuries there were those who grew up on Earth with dreams of exploring the planet and discovering new lands. Pioneers, some of whom wanted to make their fortune, others wanted to experience new cultures, and there were also those who wanted to find a place that they could call home. Back then the world was full of endless possibilities. Now it was more than a world that held those possibilities, it was an entire galaxy. Mimi absentmindedly reached out her hand to place it in Sordd's. She did not see the tiniest hint of a smile which barely touched his lips, he quickly schooled it away.

After the very briefest of announcements the ship began on its journey. When at a sufficient distance from Earth the ship jumped to warp 2 and struck out in the direction of Mars. The only indication that this was going to take place was the view screens changing from blue to a light shade of purple. The purple shade would deepen in colour as the warp speed increased. It would take them just under an hour to travel through the Sol system at warp 2; speed restrictions did not allow spacecraft to exceed this limit. It would then take them a further ten days, at warp 7, to travel across the sector to the 40 Eridani A system, sixteen lightyears away. They were not going to pass all of the planets in the Sol system as their orbits were not in alignment for the journey. It was illogical to take a detour simply to fly by them. However, due to the number of children on board, the ship was scheduled to drop out of warp and move under impulse power as it passed both Mars and then Saturn. Vulcans were not ones to miss out on educational experiences for their progeny.

While they were travelling at warp, and as a slight interlude before they arrived at Mars, both Amanda and T'Lir decided to give their children _krei'la_ biscuits and a drink of juice. T'Aria stubbornly insisted on eating her biscuits beside Spock, who just so happened to be standing beside Mimi! (It would seem that Vulcan parents have the wisdom to choose their battles as well.)

By the time they reached Mars, both Spock and T'Aria had taken up their posts again at the viewing window. " _Sa-kuk_ Sordd, _po if kah sbah?_ " Spock asked. Both children turned around and waited expectantly for the answer. Sordd explained to the children why the planet was a red colour.

T'Aria frowned, obviously not satisfied with this explanation. " _Po?_ " she asked boldly with eyes wide open in anticipation.

Mimi noted that T'Aria's mother simply raised an eyebrow and Amanda smiled, perhaps both of them were relieved for the momentary respite from ceaseless questioning.

Mimi continued her observations of the children. She knew by now that Vulcans definitely had emotions. However, they endeavoured not to display them. She had seen her family of Vulcans display emotions, but even when they were at their strongest, there was always a reserve there. T'Aria and Spock did not have that reserve. Their emotions: joy, happiness, excitement, awe, frustration, interest, amusement, all spilled out. Not a Vulcan in the observation lounge batted an eyelid at their emotional displays. If Vulcans had stronger emotions than humans, then it followed that so too did their children. Mimi wondered at what age and stage it would become unacceptable in Vulcan culture for these emotions to be displayed, something else she would ask Sordd about in the privacy of their quarters.

One of the things that gave Mimi the greatest amount of pleasure as they made their journey through the Sol system, was when they dropped out of warp to pass Saturn, which was, perhaps, Mimi's favourite planet. Again, T'Aria and Spock, who were both quite content in one another's company, were standing at the viewing window. When Saturn came into view, wonder filled both of their faces at the unfamiliar scene. The yellow planet with its distinctive rings was currently undergoing both lightning and aurora storms. Even some of the adult Vulcans made their way to the observation window to take a closer look… that would be for scientific observation of course...

Mimi waited for the torrent of questions from the toddlers, but there was none. All that could be heard coming from their lips were the words, " _Taurauk!_ " and " _Kil-tor!_ " as they evaluated the sight before them.

Mimi turned to Sordd. Before she asked the question, he answered, "Amazing!" he said. A smile appeared on Mimi's face, yes, it really was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ko-mek - mother  
> Sa-kuk - uncle  
> Kah if - it is  
> Ha - yes
> 
> Thanks again to Kehlan and RobertBruceScott :-)


	86. Sov-ret has-tal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you find this chapter a little bit of fun. Next chapter we will be landing on Vulcan :-)

**Chapter 86 - Sov-ret has-tal**

_Hakausu_ V'Mir looked over the data PADD in her hand. She scrolled up the screen while scanning the words on display. It was not often she had the opportunity to study human anatomy and the circumstances surrounding her current voyage to Vulcan were a quite fascinating change to her usual remit. Once satisfied with her analysis she turned to speak to Mimi, "Please take a seat over at my desk," she said in a straightforward and clinical tone.

Mimi followed her across the room and then took the seat across from her. She sat patiently waiting for the healer to speak again. Vulcans returning to the planet after considerable time away were required to undergo an extensive medical, specifically with a _Hakausu_ whose expertise was in _sov-ret has-tal_ or aerospace medicine. Due to her marriage to Sordd, Mimi was now classed as a Vulcan citizen and she had just undergone said medical and its accompanying vast array of tests: full body scan, blood tests, drug screening, bone density, fitness test, eye test, hearing test, balance test, blood flow, and cardiovascular health tests to name just a few. Sordd, T'Shahel, and Avarak had received their medical that morning. They had all passed with what Mimi would call flying colours. This was due to Sordd's diligence while staying on planet Earth; he had ensured that his family had followed a strict exercise and diet regime that enabled them to stay as fit and as healthy as possible.

Mimi took the moments of silence to study V'Mir more closely. She was tall and slim, with dark brown hair and large bright blue eyes fringed with thick black eyelashes. She was a striking young Vulcan, late 20s to early 30s and obviously incredibly intelligent. V'Mir continued to look at the screen in front of her, occasionally tapping then reading some more. Just as Mimi began to wonder if the Vulcan woman had forgotten she was sitting in front of her she looked up from what she was doing and spoke.

"It is customary on Vulcan to discuss test results and findings. Is that agreeable to you?"

Mimi felt quite intimidated by the healer. This was partly due to her stunning good looks and obvious intellect, but also due to the fact that she was probably the most cautions and guarded Vulcan she had met thus far. She was giving nothing away. Despite the feeling of intimidation Mimi managed to nod her head and speak in the affirmative. "Ha," she replied confidently, "that would be agreeable."

"Very well, _T'Sai_ Margaret. I have analysed the results from your medical today as well as the fitness data that I have received from _Hakausu_ Sordd and from your medical records on Earth. There is strong evidence that you will acclimatise well to Vulcan."

Mimi managed to suppress the smile although it did not go unnoticed by V'Mir.

" _Hakausu_ Sordd has also provided me with your acclimatisation programme," she continued. "It is quite thorough, as would be expected. There are some aspects I would like to review with you. If you do not object?"

Mimi shook her head, "I have no objections, that is fine."

V'Mir nodded her approval. "Can you clarify the volume of water that you drink each day?"

"Well usually I go through two 750ml water bottles a day. Sometimes more sometimes less," Mimi replied vaguely.

V'Mir typed on the PADD. If she were speaking to a Vulcan they would be able to give her the volume to the exact ml. "Initially I advise that you increase this to 2 litres a day. There are dangers of drinking too much water in a hot climate as it can disrupt your body's electrolyte balance and lead to hyponatremia. It would be advisable for _Hakausu_ Sordd or the clan healer, _Tela'at Hakausu_ Sekla, to monitor this. Do you agree?"

Mimi nodded her head again. "Yes, of course. That makes sense..."

V'Mir pressed and swiped a number of buttons on her PADD. When she had finished she looked up at Mimi again. "I also advise that you begin to increase your calorie intake and decrease your level of activity as we journey to Vulcan."

Mimi looked at her with a shocked expression. She was unsure if she had misheard... "Increase my calories and decrease my exercise?" she asked with a note of uncertainty in her voice.

V'Mir inclined her head. She was slightly confused that she had to clarify a very clear statement. "Ha."

Mimi frowned. This went against everything she knew. "I will get fat!" she protested.

V'Mir raised an eyebrow, the first real sign of emotion Mimi had seen from her throughout the whole consultation.

V'Mir wondered why a conversation regarding calorific intake would garner such an illogical response and illogical conclusion... She was also fascinated with Mimi's unshielded emotions. She studied her silently for a few moments to see if they would heighten... they did not. " _T'Sai_ Margaret, you are 1.65m and 57kg which is well within a healthy mass range for your height. Your records show that you lead a very healthy lifestyle due to your exercise regime and, on the whole, healthy balanced diet. It is illogical to be concerned about 'getting fat.'"

Mimi shook her head. "In the past when I have increased calories and decreased exercise I have always put on excess weight. I'm confused as to why you suggest this?"

V'Mir decided some reassurance was in order. "I can assure you _T'Sai_ Margaret, you will not gain excess mass while residing on Vulcan. Your frame will have to contend with the higher gravitational pull of the planet. Although your mass will not change, your weight will. On Earth your weight due to gravitational pull is 558.97905N on Vulcan that will increase to 782.57067N. Your 57kg frame will 'feel' like it is 79.8kg."

Mimi's eyes nearly popped out. "So why do I need to eat more?"

"Your muscles will be using more energy in order to perform ordinary functions. You will require extra calories to compensate." V'Mir managed to maintain a neutral tone and neutral expression on her face. She was inwardly pleased at the opportunity to have to explain the reasons for her recommendations. Under normal circumstances she had consultations with Vulcans who had attended the Vulcan Science Academy, the majority of whom had taken advanced courses in Vulcan anatomy and physiology. Only on very rare occasions did she have to explain the reasons for her counsel.

Mimi nodded her head in understanding, she wondered if Vulcan carrot cake would be an acceptable choice for the extra calories. A calorie was a calorie after all.

V'Mir continued. "You may find that you are easily exhausted. This is to be expected as your heart will be working harder than it does on Earth. You will require more time than the rest of your family to adjust to the higher gravity." This was not said in a critical manner it was stated simply as a fact. "Once you have acclimatised you will be able to increase your exercise regime, but only once you have acclimatised. Before acclimatisation you will find that even small amounts of exercise will be too painful due to the build up of lactic acid in your muscles. In case you do end up over exerting yourself I have prescribed medication to counteract the effects. It would be advisable for _Hakausu_ Sordd or the clan healer, to monitor this as well."

Mimi nodded her head. They were the experts after all!

"Do you have any questions, _T'Sai_ Margaret?"

"I have been experiencing dizziness and balance issues since coming on board the ship. Is there anything more I can do to help prevent it?"

"Regrettably no," V'Mir replied. "These issues you are facing at the moment will resolve in a week. Please continue with the rounds of saline and continue to wear your G-suit... How is your body coping with the increase in temperature?"

"Well after I clarified with Sordd that the thermostat was not broken in our room I just decided I had better get used to it," Mimi answered in an upbeat tone. "At least it's a dry heat… My main concern is that the temperature on the ship is cooler than the temperature on Vulcan."

V'Mir nodded her head in understanding. "The temperature on the ship is set at 35.3ºC, which is the average inside temperature on Vulcan. Most activities take place inside. Those activities that do require an excursion outside usually take place either early in the morning or late at night. There will always be exceptions though... When you do go outside it is advisable for you to wear your acclimatisation suit, it will help with regulating your body temperature. It is also advisable that your wear ointment on any exposed skin. It is similar to those used on Earth to protect from UVA, UVB, and UVC rays."

"Will the sunscreen I have not work?" Mimi questioned.

V'Mir nodded her head again. " _Ha_ , it will give you some protection but not all that is required. There are differences in the composition of the ointments. If you run out, you can use your Terran sunscreen until you have been able to replenish your supplies."

"I don't imagine Sordd will allow me to run out of anything!" Mimi replied with a small smile on her face.

"Indeed, statistically it is unlikely," V'Mir replied dryly.

V'Mir gracefully rose to her feet and crossed the room to the medical replicator. She pressed a few buttons on the control panel and one or two seconds later a small blue box appeared. She then pressed some more buttons. A few seconds later, a grey medium sized ultra-light packing cube with a carrying handle appeared.

She walked back to where Mimi was sitting and handed her the blue box. "These are contact lenses that you will need to wear when you go outside on Vulcan. If you do not wear them the glare from 40 Eridani A will cause your human eyes unnecessary and unhealthy eyestrain. They will also afford some protection if you happen to get caught in a sandstorm. They are self cleaning so you can also wear them when sleeping... You may find it preferable to wear them all the time."

Mimi opened the box to have a look at the lenses. They looked like normal clear contacts. She looked up at V'Mir. " _Shaya tonat_ ," she said in thanks with a slight nod.

V'Mir then handed her the packing cube. "This is a cool blanket. It will help with regulating your body temperature during nocturnal rest or indeed any time you decide to have a period of repose."

Mimi took the blanket from her hand, " _Shaya tonat va'ashiv_ , thank you for your assistance."

V'Mir bowed her head, "I come to serve. I will forward your medical report to your personal PADD as well as to _Tela'at Hakausu_ Sekla and _Hakausu_ Sordd," she looked Mimi straight in the eye again, "unless you object?"

Mimi frowned, why on Earth would she object! "No, no I don't object," she replied. "Sordd knows everything anyway!"

V'Mir nodded her head; there was a hint of approval in the gesture as well as curiosity. It was illogical to try and hide things from a bondmate. "Do you have any further questions?"

Mimi shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"If you think of anything later please do not hesitate to come and ask." V'Mir was aware that humans often thought of questions after the event. She looked Mimi directly in the eye again. " _T'Sai_ Margaret, prevention is always better than cure!"

Mimi nodded her head in understanding. " _Ha_ , yes." She gracefully rose to her feet. " _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , live long and prosper," she said in her best neutral tone.

V'Mir raised an eyebrow, impressed with Mimi's pronunciation, " _Sochya eh dif_ , peace and long life," she responded with a deep bow.

*'*

When Mimi left the medical wing, with contact lenses and packing cube in hand, she was a lot more upbeat than she had been in the morning. Everything had gone better than she had anticipated it would. She smiled, and was inwardly relieved, when she saw Sordd waiting outside. It meant she wouldn't get lost again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sov-ret has-tal - aerospace medicine  
> hasuk - medical  
> Hakausu - healer  
> T'Sai - lady  
> Tela'at Hakausu - clan healer  
> Ha - yes  
> Shaya tonat - thank you


End file.
